Naruto the Master of the Demon Blade
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: What if the Uzumaki clan had more than just their sealing that set them apart from the rest? Watch as Naruto and Himari show the ninja world that the Uzumaki are still on top.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**New Fic - I don't own Naruto or Omamori Himari**

**This is an Idea that I have been playing with for awhile now, there aren't many crossovers like this so I wanted to try it.**

**Please leave me lots of reviews, but only if you have something nice to say or a request. It is harem, but I warn you. No Ino, Sakura, or Hinata I am not good at writing their personalities.**

**Also, leave lots of reviews, they help the juices flow**

**Also Naruto will be two years older, he failed the class 2 times in canon yet he is still 13. It does not make since to me. His classmates are still 13.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto was grinning like an idiot as he woke up this morning. Last night he had been tricked by Mizuki into stealing the Scroll of Seals as a fake make-up test, and he had learned a whooping three jutsu from it. When he had finished his favorite teacher Iruka showed up and not much later he threw himself in the way of a giant shuriken thrown by the traitor that tricked him into stealing the scroll.

Naruto grit his teeth as he remembered what the basterd had revealed to him. He knew that the village hated him, but he had never known why until last night. Fifteen years ago on his day of birth the Nine-Tailed Fox had attacked Konoha for an unknown reason. People refered to the fox as the demon fox, but that was wrong. The Tailed Beast were living Chakra that took form and gained self-awareness.

Demons were any beings that used the demon energy Yokai. A more dense energy than chakra.

On that day though the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze had defeated the fox by sealing it in a new born Uzumaki baby. That baby was Naruto Uzumaki and he had been ignored his whole life in fear that he would lose control. That was unlikely though since Uzumaki's had chakra that was even denser than Yokai, and unless he was angry he would never lose control.

Even animals stayed away from him, with the only exception being cats. It seemed that for some reason cats just loved him, he had often left his window open so that the cats could come in when he slept.

Going over to his closet to grab a jumpsuit he nearly had a heart attack when he saw that all of his jumpsuits were gone. In their place were seven sets of a strange outfit that Naruto had never seen before.

The outfits were sturdy black pants, a dark blue long sleave shirt with a red spiral on the back, and his regular tabi (Ninja shoes). The only thing that was in his favorite color was orange gloves with the same spiral on it. When Naruto looked closer he saw that each piece of clothing was lined with seals on the inside. He saw three seals that held more importance than the others.

He had always been great with seals for some reason, and he would read up on them regularly. If there was a class on seals then he would have gotten the top scores in it. The seals he could see were Self-Repair, Durability, and Element-Resistance seals. The self-repair would repair damage to the clothes when chakra was applied. The durability would increase the sturdyness of the clothes while keeping the softness, and finally the Element-resistance seals would be able to protect him from C-rank element Jutsu.

What Naruto did not know was that these were the traditional battle garments of the Uzumaki.

"Wow, I am going to have to thank whoever did this." Naruto said as he put the nice clothes on. Naruto was about to leave his apartment but stopped as his goofy grin made its way to his face again. Going over to his nightstand he grapped the headband on it and tied it around his forehead, but then he noticed another one on his bed that was of the same symbol as his clothes.

Shrugging he put that one around his neck, if someone left it for him he would gladely wear it. He was already wearing Iruka's old headband.

"Look out world, because Naruto Uzumaki is a ninja!" The hyper teen yelled as he shot out of the window like a ninja. He had long since gotten a dislike for doors that most Jonin had.

As soon as he left a white cat came out from under his bed.

"The young lord sure is excitable in the morning." The cat said in a feminine voice. The cat then went over to a pile of clothes that Naruto hadn't seen.

[With Naruto]

Naruto had gotten to the ninja academy in fifteen minutes flat through roof hopping. He had not noticed that he was being followed until he heard a voice that was as smooth as silk and had a natural seductiveness to it. He turned around and felt his breath hitch at the stunning beauty.

Her raven colored hair, long and smooth, was kept in a ponytail that went to her waist. Her playfull purple eyes were gleaming with both pride and duty, they were looking at him with an air of adoration he had not gotten from anyone before.

She wore a Kimono that trailed her alluring curves in a way that made you want more as it covered her body all the way to the ankles. She was holding a sword at her side that was being kept in a purple cloth covering.

In a second she was at his side, invading his personal space as her cat-like scent filled her nose. He then was snapped out of his thoughts as she spoke again.

"The young lord has grown into quite the handsome young man." She said as her body leaned against his sensually, the soft breast pressed into his back as her next words were whispered in his ears. Her warm breath getting a blush from him as it hit his ears. "But have thee matured as a man as well." She said before he shot around and saw that she was no longer there.

He slapped his hands against his whiskered cheeks to wake himself up. "I must have been imagining the girl." Naruto said to himself as he went into the building. He had bigger things to do than think about the sexy girl he imagined.

He walked into the classroom and was met with some strange stares. The class was looking at him in confusion, before they saw the whisker birthmarks that he had.

"Naruto! Only graduates are supposed to be here. Changing your hair color and clothes won't matter if you didn't pass the test." Came the arrogant voice of Kiba Inuzuka. He was a member of the Inuzuka, a clan that focused around dogs. They were a clan that did not hate him for being the vessal for the fox, they hated him because he alays smelled like cats. Kiba had a small puppy named Akamaru in his jacket.

But something from Kiba's statement caught his attention. He still had blond hair the last time he checked, he had not looked in a mirror this morning but what could have changed his hair color overnight?

"Look at the headband I am wearing Kibbles. My test was rigged so that I failed, if you didn't forget I am the best taijutsu user in class." Naruto boosted as Kiba shrank back, it was true that Naruto was undefeated in Taijutsu. He was two years older than most of the class, his body had more strength and reach than his classmates.

Taijutsu and Sealing were the two areas were Naruto was at his best. He was the best last year in Taijutsu as well, with the only person coming close to him being Negi Hyuga. He was already better in seals than most of the Jonin in the village since he had studied it harder than any other subject.

Ever since he was a kid he had been finding scrolls on Taijustu and Seals in his house. He was the only person in the village who used his style in fighting.

But because he only ever really trained in the two arts he had neglected Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. He only had five jutsu that were of any use, and he could only use a single Genjutsu. And that was the move to break out of them.

He was ranked at an experienced Chunin level in Taijutsu, and if he pushed it he could beat a rookie Jonin.

Naruto was only the Deadlast in the class because he missed so many days, and had to much Chakra to due the most basic Jutsu. That was only worsened since Mizuki changed his grades in written tests, but he barely studied for those anyway.

"Troublesome Red-Heads." Shikimaru Nara said as he laid his head down to sleep some more. He had figured out that Naruto was the Kyuubi container years ago. Not that it mattered to him. His clan were made up of people that fought by using high IQ's and shadows.

Naruto blinked a few times but shrugged the hair color off. He always thought he would look cool with red hair so it was no skin off his nose if he got his wish granted. He had no clue that the reason his hair changed color was because a powerfull seal his mother placed on him broke last night that stopped demons from sensing him. This had also sealed of the traits that Uzumaki's had.

Naruto went to the seat close to the Rookie of the Year Sasuke Uchiha. He was the last memeber of the Uchiha clan besides the traitor Itachi. His clan were a founding clan of the village along side the Senju clan, they were the villages primary Fire Style users. Sixty percent of the Uchiha clan also could activate their bloodline, the Sharingan. An eye based bloodline that was used to copy and predict Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu used against it. The exception to this was moves that were clan based, as well as seals.

Ever since his clan had been slaughtered by his older brother he had been given everything by the by civilion council. He had also gained a superiority complex to the point that he thought that everything should be given to him, and all power belonged to him. The ninja council hated his guts since the Uchiha clan were also Jutsu stealers.

Naruto had long since shown that he could beat the pompus Uchiha in a fight. The brat still thought he was better than Naruto even after getting his ass kicked.

Sasuke ignored him and continued to brood about his brother.

Then a stampede sound started to get closer as Sasuke's two biggest fan-girls came racing through the door. They were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura was from a normal civilan family with nothing special about her at all. Ino on the other hand was a member of the Yamanaka clan that used mind techiques to confuse an opponent, and the fact that she was a fan-girl was sad since her father was the chief of the T&I department.

Naruto tuned out their agruement in favor of thinking about the girl that he had seen earlier. The girl seemed to know him in a way that most of the village did not.

"Hey you, get out of that seat. I want to sit next to Sasuke!" She pink haired howler monkey screamed as she attempted to punch him. He had not been paying attention so he had reacted to her the same as he would an enemy, by countering her fist and slamming her face into the desk.

Naruto blinked a few times as his actions caught up with him.

"Fuck." He deadpanned.

[At the Hokages office]

"Are you sure that this boy was deadlast?" The rookie Jonin Kurenei asked. She was a new Jonin that specailized in Genjustu. "Wasn't his hair supposed to be blonde?" She asked as a follow up question.

"He was only deadlast because of his poor grades Kurenai. Naruto-kun has always been at the top of the class in Taijutsu if you remember. Also his hair was blonde, but as you all know as Jonin is the connection the Uzumaki had with the village. He seemed to have activated his blood and gotten the signature red hair of the clan." The Elderly Third Hokage said as he told them some basic knowledge that all Jonin were given involving Naruto, if anything happened to Naruto then they would be overrun by demons. So he had made it a point that all Jonin knew that Naruto was the last Uzumaki.

Kakashi Hatake looked through the viewing orb at the students he got, but focused on Naruto. He was one of the few that knew the full truth about Naruto and the true purpose the Uzumaki's had. He saw the change of clothes and imediantly panicked that someone had told Naruto about his clan. Those were Uzumaki style clothes after all.

[In the classroom]

Iruka walked into the classroom to see chaos, and using his voice he calmly and caringly expressed his wish for quite.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka yelled at the frightened students, they did as he said and sat down in their seats in a hurry. Coughing into his hand he brought out a list with the team assignments on them.

"Okay students. From this day forward you are no longer students of this academy, but ninja of this great village. Lets get started with the team placements. Teams will consist of a three man cell with a Jonin instructor." Iruka said as he went through teams one through six pretty quickly and gulped at the next team.

"Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said getting Naruto's attention as he looked up. "Sakura Haruno." Naruto banged his head on the desk as Sakura copied his actions. " And Sasuke Uchiha." Que fan-girl squeel and Naruto trying to give himself a concussion as he hit his head harder against the breaking wood.

"Iruka-sensei, why the hell am I in a team with Sasuke!?" Naruto demanded in frustration. It did not make any sense to him as to why they would try to attempt this team.

"Because the Jonin requested you as his student, he just happened to be assigned Sasuke as well." Iruka said proudly, his favorite student had been hand selected to be the student of Kakashi Hatake. One of the strongest Ninja in the village.

Sasuke seethed at the loser being picked instead of him but hid it with his usual emo scowl.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame." Iruka said as the three students nodded. Their clans were premeire tracking clans, so it was not to suprising for them to be paired up. "Team 9 is still active so Team 10 is Shikimaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka." He finished the teams.

[Three hours later]

Naruto was pissed, he may have been trying to change his hyperness but he was still annoyed that this Kakashi guy was three hours late to picking up his Genin team. Suddenly a tall, lanky man with silver hair and his face covered came into the room.

"Team Seven?" The guy asked seeing them nod in frustration he decided to mess with them. "My first impression of you is..." He started to say before he was cut off by a smoke bomb hitting his face. "I hate you." He finshed an eye smile. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Sakuran and Sasuke sent Naruto dirty looks as they left the room. Naruto left shortly after as the feeling he was being watched came over him.

[On the roof]

"Glad you could make it." Kakashi said as hs eye twitched upwards. The three had finally gotten to the roof and sat down. "Now lets tell each other about ourselves."

Naruto felt a cat go by him and drop something out of it's mouth, looking at it he saw it was a piece of paper with details on his sensei. He looked at it without letting Kakashi see.

"I think you should ge first Kakashi-sensei, after all we know less about you than you know about us." Naruto said with a happy grin, he knew that the Jonin teachers were given informnation about their students. Hokade-JiJi had often told him about the different parts of being a ninja.

'This kid.' Kakashi thought before he decided to mess with them some more. "Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have my likes and dislikes, my dreams... I have lots of them." He said as Naruto nodded. "You first pinky." He said to Sakura.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted before she started her introduction, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I like *squeel* my hobbies are *squeel* and my fream for the future is *blush and squeel*. I hate Naruto." She finished as Naruto rolled his eyes, he was older than her, he did not care either way what she hated.

'Damnit, a fan-girl.' Kakashi thought before turning to Sasuke, "You next emo." He said as Sakura yelled and Sasuke scowled.

"My name is Sasuke **Uchiha**, I have no likes, I dislike everything, and my ambition for the future is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke said as he said his last name louder, as if to prove a point. Sakura squeeled at his coolness.

'Double damnit, an avenger.' Kakashi thought before he turned to Naruto. "Your turn Tomato." Kakashi said as Naruto shrugged off the nickname. Words meant nothing when used like that.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said before stopping and thinking over what he wanted to say. "I like Cats, Seals, Taijutsu, Training, Ramen, and Hokage-JiJi." Naruto said as Kakashi rose an eyebrow at the cat part. "I dislike the three minutes it takes for Ramen to cook, Genjutsu, the Uchiha clan, and dogs that scare my friends." Naruto said as he refered to the cats that came to him.

Naruto then looked up at the sky as the girl watching them blushed lightly at the determination he was showing. "My dream is to become the greatest Hokage in all of history, with the hard work that comes with it." Naruto said before his next statement seemed pretty bland. "As for hobbies, I guess Training and trying new kinds of Ramen from Ichirakus."

'Minato-sensei, you would be proud of your son.' Kakashi thought as he gazed at Naruto in pride. Naruto truly was an amazing teen to remain such a happy kid.

'Lady Kushina would be happy how thyself turned out young lord.' The mystery girl thought as she waited for Naruto to be alone.

"Well being Hokage will have to wait until you become a Genin first." Kakashi said with some slight humor. Naruto blinked before bobbing himself on the head.

"Oh yeah, Hokage-JiJi told me about the second test awhile back. The academy was just the first round for the test." Naruto said as he remembered what the grandfatherly man told him a few years back.

Kakashi sent him a dirty look for ruining his fun. "Yes Naruto is correct. You three need to come to training ground seven at 5:00 am tomorrow. I suggest that you don't eat if you don't want to throw up." Kakashi said the all three genin hopefulls gulped. The test sounded very hard if you could throw up from it. "See ya then." He said as he dissappeared in a swiral of leaves.

Naruto was next to leave as he ran to his house to prepare for tomorrow. He had remembered that his JiJi always told him that the village valued teamwork, so the test must have something to do with it as well.

Taking the piece of paper out of his pocket he looked over everything it said about Kakashi.

[Later that night]

"Done." Naruto said as he sealed up the last of his supplies. He had everything he needed to pass whatever test that the cyclops could think of, and he planned on eating a good breakfeast as well. Then he heard the same girl from earlier.

"What have thee finished young lord?" The girl from earlier said as she sat on Naruto's bed. Her sword was leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he stayed suprisingly calm. This girl had been able to sneak up on him twice now with a sword. She could have killed him by now if she meant to, and he could not sense any ill will from her so the least he could do was be polite.

The girl giggled some much to his confusion.

"I am Himari. A loyal servant of the Uzumaki clan, and a cute cat too." She said as white cat ears popped out of her head and a tail moved out of her kimono. Naruto was stunned as the added features added to her allure, then her statement hit him.

"I have a clan!?" He asked in shock, this was news to him that he was from a clan. Then the next thing she said got to him, "Your a cat!?"

She turned serious at his statement and internally fumed. Why was her master so confused at the fact that he was from a clan as important as the Uzumaki clan. It was the only clan that could hunt demons and ayakashi. (there is a difference) The old man had some serious explaining to do.

"Yes there was an Uzumaki clan. They are the most known demon hunting clan in the whole nation. They were masters at battle and seals, and they had some of the most dense chakra that a human could have. The Uzumaki clan was split up into 12 different houses based on ability. Your mother was someone that could use the Light Ferry." Himari said in seriousness.

"You said my mother, do you know who my parents are?" Naruto asked hopefully, this was his dearest wish.

"I only know who your mother was. I don't have a clue who your father was, I myself am only slightly older than the young lord." Himari said truthfully, she didn't know who his father was. She had been born a year before Naruto so she was just a kitten when they died. She knew about his mother since she left her a letter in case of her demise. "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, a proud ninja and demon slayer. She could focus her unique power into many shapes."

"Thanks. You mentioned that you were a cat, but you look human so I can guess your a type of demon too?" Naruto asked as Himari nodded.

"My family was saved by the house you descend from. My family serves yours faithfully in return, only your family was known to spare a demon. We are your swords and shields to use in battle." Himari said with a bow, she would gladly give her life in his service. Even if it meant that she was the first one he killed.

"I guess that makes us partners then." Naruto said with a cheesy grin. He was just told he had a sexy kitty as his personal servant, maybe today wasn't so bad after all. "Were you the one you replaced my clothes?"

"It was unfitting of the future lord of the Uzumaki to wear something so unrefined." Himari said in defence of her actions. Naruto sighed but kept calm, this wasn't a bad thing since these new clothes were good at blending in to the night.

"Next time ask me. Where are you staying?" Naruto asked as she pointed under his bed. He could feel his eye twitch. There was such a thing as privacy and she did not seem to know what it was. She should walk in on her when she is in the bath as payback.

"It is only right for me to watch over you as you rest." Himari said in her twisted logic, that kind made sense. That and she also liked to watch him dress and undress.

"Are you planning to join me on missions as well?" Naruto asked curiously, if she was then by ninja standerds she would be counted as a nin-tool. That meant that she could join him in fighting Kakashi.

"Of course, we are bound. I would do so even if it were not so." Himari said as Naruto got an evil grin. Kakashi was so going down tomorrow.

**Chapter End**

**If you want someone in the harem lee it in a review. But NO hinata, Sakura, or ino**

**This was written in a few hours so it might not be at its best yet, and it is the first chapter. I noticed how little there are in this category so I wanted to change that.**

**I have a reason for the small changes I gave Naruto. But no he isn't god-like, he would lose to any jonin with experience. But if he takes them by suprise he can win.**

**I plan to start close to canon with changes that lead up to huge changes later on so bear with it for now. **

**Please leave me a nice Review on this. No flames though. REVIEW**

My friend Have a Little Faith asked me to put this up for grabs, and PM one of us if you want it

Has to be Naruto x Eva (harem or not, doesn't matter, as long as NaruEva is the main focus)  
Naruto is immortal (up to the writer how it happens)  
Naruto has to meet Eva before Nagi is born (the writer can briefly touch on this)  
Naruto travels with Nagi's group (again, can be briefly touched on)  
Naruto is Negi's godfather.  
The rest is up to the writer, though the ending MUST have Naruto and Eva having had Children, and being at the class 3-a reunion with them.


	2. Chapter 2 A team and a Friend

**I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari. I wish I did own them both, but alas, I don't.**

**Thank you everyone that liked my story, I will continue to try and improve it based on the ideas you people provided. **

**Story Start.**

Naruto felt a weight on his chest when he woke up that morning, but strangely the softness he felt was new. Normally when he woke up and felt something there it was a cat, but whatever this was was the size of a human women. The female moan he heard when he moved made his eyes shot open and look down to see Himari in her night clothes, which had slightly come undone during the night.

Her amazing boobs were showing enough cleavage to be arousing, but not enough to show her nipples. For that he was both annoyed and thankfull at the same time. Getting a boner first thing in the morning would be a problem when he was living with a cat girl that could smell pheromones. She would tease the hell out of him if she caught a whiff of his arousal, or she would have sex with him.

But that might be more of a problem than he thought since she had wrapped around him. Their crotches were almost grinding together as she pulled him tighter to her, and was she PURRING with her extra features out and twitching.

Then he realized another fact he had missed yesterday. She smelled like she had not bathed in a few days, and that might be true.

"Wake up Himari." Naruto said into her cat ear. She launched out of the bed into attack position, her claws out before she seemed to be satisfied with herself and looked at him.

"Good morning Young Lord. I was just testing how quick my reactions were upon waking." Himari said before she noticed Naruto holding his nose, "are you alright Young Lord?" She said her she got face to face with him.

"When was she last time you took a bath?" He asked as nicely as possible, which was harder than it sounded. Himari blushed for a second before she looked away from him and mumbled something to him. "What was that?" Naruto asked the sexy girl.

"A few days, I have not had a chance to make myself presentable seeing as I had not access to any bathing area." Himari said as she was lifted out of the bed and dropped on the floor. He had just washed his sheets a few days ago and he needed her to take a shower.

"Go get in the shower." Naruto ordered his attractive servant. She was all too happy to comply as she raced off to do his bidding. He knew how to take charge and that was how she like it. He had strong Uzumaki blood in him, which would be good for any future children he had.

She almost growled at the though at her master getting with any women, before she realized what she was doing and stopped. She had a shower to take, and a Young Lord to please.

[With Naruto in the room]

Naruto was whistling a merry song as he made breafeast, what complete fool would go into an important test without proper nutrition. It was like mission suicide to even try it without being and A-Ranked ninja in the bingo books.

Even then it was not the best course of action.

Naruto smiled when he heard the water turn on in the shower, the Hokage had long since told the guy who ran the apartment that if he thried to cut Naruto off from hot water then he would be sent to prison. His apartment was also in great condition thanks to the anti-break in seals he had on the doors and windows. Only Naruto himself and animals could get in, anything with human chakra would be stopped. But it seemed that had no affect on Yokai, as Himari was perfectly able to sneak in.

Naruto set the breakfeast on two plates as he ate his own share like a ninja. Fast and cleanly, a ninja was trained to learn to eat on the go. You did not get to enjoy your food when being hunted by enemy ninja, so it was best to learn to eat fast.

Hearin g the water turn off, Naruto saw that Himari had come out of the bathroom in just a towel... that she was using to dry her hair. Her body on the other hand was completely exposed to him as he flushed a bright red that blended in with his new hair color. It seemed that Himari didn't care as she slowly dressed in her panties and battle clothes.

Narutyo would forever have her perky breasts burned into his mind. The image of drips of water trailing from the valley of her boobs to the hairless mound above her sacred place would be carved into his memory. It was only his self control that stopped him from passing out via nosebleed.

"Sorry for the trouble Young Lord, but I had forgotten to bring with me my clothes to the washroom. Though as a women I must admit to being pleased that my body id to your liking." She said as she was being both serious and teasing at the same time.

"Just eat up, you won't want the food I made to get cold now would you. After all, it was your master that took it upon himself to give you a home cooked meal, and it would be a great disrespect to my honor if you did not eat it." Naruto said, making sure to use words that would get back at her for teasing him. His words did so as Himari's heart was set a flutter, he had shown his acceptance of her by calling himself her master.

Then his words hit her as she shoveled the good food down her throat. She had not eaten in a day so it was nice to have something on her aching belly.

"Thank you Young Lord." Himari said with a small bow of her head.

"No problem, a master has to feed his cat after all." Naruto said before he turned serious. "You seem to be strong, but the battle today is with a Jonin. We could win the fight but it would not matter if we don't show teamwork. What are your skills?" Naruto ordered.

"I excell in swordplay and hand to hand combat, my reflexs are at levels higher than most Jonin, as are my speed and agility. Though it shames me to admit I have no talent for any other areas of combat. I also have a large reserve of Yokai." She said as she excpected to be scolded for her lack of skills.

"Good, then we are about the same level. You seem to be slightly above me in the physical area, while I am better than you in other arts. My chakra is also denser than your Yokai, and I have more of it." Naruto said, which suprised her that he admitted his flaws so easily.

"Don't forget that with your Light Ferry you can increase your bodies power Young Lord." Himari told him as he blinked, he had not even known that his power could do that.

"What else can the Light Ferry do?" He asked excitedly as some of his natural hyper came out.

"it can be used in multiple ways. With it you can make even a stick become stronger than a sword, using it on your body you can make yourself much stronger. By condensing it you could even make it a weapon all on its own." Himari said as Naruto whistled as he was impressed at the uses for the power. He could not wait to learn how to use it. Turning a stick into a greater weapon than a sword sounded badass.

"Are there any more ways to use it?" Naruto asked as she nodded.

"Yes, but I was not told about them. Only you may tell me when you learn about them, and even then I must not tell others." She stated seriously. Even with how close her people served they were not privy to all its secrets, only the cat that served the clan head was allowed in on the secrets.

The secrets which were hidden in the Land of Waves.

"Oh well, I'll earn them eventually." Naruto said as Himari finished her food and cleaned her plate.

"Yes, and then you will become a great demon slayer." Himari stated in excitement, she had expected him to shy away from the fact that he would need to kill demons. "I will be guarding you until that day, and even after!"

Naruto looked suprised that someone believed in him as much as she did, even the old man didn't believe in him this much.

"Are you ready for the test today?" Naruto asked as he eyed her in the way a man would eye a beer for its quality. If she was not prepared then he would need to make a trip to the 'Iron Tool' to get something. Actually needed something from there anyway. Kakashi could wait a few hours to start his test.

"Yes Young Lord. My blade is at the ready to combat your enemies." Himari said in her accent. Human or demon would be slayed at his command if he so wished.

Naruto got out a bag of cat food and filled some of the bowls he kept in the corner for the cats that visited when he was gone. With that done for the day he looked at Himari with a side glance to see how she reacted. She seemed happy he took care of the cats.

"Well, lets go Himari. I have some stuff I need to pick up anyway, so we are going to the place I get most of my equipment." Naruto said as she followed him out of the door. He locked it to make sure that it was not going to be broken into, because his seals only worked when his door was locked by his key.

It only took about a minute to get to the weapon shop, since Naruto lived a block away from it he visited it almost every day. It didn't hurt his friend from the orphanage worked there, she had always loved weapons a bit too much. It was kinda sad that only they weren't adopted out of all the orphans that year. For a few years they even shared the same appartment, but now she was a few doors away.

Tenten was his only human friend as a child.

*Tingle*

Naruto opened the door to The Iron Tool and walked in with Himari in tow, he idly examined the newer items as he made his way to the register to see a bored Tenten balancing a senbon between her nose and upper lip.

Tenten was a rather attractive girl with her brown hair in two buns at the side of her head, brown eyes that were like warm chocolate, and she wore a pink chinese style battle dress with dark green greeves.

She had no last name, which was not all to suprising since many orphans had no last name. Also since if you were an orphan at the age of eight you were forced into the ninja academy by village laws made by the Second Hokage. Neither Naruto or Tenten were forced to become ninja though, since it was both of their dreams.

She had also mastered over thirty-seven different weapons, with quite a few more close to being mastered.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun!" She waved happily to him as she stopped playing with the senbon. Naruto was her best friend, and seeing him so early made her day. She was lucky that she had gotten the day off from Guy-sensei so that she could work. She needed the extra money to pay for her weapons, since she couldn't afford to pay for them on a Genin salary alone. She had never had any talent towards the other ninja arts, so she trained in her weapons usage the most.

"Hey Tenten-chan! I need the usual, some chakra paper, and some basic medical supplies. Now that I am out of the academy it is about time I find out my elemental affinity." Naruto said as Tenten nodded and got his usual supplies, which were just paper and ink to use his seals with. She had also nodded at the elemental part, she had asked Naruto if he wanted to learn it last year. He had told her he would learn it when he graduated.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun, here you go." She said before noticing Himari for the first time. She looked slightly jealous of the girls beauty, and discreetly felt her own chest. Then her glare focused on the well endowed bossom Himari had.

Naruto placed the chakra between two fingers as he ran his chakra through it, and all of their attentions were turned to the paper with looks of suprise. The paper had split right down the middle, then the right half got damp. Though the most shocking part was the left half, neither Tenten nor Himari could make heads or tails of what it meant when the paper turned light purple.

"So you have both Wind and Water as your affinities, plus some strange weird affinity. I gotta admit I always thought you would have an Earth element like me." Tenten said with a shrug, before she sent Naruto a glare, "Now lets get to something more important. Who is this girl walking behind you?" 'And why is her chest bigger than mine' She thought after asking him her question.

"I am Himari, I am the Young Lords servant. You need not know any more than that." Himari said as some clothes the store sold caught her eye. She did not care that Tenten bristled from her comment, who was she to tell her that her best friends life was of no concern to her.

"Is this true Naruto-kun!?" She shouted at him. How the hell was she going to compete with a huge breasted girl like Himari, and she looked well trained too. It was obvious that she had a crush on her best friend, just like the hussies in the Hyuga clan that stalked him.

For some reason Naruto was regularly stalked by the women in the Hyuga clan, it was something about his chakra that attracted them to him.

"Yeah, it turns out that I really am a member of the Uzumaki clan. Her people were saved by mine and they had sworn to serve us, it shocked me too. But apparently my now red hair is proof of her story." Naruto said as Tenten was truly shocked that her best friend was a member of a clan.

"So what dd your clan do?" Tenten asked curiously, most clans specialized in an area. She wondered what his were good at.

"The Uzumaki are good at Sealing, Taijutsu, and Demon slaying." Naruto stated as Tenten raised an eyebrow at the demon part, but nodded at the first two. Naruto had always been good at the first two, and they had always found books on them in Naruto's bed. Teaching him about the the arts he used in combat.

"Young Lord, we are late to the team meeting." Himari said as she gestured to the clock on the wall, she was right, it was slightly over the time Kakashi was getting there.

Naruto payed Tenten and left the store.

[Five Minutes later]

Before they entered the area Naruto turned to Himari and whispered soemthing in her ear.

"Stay hidden, you are only to attack when you see the signal." Naruto ordered as he left her to ge hide. Once that was done he walked up to his potental team, "Sorry, but a bat cat crossed my path and I had to circle the village seven times to get rid of my bad luck." Naruto said as Kakashi looked at him in shock, this was his perfect student. Manly tears of pride ran down his face before he whiped them away.

"Naruto-baka! Your late!" Sakura shouted in a screaching fury that had the dogs in the Inuzuka kennel howling in pain. Himari in the trees winced as her sensitive ears were hit by her voice.

'Is she a banshee, the Young Lord should slay her. It would be good experience for him.' She thought in a daze, the yell was really loud.

'How dare that loser make me, an Uchiha, wait for him.' The brooder thought in anger, while his face showed none of it. He had forgotten that he had yet to win even one match with the 'loser' as he called him.

"How nice of you to show up Naruto. I can completely agree with you about the black cat, the village has seemed to have a surplus of them lately haven't we." Kakashi said with a lazy drawl, if he could get Naruto to wear a mask he could have his own mini-me like Guy did. He would have to ask Naruto after the kid passed his test, he knew that Naruto would figure out the point of the test. The boy was always told stories about the Lord Hokages past by the Third Hokage, so it only made sense that he had picked something up from him.

He had his extra mask somewhere in his vest.

"The point of the test is for you get these two bells." Kakashi said as he patted the bells at his waist. Naruto smirked as his suspiction was proven true, this was the same test Hokage-JiJi used on the Sannin when they were Genin.

"But there are three of us?" Sakura asked stupidly. When Sasuke was around her few brain cells vanished.

"Then I guess one of you won't pass." Kakashi said happily, he was going to use this as a chance to get his sensei's son as his only student if he played his cards right. Then he won't have to deal with the other two.

Sakura gulped at the statement, she wasn't anywahere near the level of Sasuke or Naruto, she would have to steal one from Naruto if he got one.

Naruto dicreetly told Himari to get in position with a twitch of his pinky.

"And... go." Kakashi said as Naruto had Himari steal the bells from behind and go back hidding before anyone noticed her. Sasuke and Sakura jumped into there hiding spots while Naruto just sat down on the ground. The bells were already in Himari's hands, so he had no need to even try. It was best to keep his skills hidden from the the Emo and Banshee.

"Your a weird one aren't you?" Kakashi asked slightly confused, the confident smairk on Naruto's visage told him that he had a plan. But he was sitting down on the ground so he wasn't going to try.

Himari in white cat form walked behind naruto in a way that Kakashi couldn't see her give Naruto the bells, and put them in his back pocket. Kakashi wasn't attuned to sensing Yokai so he couldn't have sensed her take them.

"Your one to talk Kakashi-sensei." Naruto jabbed back to the older male.

"Are you even going to try and get the bells?" Kakashi asked as he put his hand where the bells were, only to notice the weren't there. He heard a jingle and his head shot towards Naruto in shock. In his hand were both the bells. He pulsed his chakra to make sure he wasn't in a genjutsu, but was even more shocked that it was real. "How!?" He asked in suprise, with this he could take Naruto as his apprentice.

"A ninja uses all tools at there disposal. Hokage-JiJi told me that everyday I saw him as a kid, and at my desposal is something that only an Uzumaki of my family would have." Naruto said, which got Kakashi nodding. He was an high ranking ninja with level S clearance, so he knew that Uzumaki's in Kushina's part of the family all had a servant. Then he remembered the cat that went behind Naruto.

"So you know about you clan then." He said more than asked.

The other two kids were just shocked at everything that had happened so far, Naruto, the deadlast in the class had just gotten both bells. He was also a member of a clan! Then they both paled when they realized he had gotten both bells, and he did not like either of them.

"Of course." Naruto said as both the others came into the clearing.

"Dope give me those bells." Sasuke ordered Naruto as if he owned him.

"Yeah, give us the bells." Sakura said, agreeing with the brooding emo.

Naruto ignored them in favor of looking in the forrest.

"Himari you can come back out now, you and I passed." Naruto said happily, this was his plan the whole time. Kakashi had figured out what was going on and left with a shunshin to the Hokage's office, he needed to tell him that Naruto was the only one that passed. He could do so by telling how he used himself as a distraction as this 'Himari' got the bells.

"Yes, it is a wonderous event indeed. May I be so bold as to say your plan was amazing." Himari said as she put a smile on her face, now she got to spend all her time with her master. She could protect him much better now, she could deal with the man who smelled like dogs.

"You may say so." Naruto said as he humored her, he had gotten used to her odd way of talking. It was kind cute to him how she acted, she was like a bodyguard and a waitress at the same time.

"Don't ignore me dope!" Sasuke said bitterly, but the killing intent Himari started to release rooted him to the spot. He saw his own death by be-heading by her hands. Sakura was no better as she threw up at the amount of KI, which was pathetic because it was only Chunin level KI.

With both of them silenced Naruto and Himari left the training grounds.

[At the Hokages office]

All the Joni n entered the office but were suprised to see Kakashi already there, though they didn't check if it was a genjutsu. Kakashi was always on time for important things, and the villages only Uzumaki/Jinchuriki was something that needed to be reported on time.

"Now that everyone is here. State if your team has passed or failed."

"Team 1 -failed, in need of more training"

"Team 2 - failed, sent back to academy"

"Team 3 - passed, but will be on the reserves. Not ready for combat" (Not important)

"Team 4 - failed, are not mature enough"

"Team 5 - passed, but in need of more training before mission ready" (Not important)

"Team 6 - failed, need to mature then try again"

"Team 7 - Naruto has passed, but will be my only student. Mission ready." Kakashi said happily, everyone raised an eyebrow at his statement. It was only the required reaction training that stopped the from crying out in suprise. It made sense though, every Jonin knew that Naruto was high above academy standerds. They were just suprised that the Uchiha didn't pass, they may not like him but they would admit he had skills.

The elderly Hokage nodded with a smile, he had been watching his surrogate grandson for awhile now and had figured out that he had gotten the cat-girl to help him. He had seen the whole test as well. So he had worn a proud face at how Naruto did things like a true ninja.

He played dirty.

"Team 8 - passed, but in need of more training before mission ready." Kurenai said without emotion.

"Team 10 - passed, mission ready." Asuma said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Okay all dismissed." The Hokage said as he puffed on his pipe.

Things were going to be entertaining with Naruto as a ninja.

[With Naruto and Himari]

"As a treat for doing so well today, lets take you shopping for clothes!" Naruto said happily, she did well and in his mind she deserved a reward. Even though she did not want to be rewarded, well not that much anyway.

"I couldn't except your offer Young Lord, as a loyal cat I am happy just by doing your bidding." Himari said before Naruto grabbed her by the hand and ran into the nearest clothing store. He was not taking no as an answer, when she meant yes.

"You will take what I give you, or will you shot down the kindness that your master has decided to give you." Naruto teased, he knew that know she would be more honest with her desires when he played the 'master' card against her.

Thirty minutes later Naruto was suprised how quick she picked out clothes. She look try them on, look at him once then decide if she wanted them or not. So far she had only bought 1 new kimino, 3 new swimsuits, and 18 new pairs of panties. She wasn't a big fan of bras so Naruto had not needed to buy any of them, when asked why Himari told him that as a Ayakashi herself she had no need to wory about sagging in later life.

"Does my Lord not like my breasts to be free." She said as she teased him by putting his arm between her soft, pillow-like boobs. Naruto blushed slightly, but maintained his composure and responded in a true Uzumaki bluntness.

"I like your boobs just the way they are." He said before he could stop himself. He felt like facepalming, but both his arms were busy. Thankfully Himari took it as a compliment, and laughed lightly.

"Then it pleases me that the Young Lord is pleased by this humble kittens body. Maybe you would like to view your cat some more in private." Himari stated as if she was talking about how her day was. This time even Naruto sputtered at her bold words.

"Well played Himari. Maybe some other time." He said as he tried to hide his blush. Himari just smiled at how fun it was to be around her master, then her eyed hardened as she checked around for any sources of Yokai. Finding none she relaxed again, even when she was having fun she had to remain alert or she would be a failure as his guard.

"Anytime you wish, this supple cat will be at your service." Himari countered with a cat-like smile. She looked like the cat that had just found a plump canary out of its cage. He was going to have to get used to her constant teasing, but he also kinda enjoyed it. He was ignored by a lot of people as a child, so getting this much attention was a blessing.

Then Naruto remembered something he had forgotten earlier.

"Hey Himari, I want you to reach into my back right pocket and pull out the thing in it." Naruto said as she did so, when she pulled it back out she saw it was a spare key to his house. She looked at him funny for a second. "What, my new roommate has to have a key to her new home."

Himari blinked before she gave him a 100,000 watt smile.

"It is good to be home." Himari said as she unlocked the door and let them both in. Things were looking up.

**Chapter End**

**Oh Yeah, new chapter. Hope you all like it, I have a reason for Sasuke and Sakura not being on a team with Naruto. It makes room for future team members he might or might not have. I won't tell you right now.**

**Harem for right now**

**Naruto - Himari, Shizuku, Shizuka, Tama, Lizlet, Shion, and Tenten**

**No gender bending in this story, so no asking for it. I have a reason for this.**

**As for how they got the bells so easily, Kakashi CAN'T sense Yokai. So Himari was able to sneak by him, and he had his guard dropped. Cats are natural predators, so getting the bells were easy for her.**

**If you have any ideas or girls you want to see, don't be afraid to ask.**

**REVIEW MY STORIES, THEY HELP ME DO BETTER AND FASTER WORK. BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3 First C-rank, and a snake

**I don't own Naruto or Omamori Himari.**

**For those that want Tenten out of the harem, she is in it for a purpose. If I took her out I would need to scrap the whole story and start over. She takes Ringo's place as the childhood friend.**

**Ayakashi = Not Hostile with Naruto**

**Demon = Hostile or may become so to Naruto**

**So you don't get confused when I switch up the terms.**

**Story Start.**

"Sexy Kitty in position." Himari said into her radio headset, they were tracking the most dangerous opponent in all of the hidden leaf village. The angry Tora, the only cat inthe village that did not like Naruto. Himari could sense Yokai in it as well.

"Tomato Head in position, I hate you right now Cyclops." Naruto said through the mask he had been given from Kakashi. At first he was against it but when Kakashi told him about the special seals in the he decided it was worth it. Himari had also insisted he wear it for his own safety.

"Suck it up Tomato Head, Cyclops says go ahead and capture the target." Kakashi said with no small amount of humor. Because Himari was not a ninja he wasn't able to order her, but because Naruto listened to the older man she would too, for now.

"Sext Kitty, pincer formation!" Naruto yelled as they both charged at the evil cat in sync. With battle cries they went in for the kill, only for the cat to jump to the side. The two ended up smashing faces together, they both blushed as their lips met. Once they seperated they glared daggers at the cat, and Himari had never wanted to kill a cat more than she had today.

"Young Lord, I suggest that we skin it alive." Himari said, dropping the codenames. She had aready drawn her sword to cut the little vermin up.

"As much as I would like to skin that little basterd alive, pour salt on it, cut the tail off and use it to tie the little asshole by his neck and choke him with it." Naruto said as Himari could not help but sweatdrop, that was much more brutal than what she had been thinking of. Her master may have gone insane.

[Five hours later]

"Old man, I think that it would be in the best interest of the sanity of the village that you give Kakashi-sensei and I a higher ranked mission. We have been doing these pathetic wastes of time for a full month now." Naruto said as the Anbu hidden started to pray that the Hokage gave the young Uzumaki a higher ranked mission.

But the last month had not been all that bad for Naruto, he still had not unlocked his bloodline yet. Though that may have something to do with never really having the need to. He and Himari had also bonded together in that time, he could quite honestly say that she was one of his closest friends now. She still took her bodyguard duties way to seriously, but she had started to loosen up when they were in his apartment.

They had finally gotten their fighting styles to sync together as well. When they used teamwork they were able to force Kakashi to use his Sharingan to keep up with them, but they would still lose after awhile. This was actually good for Kakashi to since he was starting to gain larger chakra reserves, and his skills were being sharpened again to what they were when he was in Anbu.

He had also noticed that Naruto had almost none of the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through him, so it honestly shocked him to say that all that amazing Chakra was NOT a gift from the Kyuubi. Naruto had enough Chakra to make at least 1,000 clones with chunin level chakra all on his own with no help from the Kyuubi.

Kakashi was always out of chakra when he got to fifty clones, and they only had genin chakra when he did make that much. At most they could handle an A-rank mission, but to be safe the first time he would let them take a C-Rank at most.

"Hmmmm, I see your point Naruto-kun. Well Kakashi, do you think you three can handle a higher mission." The old Hokage asked with no hidden humor. He of all people knew that Naruto could handle a B-Rank mission alone. So a C-Rank was no problem for the three of them.

He only counted Himari because the cat-girl followed Naruto everywhere he went.

"Yes, I do think that we can handle something higher ranked." Kakashi stated proudly, it was time to see how they did out of the village anyway. He had heard that the council had placed Sakura and Sasuke on a team with some Sai kid, and they already had been out on a C-Rank inside the village. He was not about to lose to that.

"Then I have the perfect C-Rank mission that this team. There have been rumors going around in the forrest near the village where a demon may reside in the lake. From what the last group of ninja sent said it took the form of a little girl with green hair, red eyes, pale skin, and looked to be a young girl." The Hokage said as he hinted at Naruto's clans special skills.

Himari perked up a the chance to take her master hunting, she was looking forward to spilling the blood of a demon.

"Has this girl hurt anyone?" Naruto asked curiously, he wasn't about to kill a good demon that was mistaken as a bad demon. Unless it hurt someone that is, then all bets were off.

"Not as far as we can tell." The Hokage said uncertainly.

"We will take it." Naruto said as he planned on meeting whatever this girl was and talking to her. To see if he could smooth this out without violence, after spending so much time with Himari he had gained a healthy respect for her kind.

"Yes! The Young Lord is taking the duties of his clan upon himself like the man he is, it is enough to set my heart a flutter." Himari stated in joy, soon she and her master would be bathing in the blood of demons. Their cries of terror at the sight of him would bring the clan so much pride.

[Two hours later]

It hadn't taken them long to get to the location of the area since it was outside the village, but that didn't stop Kakashi from being alert.

In a real fight with a demon he would be almost useless, and the only way he could fight them was with his Taijutsu. Demons were naturally resistant to chakra weaker than their Yokai, it was why the Uzumaki were the only clan capable of hurting them. Every house of the Uzumaki had chakra much stronger than Yokai, as well as a special ability that was effective against demons.

Well S-rank ninja could also defeat them.

That and seals could be used against them, but Kakashi had only middle level knowledge on the subject. He would only hold that the demon was not a Mizuchi, or he would be no help at all.

Himari was shaking with excitment at being in the forrest hunting.

It was Naruto that took charge this time, seeing as he would need to get used to commanding people in order to defeat the harder demons Kakashi decided to let him have his way.

"Lets split up and fan out. Kakashi the girl was sometimes spotted in a small town near here, I want you to go and see if you can find any information on her. Himari, your job is to head towards the deeper areas in the forrest and use your superior nose to find a scent. I will be heading towards the lake and see if I can feel anything wrong." Naruto commanded as Kakashi nodded in approval, the plan had some holes in it. Though it seemed that everyone had a role that suited them well.

Himari seemed conflicted at leaving Naruto's side but decides to follow his orders and trust in his skill. They were about even in fighting ability so she did not have much to be worried about. She ran into the thicker folliage to due his bidding, and dissappered shortly after starting.

Kakashi had already left the area to go search for clues as to the demons identity.

As Naruto was left alone he went to the lake that had the most reported sightings. It wasn't a long journey by using tree jumping, but he could feel eyes on him. That set of some things in the back of his mind off.

Stopping in front of the lake he noticed that the water was completely clear, a fact that was strange since it should be murky this time of year. Clearly there was outside influence in the water, to test this he closed his eyes and ran his hand through the edge. He could feel Yokai in the small currents.

"What do you want Demon Slayer? Ya'know." A voice said in front of Naruto as the pale body of the girl that he was looking for floated to the surface. She was actually cute if you added some color to her skin, that wasn't blue. She looked like a drowning victim, and that was pretty freaky.

Not to mention she was only wearing a see-through dress that was soaked through with water. She wore nothing under it either as her small chest was palinly visible. Her face was set in stony disinterest as she stared at him.

"I want to talk to you." Naruto stated with a grin, and he sat down on the ground as if to prove a point. The girl was obviously taken by suprise if her raised brow were anything to go by. Patting the grass next to him as if to invite her over.

"I repeat, what do you want Demon Slayer? Ya'know." She asked as she stayed in her spot. She had not tried to kill him yet since he had not shown any malicious intent, but that did not mean she trusted him.

"I heard that there were sightings of a demon at the lakes around here." Naruto said before being interrupted by the girl.

"And you are here to try and 'slay' me like all your kind. Ya'know." She said with a glare. He blinked and shook his head.

"Naw, I just wanted to see why you were scaring the people in the village. I heard you had not hurt any person you scared so I wanted to get your side of the story and work something out. Taking life with no reason if still wrong in my book." Naruto said to the red-eyed girls suprise, could there really be a demon slayer with such a kind heart. She would hear him out, and then make her desicion.

"You are a strange demon slayer, what is your name? Ya'know." The green haired girl asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and what is yours?" Naruto asked her, much to her further suprise. No demon slayer had ever asked her what her name was. She could feel that the boy in front of her had a truly pure soul, and she could feel herself being drawn in by something about him.

"I am Shizuku, Ya'know." The now named Shizuku said. She had lowered her guard ever so slightly now that she was almost sure that he was not going to attack her. Then she noticed something about his chakra... it was so warm and bright. Like someone had placed a warm blanket over her on a cold night.

"Nice to meet you Shizuku. Dattebayo." Naruto said as his own verbal tic appeared. He pat the spot ext to him again, but this time the small Ayakashi sat down next to him. Naruto smiled down at her in the same way he would at Himari.

"Meeting you was quite... different, I wonder why you are the way you are, Ya'know." She said with no hint of real emotion.

"If you mean why I did not attack you was because I don't want to kill a person that can be negiotiated with. I will kill if I need to, but not when I don't have to. Everyone deserves the chance to show who they really are." Naruto said as his thoughts drifted to his own past of being ignored by the village.

Shizuku remained silent as she absorbed the information he gave her. This man, she refused to call him a boy after what he said, was what she had dreamed demon slayers could be. He had no hatred of demons, but would only do what was truly needed. Even demons killed other demons, so she could not fault him for admitting he would kill. Even she had killed demons, but what made him special was that he did not want to go and kill every demon he saw.

This man was truly one of a kind.

"How can you prove what you say to me, Ya'know?" She asked, testing him to see if he would try to lie to her. She had never in all her 100 years of life met someone like him.

"Because I came alone when I could have brought my guard with me." Naruto said, not hiding the fact he had left Himari behind so he could talk to the girl alone. She seemed to accept his answer with a nod of her head.

"Not enough proof, show me you have no hatred for Ayakashi... Kiss me, and show me that you are not disgusted, Ya'know." Shizuku said as she gave him one last test. If he did not kiss her than he was lying to her. If he did than it showed he was accepting of more than just Ayakashi.

She felt Naruto grab the sides of her face and press his lips against hers, she was suprised he would go so far to prove himself to her. What she did not know was that she was also one of the few people that gave him the chance to prove himself as a person and not what he represented.

She felt her heart race as his pure feeling went into the kiss, and for once she felt an emotion she could not identify. She felt an unknown warmth in her chest, not unlike the feeling she loved when she layed out in the sun. She could feel the nice heat spread through her body as it enveloped her very soul.

Then much to her annoyance the nice heat faded slightly when the kiss ended. She kept her emotions under control as she answered his unasked question.

"I guess your story checks out, Ya'know." Shizuku stated, and she felt the heat return when he gave her a megawatt grin. This was going to take further investagating, and as a snake she would not let such a great source of heat escape her. Not when it interested her like this.

Naruto was thinking different thoughts about how he gave his first real kiss away to a girl he barely knew. He did not count the one with Himari when their faces slammed together because of Tora. Well, he was pretty sure he made a new friend so it was worth it.

They enjoyed a pleasant silence for a few minutes, before they heard the sounds of foot steps coming there way. Naruto quickly stood up as Shizuku faded away into the water, but not before giving some last words.

"See you again, Ya'know." Shizuku said before becoming clear like the water. As she faded awat Himari and Kakashi walked into the area, both looked at least a little worried.

"Did you find anything?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"Yeah, it turns out that their wasn't a demon. The other ninja had most likely seen a girl practicing water style ninjutsu." Naruto said, hiding the fact that he had met the so called 'demon' himself. He could not let them know or they would try and complete the mission. Though Himari seemed disappointed that they would no be fighting an enemy today.

"Are you sure Young Lord?" Himari asked him, hoping for a different answer.

"Yes, there is no demon." 'She was pretty nice.' Naruto said, but thought the last part.

"Then we can mark this as mission complete, all we were asked to do was confirm if a demon was in the lake and defeat it. There is no demon, so that means less work. Lets report back to the Hokage and give our report." Kakashi said in a lazy drawl. If Himari had her ears out Naruto was sure they would be pressed against her head.

"Don't worry Himari, there is always later." Naruto said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and they set out to get back to the village.

[Later that night]

"Young Lord, I will take care of dinner tonight. It would be relaxing for you to take your bath now, I have already filled the tub." Himari said as Naruto stopped doing his push-ups. He had a thin sheet of sweat on his body, and he took the weights off his body as he gave Himari a pat on the head.

"Thanks Himari." Naruto said as he got some fresh boxers, and went into the bashroom. He had stripped down and got in the hot water, letting it sooth his creaking joints. That was a problem he had with having so much chakra, whenever he worked out he had to make sure to not use chakra. It made his body sore to hold his chakra back, but it was worth it to get stronger.

Then he felt a shift in the water behind him.

"Himari, I don't need you to wash my back. Thanks for trying though, I appreciate the gesture." Naruto said a voice that was not Himari's whispered in his ear.

"That is a fine greeting, Ya'know." Naruto heard Shizuku say as he turned his head to look her in the eye. He could see a small upturn of her lips, showing that she was amused.

"Nice to see you again, what brings you to my humble abode?" Naruto asked as he covered his crotch discreetly, he was not going to give her a free show.

"You are interesting, and I want to learn what makes you different, Ya'know. A snake does not let it's prey escape, and you are my prey, Ya'know. From this day forward I will be observing you, Ya'know." Shizuku said, she had also planned to seduce him into helping her rebuild her kind. He was what she had been searching for in a mate for over 60 years, and it would make sure her people were not slaughtered again. If they were Hannyo children to a demon slayer, then other demon slayers would not touch them.

She also wanted to feel that warm feeling she got around him, so she would watch him and wait for the right moment to strike. After all, he was the last true Uzumaki and he would need to take a wife soon or one would be forced upon him. Since he had a cat with him she would say his power was the fabled Light Ferry that even the First Hokage coveted.

"Well feel free to have one of my guest rooms, I don't have any use for them." Naruto said with a smile, he had to literaly order Himari to use her own room. He liked to wake up a lot earlier than her, and that was a problem when she cuddled with him.

"You are the weirdest demon slayer I have ever met, do you know that, Ya'know?" Shizuku asked him, there were demon slayers that might tolerate Ayakashi. But to find one that would let one he had only knwon for a day live with him was weird.

"Hahahaha. I guess I am strange, but that just makes the world so much more fun to be in." Naruto said with a laugh. It wasn't like he had many people who crashed at his place anyway, other thn Tenten when she was out of food.

"Young Lord! I sense a demon nearby, are we going to hu..." Himari said before she saw that her master was nude in the bath, and that a girl that looked like a drowning victem was nude behind him.

...

...

...Ya'know

"Well this is awkward." Naruto said happily.

"Young Lord! There is a demon behind you!" Himari said as she drew her blade, but she was suprised when Naruto raised his hand and ordered her to stop, "but Young Lord, she mat have hostile intentions."

"Be quite Himari!" Naruto shouted, Himari fell silent the second he ordered it. He almost never shouted, so it was weird that he did. "I do not want you to fight your new housemate, meet Shizuku, she is my new friend and I don't want you to cause a problem with her." Naruto said as they both looked at him in suprise for different reasons.

'This man... is worthy to be my mate, he is also a good person, Ya'know.' She thought as she saw Himari relax ever so slightly, 'but the cat will be a problem.'

"I will do as you say Young Lord." Himari said as she gave the Mizuchi a small glare for bewitching her master, but orders were orders.

It wasn't like the snake could take her place.

[Next morning]

"Wow." Naruto said as he looked at his sparkling apartment, it had never been this clean before. It was never really dirty, but now he could actually see himself in the floor. The dishes were done, and on the table were the most impressive breakfeast he had ever seen. He looked at the small Ayakashi in wonder as he grabbed her in a hug, and swung her around. "Finally! A roommate that knows how to do housework!"

[With Tenten]

*Achoo*

Tenten sneezed and ended up have to walk through her messy apartment to get a tissue. She had a feeling that Naruto had just taken a dig at her bad housework skills. She could barely even see the floor, and her cooking was barely passable.

"I have a feeling that I just got another rival." She said as she looked at the wall that seperated her apartment from Naruto's.

[Back with Naruto]

"It was no problem, I don't wish to live in a dirty house. My kind are experts at house hold chores, it was taught to us when we were naught but children. Ya'know." Shizuku said as she soaked in the praise, she sent a victorious look at the fuming Himari. 'I win this round. Ya'know' She thought as Himari forced herself to remain calm.

"Then I will go do the laundry." Himari said.

"Already done, Ya'know." Shizuku responded.

"I will restock the fridge."

"Did that this morning, Ya'know."

"Then it would be best for me to scrub the tiles in the bathroom."

"Did it, Ya'know."

"Then I will..."

"Already done, Ya'know." Shizuku said not even letting Himari finish that time. Himari had a tic mark on her forhead, had this loli left anything for her to do?!

"You would be the perfect wife one day Shizuku." Naruto said as he sat down at the table and started to chow down. Shizuku joined him soon after. "Even your food is great."

'I must admit the snake cooks well.' Himari said as she took another bite, 'but I will catch up, in a fortnight.' She thought before she took another bite and realized she had no hope of winning in cooking either.

'Curses, this snake is worming her way to the Young Lords heart through his belly.' She thought bitterly.

"Young lord, I have finished my food. May I be excused so I may clear my head." Himari asked as she looked to him.

"Yeah sure, take all the time you need. I was given the day off for completing a C-rank mission. Can you pick up some Orange flowers while you are out, they would go well on the table in the living room?" Naruto asked, his favorite color was still orange. Even if only his gloves were his favorite color.

Himari beamed at being given a task, then she remembered that Naruto was the only one getting paid to go on missions. He was the only ninja in the house, which made her a freeloader. She could look for a job while she was out, because she was not about to become a ninja and be ordered around by any other than her master.

That was something she could do that Shizuku could not.

"I would be happy too, Young lord." Himari said as she went out the door.

She had a job to find.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto will have a few more missions before the wave mission, and warning - it will be different than canon by a lot. Naruto and Himari are low jonin in power**, **that is three** **jonin level ninja on one mission. Four if you count Shizuku.**

**I hope I got everyone personality right. Also yes, the uchiha and the bitch are still ninja. But they will not appear until the Chunin exams, and one of them may or may not die.**

**Harem - Himari, Shizuku, Tama, Tenten, Kuesu, Shion, Shizuka, Lizlet, and Ageha**

**Also Naruto has not learned how to use the Light Ferry yet, and he will not use his Tailed Beasts power until a certain point he needs it.**

**And before anyone asks, Himari and Shizuku are NOT ninja. They can go on missions with him, but they do not get money for it. They would count as a civilian traveling, so they can not get money to do ninja work.**

**Tama will not be evil in this story, but she won't be good either. She will kill anything that smells tasty and eat it, she has NO connection to the Kyuubi in Naruto. Kurama is a tailed beast, not a demon like so many people think.**

**Look it up on Narutopedia under Tailed Beasts.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME LOTS OF NICE, LONG REVIEWS. THEY MAKE IT EASIER TO KNOW THAT I AM DOING A GOOD JOB, AND MAKE ME WANT TO WORK BETTER AND FASTER. **

**NO FLAMES PLEASE**

OMAKE - perverted snake

"Then I will go do the laundry." Himari said.

"Already done, Ya'know." Shizuku responded.

"I will restock the fridge."

"Did that this morning, Ya'know."

"Then it would be best for me to scrub the tiles in the bathroom."

"Did it, Ya'know."

"Then I will..."

"Already done, Ya'know." Shizuku said not even letting Himari finish that time. Himari had a tic mark on her forhead, had this loli left anything for her to do?!

"I WILL BARE HIM CHILDREN!" Himari shouted as she thought of the last thing that came to her mind.

"Already done, Ya'know." Shizuku said as she pointed to the nest full of large eggs. She was a snake, her children came from eggs.

Naruto looked at her in shock, then the eggs, then he fainted.

...

"FUCK!"

**Omake End.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME LOTS OF NICE, LONG REVIEWS. THEY MAKE IT EASIER TO KNOW THAT I AM DOING A GOOD JOB, AND MAKE ME WANT TO WORK BETTER AND FASTER. **

**NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4 Maid, cats, and Hyugas

**I don't own naruto or Omamori Himari**

**Updates will slow slightly so that I can work on my other stories as well, just warning ya.**

**Oh and Nano translates to You Know which can be shortened to Ya'know**

**Story start.**

It had been a hard four months for Naruto since he had been worked to the bone doing higher ranked missions with Kakashi. They had been going on B-Rank and higher missions with just the two of them, mostly gettong rid of bandit camps. With the occassional ninja bounty showing up, and sometimes Himari would come with them when there was a chance of meeting a demon. She never went to the bandit camps with them.

They had done a grand total of 50 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 25 B-rank, and 7 A-rank missions. Himari would join them on all of the A-ranks, but for some reason she had been out of the house a lot and when she came back she was exhausted. When he asked she said he should not worry over her, then he ordered her to tell him. As it turns out Himari had gotten a job to help pay for the food she ate. She seemed reluctant to tell him where so he did not ask her.

Today he was just going to relax at his apartment with Shizuku. She had to be kept a secret at the moment, and could only leave the house when Naruto was with her. He had been looking for a chance to tell Kakashi about her, but was not sure how.

Suddenly his door burst open.

"Naruto-kun! Feed me!" Tenten shouted as she walked in and plopped in a chair. She was so much like a dude when it came to stuff like this. She had met Shizuku as few weeks ago and had quickly taken a liking to the girl, because she could cook well. That and she did not know that Shizuku was a Ayakashi, just that she was staying with Naruto.

"Sorry, but Shizuku and I were just about to head to that new shop that opened a few monthes back. I heard they have great food, and tea." Naruto said as Tenten started hugging Naruto's legs.

"Take me with you, I can't buy food right now." She said with false tears at the corners of her eyes. Her act did not fool Naruto for a second.

"You spent all your money on something stupid didn't you?" Naruto asked sarcastically, he knew her well enough to know that she most likely spent all her money on a new weapon.

She looked away from his face, she had been caught.

Naruto sighed before he lifted her to her feet, "You can come, but next time you owe me one. I will be calling in a favor soon." Naruto said as she nodded her head, she needed food in her stomach. It wasn't like Naruto couldn't afford to pay for them both, with the missions he was doing he could buy a small house.

"Sure anything." Tenten said as she left the house with Naruto and Shizuku.

[At the resteraunt]

"No fucking way." Naruto said in suprise, this was the opposite of what he had been expecting the trip to go like.

"Damnit." Tenten said next, today was suppost to be her lucky day. She had gotten a psuedo-date with Naruto, and free food. Nothing was suppost to go wrong, but they did.

"So the cat is not useless after all, Ya'know." Shizuku said as she held Naruto's arm close to her wet body. Even in human form she still had a body that leaked water, not sweat. It was a way to cope with the dry air around her, but she needed a larger intake of fluids to support it.

In front of them was Himari, in a maid outfit. Her cat features showing as she got custumers to their tables. Then some HUGE breasted girl, and took them to a table near Himari. Who had finally noticed them.

"Ah, Young Lord. I had not expected you to come here, what would you like to order." Himari asked as if nothing was wrong. Naruto was the first to break from his stupor, and looked at the menu.

"I'll have an large serving of steak, Tenten will have some dumplings with red-bean paste and some tea, and could you make my steak rare." Naruto said as he idly noticed the huge tittied waitress look at him with slight fear. She also had some Yokai in her that matched the tea cup near the counter. She must fear demon slayers.

He had to order for Tenten otherwise she would take a hour to pick.

"I will just have tea, Ya'know." Shizuku said as Himari nodded without breaking character, she had taken this job to help her master by paying for her own way. She could trust Shizuku to watch after him while she was gone, or Kakashi to do it.

[Timeskip]

*Burp* "That hit the spot." Tenten said as she showed once again how tom-boyish she was. Naruto had to chuckle at her as Shizuku looked at her in disgust, she was a neat freak to Tenten was her natural opposite.

"Would you all like some free tea." The girl with the large rack said, Naruto read her name tag and saw she was named Lizlet. Strange name. They nodded at her offer but Naruto looked at her suspicously. Naruto sent Shizuku as look that asked her to check his tea, being immune to poison she wouldn't be hurt by it. Tenten was was to busy relaxing to notice Shizuku's tounge stretch to the other side of the table and test Naruto's drink.

But Himari did and the next words set her off.

"Rat poison, Ya'know." Shizuku said as she glared at Lizlet in anger. How dare she try to kill such a pure soul. They were so rare that they needed to be preserved, even the children these days weren't as pure as Naruto. That and how could she repopulate her people when the only one worthy of giving her children was dead.

All of a sudden the tip of the blade went through where Lizlets heart should be, with Himari behind her glaring at her.

"Oh no, my uniform!" Lizlet yelled as part of her flawless breast was seen through the hole Himari made.

"Silence harlet, for the crimes of attacking my Lord with such underhanded ways your punishment is death. No, just for looking at him with such filthy eyes I will slay you in his honor." Himari said as her eyes flickered from their normal purple to red for the quickest of moments.

"Himari! Stay your blade, that is not even her real body. So lets listen to her side of the story, and if I don't like her reasoning then you can break her body. I think she is that tea cup over their." Naruto said as Himari gained a wicked gleam in her eyes. Shizuku nodded at him, this was something she had learned he would do. She had seen him pretty calm in stressfull times when she snuck inside his water pouch on missions. She had also seen him do some pretty normal things that all guys do when alone.

Something like a death threat would not even make him twitch.

"I will hold my blade, but if she makes any intent known she will breath her last." Himari said with a serene smile, her Lord was going to deciding what to do with the harlet. For sure se was going to be slayed by the hours passing.

"What is going on here?" Tenten asked in shock, that girl just survived a sword to the heart. The only person she knew that could do that was Naruto.

"This girl is an Ayakashi, as are I and Himari." Shizuku said as Tenten watched her skin go paler, like a drowing victim. She could feel her face pale at the new information that she had been living next to demons for months.

"Speak." Naruto said coldly, this was ot the time to be warm. She was a civilian of Konoha and she had just tried to murder a ninja, it was considered treason and was normally a death sentence. The only way she could get out of punishment was for her to be let off by Naruto.

"Your a demon slayer, and I'm an Ayakashi. You came here to slay me, I didn't want to lose this shop." Lizlet said as tears gathered around her eyes, she was going to die. Why would he spare the girl that had tried to have him killed? She lowered her head as she expected her cup to be broken at any moment.

'So she wasn't doing this out of hate, just fear. Though I can't leave her unpunished or JiJi will have her imprisoned, or killed. The ninja council would back him in this, because I am also the only true Uzumaki left. Actions against the heir or head of a clan are ten years in the anbu prisons minimum.' Naruto thought in concern, he wasn't angry anymore.

Shizuku seemed to realize what the problem was as her expression turned questioning, she wanted to know how he would save her. After all, he wasn't heartless. She had read up on the laws in Konoha since she had been here, who knew that she was a history buff.

"You can keep your life, but from this day forth your life belongs to me. I forgive you for trying to kill me, but you still need to be punished. So you will follow my commands from this day onward." Naruto said as Himari grinned, her master was expanding his clan by adding servants. She would have prefered to have the harlet killed, but this was a close second.

Shizuku nodded at his choice, while Tenten looked at him in respect. It was easy to take a life, but to forgive was hard.

Lizlet was the most shocked, he was sparing her. All he asked was that she serve him in return. She could live with that, well she had to live with it or die. This man was selfless if he was forgiving the girl who tried to kill him, right after she tried it. Bowing her head low she thanked him for his forgiveness.

"Don't thank me yet, I already have a job for you." Naruto said with a wicked grin. This was something he had been meaning to have done for years. "See that girl there, you are to follow her home and clean her apartment." Naruto said as he pointed to Tenten.

"Easy peasy." Lizlet said in confidance.

[Later that night]

"OH GOD THE HORROR!" They heard Lizlet scream from Tenten's apartment. Seems she found Tenten's laundry.

"That was cruel of you, Ya'know." Shizuku said as she relaxed in her normal clothes. Which that turned see through with how bad they were soaked. She was tossing a piece of clothing up and down in an attempt to amuse herself. Naruto looked at the clothing and saw it was Himari's bra.

'Wow, F-cup. I always thought she was a D-cup.' Naruto thought before he saw that Shizuku was leaking water all over the floor. "Damnit Shizuku, please do that off the carpet. It was trouble to get that dry every night." Naruto said in frustration, he was able to completely ignore the fact her normal skimpy nightgown was see through. He would admit he was attracted to her, but after months of her attempts to seduce him he had gotten a slight immunity.

That did not stop the small blush, and the bad feeling he got from having those thoughts about a girl that looked barely older than a child. AA-cups did not help in this case.

"What are tomorrows plans Young Lord?" Himari said kind sadly, she had lost her job for attacking Lizlet today so she was hoping for something to take things off her mind.

"I was given an invitation to attend a meeting with the Hyuga clan, they have something they want to talk to me about involving my clan." Naruto said while Himari and Shizuku looked suprised. What did the Hyuga want with Naruto?

"Do you plan on going Young Lord?" Himari asked in confusion, she was not a person who saw the point in meetings. So this was new to her.

"The Hyuga are a major clan, I need the backing of Six clans before I will be allowed to re-start the Uzumaki within Konoha. If I can get the Hyuga, then the Aburame, and the Kurama clans with support me as well. That would take care of three of the clans I need." Naruto said with a grimance. Just being an Uzumaki did not mean he could start re-start the clan here.

"Politics be damned, you must repopulate your clan. The Uzumaki must not fade away into history." Himari said furiously at the fact he needed permission to start his clan again.

"Calm down cat, this can play in our favor, Ya'now. Can you bring guests to this meeting or is it just you, Ya'know?" Shizuku asked in interest, this was her an area she was good in as well. She had led the forrest Ayakashi for years.

"I can bring two guests as witnesses for any agreements." Naruto confirmed, it was tradition in meetings to bring a witness so that nothing could be used against the other.

"Then we shall join you Young Lord." Himari said simply.

[Next day]

"I must admit I'm pretty nervous." Naruto said as he and the girls were led to the clan hall.

"Don't worry, I have your back Young Lord." Himari said confidently.

"I won't let you make a fool of yourself, Ya'know." Shizuku stated plainly, this was something that had to be done today. Since the Chunin exams were in a month and Naruto wanted to get one more mission under his belt. He was set to head over to Wave contry tomorrow, something that both Ayakashi girls were planning on joining from for.

"Lord Hyuga will meet you now." The branch member said annoyed. They walked into the room and saw three empty chairs at a table filled with the Hyuga elders, and Hiashi at the end.

"Wow, fancy digs you have here." Naruto said bluntly, most Hyugas have already met his mother so they were used to the Uzumaki bluntness.

"Please take a seat Naruto-san, we have much to discuss." Hiashi said as the trio sat near each other. Now that Naruto was clan head age it was time that he tried to set up an alliance with the Uzumaki clan, they were the only clan capable of undoing the Caged bird Seal.

Just like how they allied with the Kurama clan that could use Genjutsu on them, and the Aburame clan that were long distance fighters. They had always tried to ally with clans that had and advantage against them.

But the Uzumaki were special because there chakra was like a byakugan magnet. The Hyuga were like moths to the flame that was the Uzumaki.

"Is there a reason you have asked to meet with me Hyuga-san." Naruto said calmly as Shizuku nodded to him. They were both at his sides, though he could do without the strnge looks he was getting at Shizuku.

"Yes, the Hyuga clan would formally like to make an alliance with you Uzumaki-san." One of the elders spoke.

"What is in it for me, as far as I can see I get nothing out of this." Naruto said as Himari nodded, she did not like it if this did not help her master. She had to admit though that she liked seeing Naruto dress in formal clothes.

"We offer our support for your clan, and a sealed Hyuga maiden to help you repopulate your people. On the condition that any children you have bear a seal that will stop their Byakugan from being stolen." Hiashi said fairly in his opinion.

"I get to design the seal, it would be a disadvantage if the main house could control my children in the future. Your conditions are exeptable as long as the girl is willing, and not forced in any way." Naruto said before he asked what they wanted, "Now what does the Hyuga clan want from the Uzumaki?" Naruto asked in suspition. He would not ge giving up any secret moves or the higher clan secrets.

"We would like for you to design a seal that the main branch can use on our own Byakugan. That is seperate from the caged bird seal, and we would like for your support in future council meetings about our clans ways." Hiashi asked for as Naruto nodded, it sounded like he got the better end of the deal. He just wished that they weren't using women like breeding tools, he would treat whoever this was with love.

"Any children Naruto has will be Uzumaki correct, Ya'know?" Shizuku asked as some of them Hyuga twitched. "He does need to actually have clan members Ya'know. Also a women that will one day bare strong children, Ya'know."

"The Hyuga clan accepts that, and will grant you our strongest maiden. We warn you though, she is young and will not be ready to bare an heir for a few years." An elder Hyuga said with slightly gritted teeth. That was one plan down.

"I can understand that, but have you already picked out who will be one of my future brides?" Naruto asked curiously, he would at least like to get to know the girl before they were wed. Himari scowled at the bride part, even though she wished she could bare his kittens she knew that he would need more than one mate to start his clan again.

"Yes, my own youngest daughter will be your bride. Hanabi come in." Hiashi said without emotion, and after he said it the door opened to reveal a young girl that looks the same age as Shizuku's body. He would guess she was nine or ten. (I am making her slightly older)

She also had a large blush on her face like all the Hyuga women when the were stalking him.

"Hello Naruto-sama." Hanabi said with a bow, she was excited. Most Hyuga women dreamed about marrying an Uzumaki, the tales of how well they treated family were somethi ng all their women loved. That and the Uzumaki have the most unique, thick, flwoing chakra out there.

She couldn't wait to get his thick, warm chakra all over her body.

The Uzumaki were also beasts in the sac like the demons they killed.

Himari blinked as she saw that another loli was going after her master, and Shizuku looked a little pissed. She was suppost to be the only loli that would capture Naruto's heart, and then his body. She then calmed down when she remembered she could always get him in his sleep.

A snake did not let her prey go un-eaten. Even if said eating envolved dirty sex, still a good meal in her opinion. Just needed whip cream, and sex was like dessert.

"Hello Hanabi-chan, nice to meet you. I hope that we can get along in the future." Naruto said kindly, he had no plans to force her into anything.

Hanabi blushed and nodded.

"I will have the Hokage draw up a contract, things of this magnitude must go by him for it to be official." Naruto said seriously. Normal clan matters had laws to prevent the Hokage from getting involved, but when two clans were involved the Hokage needed to be ley know about it. Also this included either council.

It was a law drafted by the Second Hokage to keep clans from rebeling against the village. (Uchiha) Any clan that violated this law would be given one warning before they had their clan status removed, and they would be forced to give up their clan teachings to the current Hokage.

Only three clans had ever had this happen to them. The first was the Noihara clan, a clan of medic ninjas that had started a clan war with the Kurama. The Noihara were disbanded with the last one being killed by Kakashi Hatake, her name was Rin and she forced her old teammate Kakashi to kill her.

The second clan to do this was the Haruno clan, they had attempted get the council to keep money from the Hokage. They all had small chakra, but amazing control. Sakura Haruno was not a member of this clan, she was just pathetic.

The last clan that broke the law was the Inuzuka clan, but they were not punished since they had only tried once. But they were reduced to a minor clan.

Hiashi nodded once and gave Naruto a scroll.

"Give that to the Hokage as proof the Hyuga clan agree's." The straight faced man said. Naruto nodded and gave it to Himari, which was smart because Shizuku would have gotten it wet.

"I will, and one last thing." Naruto started to say as Himari drew her sword slightly and Shizuku's hair got longer. They also started to release a large amount of Yokai, "Betray or try and control my clan, and the Hyuga will cease to exist." Naruto said in a grave voice, he was bluffing slightly so that he did not have to worry about being back stabbed.

The Hyuga were sweating in fear at the dark feelin in the room.

With his final words said Naruto and his crew left like the badasses they were. While Naruto was the only Uzumaki in the group, this was the day that they were known as the Uzumaki clan again. Not that Shizuku or Himari minded since neither of them had last names.

[Timeskip]

"How did I do?" A grinning Naruto asked the two girls behind him.

"Your act made my blood quiken my Young Lord, perhaps you would like to tame this kittens hot blood." Himari flirted, before she was soaked by an annoyed Shizuku. Who then snuggled up against him and had her long tounge at his neck, even though her head barely reached her chest. (She can turn her tounge into a long snake tounge)

"You made me very wet Ya'know." She said seductivly, and Naruto blushed slightly from her tounge going acroos his softer neck.

"You are always wet, you're a Mizuchi." Himari said as threw the snake off her master. Then she turned to her master seriously.

"How do you feel about the young Hyuga child Young Lord?" Himari asked concerned. Shizuku took an interest in this too.

"Honestly, I don't like how they were offering her up like a prize. But she was the second born child, meaning this may be her only chance to be somewhat free. I would much perfer to restart the clan with one of you two, but if I am to become the clan head I need to get a few wifes before they are forced on me when I apply for clan status. I would like to be loved by my wife instead of used for my seed." Naruto said as the respect they felt for him grew. He put his clans need above his own preference, and hated what he had to do.

"Let us think about this another time Young Lord." Himari said as she put her hand over his gripped fist. He calmed down slightly and sighed, he had to do this for his clan.

He just wished it was different.

**Chapter end.**

**Next time - Naruto makes a Wave**

**I hope you all like it, I am not very good at writing over the weekend since I have to listen to annoying people, and it makes it harder to work. Remeber that this is a NINJA village, and what Liz did was an attempt on Naruto's life, a loyal ninja, Uzumaki, and the Kyuubi jailor. She could have been put to death.**

**Next chapter is the start of Wave, which will be undergoing some major changes.**

**I hate how everyone just lets a clan form in other fics so I added realistic laws so that Naruto has to struggle to restart his clan. Otherwise it would not be any fun to write.**

**"I'm an Uzumaki."**

**"Okay, here's some clan rights"**

**That just does not happen in a military setting. Even if they know he is an Uzumaki he needs to go through a process to get his clan registered as a Konoha clan. The thing with Hanabi is to show that he is serious about his goal.**

**About the mission rank Naruto has been doing. Him, and Himari are low to mid Jonin level and Kakashi is an elite Jonin. A-ranks are given to rookie jonin so why not three jonin level.**

**Please Review, they make my job as writer much more fun. It is like a good pat on the back, but please no flaming.**

{Omake}

"Why must you torture me so." A filthy Lizlet begged as Tenten looked at the girl. It seemed that her laundry was trying to choke her to death. A pair of Tenten's pantied had also gotten on one of the girls G-cup boobs.

"I warned you that my laundry basket was taken over by an evil spirit, and now your going to get molested." Tenten said as another pair of pantied crawled into the blond girls mouth.

"OH GOD THE HORROR!"

{Omake end}

**PLEASE REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES**


	5. Chapter 5 Wave start

**I don't Own Omamori Himari, or Naruto.**

**Thanks for you people that support the laws I added, I noticed that when people write fanfiction they neglect politics. They always add the CRA but never laws that really matter, they just don't think about it.**

**Tama is in this chapter, but not until the end.**

**Start of Wave Mission, Warning Death in future chapters.**

**Story Start.**

"Where the hell is your sensei kid?" Tazuna asked Naruto. Tazuna was a middle aged male with graying hair and a pot belly, but when you looked deeper at him you could see well defined muscle that came from constuction. He also had a jar of Sake in his hand, Himari seemed to want some but didn't like the idea of talking to the old man.

"He is getting the mission papers signed off so other teams won't try and take the same mission." Naruto said hopefully, either that or Kakashi was at the memorial stone. Where the names of those Killed In Action were honored, KIA was the most common death that ninja faced.

Naruto felt Shizuku stir in the water proof backpack, he had lined it with seals for confort and filled it with water so the Shizuku could hide and be used as his secret weapon. Turns out she also liked being inside the warm water he added to it, as a water snake she could not have asked for a better place to relax. With her controling the water in his pack he had an extra defence that others would not be expecting, he had gotten the idea from when he had heard about past Sand Jinchuriki's sand defences. He was sure that the current one had something like it.

That and he was the only one that could hear her now, so she could advise him in battle. The pack had special seals on it to refill the water, keep it from leaking, and stop it from being destroyed. It also helped for colaberation attacks since nobody could see his Mizuchi friend power up his water attacks.

All water jutsu used with the water in his pack would get a major boost.

He would have prefered that she not have to do this but it was Shizuku's idea in the first place. She said that while the cat was a good bodyguard she could not see attacks from behind him, but Shizuku could do so since she could see through the inside of the pack to the outside.

This way she could also travel with him and not raise questions. Well, to many of them that is.

"That man is most likely just late, he has a track record of doing so." Himari said, sure that Kakashi was just buying the new Icha Icha book that went on sale today. She was ready to rip him a new asshole for making her master wait, but the silver haired cyclops took this as his chance to show up.

"Yo, are you guys ready for the mission?" Kakashi asked as he eyed Naruto's pack with a questioning look. He knew that Naruto kept everything sealed in his wrists so that ifg he was ever captured nobody could take his supplies from him. So he would never have a use for the travel packs, and from the shape of it he had filled it with water. Then he remembered his students water affinity, he must have filled it with water so he always had a supply of water handy. He could guess that Naruto also had water storage seals in the pack to hold more water than you would guess.

He was close to the truth.

"I am ready Kakashi-sensei, but are you sure your body can keep up." Naruto taunted, he and Kakashi would do this before the start of missions. Himari snickered at him joke, but Tazuna was sweat dropping. He had a cyclops, a samurai, and an Uzumaki gaurding him.

"I think I can handle it just fine Naruto." Kakashi said with an eye smile, he would have recomended Naruto for a field promotion to Special Jonin a while ago but he knew that the Hokage wanted to show Naruto aff to future clients in the Chunin exams.

It would bring dozens of new clients to see a strong Uzumaki. They were a popular clan to hire for missions, heck, the two of them had been hired at least a dozen times by the same client because Naruto was an Uzumaki. Naruto didn't seem to mind that much since it gave the village reason to promote his clan, and let him rebuild it.

"Don't slow the Young Lord down Hatake-san." Himari said coldly, she had learned what was in the book he was always reading. To say the least, if she ever met this 'Jiraiya' she would stab him through the balls and pour salt on them. The only pervert she could stand was her master, and she was the one that wanted him to become a pervert. Though it confused her on why he was holding his urges back when he could always use her to satisfy them.

She would gladly use her body to bring him pleasure.

"Well you a bright ray of sunshine." Kakashi said with a sweatdrop, you would think that she would have gotten less cold towards him.

This was going to be a long mission.

[A few hours later]

The group had been walking in silence as they walked passed a puddle, Naruo had to facepalm at the stupidity the chunin in the puddle. What idiot would be fooled by a puddle in the middle road, on the hottest day in the second hottest nation. It also had not rained in a week. He could feel Shizuku's annoyance at the foolish way the idiots used the water.

"Please kill them, Ya'know." Shizuku said, only Naruto could hear her voice though. So he unsealed a ball of paper bombs and dropped them next to the puddle. He waited until the group were just out of range and...

*BOOM*

Two dead ninja were turned into splatter on the ground, inside a smocking crater. Tazuna looked at Naruto in shock, and as if he was redoing his opinion of the red-head. Kakashi looked at Naruto in boredom, he had been hoping to interogate them but oh well. It wasn't like the three of them couldn't handle A-rank missions, they had already done a good number of them since Naruto had graduated.

Strangely enough though they had never, to his knowledge, meet any Demons.

"Did you have to do that?" Kakashi asked in deadpan.

"Yes." Naruto answered simply.

"Okay then, onward and march." Kakashi said as the group continued on. He could always get the information out of Tazuna later.

'These ninja are crazy basterds, to shrug off an enemy attack like nothing.' Tazuna thought with a sweatdrop.

"We are being watched, Ya'know." Shizuku said to Naruto, the pack was really nice and warm. Naruto tapped the pack a few times to show he got it, then he used discrete hand signals to tell Kakashi that there were others in the area.

Kakashi asked if friendly, but Naruto responded as unknown. Himari sniffed the air a few times and sent the foe sign to the others. Not long after the foe vanished in a shunshin.

"So Tazuna, why did you lie about the mission?" Naruto asked bluntly, causing another facepalm from Kakashi. He had been hoping to wait, sometimes he hated Uzumaki blunt style talking.

"W-what!?" Tazuna asked in fear. Himari glared at him with piercing purple eyes while she fingered the handle of her sword. His lie could have injured her master, he was lucky Naruto had his hand out telling her to hold.

"Did you really think that your plan would have worked, the second the group had encountered ninja this had been upped in rank. You only payed for a C-rank, and if you don't explain why the I will black list you as a client. You can never send a mission to Konoha again." Naruto threatened, Himari licked her lips at his commanding tone.

Tazuna had his eyes widened at what would happen if he lied.

"My country was taken over by a tyrant. Gato of Gato Shipping came into wave and has been squeezing the whole contry dry of its money, if we fight back he kills us. My bridge is the only way to beat him for good, then we can start trading again." Tazuna said before he bowed, "Please help me free my contry!"

Himari blinked at the name Gato.

"Gato the greed Demon?" Himari asked in confusion, everyone looked at her strangely. "Young Lord I think this would be a great chance for you, if this Gato is the same greed demon I am thinking of then killing him will do everyone a favor."

"This would be a great way to get an ally for the Uzumaki, Ya'know. If wave nation allies with you then the clan will have a greater chance of getting accepted into clan status, Ya'know." Shizuku said to him throught the pack.

"I'll do it, but you will need to set up a payment plan with the Hokage at a later period." Naruto said eventually, this Gato sounded like he needed to die. It was his job as a demon slayer to kill demons that harm humans.

"Thank you young man." Tazuna said in joy.

"How bad could it be?"

[A few hours later]

"DUCK!" Naruto yelled as a sword came flying overhead. All the people ducked down as a voice was heard.

"Hehehe, so what do we have here. Kakashi the Copycat, and the raising star in the bingo books. Two bounties in one mission, lucky me." Zabuza said in joy, Kakashi was a high A-rank in the bingo books while Naruto was a low A-rank in the books.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist. Naruto get ready for a tough battle, Himari please guard Tazuna. Zabuza will need try and go by us to get to him." Kakashi said, but Himari scoffed and looked at Naruto.

"Do it Himari, I want to try something out anyway." Naruto said with an excited grin, his Uzumaki fighting blood was boiling, Himari smiled at her master's happyness and did as he said. Then she saw him move his hands and send her a signal.

Suddenly a mist started rolling in to the area.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza said as the mist got thicker.

"Water Absorbing Jutsu." Naruto called out as all the mist went inside his pack, showing where everyone was. His pack could hold a whole lake inside it max, and he only had a small pond in it at the moment. The Jutsu he called out was a bluff also, in reality is was just Shizuku gathering the water in the mist to her.

"So the brat has some moves..." Zabuza managed to say before Naruto appeared behind him and raised his hands in the dragon sign.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Naruto shouted as he sent a dual powered water dragon at Zabuza, it was three times the size of a normal water dragon. Zabuza tried to get out of the way from the gaint water dragon but Naruto and Shizuku controled it so the it would follow him around. Everytime that Zabuza would try to attack him either water would come out of Naruto's bag and attack him, or the jutsu would be absorbed into Naruto's bag.

'Where the hell is Haku when you need him!?" Zabuza though in worry, before and heard the sound of chirping and felt a fist go through his chest. He looked at the treeline and saw that Haku had a blade through his heart, thanks to the cat eared girl. **(Go To end of chapter to find out why I killed them off.)**

'I'm glad I went to Konoha with this mission.' Tazuna thought happily.

'Zabuza-sama, I have failed you.' Haku thought sadly as the life left his eyes.

That day marked the end of Zabuza and Haku.

"Himari cut off the heads and seal them up. They have Zabuza has a good sized bounty, and that other guy was with him so he might have some kind of reward." Naruto called out, he wasn't a greedy person. He needed the money so that he could feed the soon to be five mouths if you could Tenten.

He was lucky that Kakashi had been there or he would have lost for sure, Zabuza had underestimated Naruto and paid the price for it with his life.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Kakashi asked in concern, holding a water dragon for ten minutes was hard for anyone. Kage level reserves or not.

"Yeah, I'm just lucky that you got him when you did, and that he couldn't come close to me with his sword or ninjutsu. If you had not killed him when you did I would have lost, but I am taking his sword since I did most of the work." Naruto said as he sealed the sword in his wrist, he would practice with it later.

'If I had been alone I would have lost for sure, I need more strength.' Naruto thought to himself. He had only beaten him with Kakashi and Shizuku's help, and the fact that Zabuza didn't take him seriously. 'How can I protect my village if I can't protect myself.' Naruto thought in anger at himself.

He could feel Shizuku rubbing his back through the pack in an attempt to calm him down, and Himari wasn't far behind her and she put a hand on his shoulder.

'But I'm not alone anymore I guess.' He thought with a smile.

"Gato will hire a new assassin soon so we have to move out before then." Kakashi said seriously, with the appearance of a Zabuza this was now an S-rank mission.

"Roger." Everyone said as they left in a hurry.

[Later]

"Welcome to my home." Tazuna said with a large smile, they heard the sounds off running and saw a rather good looking women in her thirties hug Tazuna.

"Welcome home father!" Tsunami said in joy, she was happy that he was back since Gato hadn't killed him yet. She smiled at the ninja and gave them a small thanks. If it weren't for them then her father would most likely be dead.

[Timeskip]

"Wow, all that is amazing." Tsunami said as she heard her father tell her and her son Inari about what the ninja did. "What is in your pack?" Tsuname asked curiously, and everyone suddenly looked at the top of the pack.

"That would be me, Ya'know." Shizuku said as she stuck her head out of the pack, with no enemies nearby she had no reason to hide anymore.

"Ahhhhhh! A drowned girl!" Tazuna yelled as he gripped his chest, Kakashi had his eyes widen as he remembered her description from Naruto's first C-rank mission. There had been a demon that day!

"I'm not a drowned girl, I am a Mizuchi, Ya'know." She said as she stared blankly at them.

...

...

...

...

"DEMON!" The whole family yelled.

[One long story later.]

"It doesn't matter what you are! Gato is unbeatable! He will just kill you all!" The brat wearing a buckey helmet yelled.

"You are a stupid little shit aren't you." Naruto said plainly, everyone looked at him sternly for his language, "You just said that Tazuna was going to get killed by Gato, you just told your grandfather that you thought his dream was worthless. I am an Uzumaki, a proud demon slayer, and Gato is the literal weakest kind of demon. I was breed to kill things like him, and make no mistake I will do it." Naruto said as Inari's eyes widened.

He hadn't thought about how his grandpa had been building a bridge, then he rememebred how close that his gramps was to finishing it.

There might just be hope after all.

"Sorry for insulting you all." Inari whispered in sorrow.

Naruto grinned and patted the kid on the head.

"If something is truly important to you… even it's heart-breaking, even if it's sorrowful… you keep on trying and trying, even if you lose your life, you keep on protecting it with these two arms! …Then, even if you die, you leave behind the proof that you are a man… forever…" Naruto said as the image of Kaiza appeared behind him.

Tsunami stared at the boy in shock as he said the exact line Kaiza had always said, and a tear fell down her cheek.

Himari and Kakashi looked at Naruto in amazement, that was the most inspirational words they had ever heard.

'The Young Lord is truely amazing' Himari thought to herself. A prominant blush on her face.

'Naruto, your parents would be so proud of you.' Kakashi thought with an eye smile.

'The brat is just like Kaiza.' Tazuna thought as tears of joy ran down his face.

[Somewhere else]

"So an Uzumaki has finaly returned, how delicious. He will be my next meal." A young blond girl said as she walked off of a pile of dead demons.

All of them were also half eaten.

**Chapter end.**

**I would have made this longer but I might be getting a night job soon so my updates will slow a little.**

**Also, Haku and Zabuza died because they were up against opponents with the element of suprise.**

**Also Haku was not needed because Naruto will already do anything for his 'precious people' so he does not need to meet haku in the woods. Also they have a bigger threat coming than Gato the greed demon.**

**Also I find it annoying how everyone has them surive the first battle.**

**Naruto had Shizuku in a bag because it was her idea.**

**Leave nice reviews, I have been really stressed lately and nice reviews make my day.**


	6. Ch6 Fair-haired fox, and fat people

**I don't own Omamori Himari or Naruto**

**Story Start.**

It had been a full week since the Konoha ninja had battled and killed Zabuza and his false hunter nin, and things had been pretty easy. Sure they had to defend Tazuna from about fifty bandits a day, but the bridge would be finished by the end of the day.

They had all agreed that they would stay at the bridge with Tazuna, but Naruto had thought ahead and had Shizuku create a barrier around Tazuna's house. Naruto had placed a total of 100 exploding clones around the house in case anyone gets past the barrier.

Himari had also had the time of her life slaying all the people that Gato sent after them, and it slightly worried Naruto. Not enough for him to stop her, but enough to warrant looking into. She was still obedient so he felt it was just her 'battle persona' that was taking place.

Shizuku had been trying to seduce him, like always, but now she had made his pack her own personal room. It the most confortable place for her to live, as a snake of water she had always liked warm wet places.

To Naruto it was all going to well, and he had a feeling things were going to get bad. He could feel it in his gut, a feeling of dread that wouldn't go away. He could also feel his chakra growing lately, like it was about to explode. Himari had told him that it was a sign that his Light Ferry would be awakening soon.

Naruto had also gotten stronger over the week, since he was carrying 200 pounds of water on his back everyday he had gained a lot of speed. He was now at the same level as Himari in speed, but she was still quicker because her body had a smaller frame.

Tazuna had also made a contract with him. If Naruto could complete his mission then Tazuna would build him a clan house when Naruto sent for him. That worked for Naruto just fine since of the old dude could build this bridge than he would make a great house. He did need to add a large pond to the area though, since he had a feeling his clan would have a few Mizuchi in it. That and Shizuku asked him to add a pond to the design. He knew that she was thinking of her future children when she suggested it, and he did not mind.

They both had people they needed to repopulate after all, if their people were to mix together than both sides would get a lot of good things. That did not mean was was going to have sex with her right away though, he was not ready to be a father yet. He still had not unlocked his Light Ferry. She might be ready to be a mother, but he was only 15 and needed to get stronger to protect them.

When they got to the bridge they were stunned when they saw a dead Gato, with a small girl eating his head. Kakashi had seen some horrible things in his life, but this made even his want to puke. He was lucky that he could not sense her or he would have pissed his pants. She had an equal amount od Yokai as Naruto had chakra, and it even had the same density to it.

Himari and Shizuku on the other hand could feel the full brunt of her power and were frozen in fear. Naruto was the only one that was immune since his Uzumaki chakra made him more resistant to it. But seeing a person eat anothers head was still scary.

Then they saw the burnt bodies of at least 150 bandits right behind her. Tazuna could not hold it in anymore and threw up, the smell of burnt flesh was to much for him.

Then she turned her head to them, and stared at them with cold eyes. She seemed happy to see Naruto for a second before she brushed the rest of them off as trash. They weren't her prey so they did not matter to her.

"Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you. I am Tamano no Mae, your name is?" The now named Tamano asked politely, she could be polite with her prey. After all, he was not ready to eat yet. His power was not high enough, but she would get a taste today and let him grow stronger.

"Well Tama, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you too." Naruto said as he placed Shizuku's carrier on the ground, he could feel her power and knew that Shizuku and Kakashi would be useless in this battle. Himari could barely move as it was, she was fighting against all her instints to not flee the area.

In front of them was one of the Three Great Demons, even with only a fragment of her power she could kill scores of demon without a scratch. She could feel her body locking up as if being squeezed.

"Tama?" She asked in curiousity, she had to admit she was suprised that he was so... nice to her. Most demons and humans ran away in fear of her.

"Well, I thought it was cute. You also did our job for us, so I was going to be at least a little friendly." Naruto said as people looked at him like he was a retard. He was being nice to someone who had just killed so many people.

"I did not do this for you, they were in the way of my future meal. So I got rid of them." Tama said simply, it was kinda nice not to be feared. She was still going to make him her prey though, but she might only take enough to restore herself and then kill him painlessly. Such strange prey deserved at least that.

Naruto made three shadow clones and had them take the others away, this girl was stronger than him. To survive this he would need to give it his all, and defending them would make that harder.

"You came to eat me, didn't you." Naruto asked sadly, he had been hoping to befriend her. It seemed that it was not goi ng to happen today. To his shock she shrugged her shoulders.

"You are not ready to eat yet, but I do plan to do so when you have gotten stronger." Tama said evenly, her prey was strange. He did not back away from her when she admited to wanting to eat him.

"Well that was nice of you, but I have no plans to go down easily." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Tama blinked at him and started getting an idea.

"I will offer you a deal for being so unique. If on the day I plan to eat you, you can beat me then I will become yours." Tama said with a slight arrogant undertone, the deal was good for her no matter how you look at it.

If she won then she could get all of her power back, and if he won she would get a powerfull mate and could feed off of him everyday. It was win-win for her, and she had done her whole life without taking a mate or bearing young. She did not like being alone, but those with power are the ones that are the loneliest.

"I am fine with that." Naruto said seriously, it was better than her eating him today. Then he ducked as a small blue fireball sailed over his head. Turning is head towards her he saw that she was already firing another one.

'Guess time for talk is over.' Naruto thought as he charged the young looking girl and brought his fist down on her, only for a barrier to appear around her and blocked his attack. 'This is going to hurt.' Naruto thought as he saw the next fireball before it exploded against his chest, and thankfully his Uzumaki style clothes blocked most of the fire. He had used chakra to stay in place as he charged his fist full of his dense chakra and tried to break through her barrier.

Tama felt her eyes widen slightly as he made contact and tried to push through to get to her, and in response she raied her hand and used her telekenetic power to send him flying.

"Gah!" Naruto grunted as he pit back a scream, his back had landed on something sharp. He could feel it going down his back as blood stained the ground. That was going to leave a nasty scar, but he stood up anyway and charged again. He dodged all the fireballs she sent at him as he felt a new power fill him up. This time he smashed through her barrier with his new power charging him.

Naruto had unknowingly used the Light Ferry for the first time as he aimed his fist at the small girl. Only for her to lean back and sink her fangs into his arm, and ripping some flesh off of him.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled in pain, she had literaly eaten him. That girl had some sharp teeth, lucky for him it had already healed.

Tama seemed to chew happily as she enjoyed his taste. She was right in choosing him as her prey, he was delicious and she felt that one bite resstore more of her power than 100 demons. It would be worth it to let him grow, but it would be best to make sure he had a reminder of their deal. Tama aimed a fireball at the wound he had gotten earlier and burned the wound shut, leaving a scar in it's place. He wold forever remember this day as the day he had met her.

Naruto grit his teeth as she burnt his flesh, it hurt like a bitch.

"Get stronger, because I will come back." Tama said as she sank into a dark portal o the ground. Then Naruto felt the power fade from his body as collapse to his knees. It was then that Kakashi and the girls had shown up again, he had gotten the memories from his clones. They had been dispersed by Himari so she could go back, and Shizuku and Kakashi followed her.

"Are you okay Young Lord!?" Himari asked as she took a knee by his side. She had felt him awaken the the Light Ferry and made her way to the bridge again. "You are hurt!" She yelled in worry as he tried to get up, but the pain from his scorched back was stopping that. Shizuku moced some water so cover his new scar and he sighed in relief.

"Thanks Shizuku." Naruto said in thanks, the cooling sensation the water gave him was heavenly after the burning he felt.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked in panic, that girl couldn't have been human. At least Naruto was still here, so he survived.

"She wanted to test me to see how I tasted." Naruto said as he lifted his bloody sleeve. Himari started to look at his arm in panic, then anger, and finally rage. How dare that fox try and harm her master, to go as far as taking a bite was unforgivable.

"Are you okay, Ya'know?" Shizuku asked in worry, she could feel the Yokai that was leaking off of the scar. That would hurt way more than a normal wound.

"Not really, I feel weak." Naruto said as he felt drained, his first use of the Light Ferry had left him exausted, "Himari... catch me." Naruto said as he passed out... like a boss.

"Wow, so demon slayers do fall face first, Ya'know." Shizuku said as Kakashi facepalmed. That was the most random thought he had heard today, well Kushina always fell face first too. It might be a demon slayer trait after all.

[Next day]

"Do you really have to go so soon kid." Tazuna said loudly as he patted Naruto on the shoulder, getting a twitch from Naruto since that was where the new scar started. Himari glared at Tazuna for a second before sighing.

"Yeah, we have to get back to Konoha soon." Naruto said as he felt Shizuku move more water over his back. He pat his pack in thanks, this was the best way to get her around since it would let them suprise others.

"Take care of yourself Naruto-kun. We wouldn't want you overworking yourself now do we." Tsunami said happily. Inari was next and just gave Naruto a hug, no words were needed. Soon he let go and went back with a smile.

"See ya later Inari-kun." Naruto said as the group turned to leave, but Shizuku had one last trick to do. She stuck her head out of the bag and looked at the croud.

"AHHHH! A DROWNED GIRL!"

"I'm a Mizuchi Ya'know."

[Later that day - At Konoha]

"Naruto, I am going to deliver my report to the Hokage. I would like for you to go get your back checked out." Kakashi said as he vanished in a leaf shunshin. Naruto was about to ignore his advice but he felt Shizuku keicking his back hard enough to stun him, while Himari picked him up and carried him to the Private Leaf Med. Center.

"Let me down Himari." Naruto shouted as his face was red.

"No can do Young Lord, we have to get your back looked over. The snake wasn't even able to fix it, we should try a medical ninja." Himari said plainly, her master's safety was more important than his orders. Shizuku sent a ball of water at her for the reminder of her failure.

"My back is fine, just a scar! I need to train!" Naruto yelled, he hated feeling weak. To him it was the worst thing in the world, except being alone that is. If he was weak then his friends might die, and that was Naruto's worst nightmare.

"Poke. Ya'know." Shizuku said as she poked his back through the pack. That got a yelp out of him as he froze up again. "See, you are not fine, Ya'know."

[Timeskip]

"There is nothing we can do to fix this, if it had been a normal wound we could have used medical ninjutsu to fix it. We can't do that at this time because there seems to be an unknown energy stopping every attempt to heal it. All I can suggest is to let nature heal this one." Naruto's personal doctor said as she looked over her chart.

It was law that every jinchuriki have a personal doctor without prejustice against them. It was a way to stop attempts at their lives, since doctors had the most access to poison. Naruto's doctor had also been his mother's doctor, and had doctored Mito Uzumaki in her later years. She was in her early fifties, and was the most practiced in Uzumaki bodies. Nobody had more know how on how an Uzumaki worked in the village than her.

She also had knowledge of demons so she had accepted Shizuku and Himari into the room.

"There is nothing you can do for the Young Lord?" Himari asked again. She had to make sure since she blamed her own fear for her master's injury.

"Nothing short of peeling all the skin and muscle off his back and letting him heal from that, but I saw that the scar tissue went deeper than normal. Her will not have any major problems if he does stretching exersize for a week or two to get his back more used to movement." The older female said.

"I can help him 'limber' up Ya'know. Snakes are quite flexible, even in the bed, Ya'know." Shizuku said as she sat on his lab and let her tounge stretch and trail his new scar. He shivered and was glad that the doctor pulled her off.

"No sex, and he should avoid using chakra for a few days. Sex would strain his back too much." She said as Himari had her claws out, ready to claw someones face off, the doctor turned to Himari and said, "That goes for you too Bakeneko, it would be best if you could get some lemon tea in his system. It would relax him quite a bit before he stretches."

Himari's cat ears flattened on her head in sadness, she had been hoping that she had been able to jump him when he was relaxing.

"Told you I was fine." Naruto said as he put his shirt back on.

"It is never bad to make sure Young Lord." Himari lectured gently.

"I agree with the cat on this one Ya'know. What if her fire had burnt your nerves and chakra system, then you wouldn't be able to participate in the Chunin exams in two weeks, Ya'know. You need to be at least Chunin rank before you are allowed to apply for clan status, then you need the backing of six clans, and be able to provide a service to the village, Ya'know." Shizuku said plainly.

"Gottcha."

[Next day]

"Why do I have to ally with this clan Shizuku?" Naruto said as the trio walked to the latest clan they were having talks with. Since they were in the village she felt no need to hide in his pack, and she would not be allowed in the clan grounds if she hide.

"Because you have a meeting with the Kurama clan next week, and this clan is neutral towards you, Ya'know. They will judge you lke any other, Ya'know." Shizuku said blandly, but the blush on her face told him she was happy she was alone with him.

Himari was told to stay home today, it was not the best idea for her to come to this clan with them. The Akamichi clan was a rather jolly group of people, but they also had a rather fat group of people that would sweat a lot. Their smell would be horrible for her to stand.

If he could get their clan on his side the Nara and Yamanaka clan would soon follow. Leading to him gaining five of the six clans needed, and with him going to the Kurama clan next week he might get all six clans. Also since he had awakened his bloodline he would be a valuable asset to the village, and the civilian council would vote for him this time.

He just needed to pass the Chunin exams.

Once they had been searched for hidden weapons they were let into the clan heads office.

"Ahhh, Naruto-san. I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon." A bear sized man said in a cheerfull tone. This was his classmate Choji's father, Choza Akamichi.

"Yes, I was hoping that I could gain your support for my clan when I apply for clan status. I am willing to offer you something of your choosing if you agree." Naruto said as he started the barganing.

"If you are willing so give my clan your recipe book for easy-to-make high nutrition food then I think that you would have our vote." Choza said as Naruto blinked. A few years back he had become obsessed with making the most vitamen inriched food as possible so he could eat ramen without worrying about staying short his whole life. It was also high in calories due to his Uzumaki needs.

"WHy do you want those old notes." Naruto asked in confusion, he had plenty of copies and could rather easily give the large man a few copies.

"To put it simply, my clan is fat. We need a lot of calories sure, but ever since that junkfood store had opened up we had lost the muscle we used to have. We are only strong now because of the jutsu we use. I remember a day my son came home after tasting some of your food. He had told me it was the most delicious food he had ever tasted, and was full of what we need to." Choza said as he drolled at the memory of the sample his son had brought home.

"I guess I can part with a few recipies, but I would like a discount at your clans bar-ba-que. Some of the vassals in my clan are partial to meat, and it would be troublesome to have to buy inferior meat from a civilin store." Naruto said as Choza stifled a laugh at the 'troublesome'.

"I agree to that as well, civilain meat is far less satifying than my clans meat. What would you say to a thirty percent discount?" Choza asked with a chuckle. If they could get those recipies than his clan would have more money anyway since he had heard that Naruto's food was based at cheaper price cost than the junk food cost they spent.

It would be well worth the reduced cost Naruto spent at their resturaunt if they had access to better cheaper food. They might even become an honorable clan instead of a minor clan, they could use the extra money for many things his clan needed to become better ninja.

"That sounds good to me." Naruto said as he unsealed a copy of his special recipie book. Shizuku looked at it in suprise, she had always done the cooking by memory so she had never looked at his cookbook before. She will have to try the food out sometime, it sounded great.

Choza looked at the book like it was a holy text, and to him it was since it was the answer to all his clans food problems. He opened it and on the first page was the picture of the best looking jerky he had ever seen in his life.

He turned the page and saw an amzing marinating sauce, and a special spice. He picked Naruto up and gave him a crushing hug as man tears rolled down his face. He had to let him down when Naruto's face turned blue, and green.

"Naruto, your name will be sung in my clan for generations to come." The large man said in joy.

When they left the compound the joyous shouts of the Akamichi clan could be heard. When he got home the first thing he saw was Tenten talking to an annoyed Himari.

"Come on, just let me have a little food." Tenten practically begged. Lizlet was behind Himari glaring at Tenten, Naruto could take a guess that she hated his friend for what she found in his house.

"Just let her have some food Himari. This makes me wonder why you moved out in the first place Tenten-chan, you may be a great ninja but you can barely look after yourself." Naruto said as she ran up and gave him a hug, the a kiss on the cheek.

"I am going to ignore that last part in favor of eating." She said as she ran into his apartment in search for a meal fit for a ninja.

"Are you sure that was the right choice Young Lord?" Himari said as she went green at seeing the boyish acting girl scarf down the food.

"I was going to have Lizlet go shopping for new groceries anyway, most of it was close to going bad." Naruto said as Lizlet pouted, she had been hoping for more time with her kind master. But her job as servant demanded she obey him.

"Yes master." She said as she went to the various stores in Konoha.

Just a usual day in Naruto's life, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Chapter end.**

**Naruto has meet Tama, and she gave him a scar on his back. It serves a special purpose so don't bother flaming it, it shows that he can be beat by better opponents. Tama won't be with him for quite some time, she will need to see his power before she gets with him.**

**Naruto now has another clan for his support.**

**Next chapter is the Kurama clan and the start of the Chunin exams. NO he will not need a team for it, that would be overkill. **

**If I don't get the job at wallmart then updat speed will return to normal.**

**Naruto has awakened the Light Ferry.**

**Please leave me some nice long reviews, they let me know that I am doing a good job and you like the story. But Please no flaming me.**

[Omake]

"That was the best sleep I have ever had." Naruto said as he started to wake up. The he felt something wet around his lower region. Lifting the sheets he saw Shizuku with her tounge stretched around his manhood.

She looked up and him and stopped moving her tounge as she froze.

...

...

...

...

"Who told you to stop." Naruto said as watched her get back to work. Safe to say, mornings were never as good as when you had Mizuchi tounge wrapped around your dick.

[Omake End]


	7. Ch7 Kurama, Paper, and a Deathly Forest

**I do not Own either Naruto or Omamori Himari, I wish I did... but still don't**

Kinunatzs is an author that has some great ideas for fanfiction, please check out his profile for some challenges

**Story Start.**

Here we find Naruto in a room with the Kurama clan head, Himari, and the heiress of the clan Yakumo. A frail girl with pale skin, brown hair, and yellowish brown eyes. Her hair was also in braids at the side of her head. She was also the carrier of the Ido demon, a by-product of her clans legendary ability to make genjutsu into a reality that can cause damage. An ability that onlt manafested once every fifty years. Her power was also mostly sealed away by the order of the third Hokage.

Well the power she had made a persons chakra act against the body in the same was as the genjutsu, so it looked like it was real.

Even though she was the heiress of a ninja clan she had not gotten the ability to become a ninja, due to her fragile body.

He had been tasked with getting rid of the Ido from her if he wanted to gain their clans support when he moved for his clan to come to Konoha.

"So let me get this straight. You," Naruto said pointing to the prozy clan head. "Want me to undo her seal and destroy the Ido demon and then tutor her in the ways of being a ninja." Naruto said as he pointed to a bashfull Yakumo. Himari seemed rather happy at the situation, her master would slay his first demon today.

"Yes, that is the gist of it. If you can do this you will have the Kurama clan backing you." The man said as he left the room. The second that Naruto fixed Yakumo she would be clan head, so he would be back in the branch family soon anyway.

"Well then, lets not waste any time then. Where is your seal located?" Naruto asked as he turned towards Yakumo. He ignored her blush as she turned around and showed him the seal on her back. Naruto almost growled at the sloppy seal work, this was only made to last a few more days at most before it started to backfire. Not only that but it also restricted her positive emotions.

"Himari prepare to not the demon out of her." Naruto ordered firmly. Himari nodded and drew her sword so that the blunt end was facing Yakumo. Placing his hand over her seal he charged it full of chakra and shattered it. "NOW!" Naruto shouted as she slammed the blunt end into Yakumo's stomach, and out of her back came the Ido spirit.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted as he enhanced his fist full of chakra and pierced through the Ido's heart before it could fully form. If that happened then he would be forced to fight a master of illusion, something he wasn't eager to do.

The creature howled in pain before it slumped to the floor. Ido demons were the ninth weakest demon species in the world, and he felt annoyed that his first slay was such a pathetic thing. Sure he killed it before it reformed all the way but it was like picking on Tenten, it was to easy.

[With Tenten]

"I feel the need to punch something right now." Tenten said as one of her kunai hit Negi in the ass, becoming lodged up his butt. He would need to go to the hospital and get the kunai out his ass soon.

[With Lizlet]

"You tell her!" Lizlet said as she pumped her fist in the air.

She got the feeling someone just mocked Tenten at that moment.

[Back with Naruto]

"Amazing work Young Lord, that demon stood not a chance." Himari said in joy, she had latched herself to him in pride. Her master had just slayed a demon with his bare fist, a feat that not many could claim. He would be getting an award tonight!

"Did you have to hit her that hard?" Naruto asked as he looked at Yakumo's fallen form with a raised eyebrow. He had long since learned to ignore her praises, but knocking out the girl was a different matter.

"It was not my blade that has knocked her out, but the demon leaving her body that has caused her state. Her frail body could not handle the strain when awake, so she passed out to ease the process." Himari explained easily.

"Oh well, lets scram. We did the job so I want to go prepare for the Chunin exam tomorrow." Naruto said as he and Himari left the house.

[Next day]

Naruto walked up to the academy all set for the test he would be taking. On his back was the pack in which he carried Shizuku, with Himari in white cat form on his head. Sitting atop his blood red locks, he had come up with the idea to keep them both hidden until he needed them. Naruto had also put a special storage seal on Himari so that she could seal her blade and clothes away when she transformed, and get them back on when she turned back.

Going passed the idiots fooled by the genjutsu Naruto nodded to Kakashi, who let him pass. He did kinda have a team of three, even if they were hidden.

Once he had gotten inside he saw the other rookies from the academy. He was then tackled into a hug by Choji.

"Naruto! Thank you so much for the recipie book!" Choji said before Naruto peeled the boy off of him. Kiba glared at the cat on his head but said nothing. He could guess that was because Kiba hated cats with a passion.

"You kids should try to keep quite... Oh hey Naruto." Came the voice of a silver haired boy named Kabuto. Naruto had met him one time at the hostipal, they weren't friends but they would talk to eachother when they met.

"Kabuto, I see you are trying again this year." Naruto said calmly. The only threat he could feel in the room was the boy staring at him in fear, that was only because Naruto could see the recorded signs that he was the Ichibi container.

"Again? How many times have you taken this test?" Ino Yamanaka asked curiously.

"Seven, but I have plenty of info on the competition because of it. I could tell you some if you want." Kabuto said nicely. Himari felt like hissing at him, but kept quite.

"Give me information on Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke demanded in arrogance, his new teammate Sai looked at Naruto curiously but avoided his gaze.

"Sure thing." Kabuto said as he pulled out a card and put some chakra into it, "Naruto Uzumaki - Age 16, the last known member of the Demon Slaying Uzumaki clan. Has Jonin level Taijutsu, and is a true Uzumaki with genious sealing skills, his Ninjutsu skills are high Chunin, but he has no talent for Genjutsu. He has completed 50 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 25 B-rank, 7 A-rank, and 1 S-rank missions under his belt. He is and A-rank ninja listed in the bingo books for the death of Seven Swordsman Zabuza Momochi, and living after a fight with the Tamano no Mae with just a scar." Kabuto said as everyone looked at Naruto in either fear, or amazement.

Then Kabuto pulled a second card out and looked at it. Naruto looked at him in slight suspision, while that information was hard to get it was not impossible for a medic. They had access to mission records so they can help patients better.

"He was also proven to be a true battle Uzumaki by having a white cat by his side, which he has been rumored to have named Himari. The first time he has ever been hurt on a mission was on his S-rank one. He also has the largest amount of dense chakra in the village." Kabuto said confused at the name.

[With the sand trio]

"Shit this guy has the power to beat Gaara, what should we do." A pupet using boy wearing make-up, dressed in a cat suit muttered.

"I don't know, but we have to avoid him." His elder sister Temari said in fear.

"Mother says not to go near him, she is scared of the Uzumaki." Gaara said as his usual emotionless face showed fear. This shocked the siblings, why was Shukaku afraid of the Uzumaki clan?

[With Team 9]

"His flames of youth burn with a white hot flame." Rock Lee said as Neji glared at the man that had always beaten him at the academy. The fact that the Uzumaki was getting so famous was a great annoyance to him, and as fate crazy as Negi was even he knew that at his current level he had no real chance against the Uzumaki in a physical fight.

"That's my Naruto-kun, kicking ass." Tenten said with a small fist pump. Her crush was so damn awesome, but he was going to get an earfull later for not telling her about his S-rank mission.

[With the sound genin]

"This guy looks weak, how about we show everyone just how weak." The spiky haired boy said as the three ran at Naruto.

[With Naruto]

The second they were upon him Naruto unsealed the sword he got from Zabuza out of his wrist and cut all three of them in half. Killing them as Naruto's sword absorbed their blood.

Well, they showed everyone just how 'weak' Naruto was. To bad for them that for Naruto 'weak' was pretty damn strong, and served as a reminder of his strength. Himari meowed in amusement at their deaths.

Everyone in the room gulped at Naruto's brutality.

Just because he gave Ayakashi a chance to prove they were good did NOT mean he was going to spar everyone that attacked him. Attacking a ninja during the Chunin exams, in a non-test enviorment was a major crime. The test had not started yet so they had just broken that law. Naruto saved them from spending a few hours with the Crazy Snake Women at the T&I department.

Then people cringed as a snake head made of water came out of the back of his pack and dragged them three bodies into a pile and surronded the bodies. Some people threw up as the bodies started to melt as the water turned acidic, watching people melt into nothing but bones was mentally scaring. Naruto felt Shizuku tapping his back through the bag.

"Go with it, Ya'know." Naruto heard her whisper to him. Getting the idea he put a cold look on his face, the fact the water circled around him and went back into his pack made it even creepier as he looked at the three piles of bones.

"Anyone who goes against me will get the same treatment." Naruto said as he combined his, and his girls Killer Intent together. The fear people felt was much more intense now that they had watched Naruto kill three people in cold blood.

Well, it looked like cold blood. Naruto was just hiding his discomfort at the moment, but it was best for people to gain a fear of him now. That way his reputation would spread much more quickly, and his fame would grow. Leading to higher chances that he would get more missions that request him or the future members of his clan.

The more fame he gained, the more the Uzumaki would be respected again. Shizuku had told him that it would be best to take every chance to increase his clans fame. Something that Himari has agreed with.

*Puff*

Ibiki Morino was confused, you see, normally he had to at least try to scare the genin shitless. Someone had already seem to have done it, and done it well. The brats were all nearly shiting themselves, and then he started sweating as he felt the killing intent. One person alone should not have been able to have that much desire to kill. It wasn't like it belonged to his cat.

"Alright brats, sit down and shut up." Ibiki yelled as most of them went to a desk and quietly listened, they were still in shock from the brutal killing from earlier.

[Same test rules as canon]

"You need to cheat, Ya'know." Shizuku told him through the bag, he was the only one that could hear her. She could shout and only he would hear her, unless the bag was open. When it was closed the seals in it transmitted all her words to Naruto.

Naruto then stood up, walked to the nearest person with a finished test, and smashed their face against the desk. He kept repeating until the unfortionate chunin in disguise was knocked out, and then he stole his test.

Turning to the proctor he smirked.

"I only cheated once." Naruto said as Ibiki facepalmed. Naruto had no method of cheating so why bother, and it was fun to fuck with people.

"Urg... Anyone else who tries that will be failed." Ibiki shouted to the room. He felt like hitting Naruto, that brat must have balls of diamond the size of coconuts to do the stuff he does.

"When I said cheat I did not mean blatantly, Ya'know." Shizuku said, and Naruto could easily imagine her palming her face. She looked around the room and saw the Hyuga girl staring at her through the bag in fear. Since the Byakugan couldn't see Yokai Shizuku must look like a dead body, or a puppet to her. Shizuku turned her head to Hinata and let her tounge stretch, causing the nervous girl to flinch away.

She would need Naruto to put more seals on her bag that stopped the Byakugan later. The Hyuga clan might be their allies, but during the exams even that Hinata girl was an enemy.

[Small timeskip]

"Pencils down brats!" Ibiki shouted as the genin all stopped cheating and put their pencils down. "Now it is time for the tenth question, but I warn you, this question has another rule added to it. You may choose to not take it, but then you and your whole team will fail. If you take it and get it wrong, you and your team will never be allowed in the Chunin exams again." Ibiki said as he watched dozens of teams get kicked out. He had expected Naruto to do something to mess with him again, but was suprised when he saw the brat was asleep. He had no teammates to worry about so he had no need to worry about them giving up.

Picking up his eraser he lobbed it at Naruto, onle for Himari to smack it away with her tail. She gave Ibiki a cat grin and went to sleep on Naruto's head.

"Will someone please wake him up." The proctor asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, Anko never had to deal with this. Of course Anko was also the third craziest person in Konoha, right behind Guy and Lee.

Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"I'll do it. Why? Because Naruto-san should hear this." Shino said as he talked the same way the rest of his clan did. He went over to Naruto and held his breath as he poked him in the shoulder, Naruto stirred and woke up pretty easily.

Everyone let the breath they were holding go. Shino went back to his seat as profound releaf filled him.

"Nice to see your awake Brat." Ibiki said with a smirk.

Naruto looked around the room and saw that the number of participants dropped by over sixty percent.

"I expected you to have elimanted more than that Ibiki. Let me guess, you told them that if they failed you would stop them from becoming Chunin?" Naruto asked as Ibiki smirked, "What Idiot would fall for that, your just a Jonin, you don't have the rank to pull a stunt like that without risking war. Only a village's Kage can stop their own Genin from advancing, and even then that can be overrulled by the nations Jonin Commander and the vote of three clan heads." Naruto explained as everyone looked at him in suprise.

'That brat... no Naruto gave them all the courage. I don't think that anyone will give up from this point.' Ibiki thought grimly, Anko was going to mock him for being beaten by a genin. "Well then I have no choice but to... Pass you all." Ibiki said as Naruto tuned out the rest of the conversation.

Himari hopped on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Beware that girl from Kusa that smells like snake." Naruto nodded and felt Shizuku tap his back.

"Also it might be a good idea to but anti-byakugan seals on my bag, Ya'know." Shizuku muttered to him in a slightly annoyed tone.

*Crash*

Naruto looked at the next Proctor in suprise as he snickered at her banner. Shizuku seemed annoyed at the words though.

**The Ultra Sexy Snake Queen, and Single Anko Mitarashi is here**

He had to admit he was very sexy. She had a rusted Purple hair color that was kept up in a pinapple style ponytail, pupiless brown eyes that carried a playfull seductiveness to them, her lightly tan skin went well with her tan overcoat. She had on an rust orange mini-skirt that teased the eye, but with mesh shorts under them to stop people from seeing her panties. To cover her almost naked upper body she had on a near see-through mess shirt.

Naruto noticed that her coat expertly cover her nipples from showing, she must put a semi sticking seal to keep it in place. She was being the perfect tease, by showing enough to attract a person but not enough to get in the way of her work.

Naruto also knew that she was the former student of the snake Sannin Orochimaru, and was branded with his curse sea' of heaven. His JiJi had given him the notes on it that he founf in one of his labs, being an Uzumaki such shoddy seal work was an insult that could be easily removed. He could remove it if he could get his hand on it.

Himari growled at the women for getting her master's attention.

Anko seemed to notice Naruto's stare and winked at him, it was only the fact he had gotten worse from Shizuku and Himari almost every morning that kept him from blushing. Not much beat when you woke up with someone elses hand on your dick, or in Shizuku's case the occasional tounge. Just because he wanted to wait for full sex did not mean he was against heavy petting.

"All of you follow me to Area 44!" She shouted with a crazed fist pump.

...

...

...

...

... 'Damnit Anko'

...

...

"I like her." Naruto said with a grin as he got up and followed her out of the window like a true ninja. Like all true ninjas he hated going through doors. Why would you go through a door when you looked so much more badass going out a window.

[At the Jonin lounge]

"You have an... interesting student there Kakashi." Asuma said with a drag of his cancer stick, it wasn't often you got a studnt that was raising through the bibgo book like Naruto was right after the academy.

"Thanks, he suprises even me. That boy is destined for great things, as the Hokage or the greatest ninja I don't know." Kakashi said in pride, his student had already surpassed his father in sealing mastery. After the Chunin exams he had full plans to give him the notes he had on the Hiraishin that made his father famous. The boy already knew the Rasengan, even if he rarely used it. Kakashi had taught it to him to help with Naruto's chakra control, with such HUGE chakra the Rasengan was the only way to gain any kind of mastery over it.

Kurenai looked at the image of Naruto on the screen.

'This boy is the one that is getting married to my students little sister.' Kurenai thought suspiciously.

She would have to watch the boy closely.

[At the Forest of Death AKA - The genin killer]

Naruto looked at the forest with a grin, when he was a kid and ran out of food he would always come here to hunt for some more meat. He knew this forest like the back of his hand, so this challenge would be a piece of cake.

Anko noticed he was distracted and threw a kunai at him and disappeared in a burst of speed.

'Nows my chance!' Naruto thought as he spun around after catching the kunai and grabbed her shoulder, using the purification ability his Light Ferry had he cleansed her of the cursed seal. All cursed seals would break if they came in contact with a light based ability, and his Light Ferry was such an ability. Anko did not even feel his get rid of her greatest burden as he changed his position and got behind her.

One of his hands was massaging her breast while the other had her kunai at her own neck. Leaning in to her ear he whispered, "A large D-cup, and such amazing texture as well. With such an amazing body as this I am suprised your single." Naruto said before nipped at her earlobe. Naruto was a master at seduction as well that surpassed Anko, he just didn't show it.

Anko had to blush as her plan backfired on her, and she resisted a moan as he hit all the right spots on her boob. She squeeked as he lightly pinched one of her nipples, but her pleasure didn't last long as Naruto let go. He kept his head at her ear and whispered one last thing to her.

"You will thank me later when you notice the suprise I left you." Naruto said as he walked away, leaving Anko to gather herself and wonder what his suprise was. Sure she felt better than she had in years, but that was hardly soemthing she would thank a person for.

Clearing her throat she looked at all the blushing Genin and gave the rest of her speech about the rules. Then she had them all go and get a scroll from the booth.

"Himari, go and steal an Earth scroll from the a Genin team before the test starts." Naruto said lowly so others wouldn't hear him, there was no rule saying he had to wait until he was in the forest before he got the other scroll.

"It will be done Young Lord." Himari said as she went to do his bidding in joy. It wasn't even five minutes later before she came back with another scroll in her mouth. Naruto put the scroll in the seal on his wrist with the other and stood by their gate.

"With my full speed I should be able to get us there in at least an hour, but we should get there faster so I am going to enhance myself with the Light Ferry so hold on." Naruto said as the gate open, his body gained a very light whitish-purple aura around it as he shot off into the forest. The ground he had just stood on was ripped out at his speed.

[Ten Minutes Later]

A panting Naruto went into the tower with a fluffy Himari and his pack shaking. They were not used to going such speeds, and Naruto was almost out of power. The Light Ferry almost drained him dry, he had very little control over it at the moment so he had a Ten Minute Limit before he had to stop.

Going inside the tower Naruto looked at the board and figured out the message right away. Unsealing the scrolls from his wrist he opened them and tossed them to the ground, the smoked for a minute before a large *puff* was seen.

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS FAST!" Came Anko's shout as she saw the new record holder for time the test was completed in. The old record was just blown out of the water by a single person, and he didn't even have a speck of dirt on him.

"Nice to see you to Anko." Naruto said as he chuckled at her face, "I hope you are licking my gist to you."

'Ten minutes. It took this kid Ten fucking minutes to complete this test, this boy will be made a special Jonin at the end of this test for sure. It would be a waste of talent otherwise,' Anko thought as she looked at him in amazement. It took most Jonin thirty minutes to get to the tower, and most chunin three hours.

"What gift?" Anko said with narrowed eyes.

"You feel a lot better don't you?" Naruto asked as he unsealed a mirror and tossed it to her, he tapped his own neck and her stare turned into one of disbelief. Had this kid really done what she hoped he did. She took the mirror and pulled her collar enought to see... clear skin.

Tears of joy left her eyes as she pulled Naruto into the deepest kiss she had ever given a person. This boy had solved all her problems, she had been praying for years for a way to get rid of that cursed mark. She was his now, all he had to do was ask and she would become his own personal fuck-toy. He had gotten rid of the burden holding her back for years.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Anko said as she calmed down, everyone present raised an eyebrow at the 'sama'.

"Sama?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I'm yours now, I would do anything you asked so it only fits to call you that." Anko said with a genuine smile. One she had forgotten she had years ago.

"Anything?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. Seeing her nod Naruto got a great idea, he needed to gain more clan members anyway. It did not matter if they were actual Uzumaki if they were a women due to their ability to carry children. He would run his idea by Anko and see if she agreed.

"Anything. If you asked me to tattoo your name on my tits and walk me around nude on a collar I would do it. I would even give you children if you wanted." Anko said as her natural perverted nature showed it's head. Naruto felt his nose bleed ever so slightly at the idea.

"Then from this day forward you are Anko Uzumaki, the first member of the Uzumaki Branch family. Do you agree to always serve me faithfully." Naruto said as Himari looked at him with wide eyes.

Anko also had her eyes wide and nodded her head, having been an orphan the chance to join any clan was something she had dreamed of. Few orphans actually got adopted by a ninja clan.

"Yes, I will serve you till my dying breath Naruto-sama." Anko said seriously, she was not a person that went back on her word. Then she woud be no better than Orochimaru, the basterd she hated the most in the world.

"Well said Anko, then I, Naruto Uzumaki, accept you as a member of the Uzumaki in name only." Naruto said as Anko nodded, she was not an Uzumaki so she could only be called one in name and not blood.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Anko said as the formality ended with Naruto's next statement.

"I also want you to get an Orange tattoo that says 'Property of Naruto Uzumaki' on your right ass cheek. I liked the tattoo idea you had earlier." Naruto said with a chuckle, the image of a naked Anko in just an apron floated to his mind with her showing the tattoo.

'I can't wait for the coming days.' Naruto thought happily.

**Chapter End.**

**Another chapter down, oh yeah.**

**Also Naruto is a ninja so of course he would 'cheat' during the test, and him getting rid of Anko's curse seal serves a purpose that I will bring up at a later period. Also people don't know that Shizuku is controlling the water so they think it is Naruto.**

**When Naruto uses the Light Ferry on his body he can even beat Guy in a straight up Taijutsu fight, as long as Guy doesn't go passed the third gate.**

**Also about the forest, so you really think anyone would want to fight Naruto after his displays. Naruto is someone they fear.**

[Omake] **Don't take it too seriously**

"Life sure is great." Anko said as she thought about her life ever since Naruto had brought her in the clan. Things were great for her, she got three GREAT meals a day, she could finally relax when she wasn't getting fucked stupid by Naruto, and she enjoyed the sex a LOT.

Ever since she had gotten the tattoo Naruto had loved taking her from behind everyday.

"Keep sucking." Naruto's voice came from above her. She had the second best blowing skills Naruto had ever felt, right under Shizuku, and Anko loved to suck out a nice load from him.

'Life sure is great.' Anko thought as she went back to cock sucking.

[Omake End]

**Please leave me nice long reviews. They make me happy, and the happier I am the harder I work on the story.**

**No flames though.**


	8. Ch8 Chunin Part two, and hot springs

**I wish I own Naruto and Omamori Himari, but sadly I don't.**

**Spoilers in this chapter.**

**Story Start.**

[Five days later]

"I want the two of you to go around the village and set these seals everywhere." Naruto said as he gave the two girls a large pile of three hundred seals. Naruto had a feeling that he would need them in the near future, and with the sand sending their Jinchuriki into the exams he knew something was up.

Most villages only sent their containers out of the village when they had planned an attack that relied on the brute force of a Tailed Beast. That was why most villages had a code that prevented villages from sending a Jinchuriki into other villages Chunin exams. Since sand ignored that rule he would have to be prepared to kill Gaara if he tried to harm the village. He did not like it, but it was nessecary.

Naruto had been researching the containers each village had, and possible weaknesses that could be used against them. With the exception of the three tails, since it's last jinchuriki was Rin from Konoha after she had been forced into becoming it's container. Naruto had full plans to ge and capture the Three Tails again as a way to avenge her untimely death.

"You want us to leave you during the exam Young Lord. We can't do that!" Himari argued back at him, then she realized what she said and looked down.

"I was not asking you Himari, I was telling you. This is an emergancy precaution that I want you to take. I can't do it or people will get suspicous of me and they might go to the civilian council, which would cause them to try and have me locked up." Naruto said as Shizuku raised her hand. Naruto looked at her with a questioning look.

"What are you having me do Ya'know?" Shizuku asked neutrally, she didn't care either way. Naruto did not ask them to do much, and when he did it was somehting important. Even when it does not make sense at first.

"I would like you to spy on the Jonin sensei from the sand village, I have a suspision they might be using the Chunin exams as an excuse to launch an internal attack on the village. If he shows that he is going to attack try and capture him, if you can't do that kill him." Naruto said grimly, he was not a fan of killing. he knew that as a ninja it was needed though. Shizuku could also turn into water so she was the best choice to spy on someone.

"I can do that, Ya'know." Shizuku said with a nod, and without wasting a second she turned into water and left the room. Seeing as only Uzumaki knew how to sense Yokai she was safe, well and people who have lived long enough with a Yokai.

"What will you be doing for the exams Young Lord? Without us your fighting style will be halved." Himari asked concerned, wich she had a right to be. As his bodyguard it was her job to worry for him, and if needed die for him.

"I can beat whoever I face witgout help, so don't fret over it. If I run into any trouble I can always use the Light Ferry or the Kyuubi's chakra, I have always wanted to see how well I could control it." Naruto said with a slight smirk, with the Light Ferry he was able to use the Kyuubi's full chakra for a full ten minutes without the Kyuubi able to fight back for it. But he would also pass out when he finished using it.

"If you say so Young Lord." Himari said as she turned into a cat and set off to go set up the traps.

[A few hours later]

Naruto grinned as he looked up at the board, after the rest of the competition had arrived Naruto was pleased to see that they would get to fight in prelimination matches. His Uzumaki blood was begging for a fight, and now he could sate his battle lust.

He was annoyed though that Kabuto had quit.

"I'm suprised that you even made it this far dope." Sasuke said with arrogance as he tried to play off Naruto's superior stats.

"I was the first one here you stupid prick." Naruto said without looking at Sasuke, and the Uchiha scoffed at Naruto's claim and walked off.

[Matches are mostly the same]

So far Naruto was not impressed with the other genin. Sasuke had beaten his opponent with a stolen move, Kankuro beat Kabuto's other teamate by breaking his neck, Shino had drained Kiba of his chakra and forced him to surrender, Sakura and Ino knocked each other out like bitches.

"Will Temari of the Desert and Tenten come down please."

Tenten grinned at her opponent, her friend Naruto was a wind user. He had helped her learn a strategy against wind users, and by the fan in her hands that Temari girl was a wind user.

"You should just give up now. You Konoha girls give real women a bad name by calling yourselves ninja." Temari said with a smirk, Tenten scowled at the taunt and grabbed the scroll Naruto had given her.

"Start the match proctor." Tenten said with narrowed eyes, this bitch was going down.

"Begin!"

Placing her hands in the dog sign Tenten sunk into the ground using the hiding mole techinique.

Temari growled as the wind blast she had sent at Tenten missed. Now her opponent was out of her range, and that sucked since she would have to wait for her to resurface. Temari had to jump and float on her fan with wind chakra and chains burst from the ground.

Under the ground Tenten placed her hands in the tiger seal and channeled the right chakra type into the chains. With Temari using her wind chakra to float she had stepped right into her trap. The fire chakra came in contact with wind chakra she was using and set Temari ablaze, and luckily for her she had jumped to the ground before anything else could happen.

Without her fan she was useless in a fight.

"Proctor... I forfeit." Temari said as she glared at a smirking Tenten who had risen from the ground.

"Who is giving who a bad name?" Tenten asked as she walked up to stand next to a smiling Naruto. Who then slammed his fist on her head.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! I had told you never to channel fire chakra when your underground, you could have melted the ground around your hands and burned them!" Naruto shouted as Tenten covered the new bump on her head and looked at the ground. She was prepared for more when she felt him pat her back, "Good job though." Naruto said, and she smiled at the praise.

"Thanks." She said simply. That was all that was needed as they watched Shikamaru give up, his opponent was Choji so it was a given he would quit.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the Desert please come down." The sickly man said with a cough.

"Uzumaki, where is your water pack?" Gaara said as he appeared on the ground with a sand shunshin. Kinda stupid when he could have just jumped over the ledge like Naruto.

"I do not need it for anyone here. As far as I'm concerned even you are only a minor annoyance that can be erased." Naruto said as he picked his words for the very purpose of getting Gaara mad enough to fight seriously.

"Mother fears you, why?" Gaara asked as he held his head in pain.

"Your mother knows when to respect the number of tails we have. One never beats Nine." Naruto said with a grin, the Suna ninja felt fright at the fact Konoha has a Jinchuriki as well.

"Begin." This time though the proctor left the arena and went to the stands.

"Mother demands your blood for that comment." Gaara yelled in an insane voice, his sand shot towards Naruto at high Chunin speeds. It crashed into where Naruto was and the Suna ninja sighed in relief. That was until they heard his voice behind Gaara.

"Your aim sucks." Naruto said as he slung as arm over Gaara's shoulder. Gaara's sand tried to catch him again but he dissappeared in a burst of speed. Gaara's sand might be automatic, but only when it senses the desire to kill or hurt. Naruto just fought because he loved fighting so the sand would only react to him when Gaara saw him.

Not that it could catch him anyway.

Naruto felt the scar on his back flare in pain for a second as he looked up at the ceiling, and there he saw Tama again before she looked at him and disappeared. Sand wrapped around his arm in his moment of distraction, he had a feeling she had done that on purpose.

*Splat*

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted in glee as Naruto felt his arm crushed and ripped off, but he didn't even grunt in pain. Instead he smirked, his Uzumaki healing had already stopped the blood flow to that arm.

"That all you got." Naruto said with a grin, Tama's attacks at hurt much more than this. Yokai infused fire was ten times worse than losing an arm. This was like a paper cut in comparison, but still people looked at him like he was insane. "How bout you try again." Naruto said as a plan to both scare people shitless and get his arm back quicker flowed into his mind.

"I think your student is bat shit crazy!" Asuma said as he looked at Naruto let himself be wrapped up by Gaara's sand.

"No, I'm sure he has a plan." Kakashi said as he turned to the next page in his book. He was only mildly worried about Naruto, he knew that naruto was going to win.

"What could he possibly do at this point?" Kurenai asked Kakashi. Then they all felt a horrible killing intent as three bubbling red tails eploded from the said coffin. The adults looked at Naruto in suprise as they saw him standing with both his arms crossed, and three tails of the Kyuubis chakra behind him. His whole body covered in a cloak of chakra, three was his limit before he needed to use the Light Ferry to keep himself under control.

He didn't need to use this chakra against Gaara, but he needed to make a point. Naruto flinched slightly as the scar on his back burned a little, it rejected healing from even the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto also hated using the Kyuubi's chakra, it was so filled with hatred. The exact opposite of his Light Ferry, and his personality.

The other Genin looked at Naruto in fear as his blazing red eyes stared into Gaara's widened ones. Naruto let the chakra die down, he had proved his point. That and using that chakra was not how he wanted to win.

"Your Mother can suck my fat dick." Naruto said simply, some people facepalmed at his statement. After such a badass moment he had to ruin it.

"I'll kill you!" Gaara shouted as sand started to cover his body. Naruto smirked as Gaara acted just like he thought. Naruto held his hand out and purple flames covered each fingertip, after the last one was covered Naruto appeared in front of Gaara and slammed the seal into his gut.

"Five Pronged Seal!" Naruto yelled as Gaara screamed, but Naruto did not stop there ,"Uzumaki Sealing Style: Chakra Seal Lock!" Naruto shouted as he added his chakra and spun his hand in a clockwise motion. With that he locked the Five Pronged Seal in place, and now only Naruto could remove it. It had an added effect of sealing of Gaara's chakra, so unless Naruto took mercy on him he would never be a ninja again.

This would also stop Shukaku from escaping or being taken out. Naruto had done this to make sure that Shukaku would not become a threat in the future. If the had Gaara killed than all this would be for couldn't even use his sand anymore.

This was proven as Gaara's gourd turned into sand and fell uselessly to the ground.

"I can't hear Mother anymore... WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Gaara shouted in panic, mother had never been silent before.

"I took away your ability to use chakra, and I sealed of your Tailed Beast. Proctor, end the match. He's done for, he can never be a ninja again." Naruto said as the silence in Gaara's head let his sleep deprived body faint form lack of sleep. Without any chakra from him or Shukaku he had nothing keepoing him awake.

*Thump*

Gaara's body hit the ground with a loud noise.

'No way... Gaara lost.' Temari thought. It was impossible to her that her brother lost.

'Holy Fucking Horse Shit. This guy just beat Gaara.' Kankuro thought in fear.

'Damnit Gaara, now we have to make new plans.' Baki, their sensei thought in anger. They had planned on letting Gaara loose during the final rounds. To late for that now it seemed.

"Wi-i-inner Naruto *Cough* Uzumaki."

"Kakashi my eternal rival, your students flames of youth are shining with the white hot intensity of 10,000 giant fireballs." Guy said as he gave Kakashi his signature good guy pose. Kakashi decided to mess with him some more.

"You say something." Kakashi said as he turned a page in his book.

"Curse your hip and cool attitude." Guy said as Naruto came up the stares and gave him a strange look. Suprisingly Naruto had seen people in wieder clothes before so he just ignored the jumpsuit.

"Good job Naruto." Kakashi said with an eye smile, his student had earned that victory on his own. Though he was curious as to what distracted naruto in the middle of the fight.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he watched Neji lay a beat down on Hinata. He was being brutal to her, and it annoyed Naruto. Then it went to far and the Jonin had to interfere. Naruto glared at Neji for a moment before smirking, "You know, if Hinata had wanted to she could have used the Curse Seal against you. Makes me wonder if she went easy on you." Naruto said as Neji's face became raged. Naruto's words struck a little to close to home for him.

"Shut up deadlast, Hinata-_sama _is just a weak little main branch Hyuga. She never had a chance from the start, fate decided she was a failure." Neji said as he spat out her name like it was venom.

"Then what does that make you. I was deadlast, a failure, and you have never beaten me in a fight. You still can not beat me and you know it. That makes you lower than a failure." Naruto said as Neji needed to be restrained again to keep from charging Naruto. He was angry because he could not see a problem with Naruto's logic.

Naruto smirked at Neji and went back to watching the kids beat the shit out of each other, after his match the kids got pretty boring. He already had plans to beat every one of them.

"Will all the winners come down and pick a number out of the box." Anko said with a grin, she was happy that Naruto kicked so much ass. Now he would get the chance to spill the blood of more Genin... legally.

"One." Neji said without emotion.

"Five." Kankuro said sweating, he hoped that he wasn't in the same block as Naruto.

"Two." Choji said as he snacked on a stick of jerky.

"Sasuke has Three." Some starnge Jonin said without a care.

"Six." Tenten said with a smirk as she stared at Kankuro.

"Four." Naruto said happily, now he got to kick Sasuke's ass again.

"Seven." Shino said quickly.

"Eight." Rock Lee said as he turned to give shino a grin.

"Nine." Some weird boy named Sai said with a fake smile.

"Ten." A female ninja in a red and black body suit. The only thing that Naruto had noticed about her was her ability to spit lava... Kurotsuchi was her name. The only member from the Iwa team that made it to the finals.

She only had high chunin reserves so he must have passed her over as a threat. It was strange that he felt slightly attracted to her, it must have been the lava. Then again, most ninja from Iwa had learned to imitate the Lava bloodline. The power to spit lava was pretty cool.

Once everyone had a number they looked at the match ups.

**Neji Hyuga vs. Choji Akamichi**

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

**Kankuro Sabaku vs. Tenten**

**Shino Aburame vs. Rock Lee**

**Sai vs. Kurotsuchi **

"Due to the time it takes to get the lords of the contries here the exams will take place in two months time instead of the usual one month." The Hokage said with authority, with Orochimaru here he had to get everything ready so he had increased the time he had to prepare.

[Later that day]

"Why can't you train me?" Naruto asked curiously. He had come to Kakashi to ask for harder training but kakashi had told him he couldn't.

"Someone better than me has requested to teach you in the two month break." Kakashi said with an eye smile. He really wanted to train Naruto, but the Hokage had him getting the Anbu ready for the coming invasion.

"Who is training me." Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. They only narrowed further when Kakashi gave him directions to the hot springs and told him to go there tomorrow.

[Next day]

Naruto was walking towards the hot springs with Himari by his side, she had finished the task he set her on yesterday and wanted to make sure that the person training Naruto was not a hater. Naruto was pleased with her work so he had let her join him.

Shizuku was still spying on Baki so she couldn't make it.

"So Young Lord, what plans do you have for these two months." Himari asked with a cat-like curious expression.

"Himari, just so you know curiousity killed the cat." Naruto said as he laughed at her reaction. She had blushed and puffed out her cheeks, she hated that saying. Just because one of her species got struck by lightning when they had climbed to the top of a tree to watch it, did not mean all her species was dumb enough to climb a tree in a thunder storm.

"The Young Lord surely knows that this kitten is only curious about when you shall ravage her. Other than that I have not a care about the world around us." Himari said with a pout, she squeeked though when Naruto grabbed one of her breast and squeezed it.

"My kitten will be 'ravaged' as you put it when I feel like it." Naruto said in his own teasing way. Deciding to mess with her mind some he continued to talk, "Well that is if I want to screw you. Shizuku is the better choice in bed, with that small and tight body I bet she is a freak in bed. Her tounge isn't so bad either." Naruto said as Himari stared at him dumbly.

"Surely you jest Young Lord! I mean, why go for the loli-snake when you could have a mature kitten." Himari said before she noticed Naruto's snickering. He had played her well, and she had to smile at how he did it. It may seem small, but the ability to push people's button the right way was a good thing for a clan head.

Naruto had arrived two hours ahead of the meeting time so he and Himari went into the Jinchuriki reserved hot springs. It was a law made by the First Hokage when his wife Mito Uzumaki had wanted privacy in the bath house. This law was made with the purpose of protecting the seal design that kept the Kyuubi at bay. Jinchuriki bathed alone in the hot springs for that very reason.

His own mother loved that secret springs because it could not be peeped on, much to a certain Sannin's ire. Peeping on the area was considered treason, since they could have been looking at the seal for a way to break it. If a Jinchuriki wanted to take a person in the bath though it was fine.

Naruto stripped down when they got to the changing room. Much to the joy of a certain cat, she was happy her master did not care if people saw him nude. The only reason he needed to be carefull was to hide the area where he had his seal.

'Master is very large' Himari said as her eyes trailed downward before Naruto wrapped a towle around her waist. Naruto looked at her with a raised brow, before he noticed her bleeding nose and chuckled. Naruto was soon sporting a slight bleeder of his own as she stripped nude as well. Her body was nearly perfect, he would have called her perfect but that would mean it was impossible for it to get better. Himari still had some maturing to do before she reached her prime.

Naruto felt his eyes drawn to her lovely boobs, as even though they were the second largest pair he had ever seen (Lizlets were bigger) they still retained their shape as if deying gravity. A humans breasts would have sagged a little at this size, but Himari was an Ayakashi so her breast would never sag like a humans. Nobody knew why that was, but Naruto was happy with it.

Then Naruto's eyes wondered lower over her flat, well toned stomach to her naturally hairless vagina. He was kinda curious about that fact since he knew she never shaved it, he had touched her there before and felt no stubble. He didn't even own a razor or have one in his apartment. Not that he was complaining, it was nice to see a nice and tight pussy without the hair. It was pretty sexy.

Then again Shizuku was over 100 and had no hair there either. It might be a Ayakashi thing since Lizlet was also bare there.

"Hey Himari." Naruto said as he got her attention.

"Yes Young Lord?" She asked slightly uncertain of his gaze.

"Do you shave your body hair off? I noticed that from the neck down you have no body hair." Naruto asked bluntly, no need to beat around the bush... which Himari didn't have. Himari blushed at his question when she caught the meaning behind it.

"No Young Lord, I have no need to shave. Most female Ayakashi don't have any body hair when in a humanoid form. What about you Young Lord, you have no body hair either?" Himari asked back.

"My chakra gets rid of it, as a ninja I need all the speed I can get. I used a permanent jutsu so that I don't have to shave it off. I liked the hair on my head though so I kept it." Naruto said plainly, most ninja above Chunin did this so it wasn't a real secret. Naruto loved his spiky hair though and couldn't shave it off. Himari raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged it off. It kind made sense that the higher level ninja did that, they were smart enough to know that they could cut down air resistance that way.

Female Ayakashi just had no hair so that it was easier to seduce men.

Himari was amazed at the hot spring once they walked into it. Having the best hot springs was one of the benifits of being a Jinchuriki, it was stressfull keeping a Tailed Beast at bay. Only a Jinchuriki was allowed at have free access to this hot springs.

"Amazing. We have this all to ourselves?" Himari asked as she dipped her foot into the burning water. This was another reason that only the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was allowed in here. Only an Uzumaki has the resistance to stand the heat of this water, Ayakashi were able to stand it to in most cases.

"Yeah, one of the few perks of my job." Naruto said with a pat on his stomach. He stepped in right after Himari and sighed in joy at the heat burning away his troubles.

They just sat in the water and relaxed for a few minutes before they heard a voice.

"A pleasure to see you again Naruto." The voice said and they both turned their heads in suprise. There in all her own nude glory was Tama, Naruto idly noticed shge had no body hair either.

"Fox! What are you doing here!?" Himari shouted as she unsealed her sword.

"Himari, put your sword away! She isn't here to fight, she knows I am not ready. She is not our enemy until the day we have our deciding battle. Until then she is a neutral party that will be treated as such." Naruto demanded. Tama seemed mildly suprised at his words as Himari lowered herslef in the water. "Anyway, she is my opponent to fight. You are not to interfere if we did fight Himari. That is an order!" Naruto finished before turning to Tama.

"Sorry about Himari Tama, but it is nice to see you again too. Did you enjoy the show earlier?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ye, it was rather amusing to watch you defeat the false Tanuki as you did. You are almost ready to eat." She said as her teeth sharpened.

"The only part of me you will be eating is my cum when I beat you and have you suck me off." Naruto said pleasently, and Himari had to blush at their banner. Even Tama had a small blush at his words, but had to agree it was possible.

"Possible, but only if you cn beat me Naruto." Tama said blank faced again. She wasn't dumb enough to think that there was no chance that Naruto could beat her. At the rate he was growing stronger he really had a chance. "But do not get yourself killed before we fight again, only I get that pleasure." Tama said seriously.

"Not without a fight." Naruto said with a grin.

'At first glance you would never tell that these two were enemies' Himari thought with a shake of her head.

Oh well, they still had a few hours till they needed to meet Naruto's new teacher.

**Chapter End**

**I did what I did to Gaara for a reason, if Tsunade had not have fixed Lee then he would have n ever been a ninja again. So now it is Gaara in that position.**

**Tama will randomly show up to cause trouble or make things harder for Naruto. It is her way of testing him. She wants him more powerfull before the final battle between the two. Also Kurotsuchi is here for a reason. Don't be haters.**

**About the hairless thing... I think the reason for that is pretty obvious.**

**Naruto suspects that the sand is going to invade, he does not know it for a fact. Just a suspicion that he thinks is worth looking into.**

**Next chapter starts a Training Arc. Also just because Naruto can use Kyuubi's chakra does not mean he is a master at it. He can just summon it to make his body better, and then it will drain him if he uses to much. In canon he could use 3 tails at 15 years old. Now he is 16 so three shouldn't be a problem.**

**Naruto and Tama have a complicated relationship. Tama does not hate Naruto, she just wants to either eat with him or mate with him. Also Naruto does not hate her, as a ninja he lives around death. He can sense a small amount of good in her.**

**Naruto isn't overpowered in here. He would lose in a fight to Mid and Higher Jonin when he fights alone. In this Naruto has also had a person that has been giving his scrolls on training, so he started getting stronger at a younger age. Even with Kyuubi's Chakra or the Light Ferry he would lose to Kage level people.**

[Omake] The girls measurements.

Himari - B88-W56-H85 (F-cup), 5 feet 1 inch tall

Shizuku - B60-W45-H72 (AA-cup) 4 feet 3 inches tall

Tama - Child form is smaller as Shizuku, Adult form is G-cup and larger than Lizlet

Lizlet - B90-W57-H87 (G-cup) 5 feet 2 inches tall

[Omake end]

**Please leave me nice long reviews, but no flames.**

**If I get enough good reviews then I will put up a poll for who gets the first lemon. **


	9. Ch9 Training and Demon slaying history

**I don't own either Naruto or Omamore Himari.**

**Oh yeah Two chapter written in one day. Who's the man. This chapter is more based around learning about the demons slayers, and people interacting with each other.**

**New Poll - Who gets the first lemon? You can decide. VOTE**

**Story Start.**

"Well Tama, it is time for Himari and I to go. See you later." Naruto said as he stood up and wrapped his towel around his waist. Not before Tama got her eyefull though. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

'Wow, that was big.' Tama thought as she licked her lips. Himari saw her looks and glared at her, but said nothing as she followed Naruto out of the hot springs. It was time to meet with Naruto's new teacher after all.

[Few minutes later]

"Where could this guy be?" Naruto asked in frustration. He was about to say screw it an leave before the duo heard perverted giggling. Knowing his luck this was most likely his new teacher.

Walking towards the giggling Naruto and Himari facepalmed at a white haired man peeping through the fence at the women on the other side. Himari suddenly felt glad that her master took her to his private area. She watched Naruto walk up behind the pervert and kick him threw the wall.

"EEEEEEKKKKK! PERVERT!" A women in the springs yelled. The following beat down was rough as each and every girl took her pound of flesh out on the old pervert.

"Oh GOD not the nuts!" The pervert screamed as his voice got squeeky. The beating continued for another ten minutes before they stopped. They were about to attack Naruto as well but they saw him staring at the pervert in disdain. Sure Naruto would admit he was perverted, but he only did it to the willing. Or when the perfect chance was presented to him on a silver platter.

Himari smirked at the beating, and would occasionaly send in a blow herself. Her master was the only pervert she liked. Any other was trash, plain an simple.

"Why?" The white haired man asked.

"Because you are a pervert." Naruto said, and it seemed like the guy magically healed as he took a pose.

"I am no ordinary pervert... I am a SUPER pervert. Jiraiya the Gallant here at your service." Jiyaiya yelled as he summoned a toad to stand on for extra effect.

...

...

...

"I'm out of here." Naruto said as he turned around and walked away, with Himari following close behind. Any person that admits to being a super pervert was not someone he wanted to hang around when he could be training.

"Wait! Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Jiriaya asked uncertainly, the last he had heard of Naruto he was the sptting image of his deceased student. Now all the shared in common was the spiky hair style and skin color. Naruto was also suppost to be blond, not a red head that looked like his mother. The fact that Naruto was wearing Kushina's old Uzu headband around his neck was strong proof he was her son.

That and he had a Bakeneko next to him like all battle breed Uzumaki.

"Yeah I'm Naruto. Why are you asking Pervy Sannin?" Naruto asked with a cold glare that could freeze hell over. The kid sure knew how to glare if the shiver he repressed was anything to go by.

"Don't call me that! I am the great and powerfull Jiraiya, women swoon when I walk by, and men kiss the ground I walk on. Your lucky that I want to take you on as my student." Jiriaya said before he heard a scoff, and when he turned to lecture the person responsible he felt his jaw drop. Standing next to Naruto the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, "Hey cutie do you want to get a drink sometime." Jiriaya tried to flirt before Himari was pulled into Naruto's arm and he groped her breast.

"Perv, this is mine. Stay away from her or either she or I will peel the skin of your dick and pour salt on it. Then we will take mercy on you and cut it off." Naruto threatened as Himari blushed happily, Jiriaya backed off with his hands in the surrender motion.

Owners always looked after their cats after all.

"Wait did you say want to take me on as your student?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, this was an offer where refusal was stupid. Jiriaya was the only person to have trained a Hoakge, that was not a Hokage themselves. This was a golden opportunity.

"Of course brat." Jiriaya said with a smirk, there was no way the kid was going to refuse now.

"What could you possibly teach me. I already know more about Sealing than you, and you weren't even the person that taught the fourth Hokage that anyway." Naruto said as Jiriaya pulled the scroll of his back.

"I can teach you how to summon toads." Jiriaya said with a goofy grin.

"I'll pass, I don't need a summoning contract. I have Himari, and I can trust her more than any summon beast." Naruto said as Jiriaya felt his hopes crash down around him.

"Then how about this." Jiriaya said as he held his palm up and formed the legendary rasengan, a move made by the Fouth Hokage. He could always get Naruto to sign it later.

"I already know how to do that. Kakashi-sensei taught me how to do the Rasengan monthes ago, I learned it in one week." Naruto said as he remembered how many clones it took to do it. A shit load of clones for a week.

"I can show you how to use the Kyuubi's chakra!" Jiriaya said before he saw Naruto's eyes flicker between red and blue. Showing he already knew how to control the Kyuubi's chakra, "I can show you a good Taijutsu style."

"I already have my clans style, and frankly I don't want to disrespect the Uzumaki clan by learning another." Naruto said as Himari nodded at that. When you tried to learn multiple fighting styles they tended to mix together. She would not have liked to have the Uzumaki style basterdized like that.

"Uhhh... I can show you some cool ninjutsu." Jiriaya said unsurely. The kid seemed to shoot down everything he said, he thought the boy was deadlast in the academy.

"Sorry, but I prefer close combat over ninjutsu. Also my sensei is Kakashi the man who copied over 1,000 ninjutsu. He can show me way more than you can, and I trust him more." Naruto said as he smirked. He was waiting for the Pervy Sannin to make the right offer.

'Gaahhh, damnit Kakashi. I wanted to teach him all this stuff.' The older pervert raged in his head. He didn't much else he could teach the brat. "How about I teach you advanced Chakra control?" He asked in hope.

"Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner." Naruto said with a smile, as a Jinchuriki and an Uzumaki he had HUGE amounts of chakra. His control was almost shit though.

"Well then lets get started." Jiriaya said with a smile. He was suprised that Naruto only wanted to gain better control over his own chakra.

[Five weeks later]

Naruto had just finished perfecting his chakra control, well for him that is. He would never have medic level chakra without someone like Tsunade teaching him how. It was good enough to double his time limit with the Light Ferry though. He could now use it for twenty minutes straight, and he could now direct it to weapons.

He had never had shadow clones do chakra control excersizes beacuse it was actually a bad idea. Using it to learn Shape Manipulation and Nature Manipulation was fine, but when the Shadow Clone didn't have the same reserves as it's creator it used a different chakra amount to do the same things. That led to Naruto learning how to use his chakra wrong.

"Time to test my theory out." Naruto said as he placed his hands in the dragon seal and spread his chakra out, then turned to water. If you were watching from the sidelines you would see Naruto making water out of thin air. That would be wrong, he weas actually turning his chakra into water. If you could turn your chakra into lighting and fire, then why not water. He had a feeling that was the second Hokages real trick to making water.

"Water Style: Raging Uzumaki" Naruto shouted as he aimed the whirlpool torpedo up into the air. Then he changed the his hand sign to the Rabbit sign and fire a mini-tornado from his mouth and hit the water. Causing it to cancel the techinique.

Naruto then made a Shadow Clone to help him with then next Jutsu he had been working on for the last few months with Kakashi. In Naruto's hands was a larger than normal Rasengan with currents of water flowing through it. He already had a Wind Version, and for some reason he couldn't use it until he could throw it.

Now he had a water version that was much easier to throw. So pulling his arm back Naruto tossed the water ball of death as far and he could and ran away.

Once it hit the ground the Rasenwhirlingan expanded to the size of a giant whirlpool and grinded against the ground. Himari and Jiriaya in the background had their jaws dropped as they saw that where the ground once was, was a giant whirlpool in the ground. Even after the jutsu ended the whirlpool stayed there.

Naruto had just made a Rasengan that could drown and crush people with a whirlpool. If you survived the water pressure from the rasengan you would die from drowing.

They waited for a few hours to see if the whirlpool would stop and to their shock it didn't even slow down. Looks like Konoha had a new whirlpool in the middle of training ground 49.

Naruto was panting from the amount of Chakra that Jutsu had taken. One use had drained him of 60% of his chakra. His Rasenshuriken only used 30% of it. He had two S-rank Jutsu now and he could only use one in a battle. Even then only when there were no allies around.

He smashed his fist to the ground in annoyance. What was the point of having the jutsu if he wasn't ready to use them, he should have waited to learn them when he was ready to use them.

'I still am not ready to fight Tama yet.' Naruto thought bitterly.

[A week later]

"Naruto, I have captured Baki and taken him to the Third Hokage Ya'know." Shizuku said plainly, if only she wasn't under his covers with her hands in his pants. Then he would be able to take this more seriously.

"So we are going to be invaded?" Naruto asked as he let Shizuku's hands go over his body. As a snake Naruto knew she had a tendency to wrap around the warmest thing around. Which was him.

"Yes, Ya'know. As it seems the Snake Sannin Orochimaru is behind this, he seems to be after the Uchiha and you, Ya'know. Your bloodlines interest him, Ya'know." Shizuku said as Naruto shivered in slight fear. He was not a fan of the idea of a S-class traitor after him. The only snake that he would let into his pants was Shizuku.

"Did you get when the invasion will happen." Naruto asked as he twitched at her skilled hands massaging his stomach.

"During the final rounds of the Chunin exams. I didn't get as much because some guy that coughed a lot got killed before he could reveal more to the spy Kabuto. Ya'know." Shizuku said as Naruto growled at the mention of another traitor. He hated traitors with his whole being.

"Did you tell JiJi about the spy." Naruto asked as he watched her tounge leave her mouth and go over his chest. She had this weird thing about licking, not that he was bothered by it. Her tounge felt nice. He smiled when she nodded to his question. Then Shizuku was grapped by the neck and thrown off Naruto by Himari.

"Get off him snake!"

It was going to be a long night.

[Another week later]

"Try harder Hanabi-chan." Naruto said as he blocked another Juuken strike. He had been coaching Hanabi in the ways of the ninja for a week now, and he had to admit he was impressed by her. At age ten she was at the high genin level. Something that most normal genin did not get at until half a year out of the academy.

"Hya!" Hanabi shouted as she aimed her next strike at his heart. Naruto caught her strike and spun her to the ground before he sat on her back.

"What did you learn today Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Never attack an enemy with superior range head on when they are at a higher level than you." Hanabi said as a few beads of sweat rolled down her face. Naruto was a slave driver, and it was only her early life conditioning that let her last this long.

As it was her lungs were on fire.

"Wrong!" Naruto said as he smacked her butt, "The correct answer is when you can't win be a ninja and cheat your fucking ass off." Naruto said as he purposly cussed, she wasn't exposed to it as a Hyuga so he didn't want her to get flustered on a battle field.

"Ow!" Hanabi yelled as her ass got beaten.

"Your up next Yakumo." Naruto said to the pale girl near their spot. As he had areed on Naruto was re-training her in the ninja arts. If he didn't he would lose the Kurama clans vote for his clans re-establishing.

"What do you want me to do Naruto-dono?" Yakumo asked respectfully.

"I want you to do push-ups with Anko over there sitting on your back. You aren't ready just yet to start on ninja work." Naruto said as Anko grinned at her master in thanks for getting someone to mess with.

"How many?" Yakumo asked fearfully, that grin did not look safe to her.

"Until you drop." Naruto said as Anko dragged Yakumo away. Naruto watched them go with a sigh, and then he unsealed some weights and started to do some heavy lifting with his re-grown arm. It was still slightly weaker than his other arm.

He should have expected as much though since he had used the triple combination of his Uzumaki healing, Light Ferry, and Kyuubi chakra to grow a new one. Normally such an injury would end a ninja's life as a ninja.

For an Uzumaki with the Light Ferry though it was easy to re-grow most body parts. The head being the only sure way to kill and Uzumaki, then again as also the Kyuubi Jinchuriki he wasn't sure if that would kill him either. Not that he was willing to test it out.

History lesson. The orginal Uzumaki were a clan that held 14 different bloodlines. Every Uzumaki held at least two, and they were powerfull chakra and a strong body. Then came the demon slaying bloodlines that caused the family to seperate into 12 different houses. Each one with a different demon slaying ability.

The Tsuchimikado family - The family who trained in the Abe style, and had the strongest Taijutsu style. They were the most secretive family, and had died off my mass suicide to keep their secrets safe from Kumo.

The Kamizakura family - The family that uses ancient Shinto charms and curses. After the great Ayakashi war they saw their powers as a threat to them and sealed them away. They faded away soon after. Any children who are related to them have lost their powers.

The Kagamimori family - This family used ancient Shinto mirror-guard procedures and magic sealing. They are the only family that did not kill any demons, they used their mirrors to seal them away. Only women with the families 'beast eye' could lead this family. They still exist in a shrine village in the 'Land of Fire.'

The Kogetsukyo family - They used ancient forbidden arts and specialized in mortal curses and treatments. They were exterminated by Iwa 78 years ago.

The Houjou family - This family had the power to use electro magnetic waves as their power. They were known as the 'Thunder Masters' for their pure mastery over lightning. They died out due to a mysterious explosion at their house, they were thought to have caused their own demise by experimenting with their powers. They were also known as 'those damn idiots' by the other families.

The Uzumaki family - The strongest family that used the ancient Light Ferry, an ability that is even to this day not fully understood. They are the only family that tried to co-exist with Ayakashi, and had several Ayakashi that served the family. The most prominant being the Bakeneko, Hinoenma, Daidara-bocchi, Zashiki-Warashi, and the Fuguruma Youbi. They were also the only family that could turned from half-bloods into pure-bloods. This was shown by their hair turning Red.

The Karasu family - They were hailed as the best swordsman in the world, and only used swords to battle demons. They had tried to battle the Tamano no Mae and were wiped out. They had taught their ways to the Samurai of Iron country, and was the only family that could not use chakra or magic.

The Jibashiri family - They had the power to control the Earth and super human strength that made the Senju look like a rookie chunin. They were also the worst of the families due to the fact they killed many people for the right price. They were wiped out by the Uzumaki family after they had caused the near extinction of the Mizuchi race.

The Homura family - The only family that could freely control the element fire at will. They had a total immunity to the element. They were wiped out by the Mist village 40 years ago. They were rumored to be able to use Amaterasu's flames when they were at their peak. They could not use any other element though.

The Hiiragi family - They were a powerfull family that could control wind to an extent that even the most powerfull wind users in Suna could not. They had slowly died off after they had been hired to team up with the Uzumaki family and close the Gates of Hell. They naturally died off due to never making powerfull children again after their clan head went insane.

The Yakouin family - This family had the power to see into the future, and could predict an enemies moves even better than the Sharingan. Their power to see into the future has the cost of brain cells if they don't use their bells as a medium. Many died of from overusing their powers. This family still exists in 'The Demon Country' south of the Leaf Village.

The Jinguuji family - They were known as the weakest family for their use of spells and magic. They had the weakest bodies among the families, but they had they greatest desire to kill Ayakashi that was only beaten by the Jibashiri. They still exist but their location is unknown.

Naruto's house was the only one that kept the name Uzumaki, seeing as they had the strongest ability that could be used in the most ways. Their bodies and chakra were also higher than the usual Uzumaki.

In each house there was a main branch and a side branch. The main branch were filled with those that could actually use the demon slaying ability, and the side branch were used to house the ones that didn't. It also contained the non-Uzumaki family members. Even though each house were seperated into branches they still treated each other like family.

Naruto was a member of the Uzumaki Main Branch just like his mother was. He also had thicker Uzumaki blood than his own mother. Naruto was what one could consider a 'pure' blooded Uzumaki even though his father was not an Uzumaki. His Uzumaki heritage had erased his fathers DNA for the most part. That wasn't really strange, since the child of a female Uzumaki would always become a pure blood Uzumaki later in life.

Naruto had actually met a young girl from the Jinguuji family when he was a child, but her name escaped him at the moment. The only thing he remembered were black hair and a cresent moon birthmark on her forehead that was at a 90 degree angle. That and she was his first kiss.

'What was her name again?' Naruto thought as he slowly worked on his control over the Light Ferry while Hanabi did push-ups with Yakumo.

[Somewhere in the Land of Fire]

*Achoo*

"I wonder who is talking about me?" A white haired girl with a moon mark on her head said as she killed another demon.

[Back with Naruto]

'I'll remember later.' Naruto thought as he watched Yakumo pass out. He then balanced a ball of light on his fingertip and sighed, his power was not coming along like he had hoped. He needed to master his power to beat Tama down and make her submit to him.

"Can I stop now?" Hanabi said as she finished her workout.

"No do it again. You have to pass out or it doesn't count." Naruto said as her jaw dropped.

It was fun to be a teacher.

[With Naruto three days from the finals]

"Good to see you again Tama." Naruto said as he and Shizuku entered the hot springs again. Shizuku was much more calm than Himari when seeing the Legendary Clan slaying nine tails. Even in her weakened state her pwer was at Kage level easily.

"You as well Naruto." Tama said as she smirked at Shizuku with an evil grin.

'I was suppost to be the only loli. Ya'know.' Shizuku thought as she compared herself to the nine-tails.

"So am I ready to eat yet?" Naruto asked with his usual Uzumaki grin. One that even the most emotionless person loved.

"Not quite yet Naruto, but you should be ready in half a year. Your blood is quite... thick." Tama said as her teeth were replaced with sharp fangs that were made for ripping through flesh, "But don't worry, I won't eat your head. It would be so much better to bring you back as a bodyless head, then you can be with me for all eternaty." She said in a creepy tone. She was serious about that too. He was too fun to leave dead, if she just brought back his head then he would be with her forever.

"Hahaha sure you would Tama-chan." Naruto said, not even phased that they were talking about his death and what they would do to his head. It was very depressing for Shizuku.

"I hear you have been becoming much stronger lately. Good for you Naruto." Tama said without evil intent. The stronger he became the better her fight with him would be.

"So how have you been Tama-chan." Naruto asked as her face went to bored.

"Everything is boring here, their are barely any demons to eat." Tama complained. Shizuku was honestly suprised at how she was acting around Naruto.

"I could bring you some candy if you want." Naruto said with a shrug.

"If you weren't my next meal I would kiss you right now." Tama said with a smile. She loved sweet things, and hated bitter things. She liked grilled food the most though.

"Be carefull what you say Tama, it maight bite you on your cute little ass." Naruto said and they both shared a chuckle.

[The day before the finals]

"What do you need me for JiJi?" Naruto asked as looked at hsi grandfathers face.

"I just want to know what the seals I have been finding all over the place were." The elderly Sarutobi said with a smile.

"Oh, those are my home made defence against the coming invasion. When activated they release a powerfull knockout gas, and ten clones wearing gas masks. The gas knocks everyone within a forty metter range out in seconds, then my clones will sort through the people and kill the enemies." Naruto said with a huge grin.

"That was pure genius my boy." Hiruzen said with a laugh. Naruto just continued to suprise him, and that was a good thing in this case.

'Naruto you will be a fine Hokage.' The well aged man thought with a smile.

[The day of the finals]

"It is the day." Naruto said as he put Shizuku's pack on his back, and Himari on his head. The inbasiuon was today so he could not afford to hold back.

Today... was the day.

**Chapter end.**

**I kept Naruto's training a secret for a reason, and the history of the 12 demon slaying families was needed. That information has a place in the plot of the story, and I hate plot holes more than I hate eating green food.**

**This chapter was more of a resting chapter. It was to show Naruto and others as the people they are. Naruto is not shy or weak and will not act like that.**

**Naruto won't be able to throw the Rasenshuriken for a LONG time, and can only use the other one once a day. The other girls are getting stronger too, but as Ayakashi their progress is slower.**

**Naruto also knows that he NEEDS chakra control, and will work for it. He has huge amounts of chakra and needs to learn to control it. Naruto will not be using the Rasenshirlingan or the Rasenshuriken in battle for a long time. He will only use it when the right conditions are met.**

**About him not signing the Toad contract, he might sign it later. But not now, seeing as he doesn't need it now. Once he has spent enough time around Jiriaya and gotten to know the toads he will sign.**

[Omake] Why Milk.

"Hey Himari." Naruto said as he got Himari's attention.

"Yes Young Lord?" Himari said with an uncertain voice.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked as Himari looked at him in suprise.

"I am on my sixtenth year Young Lord." Himari said, but then squeeked as she felt Naruto grap her boobs. He squeezed and gripped her tits as he looked at her with a raised brow.

"How they hell do you have these tits when your only 16?" Naruto asked as Himari blushed, he was good at playing with boobs.

"Milk Young Lord, milk." Himari said as Naruto went to go tell Tenten, she had been asking for years about a secret to larger boobs.

[Omake end]

**Please leave me a bunch of good long reviews that tell me what you liked, but no flames please. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.**


	10. Ch10 Invasion, and tama with Milk

**I don't own Naruto or Omamori Himari.**

**Warning I won't normally write on the weekends, and since my last update was a double updat you might have skipped a chapter. So please go to the last two chapters and make sure you read them before reading this.**

**Poll still going - current leader is Shizuku with (small) Tama in second, but the poll isn't over so please continue to vote.**

**I have a reason for everything I do, everything in this chapter has a purpose**

**Story Start.**

"You have some impressive Genin Hiruzen. I wonder how strong your Uzumaki is." The fake Kazekage said as the three Kages looked down at the lined up Genin. They were the Hokage, the Tsuchikage, and Orochimari in disguise as the Kazekage.

"Yes, I wonder how your got your hands on an Uzumaki, you wouldn't be trying to mock Iwa would you Sarutobi." Onoki the fence sitter growled as he looked at Naruto. For some reason he juts hated thje boy, and could not explain it. He had personally led the charge against the Uzumaki clan years ago, they had thought that they had wiped them all out with Kumo and Kiri.

Seems like a few survived.

"I assure you that Naruto was born and raised in Konoha, and if you attack him for his heritage you will be signing your death warrant. As you have no doubt heard by now, that boy has gained the interest of the Tamano no Mae. If you have the child killed, your village will go next to the rage the nine tails wields." Sarutobi said seriously, every Kage kept taps on the Tamano to make sure they could evacuate their village if she was heading their way.

"Of course she would be interested in an Uzumaki." Onoki grumbled as he glared at Naruto. His still could not place where he had seen that hair style before.

"So do you have any plans to retire Hiruzen?" Orochimaru asked slyly, and with a small amont of anger.

"I plan to stay as Hokage until my replacement is ready for the job, he still needs to grow before he cantake my hat." He said as he looked at Naruto fondly, he wanted to be the one to give Naruto the Hokage robes. He only trusted Naruto enough to leave the village to. Naruto had the largest Will of Fire that surpassed even his own sensei the Second and First Hokage.

"The newer generation is nowhere near our level as Genin." Onoki bragged as he sat back with folded arms.

'I wouldn't be to sure of that Onoki.' Hiruzen thought as he looked at Naruto again.

'Soon I will have a perfect Uzumaki body, or an Uchiha.' Orochimaru thought as he stared at Naruto and Sasuke. Legends say that a pure Uzumaki that killed 1,000 demons would gain immortality, if he got Naruto and forced him to kill that many demons he could achieve perfect immortality. Then he would implant Sasuke's eyes into Naruto's body and obtain ultimate power.

He had tried to find Naruto in the forest but couldn't find him. He had truly impressed him with how he defeated Gaara.

'Impress me more Naruto-kun.'

[With Naruto]

*Shiver*

'I think I just felt like a Pedophile thinking about me.' Naruto thought as he shivered. He wasn't the only one since he felt his two companions shiver in anger.

"Naruto, remember to be a show-off. The more powerfull you look the better chance you have at being promoted, Ya'know." Shizuku said as she started to power up the water, which would be used to show off during their match. Naruto wanted to save most of his strength for the invasion.

'Got it.' Naruto thought as he started to charge the water full of chakra as well. The more chakra he packed into the easier it would be to use super packed water jutsu. As an Uzumaki he prefered to use water over wind, he guessed it had something to do with the island Uzumaki's hail from.

He then caught something out of the side of his eye, and saw Tama on the roof above the Kage's heads. Naruto could feel her anoyance at waiting for the matches to start. Naruto knew that there was a chance she was going to fight him again today as a test.

"Will all fighters besides Neji Hyuga and Choji Akamichi go up to the fighters box." Genma said as he chewed on a senbon. Naruto gave a quick glance over on Choji, the boy was now more muscle than fat. Two months of hard training and Naruto's healthy food had done wonders for him.

"Kick his ass Choji." Naruto said as he vanished in a Shunshin of water. He believed that Choji had a better chance against Negi now that he had trained than he did a few monthes ago.

"Give up, fate has decreed that today you will lose before the mightest clan." Neji said in arrogance, which Choji just deadpanned at. The Hyuga were the sixth clan to join Konoha, after the Senju, Uchiha, Sarutobi, Shimura, and Inuzuka. That was not the mightest clan, just some copy cats.

"What about the Senju clan, or the Uzumaki clan. They are still considered the strongest clans, even though they are nearly extinct." Choji said as he saw Naruto give him a thumbs up from the fighters box.

"They are nothing compared to the Hyuga." Neji said with a little worry.

"A family of slaves you mean." Choji said as he finished the last piece of special 'Naruto' brand jerky. It made it easier to use chakra due to the herbs it was soaked in.

Neji glared and shot forward at the large boy, fully intending to kill him. To bad for him that Choji was usin a plan Naruto had told him about to beat a Hyuga.

"Mega Rotating Human Boulder!" Choji shouted as he became fat, and started to spin to the side. In the same place, and when Neji hit him Choji used his chakra to stick Neji to him as he spun faster. Neji was being ground into the ground as friction burns appeared on his back. n

Neji was about to try the Kaiten when he realized he couldn't rotate enough to start it. Meaning that until Choji stopped spinning he was going to be helpless, and his anger was to be blamed on it.

That was if Choji stopped spinning. He seemed to be pretty happy just grinding him to the ground and ripping his skin to shreds. The arrogant branch member couldn't hold his scream in any longer as the large boy was literaly crushing and burning him to death wtih his weight and friction.

Not that he thought about it he was only good at the Gentle Fist, so going up against a person that could cover his chakra points away would be an instant defeat.

"AHHHH! I FORFIET!" Neji shouted as Choji got off him, and the medics came to take him away.

"Fate said you were going to win, but you didn't even hit me. The only fate is the fate that we all die one day." Choji said before he collapsed from light chakra loss. That move he did cost a lot of chakra to do. First he had to start the jutsu, the link his chakra to Neji, and finally use it to spin for as long as he needed. If Neji hadn't charged him head first Neji would have most likely won.

"Winner - Choji Akamichi." Genma shouted as silence filled the crowd, only Naruto's cheer could be heard. Naruto had bet 10,000 Ryo on Choji winning without getting hurt. The odds were 2,000 to 1 meaning Naruto just won 20,000,000 Ryo on his bet. He was almost set for hiring Tazuna and buying supplies for his new Clan Housings.

Suddenly tons of cussing could be heard as everyone realized that they had lost all they money they had bet on Neji winning.

"Things are starting to look up huh Shizuku." Naruto said out loud with a grin. Everyone nearly had a heart attack when a snake head made of water came out of the top of his pack and wrapped around him.

"Yesss, thingsss are sssstarting to look up Ya'know." Shizuku said with a snake like accent. Himari wasn't the only one that could turn into an animal. She just prefered to be a cute loli... that looked like a drowning victim.

The others in the box tried not to scream like little girls when they heard her talk.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha come down to the arena please." Genma's voice was heard over the speakers.

**Warning - This will be a brutal, one-sided beat down that may end in death.**

"Time to show what clan is on top." Naruto thought with a grin, this was a great way to show the other clan heads that he worthy of clan status. That or they might like him more for beating the Emo-chiha. Naruto got up and jumped over the railing and landed in a bad ass pose.

Sasuke decided to be a dumb-ass and waste chakra using the leaf shunshin to get down. When he saw Naruto he glared at him with the Sharingan, that only had two in the right eye and one in the left. Not that they would help him since Naruto only used the last hand sign for each jutsu, which meant that he couldn't copy it unless he had mastered the element. He hadn't even mastered Fire yet so water and wind were out of his reach.

"You ready to lose dope, I have awakened the fabled Sharingan so there is no way for you to win." He said as Himari hissed at him, such arrogance against her master was truly wasted.

"Rip his eyes out, Ya'know." Shizuku said in a monotone voice, but hatred could be heard if you knew her. He wasn't going to question what beef she had with the Uchiha, but he was all to glad to rip those monkey balls out of his head.

"Like you could beat me Sas-uke Emo-chiha." Naruto mocked, but that turned to a scowl at the next words Sasuke had the stupidity to say.

"At least I don't have to really on a cat for friends, a clanless dope like you was probrably only named after some Uzumaki trash." Sasuke said, forgetting that he was clanless as well. All the other Uchiha were dead, with the exeption of his brother. That and his mother, but she was in a coma so she was worthless to him.

"It took three whole nations to take down the Uzumaki family, and there were only about a hundred of us. An army of over 4,000 was what was needed to take us out, and they needed the help of their three kages. Only 8 ninja survived after taking us down, and there were still Uzumaki around to this day. Your clan was taken down by an 1 Anbu level ninja in one night. Only three of you are left. A worthless genin, a traitor to the village, and a women in a coma." Naruto said as Sasuke steamed, but Naruto wasn't done yet.

"Even though my family was only a 100 strong we still had a whole country at our command, and it was at the level of a Great Ninja Village. The only reason that we were even invaded was because the enemy also had the power of five Jinchuriki getting them to the island. Even the Kages and Jinchuriki were heavily injured at the end of it. So SHUT UP UCHIHA WORM!" Naruto finished with a yell.

That speech had served two purposes. The first was to get Sasuke to shut the hell up, and the second was to tell people of the strength that the Uzumaki held at their prime. He was sick of people wearing his clans symbol on their vests and not knowing it's history. He had full plans to take the sympol away from Konoha jackets.

Sasuke grit his teeth at the facts and shut up.

Genma looked between the two and decided to start the match.

**{Play the song Inside by Paul Udarov & Voicians}**

The second the match started Naruto fully unsealed ALL of the water he had stored in his pack. It literaly caused water to explode out the top and shot towards the sky, and them Naruto put his hands in the last sign for his favorite Jutsu.

"Mass Multi-Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto said as all the water turned into over a thousand water dragons twice the normal size behind him. Each had also taken on a purple color due to Shizukus Yokai also in them.

Naruto raised a single finger and pointed at Sasuke.

"Die." Naruto said as fifty of the dragons opened their maws and charged at Sasuke, it took all Sasuke had as he barely dodged the first fifty. Craters littered the area where the dragons hit, and water slowly filled the arena. Sasuke saw an opening and ran at Naruto, only for a dragon to block him and slam him against the furthest wall. Where three more were waiting to hit him. Naruto had held back to avoid killing, slightly.

Sasuke regained his balance and jumped as twenty more dragons exploded at the spot he just stood. Before he could try and attack naruto again Himari in white cat form clawed one of his eyes out, and then went back to Naruto. He didn't even have to time cover his face before another dragon hit him in the back.

Then another dragon clamped on to his arm and rendered it useless as it ripped the muscles in it.

"AHHH!" Sasuke screamed in agony.

"Shut up." Naruto demanded as he sent a dozen more of his water dragon to knock him back and forth. Konoha needed Sasuke alive so he can give up sperm, not be a ninja.

Sasuke used his chakra to stand on the rising water, but was soon suprised when the dragons started to spin around the arena.

'How can I win this?' Sasuke thought before he saw the rest of the dragons fuse with the water and become one giant dragon easily the size of a boss summon. On top of the dragons head was Naruto with his arms crossed, looking down at Sasuke with a bored look.

"Hey Shizuku, do you think this is enough for the promotion?" Naruto asked in a whisper. She had gone back to drowned girl form inside his pack.

Both Ayakashi girls had to sweatdrop at the question.

"Yes, you can finished him now, Ya'know." Shizuku said as Himari gave a nod. He had long since shown he was worthy of the rank Chunin. Naruto jumped off the dragon and landed on the ground, and then the dragon started to go back into the seal in Naruto's pack leaving only enough water for Shizuku to relax in. After that was over Naruto charged his body up with the Light Ferry for a split second and appeared behind Sasuke and knocked him out with a strong blow to the head.

Genma appeared pale faced as he looked at Naruto and declared him the winner.

The crowd went wild at the amazing things they just saw, while the ninja gave Naruto respectfull looks. Naruto felt slightly bashfull from all the positive attention, and scratched the back of his head.

[With the Kage]

"That boy had been preparing for the fight, that water had an amazing amount of water chakra stored in it. But the fact he has the skills to make such a number of them is impressive." Onoki said angrilly, his granddaughter was only mid-chunin level and this boy showed skills that rivaled the second Hokage.

They had no idea that Naruto and Shizuku had been adding power to the water for over a month now, or that the 1,000 Water Dragon move could only be used when they worked together.

"Naruto-kun is the strongest Genin in the village so it isn't all that suprising that he was able to do something like this. I propose that he be promoted to Special Jonin, Chunin would be to low of a rank for that kind of power. He has shown good strategy, and sufficent strength." The Hokage said proudly, he knew that Naruto had help using his Dragon move. But he could also feel that Naruto barely had to use any chakra for it.

"I second that promotion, young Uzumaki-san has shown a lot of potentail." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips again. Naruto was stronger than he had hoped, this was better than he had hoped.

"The boy should only be made a Chunin." Onoki said stuburnly.

'Stuburn fool.' Hiruzen thought as they turned back to the fights, only to sweatdrop as Kankuro gave up before the match started. That got a lot of boo's from the crowd, but then things got hairy as feathers started to fall from the sky.

[With Naruto]

"It has started." Naruto said as he activated the seals around the village, they were now set to go of in 10 minutes. He just hoped that it would work. Naruto looked at the Kage box and was suprised to see a large purple barrier around it. "Good luck old man." Naruto said before he felt a hand grab his face, and take him to a nearby forest. Naruto kncoked the hand away and saw Tama looking at him.

Himari and Shizuku came out of hiding as they stood in front of Naruto in battle positions.

"You will not get to the Young Lord foul fox!" Himari yelled as she was surronded by a purple aura of Yokai.

"You won't touch him, Ya'know." Shizuku said as water wrapped around her arms and spiraled.

They each felt a hand on their shoulder and saw Naruto giving them looks.

"This is my fight, no matter what you two are no to interfere with it. My pride as an Uzumaki is on the line, and I don't go back on my word. What is the meaning of this Tama?" Naruto spoke seriously.

She said nothing as her mouth opened and sent of blue fireball at him. Naruto unsealed his BAS (Big Ass Sword) and cleaved the fireball in two by running water chakra through the blade. Naruto then placed a hand on the sword's blade and used his Light Ferry on it. He now had the best sword in the world for as long as the enhancement lasted.

Before he charged Tama he turned to Himari and gave her a deep kiss, and then did the same with Shizuku. This may be the day he died after all, and he didn't want any regrets if he did. His chance at winning was less than 10 percent. He also placed a hand on their chests and used his powers to seal away their ability to move for awhile. He also placed a barrier around them that would keep them safe, and out of the fight. Tears welled up in both of their eyes as they looked at him sadly.

With that done Naruto charged Tama and swung his sword at her, with the Light Ferry powering the sword it sliced through her natural barrier and forced her to duck. Naruto followed it up by spinning around and slamming his foot into her chin. The blow was strong enough to send her back a few feet, and a small amout of blood came down her busted lip. That healed in a few seconds though and the blood was licked up.

Tama raised her hand and trees started to raise from the ground and fly at Naruto. He swung his BAS and cut through the first nine trees and was forced to duck the last one. He had to use his chakra to attach himself to the ground as Tama then tried to control his body the same way. Using one hand he threw his BAS at Tama and forced her to dodge, was he felt the freedom to move Naruto used the shunshin to get behind her. With a Rasengan in hand as well.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he made contact with her back, ripping the back of her kimono off and grinding a spiral shaped mark into her back. Blood hit Naruto's face and she grit her teeth. Naruto had been studying ways to beat her and had learned that her back was her weak spot.

She collided into a dozen trees and an exposion of dirt blocked her from view. The dirt was cleared by two dozen small blue fireballs breaking through the dirt and heading towards Naruto.

Naruto placed his hands in the dragon sigh and turned his Chakra into enough water to surrond his and block the fireballs. Once that was done Naruto felt a blond fox-tail break through the water and wrapped around his body. Then carry him to a damaged Tama, and once he was close enough she sank her fangs in his neck. An oversized collar appeared around her neck with nine circles on it. Tama grew six more tails as six blue fires entered the circles. Using a seal he placed on his BAS it floated and then flew at the two, forced Tama to let go as Naruto grabbed his sword.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to show that they were glowing brighter. Naruto and Tama charged at each other and clashed chakra with Yokai. The clash destroyed the surronding area as their powers exploded outwards. Naruto swung his blade and a thin white chakra was shot out of it, and was blocked as Tama used her tails to block it. Naruto then jumped over her head and swung his sword down, intending to cleave her head in two.

She floated to the side and swung him away from her into the ground.

Naruto had to flinch as his healing took care of the broken arm he got, a seconf later a fireball hit him in the chest and exploded. Naruto used the Light Fery to create a shield at the last second, but was still hit back a part of it.

'It's now or never.' Naruto thought as he made a shadow clone and started to make a Rasenshuriken, but this time he filled it the Light Ferry instead of his normal chakra. The result was a giant white Rasenshuriken. The shadow clone then made a few more shadow clones and they all charged Tama, only to be destroyed by her tails.

Tama looked around for a second and then covered her ears in pain at the screeching bell sound above her, as well as a bubbling sound. She looked up and saw the original right above her with a Rasenshuriken and the Rasenwhirlingan in his hands. Naruto tackled her to the ground and hit her with both the S-rank moves. But they reacted with eachother and something weitd happened. Around them was a giant dome of huge amounts of water, wind, normal, and Light Ferry chakra attacking them both. Naruto had to use as much Kyuubi chakra as he could to survive, but Tama wasn't so lucky and had to scream in pain.

Each blade of wind pierced her, every jet of water hit her, the Light Ferry attacked her Yokai, and the normal chakra grinded her. Once the attack ended they both landed in the whirlpool that was a result of the attack, but now there was also a mini-tornado in the center. Naruto grabbed her and launched them both out of the water. They were both majorly injured and barely clothed. Tama had reverted to her normal state, and looked up at him. She would need days to heal from this, and Naruto was in a similar condition. Except he was also missing an arm.

She could see though that it was already growing back.

Naruto fell to his knees as their foreheads touched. That had taken everything Naruto had, and he was down to 3 percent chakra. He could tell that Tama was in a similar state, but that was more because Naruto had suprised her with the last attack. The fact that he used the Light Ferry with it caused her, and any Ayakashi that was hit by it three times the normal damage.

"Looks like you win this time Naruto." Tama said neutrally, she should have dodged that last attack. But with the sound hurting her ears so bad she was distracted. 'Looks like I have a new mate.' Tama thought before she used the last of her power to teleport herself to a safe place to heal. If she was found this weakened she would be killed by one of the two Ayakashi that were with Naruto. She couldn't wait to see how strong he would be in his prime.

"No I didn't, I was just lucky." Naruto said before he passed out. Himari and Shizuku were realesed from the barrier and seals on them as they ran to Naruto to help him. Himari felt anger at what her master did, his pride meant nothing if he died. Then she scolded herself when she realized that she would have done the same thing.

"Get him naked so I can heal him quicker, Ya'know." Shizuku ordered Himari, and the cat girl hissed before doing as she was told. The water that came from a Mizuchi's body had amazing healing powers, and it wasn't hard to get him out of his clothes. They were barely there anyway.

Shizuku stripped down to her panties and climped on top off Naruto. Then she started to grind her body into his, to anybody looking on it was like she was raping a sleeping man. Then steam started to pour off his wounds and he begun to heal at an amazing pace.

Himari felt her ears come out as she glared at Shizuku molesting her master. She was barely holding herself back from killing Shizuku, but her master would be mad at her if she did that. She blushed though when Shizuku started to moan and place her free hand between her legs and massage her wet panties. Well, all her clothes were wet all the time so she wasn't sure what type of juices they were.

"Ah!" Shizuku said as her nipple ran over Naruto's chest. She would be lying if she said she was still healing him, but the temptation was to much. Once Himari was sure that Naruto was fully healed she pulled Shizuku off of him and tossed her.

"Snake! Now is not the time for that, we need to get the Young Lord to the hospital!" Himari said before Shizuku pointed to the smoke coming from Konoha.

"Did you forget that Naruto had knockout gas set up in the village, and clones to kill the people that were knocked out. Ya'know. We have to wait for the gas to clear before we can take him there, and all he needs is rest anyway, Ya'know." Shizuku said before she remembered something, "Naruto's last attack was really strong, Ya'know." She said as they looked at the giant whirlpool and mini-tornado

"Yes, master is getting stronger at an amazing rate. It makes me feel happy that he is coming into his own as a demon slayer." Himari said with a smile as she looked at Naruto's sleeping face.

Only time would tell how powerfull he got.

**Chapter End.**

**One thing I feel the need to say about the Water Dragon thing is this. Naruto had been filling that water with his Chakra for almost two months so that he could use it easier. Also he had a lot of water sealed inside it.**

**Tama was suprised by Naruto, and she didn't get all nine tails before Naruto knocked her off him so he was able to use his clever thinking to get in a powerfull suprise hit. The Light Ferry is a demon slaying power, so it makes sense that she would be weak to it. **

**Oh, and Kurama is stronger than Tama. She has a large amount of Yokai, but can be killed. Kurama has a near unlimited amount of Chakra and when he is killed he comes back in a few years. Tama in her full form is equal to all five kages though in pure power. **

**Against other ninja Naruto is mid-to high Jonin, but he is stronger when facing demons because his Light Ferry is 'super effective' against them.**

**Tama also won't 'love' him yet, but she will be fond of him at this point.**

**Please review**

[Omake]

Naruto walked into Tenten's apartment and was suprised when he saw her laying on the ground, He ran over to her and was shocked when he saw she was in her underwear, and covered in white stuff.

"Oh god Tenten what happened to you?" Naruto asked as looked at her.

"Need... more... milk... must get... bigger... breasts." Tenten said as Naruto smelled her and noticed the white stuff was milk. He deadpanned and smacked her on the head.

"Dumbass." Naruto said, then he pulled her bra back and let go with a snap.

"OW!" Tenten said as she shot up and held her chest, then she grabbed her stomach and ran to the bathroom.

"To much milk?" Naruto asked.

*Bluarg*

"To much milk." Tenten replied from the bathroom.

That day Tenten learned that to much milk was a bad thing.

[Omake end]

**Please leave me nice long reviews, they make it so much easier to write these chapters. They show I do good work. No flames please.**


	11. Meeting the Kyuubi and I'm the what?

**I do not own either Naruto or Omamori Himari, or the Gurren Laggan quote I used**

**Poll Leader is Himari then Adult Tama currently.**

**Oh my god**

( •_•)⌐■-■

(⌐■_■)

**The next update is suprising, but don't flame me over it. It is like the second time this has ever happened in fanfiction.**

**Story Start.**

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked as he looked at his surrondings, at first glance he was on an Island surronded by whirlpools. The skies were red and the clouds black so he would think it was a dream, but he saw that the ocean around him was his chakra. On the Island were a bunch of ruins that had swirl patterns on them. The moon was also pure white, which must stand for his Light Ferry. He could see blue fires on one of the ruins that showed his scar that Tama gave him.

He saw a ruin that had the carving of a cat demon on it that showed his link to Himari, and in the water were a bunch of water snakes. That showed his connection to Shizuku, and he could smell the faint scent of tea so Lizlet had a connection here. There were also swords sticking out of the ground randomly, which must be Tenten.

...

...

...

...

...

"HOLY SHIT I AM IN MY MINDSCAPE!" Naruto shouted in joy, he had been trying to get in here for months now. Now he was in it and he didn't even have to try, what the hell was wrong with that.

"Would you shut up Naruto. Some of us are trying to plot for escape." A voice came out from behind Naruto, and when he turned around he saw the Kyuubi. The giant Chakra Monster was wrapped in chains that stuck him in place. They wrapped around it's neck like a collar.

The fox itself looked strange. It's ears were shaped like a rabbits, it had a nearly humanish torso, and instead of paws it had orange furry hands. It also had dark markings that went around the eyes and into the ears.

"Wow, you are the Kyuubi. Nice to meet you big guy." Naruto said nicely, it wasn't in his nature to be hatefull to others. He gave Tama a chance after all, and she had been the reason a few of the clans in the nations were gone. In history the Kyuubi had only ever attacked when provoked though, so Naruto would give it a chance.

The giant fox looked at Naruto strangely for a moment before it spoke in a deadpan voice.

"You are strange for a human, most would have either demanded my power or soiled themselves." It said as silence was heard.

Naruto broke the silence with his next words.

"Not my fault, blame my mother. Her blood runs through my veins, and I have heard she was weird. Also I can use your power whenever I want. I hate using it though, your power isn't mine so what right do I have to it. I have only used it to heal myself, or make a point. When you willingly give me your power, then I will use it." Naruto said with a grin, a grin that left the Kyuubi stunned at the truth in his words as well.

"Heh, as said earlier. You are a strange human, and your demon slaying blood is strong. You might be able to handle the coming storm. I will give you some advice though." Kyuubi said in a booming voice, and then it turned serious.

"**Beware the gates that were once closed, they are opening.**" Kyuubi said before everything started to fade away as Naruto thought on the Mosters words.

[In the Hospital room]

"Urg." Naruto grunted as he woke up to the bright white walls in the room. His grunt had alerted all those visiting him that he was awake. He winced as he felt Himari land on his chest.

"Young Lord! You are awake!" She shouted happily as she snuggled into his chest. Her breasts were resting on his stomach, and it felt pretty good. If his whole body wasn't covered in bandages, and he wasn't tired as hell.

"How long have I been out for?" Naruto asked as he ignored how she was rubbing her cheek to his pecs. She acted a lot like the cat she was.

"Two weeks, Ya'know." Shizuku said before smacking him across the face.

"I guess I deserved that, but what happened during the invasion?" Naruto asked with worry.

"There was only one death, your traps worked perfectly. The village was praising you for that, and you were given two months off by the council. As well as the rank of Jonin for your war time efforts." Himari said, but then Naruto grabbed her shoulders and held her to his face.

"Who was the person who had died, and why is the council doing what the Hokage has to." Naruto asked in a desperate voice, and it cracked as he spoke. He really hoped that he was wrong and the old man was just to tired to do his work.

"I'm sorry Young Lord, but the Sarutobi died killing Onoki and stopping the pale snake. Most of the invaders were killed, and very few were able to flee." Himari said as Naruto shed a few tears. Shizuku stretched her tounge and licked then away as Naruto pulled the two girls into a hug and silently cried for the man he thought of as a grandfather.

He squeezed them to him as hard as he could, he needed to support. Once he had calmed down Naruto wiped the tears, and saw his arms were in casts. He was suprised he hadn't noticed earlier when he grabbed Himari. It must be the morphin that was in him.

"When is the funeral?" Naruto asked slightly depressed.

"It was two days ago. As you know a Hokages funeral is held as soon as possible, Ya'know." Naruto heard Shizuku say as his dread got worse, he had missed it.

"When do I get out of here?" Naruto asked as Himari picked him up and drapped him over her shoulder. She went over to the window and jumped out. He was suprised by her action, and so was Shizuku if her face was anything to go by. A few minutes later she had stopped at the Apartment.

"Now Young Lord." She said as she opened the door. Naruto gave her a deadpan stare at how she just kidnapped him from the hospital.

"Was that really needed." Naruto said before Himari tried to strip him of the gown that was given to him. Naruto had to hide behind Shizuku to stop Himari from trying to strip him. "What the hell are you doing Himari!?"

"Young Lord, you haven't bathed in weeks. With your arms how they are you need... help getting changed. As your servant it is my job to attent to your... special needs." Himari said as some droll escaped her mouth. Shizuku smiled lightly as she saw where this was going.

"That is Lizlets job as servant. Isn't yours to be my right hand, and my guard." Naruto said as Lizlet came crashing into the room with Tenten. They had blushed on their faces, btu Tenten's was gone first.

"NO! As the childhood friend I am the one that baths the hurt friend, it is in the damn code book." Tenten said as she crossed her arms. She was not about to let these girls get their hands all over his almost defensless, nude body... she had to take advantage of his defensless state for herself.

"But he said it was my job!" Lizlet said as she latched onto his arm. Her giant marshmellow-like boobs were pillowing his arm. He was suprised that her boobs were bigger than Himari's.

"I'm a Mizuchi, we are the best at spousework like this, Ya'know." Shizuku said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"We bathed together as kids, he has nothing I haven't already seen!" Tenten shouted as she got his other arm. His was placed between her mid B-cups, and the perk they got from being ninja was felt.

"I am the Young lords bodyguard! His welfare is in my duties position! There is no inch of his body that I do not know of!" Himari said as she got her claws out and pounced, and Naruto's face was buried within her cleavage.

'Soft.' Naruto thought as her breasts cushioned his head, and her cat-like scent entered his nose. Naruto also smelt a hint of milk in it. Her breasts were the best, even if they weren't the biggest.

Anko was laughing at them in the corner, and it was then that he noticed her. He was still blinded by boob so he had to hear her out. He could also feel it getting harder to breath, and when Naruto lacked air he was stupid. So Naruto did the first thing that came to his air lacking brain.

*Slurp*

He licked Himari right on the boob. She shivered at the contact and buried him deeper, leaving Naruto not choice with what he had to do next.

*CHOMP*

"OW!" Himari yelled as she jumped off of him, and her scream stunned the others long enough for Naruto to escape, " Young Lord, why must you bite my breast?" Himari asked as Anko cracked up even more.

"I could not breath, and I like living thank you very much." Naruto said as he kicked Anko's thigh for laughing. "The person that is going to help me is Lizlet, she is the only one that I think won't take advantage of this right now." Naruto said as he watched the others besides Shizuku look down in shame. She just avoided his gaze for a few seconds.

Lizlet did a silent cheer at his compliment, but then twitched in fear at the angry looked that were sent her way. She even felt angry stares at her boobs. Why did her chest have to be so freaking big? She wasn't even alive, so why were they that big?

Before anything could go further though Jiraiya came in through the window.

"Hey brat! You and me have a mission to do, meet me in the council room." Jiraiya said before he noticed the girls in the room. "Wow kid, you sure get around." He said as he started to write everything down in a notebook.

"They are off limits to you Pervy Sannin. These girls are mine, and I do not share. Any and all 'research material' you get from them will result in a lawsuit and a heavy fine." Naruto said with a deadpan stare. His girls were his girls, and he would be damned before someone else touched them.

"Whatever kid."

[The council chambers]

"What is needed of me." Naruto asked politely before he noticed the Fire Lord in the room and nodded to him.

"Well Naruto-kun, we have been looking over your stats and heritage and have decided that until a new Hokage was selected you would be given a trial run for the position." The Fire Lord said kindly. Naruto was naturally shocked at that, sure he was strong but he was only the seventh most powerfull person in the village. In a one on one fight Kakashi, Guy, Jiraiya, Asuma, Danzo, and maybe Tsunade could beat him.

"Why me?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Because as the closest person to Hiruzen you were his chosen succesor. You are strong, and also very good with politics. You have been to many meetings when the Third took you with him out of the village, and you showed Kage level strength in the exams. This was proven even further when a scout told us of your victory over the Tamano no Mae. You are also very good at paperwork from when you helped the Third." Homuro said evenly.

"But what about the older Jonin?" Naruto asked in suspiction.

"Like we said, this is only a trial run. If you prove that you are ready then you may continue to be the Hokage." The Fire Lord said with jolly, "and don't worry about missions. You can have a substitute Hokage for any missions you wish to take."

'They wouldn't be offering me this if they knew that I am only Kage level when I work together with Himari and Shizuku, but this is the perfect chance to re-start the Uzumaki clan.' Naruto thought for a moment. At his current power gain rate he would be a true Kage level ninja in two or three years, until then he could always rely on his friends to hide his lack of strength. He was even allowed to take missions still, actually that was needed from any kage under 40. Hiruzen was over 40 so he was considered retired.

"How long is the trial run?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Two months, and you have one month after that where we will look over how well you have done and se if you should continue to be Hokage." The Fire Lord said happily. The man was always happy.

"I accept, but what about the other people that could do the job?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Kakashi Hatake is not the best for the job, with his PTSD he would not be reliable as Hokage. Maito Guy is Maito Guy and it is bad enough he is here, we don't need him as Hokage. Jiraiya has already said no. Anbu agents can not become the Hokage until they quit, and Asuma does not want the job. You were our last choice, unless we contacted Tsunade and she is not able to take the job. She has been out of the village for to long. Also Danzo is crippled." The Fire Lord said.

'This boy can be easily controlled if he becomes Hokage as well.' Danzo thought with a almost invisible smirk. He had planted the idea of Naruto as Hokage so that he could use him as a tool, it was easy with his Sharingan. Being behind the scenes was safer for him at the moment, when Naruto took care of things Danzo would take the Kyuubi and have Naruto killed.

"I guess I can understand." Naruto said with a grimace, he had felt someone try to piut a genjutsu on him for a moment before he used the Light Ferry to break it. Someone is trying to control him.

He was being made Hokage so that he could be used. He was going to carry on his JiJi's duty and not let anyhting stop him.

[In Naruto's new office]

"Wow this chair is great." Naruto said as he started to spin around in it. He may only be being used as the Hokage, but he was going to enjoy every second of it. Then he was going to kill the person that was trying to use him.

"Young Lord, the pervert is here to see you." Himari said as Jiraiya popped in through the window.

"Would you look at that, I trained two of the Hokages." Jiraiya said with a grin. But then he had to jump as a sword nearly sliced his balls off.

"Pervy Sannin, who is trying to use me." Naruto ordered bluntly. He had no need for bullshit, and if the only reason he got the position was to be used he would be pissed off. He was an Uzumaki, and he was lucky that he was also a ninja still so he could still do missions. The only Hokage that didn't do missions was the Third after his retirement.

"Danzo Shimura, the head of the root program and Shimura clan." Jiraiya said seriously. Danzo had been a thorn in everyones side for a long time.

"I want Anbu to follow him, he sounds like a loose end. If he manipulated the Fire Lord to get me this position then I want him killed, and no trial or capture. Just death." Naruto said in a clear voice.

"Is that all?" Jiraiya asked jokingly.

"Bring me Tsunade Senju, and tell her if she doesn't come back to the village I will brand her as a S-rank rouge ninja with a kill on sight order. No if ands or buts about it." Naruto said as Jiraiys nodded with a grimace. Naruto would have gone with him but he nedded to make plans to pick someone to take over for him when he left the village.

"Who do you think I should make my replacement for when I go on missions Shizuku." Naruto said to the girl hiding under the desk. There were heating and air seals there so that the current Hokage would always have a warm office.

"Why are you planning this now, your only Hokage for two months, Ya'know?" Shizuku asked as she wrapped her tounge around his leg.

"Because, this is a trial run. Meaning that if I do a good job then I will either be the Hokage for good, or the next Hokage. Honestly I don't think I am ready just yet so when the two months are up I will hand the position over to Tsunade or Kakashi. If I didn't take the trial period the civilian council would use this as a chance to take over and increase their power. My own wishes are nothing to the welfare of the village." Naruto said with a sigh. If the civilian council got any more power then he could kiss his dreams of re-starting the Uzumaki clan here goodbye.

They might even demand Naruto be put to death.

"Wow Young Lord. I have not even thought of it that way." Himari said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just then the Jonin senseis came into the office.

"Well well well, good going Naruto." Asuma said sarcastically.

"Ma ma, you sure are set Naruto." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

**Lime**

"Yosh! Naruto-kun's flames of youth butn brighter every day." Guy yelled at the top of his lungs. Himari had hidden the second they came in for some reason, and Shizuku had decided to take advantage of the situation. Being hidden under the desk she unzipped his pants and used her tounge to circle around his freed cock. She then used snake-like skill and swallowed his rather large member whole.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Kakashi asked worried, he thought that Naruto looked pretty bad. The death of the Third hokage must have hit him hard.

Naruto twitched and felt like glaring at Shizuku at that moment.

"I am FINE." Naruto said as Shziuku got a good spot.

"Do you need to talk about fathers death." Asuma asked seriously.

"Jiji was a true man. A true man never dies ... even when he is killed. Jiji would have smacked me upside the head if he caught me moping ABOUT his death." Naruto said as he slammed a hand on the desk. Getting a jump from the Jonin, they thought that he was just passionate. They were wrong, Shizuku had just tightened her throat a lot more.

In a louder voice Naruto continued.

"My Jiji is dead, he is gone. But he lives on. Right there on the backs of every ninja that bares the Leaf. He is a part of us all, with his Will of Fire in my heart I will go to new heights as I show that I am Naruto Uzumaki, the one that will become the strongest ninja." Naruto said as he twitched again.

The ninja in the room looked at Naruto in shock.

'Great speach Young Lord, but Mizuchi I am going to cut you later.' Himari thought as she glared at Shizuku, who was still sucking on him like a lolipop. It helped that she didn't need to breath air half the time.

*Slurp*

Everyone heard a loud slurping sound come from under Naruto's desk. Then they put two and two together. Naruto's twitching, the slurping, the thumping on the desk, and his sitting down. He was getting head under the desk, on his first day on the job.

*Slurp, licking noise, moan*

'Damn she is getting into it.' Naruto thought, before he noticed that the Jonin had left. Naruto eyes started to twitch as he could faintly see Shizuku smirk. Never smirk when you have a ninja's dick in your mouth. Tenten had told him that was lesson thirty one of female training, since most ninja were taught special chakra control had protected the dick.

Grabbing the top of her head he forced her all the way to the base and released a load. Once they had finished witrh that she came out from under the desk and Naruto re-did his pants.

**Lime end**

"What that really needed?" Naruto asked with a light glare. Shizuku was cut in half and turned to water before going back to normal as Himari glared at her.

"You looked like you needed stress releif Ya'know." Shizuku said as she licked her lips. She was going to get addicted at this rate, she already blew him when he slept. Now she was going to do it when he was awake, and wherever she wanted to.

"But it was Himari's turn." Naruto said with a grin as he looked at Himari. Both girls blushed at getting caught, they had been taking turns each day in blowing him when him at night. They had thought he did not know about it. It was the only thing that they had agreed on, but they did not really like it.

"Meow!" Himari said as her ears popped out in suprise. She was about to deny it when she felt something she hated more than sharing.

*Sprintz*

Naruto had brought out the spray bottle filled with water and shot it in her face. He had first done it when he was bored, now he does it for punshment... and when he needs a laugh.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Himari yelled as she rubbed her face in the carpet. This was the most cat-like thing he had ever seen her do, and it was hilarious. To bad Shizuku was a snake and didn't have anything that set her off like that. Lizlet had her tea-cup, and when Naruto drank from it he made sure to watch her reactions.

"Bwahahahahahahahaaaaa!" Naruto laughed happily at Himari.

"Why Young Lord, why?" Himari asked as she rubbed her face.

"I wanted to." Naruto said simply.

It was good to be the master.

**Chpater End.**

**I want you to understand one thing, Naruto is not the Hokage yet fully. He must wait two months before they decide to let him have full responsibility, until then he can't make laws but with him there he can Veto them. At the end of the time period Naruto may also pick a proxy Hokage that will take his place so that he can grow stronger. But the Naruto in this story is actually a pretty good choice as Hokage as well.**

**The people that picked him for the position do not no that Naruto had help to be as strong as he looks. Also the Fire Lord knows about Naruto's heritage and that played a factor, Naruto was also around the Third Hokage a lot so he knew a lot about the position already.**

**Naruto has a bridge named after him so he is also somewhat famous, and during the invasion his special tags stopped all ninja deaths in the village so the ninja all like him now. All the other people strong enough are either a bad pick or don't want it.**

**This is not Canon some things will not happen like it, and some things won't happen period because they were avoided ahead of time. Also some things that weren't in Canon will happen.**

**And please don't ask me to put a girl in the harem unless you can give me 4 good reasons.**

**Pleave leave me lots of reviews, they make writing this story more fun for me. No flames please. **

**Also at the end of your review please leave a question you have for one of the characters 'they' will answer them in future omakes.**

[Omake] Questions for Lizlet

_Hey Lizlet how do you feel about being Naruto's servant?_

"I like it, he treats me so nicely. He doesn't make me do much but clean the apartment when he goes on missions." Lizlet said with a bounce of her juggs at each breath.

_How do you feel about the other girls?_

"I like them most of the time, but I wish they would let me spend more time with Master. Though I could do without Himari licking my cup in the mornings, or Shizuku using me at lunch." Lizlet said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

_Is there anyone you don't like?_

"That Tenten girl, if you can call her that. The things I saw in her apartment still give me nightmares, and I clearly remember being molested by her dirty laundry. If it wouldn't make Master made at me I would have beaten that girl up." Lizlet said as she gripped her fist and fire appeared in her eyes.

_How were you born?_

"The last girl who used me as a tea cup died when she was 16 and her desire to spread tea to the world was so strong that I became a real person... sorta." Lizlet replied as she put her hand on her chin in thought.

_How old are you?_

"Don't ask a lady that! But if you must know I am 267 years old since I was first made, and I gained life 58 years ago." Lizlet said, and with that she got up and left the office.

[Omake end]

**Please only ask a Question at the end of a review and not the whole review, and make sure you put who it is for. **


	12. Chapter 12 Prisoners, Gates, and a Senju

**I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari, but I wish I did... still don't... damnit**

**Happy fourth of July.**

**At the end of your reviews I would like it if you left some questions for the girls or Naruto.**

**Himari has won the poll and will be the first lemon.**

**Story Start.**

It had been barely a week that Naruto had been Hokage and he had to admit that besides the knoledge he was possibly sending people to their deaths everyday the job was pretty easy. Unlike the Third Hokage Naruto had his Shadow Clones take care of all the paperwork that was under the civilian issue area, while he would personally take anything under Ninja Issues.

"Hokage-sama, Ibiki Morino and prisoner # 1728 are here to see you." The Chunin said normally, the guy had long gotten used to the fact Naruto always had Himari and Shizuku in his office. Naruto also couldn't help but smile at being called Hokage-sama.

"Send them in." Naruto said seriously, this prisoner was being interogated for attempting to sneak into the Fourth Hokage's abandoned home. If this was played wrong then another war could be started with Iwa, and the only thing stopping them right now was that they did not have a leader at the moment. Seeing as their leader had tried to attack Konoha with Orochimaru. That and they, along with Oto and Suna, had all lost high numbers in the war while Konoha had only lost the Third Hokage. They were on the verge of being reduced o minor villages, and then only Kumo would have the strength to compete with Konoha.

When the door opened he was suprised to see a gagged Kurotsuchi covered in bruises. This just got a whole lot harder with her being the grandaughter of the last Tsuchikage. Then again since she had agreed to meet with him she was willing to come to a compromise.

"Good evening Ibiki." Naruto said as Lizlet served him tea, she was in his office today as well.

"Hokage-sama, this prisoner is willing to talk now." Ibiki said before he started waiting for permission to leave. Once he had gotten Naruto go ahead to leave he walked out of the room, but not before glaring at the gagged girl. In national matters only the Hokage and the Anbu guard can listen in.

An Anbu strapped her into the chair and ungagged her.

"Hello Kurotsuchi, it is a pleasure to see you again. Lizlet would you be a good girl and bring this girl some lemon tea, she must be parched from her torture." Naruto said politily, before he talked to the prisoner it was best to get their guard dropped.

Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes at his politeness, but made no move against the tea. She had been beaten in the interogation and torture department and they had not let her drink anything but the bare minimum of liquid.

"Now lets get straight to the point, with your grandfather dead you no longer have any use as a war deterant. Also you would be killed when you get back to Iwa for failing your mission, and you were able to get passed the first security layer to the 4th's house so I can not let you go anyway. So I can give you a few choices, and if you don't like them know that I can have you killed for being apart of the invasion force." Naruto said sternly.

"Lay it on me then." Kurotsuchi stated sadly, she had forgatten that her village killed those that failed these kinds of missions. Also both her father, grandfather, and partner Akatsuchi were apart of the invasion force. So the chances they were dead were high, since even in the prison rumors of what had happened during the invasion had been heard.

"First is you become a civilian of Konoha with your chakra sealed, and all memories of jutsu erased from your brain by Inoichi Yamanaka." Narutro said and Kurotsuchi shook her head no to that one. "Second is to allow you to be a ninja again after being put on a three year probation period, and re-educating. In this time all the jutsu you know would be recorded and made puplic to the Jonin Library." naruto said and she shook her head harder. "The last option is to become the fiance of an important figure in the village, most likely a Jonin or clan heir or head. If you pick this option you would be given a list of people to pick from, and you would only have to give information of your jutsu to that person." Naruto said as he offered her a list to choose from. He was kinda curious as to who was on the list since he hadn't taken a look at it either.

"I pick option three, and I pick you as my future husband. Out of everyone in this village you are the only one that might not abuse a ninja from Iwa. That and you aren't that bad looking." Kurotsuchi said thoughtfully, she had felt lucky he was even giving her a chance when he could have just had her jutsu ripped from her head and recorded.

"I'm on the list!" Naruto shouted as he took the list from her and scanned it, with Himari and Shizuku looking over his shoulder in shock. He ignored the rest of the stuff she said as he looked over the list and finally found his name. He sighed before laughing a little, he had been hoping that Hanabi would be the only forced marrage he would be in but it seemed that was to much to ask for. He could do much worse, Kurotsuchi might not be very womanly but she was pretty cute.

"Yes you are, and as the Hokage I expect you to keep you word." Kurotsuchi started before she felt the tip of a blade at her throat, and over half her body covered in water.

"Watch your tounge, if you try and use the Young Lord you will not live to see the day after." Himari said as a thin cut appeared on her neck. Kurotsuchi tried not to show fear, but when she felt Shizuku drown her slightly she nodded fearfully.

"Killing you would be ever so easy Ya'know." Shizuku said before they were both hit on the tops of the heads by Naruto.

"Bad girls, don't insult our guest." Naruto said in a chiding tone before he turned to Kurotsuchi, "Just to let you know, for the next two months you are facing jail time. Anbu, take her to a nice cell in the special waiting area." Naruto said as two Anbu came in and took her away, leaving the four people alone.

"Tea?" Lizlet asked as she served Naruto some, he thanked her and gave her a pat on the head.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Young Lord?" Himari asked with worry.

"We can't just kill her, even with what I said. Iwa would go to all out war with us over it, the only thing keeping them back is that we have better ninja and numbers. Also the fact that they don't have a Kage at the moment, so I want you to deliver a letter to the Jonin Commander to prepare for war just in case. His name is Shikaku Nara." Naruto ordered her as he crossed his arms in thought.

Naruto had no hatred when it came to the past wars, in his opinion both sides of any war were stupid. He hated killing but knew that it was unavoidable in this world, and then he remembered the Kyuubi's warning about a gate opening. That could only mean one thing, and he hoped to any god that was listening that he was wrong.

His worst fear was that the Gates of Hell were starting to break, and it took two of the demon slaying families to close them the first time. His family being one of them.

If they were opening then only the demon slayers would be able to even get close. All demons would be overcome by their base instincts and tranform into beast when they got to close to the gates, and normal humans that did not have the blood of a demon slayer would die slowly and painfully. Not even Kage level ninja would be any help in this.

He had already sent a letter to the nearby shrine that held the remaining members of another family. The Kagamimori had recently got taken over by a new head that had gotten the 'beast eye' and they were one of the best at sealing things away.

He had also contacted the few Jinguuji witches that had been close to Konoha at the time he had discovered the chance of the gates opening.

He had yet to tell the Ayakashi had was living with, that way when they time came he could seal away their power until everything was over. If they knew they would make sure that he wouldn't go, or follow him there, and that was the worst possible thing they could do. If they went insane Naruto might actually have to put them down.

On lighter news Jiraiya should be back with Tsunade later in the day, the letter he sent said that once she had heard about his threat she had caved in. The threat of death and never being able to sleep well again must have hit home for her. The Third Hokage may have been nice enough to let her room to heal her broken heart, but 17 years was to long for her to be away. If she wanted to drink away her problems then that was her choice, but she was going to do it in Konoha where they could use her medical knowledge.

She was also keeping an active Jonin out of Konoha, and with the possible war with Iwa they needed all the man power they could muster. Even though Iwa only had a fifth of their original forces after the invasion, they also would have two od the middle tailed beasts on their side.

As an emergency precaution Naruto had doubled the security around every entry point to Konoha, as well as the walls and all posts. Border patrol was also done with Anbu secretly added to the groups. He had also made it a point to recall as many Jonin as possible, and keep them on missions in the Land of Fire.

Naruto was interupted from his thoughts as he felt two high chakra signatures enter Konoha. He gave Shizuku a light nod and she turned into water and snuck out to warn a few Jonin, while Naruto went towards the chakras.

It only took a few minutes to get to the area, and he was suprised to see both Itachi Uchiha and Kisame the Monster of the Mist.

"Well lookie here Itachi, the Kyuubi came to us without us having to do anything." Kisame said as Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto in the Hokage robes. As a spy for Konoha his loyalty was to the Hokage, and with that Hokage being Naruto he could not take him to the Akatsuki anymore.

"Itachi, nice to finally meet you. I must say that once I read your secret profile I was hoping for a chance to meet you. After all, you are the only ninja that has a **code green** under your file." Naruto said as Itachi felt his eyes widen at the order Naruto just gave him in disguise. Naruto also noticed that the bundle on Kisame's back was starting to squirm and make strange noises, not that Kisame noticed. From behind Kisame Itachi's eyes shifted to their Mangekyo Sharingan and his eye started to bleed.

"Amaterasu." Itachi whispered at Kisame and he was set ablaze with black flames. He was about to reach behind him for Samehada, but noticed it was crawling to Naruto. It had felt Naruto's delicious chakra, something that was only made tastier by the Light Ferry, Kyuubi chakra, and strong dense Uzumaki chakra. It didn't hurt that Samehada was originally made by the Demon Slayers to combat Ayakashi.

"You are to return to your duty, but inform them that Kisame had died from the combined forces of three Jonin." Naruto ordered calmly as he felt the sword wrap around him. It looks like now he had two of the seven swords, and this one was made for his duty as demon slayer. It was fitting that it be returned to his hands.

"What about the body and ring?" Itachi asked without any emotion.

"It was destroyed in the fight." Naruto said as he bent down and picked up the ring Kisame wore. He had to smile at how easy it was to have him killed, it just went to show you that even an S-rank ninja would die if they were betrayed by their partners. Itachi nodded and ran off as a few more ninja started to show up.

"Naruto! Are you okay!?" Kakashi yelled as he, Guy, and Asuma showed up with Kurenai. Shizuku was right behind them with a look of interest on her face.

"Yes, I am fine. I was able to get them to retreat, but I fear that it was not without a cost. A man has died today, and even though he was the enemy he was still a human being. We will silently moarn the loss of a man." Naruto said as Samehada whined at the loss of it's previous owner. Naruto had to raise an eyebrow at the emotion he could feel from the scaly sword, he had never thought the sword would be able to moarn it's owner.

"Who were they?" Asuma asked as he let out a breath.

"Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha, they were both were to try and collect a certain something that only I am eight others have." Naruto said hinting at the Kyuubi. The Jonin present seemed to understand what he meant and were alarmed.

"What do you plan to do about them." Kakashi asked, bu his answer was for Naruto to toss him a ring and a sealing statue.

"Kakashi I want you and seven Jonin of your choice to go and re-seal the Sanbi into that statue. With it being the only tailed beast that is free, they might go after it first. Once it is sealed bring it back to Konoha and make sure that it is safely placed at the bottom of the lake in training ground 34." Naruto ordered seriously. Whatever this group needed the Tailed Beast for was not something the ninja villages needed.

Kakashi seemed to grimace at the thought of seeing the Sanbi again but sucked it up. Naruto knew why Kakashi hated the Sanbi, but as his best Jonin it was needed that Kakashi go and do it before someone like Orochimaru decided to do the same thing.

He would need to close of the training grounds though until someone volunteered for the position of Jinchuriki, unless Shizuku agreed to do it. She was the best choice for the job, but he would not force it onto her like the Kyuubi was on him. Her Yokai was the exact opposite of the Sanbi's chakra, and her snake traits would cancel out the turtle traites of the Tailed Beast.

She was always with him so he would always be able to keep an eye on the Sanbi to make sure nothing bad happened. If he could keep that hidden then it would delay any plans for the Tailed Beast, and since Shizuku is an Ayakashi that could turn into water she could escape them easily.

That also lead to the question 'should he warn the other nations?' it would be the dumbest move in the power play, but Naruto didn't want the group to have the tailed beast. He had already secretly extracted the Shukaku from Gaara during the Chunin exams, his seal had also included a slow tranfer seal. So that Gaara would still live after the extraction was complete, and nobody had to know that he wasn't a Jinchuriki anymore.

That would not work with the other nations. Iwa had banished their Jinchuriki, and Kumo had theirs under lock and key. Taki was the next best bet, but it had been awhile since he had been to Takigakure. The last time he had been there was when he and Kakashi had been assigned to help them with a small uprising.

Their Jinchuriki Fu was not to fond of her village so it may be possible to come to a trade aggreement with Taki for her. She was the weakest Jinchuriki at the moment being only at Chunin level, which made her a prime target for capture.

He was really starting to hate politics.

[Time skip to later that day]

"When will the old hag get here, Ya'know?" Shizuku asked in irratation, she was a very pateint girl buyt even she had limits. She had been informed of Naruto's plan to make her a Jinchuriki and had agreed to it on the condition that nobody be told of her status. Even Himari was in the dark about it.

"I have no clue, but at least this gives me the time to draft out a proposal to Taki." Naruto said as he started to work on the last piece of paper for the day. He would need to call a council meeting to learn why the Hokage was getting paperwork on issues that were petty in nature. He had a feeling that the civilain council had been shoving off their work to the Hokage, and if that was the truth they wold be killed for treason. The Hokage must always be ready for trouble, and tying the Hokage down with paperwork did not help them train to keep up their strength.

"Why do you have to contact Taki Young Lord?" Himari asked after she had returned from her delivery.

"Today I encountered two members from a group of people that are after the Tailed Beasts. From the reports that Jiraiya gave me, and the stuff we found in the Third's black book they are all S-rank ninja." Naruto said as Samehada started to feed on his chakra lightly. The sword had grown to it's full size out of the bandages, and Naruto had to be impressed at how amazing the shark-like sword was. It was only the fact he was used to his other big sword that he could lift it with one hand.

But before he could use Samehada in battle he would need to learn how to wield it. Until then Samehada was like a pet.

"Are you okay Young Lord!?" Himari asked as she invaded his personal space once again. She really had no bounds when it came to invading a person's bubble. It was truly annoying when she did it when he was in the bathroom. Naruto just let her pat him down, well that was until her hands found their way into his pants and got around his manhood.

"What do you think you are doing?" Naruto asked as his hands drifted towards the spritz bottle on his clean desk.

"I am just making sure that you are fit to restore the Uzumaki family. If the thing that makes you a man is damaged then the chances of getting this kitten pregnant are shot down." Himari said before Naruto pointed to bottle at her face.

*Spritz*

"NYAAAAAAAAA!" Himari screamed as she rolled around on the floor with her face in her arms.

"Cat, you should just go sharpen your sword or something, Ya'know." Shizuku said with a small smile.

*Gigigigigigigi*

Samehada laughed as it started to imatate Himari by rolling around as well. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sword but said nothing.

"Bad Himari, just because you serve me does not mean you can grab my junk anytime you think it is okay. Ask first for now on." Naruto said as Himari got her face dried off. She nodded happily at his willingness. Then again most of the time when they did anything they stopped before anything went to far.

"Yes Young Lord." Himari said before she grabbed the stress ball from the table and played fetch with Samehada.

'I wonder if all the seven swords are sentient, or is it just Samehada?' Naruto thought before the door burst open and Tsunade Senju and Shizune her assistant appeared. Tsunade also looked pissed the fuck off. An unhappy Jiraiya was right behind them with a black eye, and busted lip.

"Welcome Tsunade, I'm glad you decided to show up. It would have been a shame to have the last Senju killed for abandoning the village that your grandfather started." Naruto said as Tsunade was about to get in his face before she noticed the two Ayakashi and Samehada growling at her.

"Like I had much of a choice." Tsunade spat out like vemon was in her mouth.

"Correct, also don't try and pull the 'I'm the only member of the Senju clan' card with me. You have failed to turn in the required forms that a clan head must every twenty years to retain clan status. The Third Hoage has been lenient with you for far to long. I have read your files, and I must say that you need to grow up..." Naruto started before he was interupted.

"Who do you think you are!?" Tsunade yelled before Jiraiya paled for her bad choice of words.

"I am your Hokage at the moment, and I do NOT care that you have had two loved ones killed. How do you think they would feel about how you have been acting. Would they be proud that you are spitting in the faces of their dreams, or would they be ashamed of you." Naruto said as tears leaked out of the female Sannin's eyes. Naruto didn't want to say this but she had to hear it. Naruto was not about to let her waste the rest of her life away like his Jiji was doing.

Tsunade looked at Shizune for support but was shocked at how she turned her head away from her.

"Well what would they be Tsunade Senju. Proud... or ashamed?" Naruto pressed further.

"...Ashamed." Tsunade answered lowly. Shame filled her voice as it truly struck her how bad she had been wallowing in self-pity.

"Now then, since we cleared that out of the way. I was going through some old documents and saw an interesting preposal about training medics to go on every team. After looking at Konoha's budget, and cutting of some things we did not need, I have decided to bring you back so that you may start this program. I would also suggest you prepare for war with Iwa in the near future, we need as many medics as possible." Naruto said as the room was filled with shocked faces.

"War with Iwa?" Shizune asked in fear. The last war had left some mental scarring on her from when she was a Genin, it was why she had become a medic. She never wanted to see those horrible things again, or feel the blood on her hands.

Jiraiya looked grim at the information, but had a look of acceptance. The recent battle had opened some old wounds with the rock heads.

"Yes, with the recent defeat they had gotten from us they are bound to be angry. Though the spies we have tell us that they are not anywhere close to getting a new Tsuchikage, so until then if they declare war they would just be a small problem." Naruto said as he waved off her concern.

"So what do you plan to do if they do declare war on us _Brat_." Tsunade said with a light mocking tone.

"Well _Baa-chan_, I have full plans to wipe them of the map. They are a village that has been threatening the balance of humans and demons for years now. They have been targeting the demon slaying families for years now, and as you know demons can only be permanitly killed by those with denser chakra than Yokai. Something normal ninja do not have, and without the demon slayers the world will be overrun by demons out for revenge." Naruto said as all those present gulped. Naruto had no hatred for Iwa, but with the gates opening soon he did not need them enterfering with the demons slayers.

"Why would the demons overrun us, they have been at a semi-peace for a decade now?" Tsunade asked alarmed. She herself was an 8th Uzumaki, but she had no Light Ferry and her blood was only dense enough to slay the minor demons. Her grandmother Mito Uzumaki was a branch member Uzumaki anyway.

Before he continued further he motioned for Himari and Shizuku to leave the room, and once they had left he continued.

"You both know that awhile back two of the demon slaying families sealed off the Gates of Hell correct?" Naruto asked as the nods he got were fearfull, "The Kyuubi and I are of the opinion that the gates are opening again. I have already started to gather a few of the families that may help, but it is slow work." Naruto said in dismay.

"He is correct you know. The gates will be fully opened in seven months and six days." A voice was heard from behind them, Naruto's head shot around and he was shocked to see Tama there. Though that wasn't the true shock to him, the fact that she had a fully grown body that surpassed nearly any other was what shocked him.

She was slightly taller than him, and her breasts were even bigger than Lizlets. Her hips were nice and curvy, and her usual swirly hair was long and wavy. She had a look of a truly mature women as well. This was her adult form, even though she was not at full power she had enough to use this for the news she had to give.

Then Naruto remembered her words.

"Damnit, I was hoping we had more time." Naruto said as he muttered curses.

"Tamano no Mae." Jiraiya spat out. Tsunade glared at the beauty in front of them as well, they had a run in with her when they had been named the Sannin by Hanzo the Salamander. She had called them all worthless fleshbags after utterly destroying them in battle.

"What are the Gates of Hell?" Shizune asked in worry.

"The Gates of Hell lead to a prison that holds over 10,000 of the most vile demons. Demons that could only be killed by using a special ability my family knew. They had larger numbers though so defeat was inevitable, the family ended up teaming together with another family to seal them in the Gates of Hell. Gates that if opened will unleash hell on earth. The demons themselves were only Chunin level, but they were nasty basterds that played dirty." Naruto said as he spoke of the things he read.

"How do we stop them from opening." Jiraiya asked with some hope.

"You don't, you either kill the demons or seal thm up again after the Gate opens. Any other way would demand the sacrifice of one with demon slaying blood." Tama said as she drifted to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So Naruto will just seal them again." Jiraiya said with faith in his student, btu frowned when Naruto shook his head.

"Wrong, it taked the blood of two different demon slaying bloodlines to close and seal the gate. Also any Ayakashi near the gate will become mindless beasts." Naruto said as Tama nodded at that.

"Not all Ayakashi. Only those that can be controlled by their instints, meaning only those that were born without the desire to kill can help us out." Tama said as naruto raised an eyebrow at the 'us' part.

"Anyway, we will decide whaty to do later when the two other Demon slayers get here to confrence about it." Naruto said with finality, "Jiraiya I want you to place this statue at Area Zero." naruto said as he pointed to the Shukaku statue. Jiraiya nodded and made his move.

"Why are you letting the Tamano no Mae in here?" Tsunade asked in frustration. She had held that question in as long as possible.

"Because he is my mate, as is the terms of our bet. This man has beaten me in combat so I will forever be his, even after the grave I will only be his and his alone." Tama said as she kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Is this true!?" Tsunade asked in shock. This boy in front of her beat the Tamano no Mae.

"Yeah I beat her, though there was a lot of luck involved. I was also pretty fucked up after the fight too, so I am not stronger than her. A bet is a bet though." Naruto said with a small smile. Now that Tama was on his side he felt a little better about being weaker than her. At her strongest she was capable of beating both Harishima and Madara in straight on combat, and one day he would be stronger than that.

"Baa-chan, I believe you ahve a hospital to go run. Also go by the academy and take a whole class as Medic Ninjas. We can never have to many medics." Naruto said as he shoo'd her out of his office. Tsunade left in a pouty huff with Shizune following right behind her.

Naruto was the next to get up.

He had a council meeting to call, and heads were going to roll.

**Chapter End**

**Yes Kurotsuchi is in the Harem now, but with conditions set to her. This was the most believable way I felt I could bring her to Konoha, and she will play a part later. War with Iwa is also possible now, and Naruto has taken Shukaku from Gaara without him knowing. Gaara will regain his ninja status so don't worry, he will regain his control over sand.**

**Tsunade is back, and Naruto has fixed her problem and instilled her pride back into her. So she will start to come to love him LIKE A SON OR BROTHER she is not in the harem so don't flame over it. Naruto will be getting plent of amazing girls, he doesn't need every girl tp become his.**

**Also I have been hinting at the Gates of Hell for a few chapter now, so they shouldn't be a suprise. Naruto will be meeting one of the Demon Slayers next chapter, so that will be happening. Also he will be taking care of the council, and maybe Danzo.**

**Tama is back, and she will be in her adult form whenever something serious is about to happen. Even though Naruto beat her through luck, and suprise he still beat her so she will follow the terms of the bet proudly. She knows about the Kyuubi in his, and it doesn't matter to her. It makes her like him more since he has a fox connection.**

**Oh and people, Kisame was killed because he did not know he was going to be betrayed.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE LONG REVIEWS, AND NO FLAMING ME PLEASE. I TRY MY BEST AT THIS STORY.**

[Omake]

_**Question from **__**Kamen Rider Arashi **__- Tama - What would be your ideal date or idea of how to spend a day with Naruto?_

"He would take me a place filled with demons and we would spend the day killing and eating them all. After that we would mate in their blood as we marked each other for life. Either that or we could spend the whole day in the hot springs." Tama said as she wiped some droll of her chin. The thought of that idea was an amazing thought.

_**Question from **__**DarkVampireNegi **__- Himari - Himari what are your views on sharing with all the others knowing that it is required?_

"Though I would have preferred that the Young Lord would only watch me with those loving eyes, I understand that he must give others his seed so that future generations of the Uzumaki can mate with eachother without worry. I must admit though I greatly dislike it when I am not his focus." Himari said as she had a stern look with a bit of pout mixed in.

_**Question from **__**kelley137**__- Himari - Himari where did your parents meet and was your mom or dad naruto's mom's gaurd._

"My mother was in fact the guard of Lady Kushina until the day she had untimely perished. My parents is a strange subject since my father was an alley cat with strong demon blood, though sadly he and mother were not together. He was used as a sperm donor since we guards can only be mated to our masters. That has been the way our people have been for generations. We have choosen this path and we follow it." Himari said with a serene smile, "Though I do know that both of my parents are deceased." Himari said with a shrug.

**Please leave me more questions for the girls or Naruto. They will all be used in future Omakes. Do me a favor and leave them at the end of your review.**


	13. Ch13 The council's death, and Kuesu?

**I don't own Naruto or Omamori Himari.**

**For those wondering when I will update Ten-tails then just know that when I get this fic to the same number chapter I will work on that one. I need some more time to get my new ideas for it worked out.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto was walking into the room with Himari and Lizlet by his side. Shizuku would have come to but she had to go meet with the Ayakashi in the woods around Konoha. She had heard that the other Demon slayers were coming and had to warn them to hide until Naruto told the others that the Ayakashi in the forrest were off limits. Naruto had told those Ayakashi that they would be safe in the forrest for as long as they killed nobody from Konoha, and they did not incade the nearby villages in the Land of Fire.

Naruto would not be breaking his word juts because some other slayers thought that Ayakashi needed to die.

Once Naruto got in the room that the council was meeting in everyone stopped talking as Naruto took his seat in the Hokage's chair. He looked around and saw that every clan was in attendance, not including the Uchiha since Sasuke did not meet clan head qualifications. Yukumo had taken up the seat for the Kurama clan, and he noticed that the civilian council had not shown up yet.

'Strike one.' Naruto thought as he raised his killing intent so that nobody would speak, "Lizlet would you be a dear and pass around some milk tea, it would be nice to have some refreshments right not." Naruto lightly ordered, and she seemed to understand that.

"Right away Naruto-sama." Lizlet said with a smile as she passed around her special tea around to all those in the room. Tsume Inuzuka took a sniff of it before pushing it away, she wasn't a big milk fan. Some of the other clan heads sipped at theirs as they watched Naruto twitch in irritation, he only had so much patience for idiots.

"Anbu! If the civilian council members aren't here in ten minutes kill them when they walk through the door. I will not stand for such foolishness when we are on the brinck of war!" Naruto said with a glare. Some of those present gulped at the seriousness in his voice. Naruto was not going to let those foolish civilians try and play him, and luckily for the civilian council they started to show up eight minutes later.

"What was so important that you called us boy!" Akirako Abunume demanded before she was subjected to a sword throught the throat. She looked to the side to see her killer was a young cat eared girl glaring at her.

"Show your leader respect wentch, do all the humans in this room see what will happen if you continue to speak foul in master's presence!?" Himari yelled before Anbu surronded her with swords drawn. Naruto noticed that they all wore blank masks, and turning his head he glared at Danzo for trying something so foolish.

"Danzo, call your men off or face charges for treason and then death." Naruto ordered without a care. Not like the old man was going to live much longer anyway after the end of the meeting. Danzo sneered at Naruto but called his men off, then his eyes widened in suprise as he felt his chakra get sealed off. The other clan heads felt the same thing happen to them as well. "As you have all noticed your chakra has been sealed off, this was done to make sure that anyone that has commited treason wouldn't be able to fight back as they were killed." Naruto said before noticing that Tsume wasn't effected.

"Why am I not effected by the seal then." Tsume asked before they all looked at the tea in suprise. "The tea was sealed our chakra didn't it!?" Tsume shouted in shock.

"Yep! Thats my special Milk Tea that calms the soul, and has a side effect of sealing away chakra for four hours." Lizlet said happily as they all had wide eyes at what they could do with such amazing tea.

"Girl! Where can we get this tea!?" Danzo ordered before being bitch slapped by Naruto.

"Don't order my servant. Only I can do that, and any more demands from you will end in immediant death or prison time. I am NOT the Third Hokage, and I will not be walked over like him. In these two months I am Hokage Konoha will undergo many changes so that the next Hokage has an easier time dealing with all this shit." Naruto said with a deadly glare, and he meant what he said.

"Understood Hokage-sama." Danzo said through grit teethm he had been trying to get the boy under his genjutsu for awhile now and nothing worked.

"Now for the first problem I would like to address is why the hell am I getting paperwork that the civilian council should be doing. Why would the Hokage care if a person wants to paint their house blue or green. Why should I care that you have been getting noise complants from... my apartment for the last half year... I am ignoring that one. Also why should my saw so mean anything if a store wants to order a new kind of mustard." Naruto said as the ninja in the room glared at the civilians for such a low trick. Naruto continued to look through the documents and found the one he was looking for, "Since I have been doing your job for you, I see no need for the civilian council to be around anymore. This document has the law on it that states 'The council may only be as such until a time that they fail to do as ordered' and seeing as you have not been doing your job... ANBU TAKE THEM AWAY!" Naruto ordered as any civilians who struggled were killed.

The ninja blinked at how easy it had been to get rid of the civilian council.

"Hokage-sama are you sure it was wise to fire them. Why? Because they might try and start to rebel." Shibi Aburame said with slight confusion.

"I told the Anbu to take them away, I never said that they would live passed today." Naruto said with a happy grin.

"Whoohoo! Those basterds are dead." Tsume said before she blushed and sat back down. Some of the other heads chuckled at her for a moment before Naruto saw Shikaku with his hand lazily raised.

"May we start on the topic at hand." Shikaku Nara asked as Naruto turned serious again.

"Yes, I have called you all here to say that as of this moment Konoha is being faced with multiple threats. I'll start with the first being Iwa since they are the smallest threat at the moment. I want all of you to prepare your clans for war, Tsume get your clan ready for night patrol as well. Hiashi I want you to station the branch family along the outer wall to make sure that all threats are pointed out ahead of time. I also want all the prisoners on death row to be killed by the end of the night. The funds spent to feed them will be put to better use." Naruto said coldly. The clan heads widened their eyes at the orders and remembered that this was the smallest threat.

"What are the other threats Hokage-kun?" Choza asked as he snacked on some jerky.

"The next is a more pressing matter. I have been getting reports of a group of all S-class ninja grouping together to seperate the Tailed Beast from their Jinchuriki. We do not know what they have planned with them but if it involves the Bijuu them I don't think it will be a good thing. Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha have already been confirmed as past and previous members of this group. The fact that they are members of the group and not the leaders means that there may be a leader that is SS-class in power if he or she can control S-class members." Naruto said as dread filled the room.

SS-rank was the rank that was given to those that had the power to destroy whole villages on a whim.

"What are we supposed to do about them?" Inoichi asked with fear evident.

"We keep as many of the Tailed Beast hidden from them as possible." Naruto said simply.

"How!? You are the only one in Konoha with a Tailed Beast!" One of the clan heads said in confusion.

"Wrong we have two right now. If all goes according to plan then that number will increase to four. Don't even ask where I have put it you don't need to know that, just that it is safely sealed away and it will stay that way." Naruto said as suprise took everyone over.

'This brat has already gotten another Tailed Beast for Konoha. It might be good to let him live longer before I take over.' Danzo thought, not knowing that he might not live past today.

"Which ones?" Shikaku asked seriously.

"Shukaku, Sanbi, Shichibi, and Kyuubi." Naruto said fairly.

"What about the last threat?" Danzo asked in a demanding voice.

"I will not be telling you about it or mass panic would stir. Just know that this is much worse than facing an SS-class ninja." Naruto said as everyone, even Danzo, gulped.

"How are we going to prepare for it if we don't know what it is?" Shikaku asked angrily. Naruto sighed at his anger, understanding that it was justified.

"Because this is something that you can't fight. Only the Demon Slayers can fight this threat because it concerns demons. Thousands of them. If anyone but a Demon slayer even goes to the problem then they will die from Yokai poisoning, even if a normal demon goes to help they will be killed. This is a demon slayer only problem, the most you all could do is be human shields in this." Naruto said harshly, he was carefull to not reveal exactly what was going on, "Any information that was spoken here is secret and if told gets the death penalty." Naruto said as he looked at Danzo.

"Dissmissed." Naruto said as he felt two demon slayers enter Konoha.

[Short Time skip]

"Please tell me about what you were talking about earlier Young Lord." Himari begged as Naruto rubbed the sides of his head and unsealed a ball of yarn from the seal on his wrist and tossed it out the window.

"YARN!" Himari yelled as she jumped out the window after it.

'Well that will make her forget everything she heard today.' Naruto thought as he heard a knock on the door, and Lizlet went to answer it. He didn't have to worry about Lizlet knowing about the gates since as the spirit of a tea cup she had no killer instinct for it to affect. The second the door was opened Naruto was tackled by a white and black blur.

"Na-chan!" The female said as she claimed his lips.

'Kuesu! Only she ever called me that, but I thought she was studying black magic with her mother in Iron country.' Naruto thought as his eyes widened at her rocking body when they stopped the kiss. She had grown from the scrawny runt he remembered into a bombshell of a babe.

"Kuesu!?" Naruto asked in confusion. Then she jumped off of him when they heard coughing and Naruto turned to see a shrine maiden style girl with an animalistic left yellow eye. Kasuri Kagamimori was her name if Naruto remembered clearly from the letter. She also was holding a sword and mirror at her side. Naruto stood up and went back to his seat, "Kuesu, as nice as it is to see you again we have much more important matters to attend to first." Naruto said seriously.

Kuesu took on a serious look as well as she and Kasuri sat down in nearby chairs.

"Your letter said that the Gates of Hell are opening correct. Why have you called both of us when only one would have been enough." Kasuri asked in confusion.

"Because this isn't like sealing the Gates, this time we have to let them open up before we can seal them again. I will battle all the demons that come out of the Gate while you two seal it away again. Only this time we will also be sealing the gate into one of your mirrors. That mirror will be sealed into a Triple layers scroll, which will be sealed inside a pre-prepared statue." Naruto said as he told them the gist of his plan.

"Na-chan must have become a great demon slayer if he has the confidence to go against 10,000 demons and surive. I support you." Kuesu said with a wicked grin at the thought of the demons that were going to parish.

"I find it hard to believe that you can defeat 10,000 demons." Kasuri said in annoyance.

"I have no plans to defeat them all, just enought to hold them off you while you work. I plan to have the area sealed off so that incase we fail they can't leave the area. Also I plan to have you two wear repelent seals so you can work without being attacked." Naruto said as the two girls nodded in agreement, "Though if I do kill them all then we don't have to seal the gate. Hopefully the new moves I learned will be capable of causing mass destruction that will kill them all. If not I can always use the Light Ferry as attack them with." Naruto said as he thought of his new move he had been working on.

"That makes more sense then. I will help you too Uzumaki-kun." Kasuri said with a smile, "but you have killed demons before correct?" She asked in concern. Kuesu looked at him with expectations.

"While I have killed them before I prefer not to if they show that I can reason with them. I prefer to avoid killing the Ayakashi that had not done anything wrong, and just to let you knoe. ALL Ayakashi in and around Konoha are not to be touched." Naruto said with a light glare.

Kuesu had the decency to look sheepish at his look.

"I heard the rumor that you were the on to defeat the Tamano no Mae in battle. Is this true?" Kasuri asked with a pointed look.

"Kinda, it was half luck and half skill that let me beat Tama." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Himari came back inti the room moments later, and glared at Kuesu the moment she layed eyes on her.

"Demon-cat." Kuesu said with a glare.

"Witch." Himari hissed out.

*Pinch, Spritz*

"OW!/ Nyaaaaa!" The two yelled as they rolled around on the floor. One holding her butt, and the other drying her face on the ground. Kasuri seemed to get a kick out of it as she shook with repressed laughter.

"Behave. Himari I can see that you have met Kuesu." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Of course I have met her! How could I not have met my fiance's bodyguard before, it would be an insult to my name to be woefully informed." Kuesu said with a cocky smirk.

*Flick*

"OW!" Kuesu said as she held her breast. He had gotten her right in the nipple with that one.

"No starting fights in my office, if you two want to knock the ever living shit out of each other do it where I don't do my paperwork." Naruto said as he grabbed Lizlet as she tried to sneak away from the demon slayers, "Kuesu meet Lizlet, a girl that serves me. Lizlet meet my childhood fiance Kuesu." Naruto said as Kuesu checked out the girls reserves and smirked. Lizlet was barely passed academy student in natural reserves.

Then again that wasn't counting her freakish strength.

"Hahaha, you were told off by the Young Lord." Himari said with a grin before Naruto flickered her cat ear. She jumped from the shock and fell to the ground.

"That goes for you too." Naruto said. Somethimes it was like living with three year olds.

[Later in the month]

"And then there was the time Naruto-kun painted the Hokage monument to look like a giant pig." Tenten said as she recounted her and Naruto's little adventures as kids to Kuesu from their seats inside the office.

"That is very rich Tenten-san, for a commoner you sure have a few stories." Kuesu said as she and Tenten talked some more. Naruto was working on the days small amount of paperwork. Without the civilian council sending him their work he now only had to deal with ninja matters. He had delegated the civilian matters to Guy and Rock Lee for hugging in his office, and they weren't allowed to wear their jumpsuits for a month.

Naruto had no real issue with the suits, but he was punishing them for mentally scarring Himari and Kuesu.

"Then their was the time me and Naruto found these funky mushrooms in the forrest two years ago and ate them. We were tripping so bad and ended up throwing our clothes off and jumping in a lake to get the unicorns to stop chasing us. Needless to say the cold water snapped us out of it and the unicorns turned out to be angry women from the hot springs that we dyed pink. They were so pissed off at us." Tenten said with a giggle.

"I would imagine so." Kuesu said as Naruto turned light pink at the embarassing story.

"Don't tell her that story, we had to walk home naked because some bears stole our clothes remember. We had rubbed berries on ourselves to ward off the evil midgets with spoons that you thought you saw." Naruto said as Tenten turned red.

"Shut up, like you were any better when you mooned those kids at the civilian school." Tenten shot back.

"I was high from the mushrooms YOU had us eat remember... what were your exact words ... oh yeah 'Mushrooms are suppost to be rainbow colored Naruto-kun, I bet they taste amazing so lets eat them'. Well turns out rainbow wasn't a very good color to eat." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Well you didn't have to eat them if you didn't want to." Tenten said beack as their heads clashed.

"I did not choose to eat them. You forced them into my mouth when I wasn't paying attention. Just like the time you decided it would be a good idea to drink the expired milk." Naruto said with a victory grin as Tenten blushed when she remembered the fact that all their problems were caused by her.

"Yeah well...well...well...damnit." Tenten said as she slammed her head onto the table. Kuesu just laughed at her.

Then the door was opened and an injured Kakashi walked intot the room with the Sanbi statue in his hands. He placed it on the desk before passing out in a heap.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kuesu asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah he will be fine." Naruot said as the Anbu in the room got Kakashi to the Hospital.

"He seemed pretty injured to me." Kuesu said while Himari smiled.

"He will be perfectly fine in a few days." Naruto said simply, he picked up the statue with the Sanbi in it and sealed it inside his wrist. Now he would just have to wait for Shizuku to come to come back with Lizlet and her tea cup. Naruto had decided that her cup would be the perfect way to hold the Shukaku since it was last held in a tea pot, it would be like poetic justice. Also the tea cub would be protected by sand so Lizlet didn't have to worry about her cub breaking anymore. Who knows, she may even get the ability to control sand.

"Whats up with the statue?" Kuesu asked as Himari scoffed.

Naruto sighed and unsealed the two statues he had onto the desk. One was of Shukaku the one Tailed Beast, and the other was of the three tailed turtle the Sanbi. Each were clear as wild c hakra could be seen flowing through them. The crystal statues were made of a special chakra cancelling crystal found at the bottom of whirlpools. Naruto had used the amount he had to make statues of each Tailed Beast.

"These statues each contain one of the Tailed Beast. With a group after them I thought it would be best to hide them away where they wouldn't look. If I sealed them away then the area around the seal would be surronded by a layer of chakra, but if I seal them in a person then I can hide them better and buy time until they come for them." Naruto said as Kuesu gained an understanding look, while Tenten looked confused.

"There is a group after them?" Tenten asked as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah, if you ever come across people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it run away as fast as you can. They might kill you to get to me." Naruto said seriously to all the people in the room.

*gulp*

Not much later Shizuku and Lizlet came into the room with serious looks. Well, as serious as Lizlet could get that is. She had the look of someone trying to pick what they should eat for lunch. Shizuku glared at Kuesu for a moment before smiling at Naruto, she had a small hatred for Kuesu for her killing of every Ayakashi she came across.

"I get what you need me for, but why do you need Lizlet's cup... Ya'know?" Shizuku asked with some annoyance left in her voice.

"I will tell you after I seal the Sanbi in you. So get ready, we need to get this done so you can get used to the new power that the Sanbi gives you." Naruto said as Shizuku nodded and started to strip down to her panties. Well, it was more like a strip tease the way she did it though Naruto wasn't really effected by it at the moment. Until she stripped off her panties that is, Naruto wiped away the blood coming out his nose before anyone could see it. What could he say, he was a lover of the female body and he even liked loli's. As long as they were legal age, and Shizuku fit that description with her being over 100 years old.

"Why are you stripping!?" Kuesu yelled, while Tenten turned her head away to hide her own nosebleed. Even she had to admit the strip tease was a turn on, even though she was straight.

"Because I need him to write the seals on me for the proccess so that we can get this over with... Ya'know." Shizuku said as she layed down on her back... across his desk. Naruto activated the privacy seals in the room before he placed the Sanbi statue next to Shizuku.

"Are you sure about this Shizuku, I can always just throw the statue to the bottom of a lake and place Anbu guards around it." Naruto said with an unsure look that had no place being on his face. He was so worried he did not notice Tama teleport into the room via shadow, it didn't help that she was silent.

"I am sure, my strength is your strength... Ya'know. I will get stronger if I do this, and it will help you out... Ya'know." Shizuku said. Naruto smiled and gently kissed her own the lips for a few seconds. Kuesu was about to stop iy, but the tender moment struck a cord in her she didn't know she had.

Naruto brought out his brush as he bit his thumb and let it bleed into the ink. Once it had bleed enough he turned to Shizuku.

"Where do you want the center of the seal to be?" Naruto asked after he wrote the seals on the statue.

"Over my womb... Ya'know." Shizuku said with a faint smile at the thought of him marking her body.

"Okay." Naruto said as he drew the signature spiral that appeared in all Uzumaki seals right above her womenhood, and over her womb. Using the Light Ferry, Naruto started to write more seals as he increased their strength with his power. Once he had written over her entire body naruto placed the statue on her chest and made the ram seal.

"UZUMAKI SEAL TRANSFER!" Naruto yelled as all the seals shrank and condensed until all that was felt was a spiral with three triangles around it. (Imagine the triforce from zelda with a spiral in the middle, that is the closest i can describe)

The seal glowed red for a few moments before it turned black, then faded into her skin.

...

...

...

...

...

"I don't feel any different... Ya'know." Shizuku deadpanned. Everyone fell to the floor at that, except Narutro since he had known she wouldn't.

"Of course not, you are still you. The power won't intagrate for half a month." Naruto said with certainty. Instantly givng her access to the Tailed Beast was a bad idea, since it would rip her apart from the inside out. Naruto then turned to Lizlet and took her cup from her, "Okay this one will be a lot easier since the Shukaku is pretty weak." Naruto said as he placed a contact seal on both objects and chakra rushed from the statue into the cup. Lizlet was moaning like crazy as her body glowed red for a moment then faded.

"Stop moaning!" Kuesu, Himari, and Tenten yelled as they started to stomp on Lizlet. Not that she could feel it since her real body was a tea cup. Naruto laughed at them having their fun before he felt himself being teleported away.

*Splash*

"Was that really needed Tama-chan?" Naruto asked as he spit out some water. Tama just sat down in his lap and snuggled up to his chest.

"Yes, I am an Ayakashi that needs attention. I want attention, or you could always mate with me and that will do for now." Tama said with a fanged smile as she bit into his neck and fed of his blood a little.

"I promised Himari that she would be my first." Naruto said and twitched when she bit harder than usual.

"When it is my turn you had better rock my world in both forms." Tama said with a mouth full of blood, then she swallowed and licked her lips.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Tama-chan." Naruto said as he bonked her on the head, if anyone else had done that they would be dead on the ground. Tama just held her head as she hated the fact that Naruto had figured out how to get passed her barriers so easily.

"YOUUUUUNGG LOOORDDD!"

"NAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

"NARRUUUTTOOOOOO-KUUUUN!"

"MAAAAASSSTTTERRRRRRRRRRR!"

"YOOUU KNOOOOOOOOOOWW!"

"What did you do Tama-chan?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Clothes dissappearing spell I made years ago to humiliate people. Foxes are pranskers after all." Tama said with a neutral face, the edges of her mouth very lightly upturned. Naruto flicked her in the head before he sighed.

Well at least when he got back to the office there would be naked girls.

Best Prank EVER!

**Chapter End.**

**I have reasons for everything I do. Also don't worry, Lizlet and Shizuku won't become god-like. They have two of the weakest Tailed Beast in them. Lizlet is not ven a fighter. But if she is captured then they will try and take it from her body when it is in her cup.**

**Naruto is a pervert when he has the chance, but he doesn't spy on girls.**

**Also Kuesu and Kasuri have arrived, and they will be training with Naruto to help seal away the gate.**

**Naruto will not be the Hokage anymore after the two months, but he will still have more say in what happens in Konoha. Also access to top secret stuff. He just won't be the honcho in charge until he thinks he is ready for the responsibility.**

**Also please feel free to ask the characters anything.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE, LONG REVIEWS, BUT NO FLAMES**

[OMAKE] Questions

_**Question from **__**The DarkEnd Dragon**_ - _Himari - Himari if you and the Young Lord were to have kittens how many would you want and what would they be named!_

Himari blushed and spits out the milk she was drinking, "W-w-well, even though it is competely up to ther Young Lord when I have k-k-kittens... I would like for eight of them." Himari said with a stutter as she thought of names, "Akane, Kushina, Mito, Akira, Mizore, Haruna, Shuko, and Rias after my mother." Himari said before blushing and giggling with droll hanging from her mouth.

_**Question from **__**Bloodyninja88 **__- Tenten - has there been any embarrassing events between you and Naruto?_

Tenten blushed as she recalled the most embarrassing one, "There was the time that I had ran into his apartment to tell him about a new weapon sale and he had just come out of the shower. I was blown back in a nosebleed and got the nickname The Pervy Wonder for a few months. It was humiliating because I couldn't look at him for awhile without my nose bleeding." Tenten said as she wiped away the blood from under her nose, "I tried to get him to nosebleed by stripping naked and laying on his bed, but he just laughed because I forgot that he had seen me naked for most of our lives. I did not like wearing clothes as a young girl." Tenten said as she looked away.

_**Question from **__**kroz phantomville **__- Shizuku - How long does your tongue stretch?_

"Nine feet, Three inches, and One centimeter...Ya'know." Shizuku said as she moved her tongue around her body, "It comes in handy when a want to choke people to death, or reach the top shelf. Also I am really good at deep kissing... Ya'know." Shizuku said with a sly grin.

_**Question from **__**Twin Fangs of Chaotic Insight **__- Tama - How do you really feel about being Naruto's mate forever? While you have taken the situation with grace and dignity, your feelings towards Naruto and the situation seem tad detached and simply accepting versus any true reaction._

"I am rather happy with the deal or I would not have accepted it, and for why I seem detached about it is because I don't like showing to much emotion at one time. It is something I will be working on in the future. Though I will admit I do not fully love him yet, he has shown everything that I look for in a mate. Power, Brains, the ability to look passed my reputation, and possible imortality if he slays 1,000 demons. I must admit though I do feel love for him." Tama said without showing any emotion passed a small smile. She was currently in her adult form.

_**Question from **__**Kamen Rider Arashi **__- Tama - what was your first impression of Naruto when you first met him face to face? Also if not much trouble what is your personal and serious opinion of his whiskers?_

"I must say when I first saw him face to face I was struck with a strange emotion that I recently learned was love, but my hunger at the time out did that so I made the deal with him." Tama said before she blushed very lightly at the second part of the question, "when I saw his whiskers I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on by the fox-like quality. They make him a much better choice as mate as well, it is similer to the mating mark so other foxs will avoid him." Tama said as she grinned lightly and sharp teeth poked through.

She had the sudden urge to go devour a fox or two.

_**Question from **__**GreyMan19 **__- Lizlet - Would you use your own breast milk (if she can produce it) in brewing tea?_

"Yes I have before, but only when Master wants it for something. It has the side effect of sealing off normal human chakra, and messes up demon slaying powers slightly. Though it is the most delicious milk tea in the world. My physical body is only capable of producing tea, my sweat is sweet tea, my breast milk is milk tea, my saliva is regular tea, and the juice from my 'special' place is a very special lemon tea that acts as an aphrodisiac that makes men hornier. It also cures erectile disfunction." Lizlet said with a huge full body blush. This was the most awkard question of her life.

In front of her were each tea she had talked about.

[Omake end]

**Pleave leave the character more questions if you want at the end of the reviews you leave.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THEY MAKE IT EASIER TO WORK ON THIS.**


	14. Ch14 Training, Light Ferry, masks

**I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari.**

**I would like to address some issues right now. Sage mode does NOT give normal people the power to kill demons, and only people with above normal KAGE reserves can even use it. Something a normal person doesn't even have. Slaying demons can only be done by those that were trained in the arts, or are born with the ability. A-rank ninja can kill weak demons, and S-rank can kill some of the A-class demons. There aren't to many S-rank ninja though. S-class demons though can only be beaten by demon slayers or four Kages together.**

**Naruto will be getting Sage Mode eventually, but not right now. **

**Only Main branch Uzumaki with the Light Ferry can gain imortality by slaying 1,000 demons. It is a power of the Light Ferry that will be explained later in the chapter.**

**Also I will be randomly switching from Young Lord, to Young Master. They are the same basic thing, and Himari calls him both.**

**Story Start.**

"Why are we doing this... Ya'know?" Shizuku asked as Himari, Kuesu, Tama, and her faced across from Naruto at training ground Zero. The Hokages secret grounds that only the most powerfull people got to use.

"I do not understand it either Na-chan. Why are we all going to be fighting you together?" Kuesu said as everyone gave her a light glare for the Na-chan comment. Tama barely spared her a glance though as she watched Naruto with an intense look, she was back in her child form since the adult form was going to be to much for him at the moment. Himari looked like she was about to have a heart attack as she started to shake. Every bone in her body was telling her that she should cut her stomach open rather than attack her master.

"Because, a less known fact about the Light Ferry is that the harder I fight the more powerfull it becomes, and the better I can control it. This method only works when I fight strong opponents though. Then add in the fact I get more power just by fighting you all and I can raise in power quicker than by normal training." Naruto said before he had another thought, "and you all get stronger too." Naruto added.

"Can I not do this Young Lord?" Himari asked with a pale and sweaty face, it was literaly starting to make her feal sick knowing that she would be responsible for beating him to near death today. The feeling just got worse when he shook his head.

"No Himari, you may not skip out on this." Naruto said with a shake of his head. With that said Naruto brought his fists by his sides and gathered the Light Ferry around them, and once Naruto could feel pain in his fists he added more energy and gave it shaoe.

*Whoosh*

Surronding his fists were two whitish dragon heads made out of the Light Ferry that looked like they were made of fire. This was Naruto's own forbidden move because he couldn't use anything other jutsu except the Rasengan and a special move that was linked to this one while he was in this state. It was also his greatest weapon against Hell's Gate due the it's power to instantly purify and kill demons if he wanted it too, strong demons could fight back against it though.

"Demon Slayers Art: Light Ferrys Double Dragon Head." Naruto said with a smile. This move also barely took any power at all to use as long he stayed focused. Naruto felt two fireballs come his way, but instead of dodging them this time he swung his Dragon Fists at the two fireballs from Tama and Kuesu. The result was them splitting in two and cancelling out.

'Impressive, he can use it for defence as well.' Kuesu thought as she crossed her arms in a X formation and summoned forth two more purple fires. Charging some more power into them until they were raging infernos she sent one to the sky and one at Naruto.

Naruto saw the fireball coming, but spun around and slammed his fist into the water dragon coming at him from Shizuku and used it to block the fireball. Swing his other fist he smacked Himari away with a vicious backhanded Dragon strike, and knocked her to the ground.

"Gaahh!"

Naruto swung both arms out as he knocked away Shizuku and Tama at the same time, and got a fireball to the chest from Kuesu. Tama used this as her chance to use her telekinesis to launch Naruto at Himari, who clawed his arm. Spinning in mid-air Naruto kicked Himari at a charging Shizuku as he ducked under a water blast. This was followed up by using his speed to get behind Tama and break through her barrier with a right hook that was blocked with her arm, and she returned with a kicked that sent him at Kuesu.

"I've got you now Na-chan!" Kuesu shouted as she prepared a huge fireball, but was stopped by Naruto opening the palm of his hand and when he did the Dragon's mouth opened and a stream of Light Ferry power cut right through her attack in a cresent wave.

"I've got you! Gah!" Naruto shouted as he charged forward, before Himari gave him a nasty gash on his ribs with her claws. He was about to retaliate but he felt his limbs be forced together by Tama as he was then hit by a powerfull water dragon that sent him barrelling into a few trees. Naruto used his legs to resist the flow of water as he sent of wave of the Light Ferry into his body to force it to move enough to break Tama's hold. Naruto then swung both arms into an X motion as he blocked a dozen blue and purple fireballs.

Naruto gathered the Light Ferry in his foot and slammed it into the ground. Blinding everyone as he silently punched Tama in the face, followed up by kicking Kuesu in the stomach, elbowing Himari in the solar plexis, and chopping Shizuku in the side.

"Gaah!"

"Omph!"

*Cough*

"Arg! Ya'know!"

Just when they started to regain their vision Naruto decided that he would hit Tama one last time before the saw again. Gathering the Light Ferry into the mouth of the Dragon the maw opened and a pure white Rasengon was spinning as Naruto got Tama in the stomach.

"Urrrrrrrk!" Tama grunted in pain as the Demon Slaying Rasengan grinded the stromach on her clothes away and then wounded her deeply. Demon Slaying powers would always cause three times the normal damage to Ayakashi when they were hit with it.

'She is out for another few minutes.' Naruto thought before he was struck in the face but a stream os high pressured water, and sent right at Himari who gave him a gash on the leg. He saw her twitch as tears gathered at her eyes, and promptly used his undamaged leg to knee her in the lower back. Then it was him using his left dragon to knock her in the back of the head.

Before Naruto could get her again though he had to spin around and duck from Shizuku's water covered fist, and he countered her next attack by using his head... and bashing it to hers as he gathered the Light Ferry into his forehead to stop her from turning into water and avoiding damage, while also adding damage.

*Shink*

*Splish*

"Gah!" Naruto cried out as Kuesu used her dagger and slashed him across the shoulder. Kuesu hesitated for a moment as she fought off her desire to help him. Naruto took this as his chance to smash a foot in her gut.

"Guah!"

"Gack!"

Both Kuesu and Shizuku grunted out as they collided with each other. Naruto had no time to celebrate as he was forced to jump back as Himari's fist went passed where his head was. He was then hit in the back by a fireball sent from a fully healed Tama, but before she could take a bite from him and regain some energy Naruto gave both her and Himari visious uppercuts.

Naruto was given no break as Tama wrapped her legs around his arm and forced him to the ground. Naruto smirked lightly and had the Dragon on that arm open it's mouth and gush Demon Slaying fire at the Fair Haired Fox, and that got her to let go of his arm long enough to charge another white Rasengan and try and get her with it. Unlike last time though she used her powers and got it to pre-explode before it made contact with her.

"I surrender, it is my defeat." Naruto annouced as he twitched at the peeled flesh on his arm from his own attack being used on him like like. He could also feel bloodloss catching up with him too so that was a problem he has starting to deal with.

He surrendered just in time to since everyone had just gotten up.

"Are you going to be alright Young Lord?" Himari said as she rushed to his side and examined his wounds. Most of which had already healed up, leaving him with only he burnt hand. Naruto smiled and placed his hand on her head.

"Yeah I'm fine, no worries, though it looks like I need to up my training more." Naruto said with a chuckle, then he passed out from over use of his demon slayer ability and bloodloss. He had been fighting it off for the last five minutes of the fight anyway. Then like a true demon slayer his face hit the ground first.

"I will say it again that demon slayers only seem to fall face first... Ya'know." Shizuku said with a mocking chuckle.

'I am really starting to hate that snake.' Kuesu thought with an eye twitch as her hand drifted to her spell book. She had the urge to get a snake skin scarf, or maybe some snake stew. She had heard that snake flesh was used as an aphrodisiac in the land of vegetables. 'Then again I hate all those damn Ayakashi, why did Na-chan have to like them?' She asked herself in dismay.

"Lets get him to the house." Tama said simply as she lifted him over her shoulder easily.

[Next Week]

"Ahhhh! That was a good training day." Naruto said as he looked over the unconcious Shizuku, Tenten, Hanabi, Kasuri, and Lizlet. Naruto had been changing his opponents everyday, and he was growing in strength quickly. What most people did not know was that the Light Ferry was an incomplete power, and would only reach it's full potential when 1,000 demons were slain. One of the starting abilities it had though were that is evolved to face opponents he had already fought better.

The last power the Light Ferry had was the power of Semi-Imortality, the power to never grow old or die. Though they could still be killed. This wasn' the only power it had though. While most of it wer a mystery to even the Uzumaki they did know the most, and the scrolls Naruto had gotten about from Himari were helpfull. He had learned that thirteen powers were recorded.

1. The power to make weapons better.

2. The power to increase the strength of the Uzumaki's servants.

3. It could be used to make the body more powerfull.

4. It could break, and make seals without the use of ink.

5. It had purifying abilities.

6. The power to slay demons.

7. The power to calm down Ayakashi.

8. It has the power to increase the healing factor of demon slayers and Ayakashi.

9. It stops the user from feeling the infulence of others - Tailed Beast, Genjutsu, Sharingan, and Mind Controlling Jutsu.

10. Powers up Jutsu by times 3 when correctly used.

11. The more it is used in combat the easier it gets to use.

12. It can be used to make weapons, barriers, and attacks all on its own.

13. The last known power is Semi-Immortality after 1,000 demons are slain. Then each Uzumaki would awaken a power special to them.

These powers were a major reason as to why the Uzumaki were considered the greatest of the demon slaying families. Though many Uzumaki went insane when they activated the last power, and sealed their souls away inside special masks that allowed others to use their power at a price. These masks were kept at the run down Mask storage here in Konoha after the last war, and Naruto had full plans to take it down and re-build it later. With better security around the masks, if someone stole them and found out about the powers each one grants then bad things would happen.

At first Naruto was annoyed that his family sealed theirselves away, until he learned they had gone insane from watching all their loved ones fade away and died. The special masks were actually made from the Bakeneko that served them, as a last act of love they would forever be bound together. Naruto had realized something when Himari told him that, Himari's life was connected to his and if he died so would she. It was a spell her people had cast that connected their people to the Uzumaki.

Her people were semi-immortal as well, and they did not want to live longer than their masters so they made sure that they would die with them. It wasn't a two-way though since Naruto would still live if Himari died. It was through this bond that the Light Ferry evolved to the point where they could even gain Immortality.

Naruto was kinda happy now that he was surronded by other people who wouldn't age, if he gained the last power of the Light Ferry then he could avoid becoming insane and Himari wouldn't have to become the mask that would hold his soul. He would also have people to help him mourn the loss of his mortal wifes and friends. With the Gates of Hell opening soon Naruto knew that his chance at 1,000 demons was possible, and he hoped that he would be able to succeed.

Now that he thought about, most demon slaying families had a rare trick they could do to cheat death. Kuesu had already done her families by reading the forbidden tome and surviving, her now white wair was proof of this. Naruto looked over to where Himari and Kuesu were training and saw them both on the ground covered in bruises, cuts, and scratches. Their clothes were barely hanging on their bodies as well. Naruto had no choice but to look at their large chests, as the medium pink nipples on Himari and the light pink nipples on Kuesu were showing. Even their panties were showing and Naruto was suprised that the were both wearing pure white panties.

'Hmmmm, Kuesu has a smaller chest than Himari.' Thought Naruto as he quickly pulled out a notepad and wrote down what he could see her measurements were. Kuesu's clothes just made them look bigger than Himari's it seemed.

Himari - B88-W56-H85 (F-cup), 5 feet 1 inch tall

Shizuku - B60-W45-H72 (AA-cup) 4 feet 3 inches tall

Hanabi - Same as Shizuku, 4 feet 1 inch tall

Tama - Child form is smaller as Shizuku, Adult form is G-cup and larger than Lizlet

Lizlet - B90-W57-H87 (G-cup) 5 feet 2 inches tall

Tenten - B78-W57-H81 (B-cup) 5 feet 1 inch

Kurotsuchi -*unknown exactly at moment* (Large A-cup) 5 feet tall

Kuesu - B86-W56-H85 (E-cup) 5 feet 2 inches tall

Naruto allowed himself a small whistle at the girls measurements before quickly putting the notebook away. When he looked over at the girls again he felt something on his head, and saw Tama fixing to bite him on the head.

"Tama-chan, I am a healthy guy and that means I like lookiing at breasts. Don't be mad at me because you have breast envy in your child form." Naruto said as she looked away and pouted. She had been hoping to scare him into getting rid of the evidence that in her small form she was the smallest in the group. "Don't pout, when you are in your adult form you have the best assets of the group." Naruto said to get her to cheer up.

It seemed to work, but then again her normal face was pretty blank.

Naruto turned around and felt an Anbu behind him.

"Cat, what do you need?" Naruto asked in annoyance. Anbu showing up unanounced never meant anything good, and he was about to be proven right.

"Tsunade Senju has requested to meet you in your office sir." The Anbu said before dissappearing. Naruto felt his eye twitch and sighed before whistling for Himari to come to him. Himari's cat ears twitched and she got up and blurred to him as she covered her breast with an arm, she had learned that if you left your boobs uncovered around Tama there was a chance she would bite them.

Tama grinned at her as a phantom pain was felt by Himari.

"Yes Young Lord?" Himari asked before Naruto gave her the extra kimono he sealed in his wrist for her, to her. Naruto fought off the urge to grope her at the moment when she shrugged off her torn clothes. Her breasts jiggled when she freed them from the cloth, and then some more when she bent down to remove her ripped panties. Her breasts swayed as she put on the extra panties he gave her. A pair of pink ones this time.

It was only the training Naruto put himself through that stopped him from showing his reaction to her rocking body. Even waking up to her half naked body almost every day did not get him used to the sight of such a beauty as this. Naruto felt his hand reach forward and get a nice handfull of her assets and squeeze.

Himari blushed at the contact lightly, but smiled at his forwardness. She resisted the urge to pout when he stopped though, "I would have been pleased if you had continued Young Lord." Himari said as she finished putting on the kimono.

'Soft.' Naruto thought before he shook his head and blushed slightly, "Momentary loss of control, this doesn't mean that sex is around the corner though. Don't get your hopes up Himari, no real sex until I am no longer Hokage." Naruto said as he looked away from her pouting face.

"The Young Lord teases his dear kitten to well, she may not be able to stop herself from claiming her prize during her next heat period." Himari said jokingly. Naruto just ignored that last part and turned to the rest of the girls.

"While I'm gone I would like you all to keep on training with each other! Everyone gang up ojn Lizlet, she needs the most training!" Naruto yelled before he grabbed Himari's shoulder and prepared Shunshined them to his office. He just loved calling it that, even though he would have to give it up in three weeks. Konoha had gotten much stronger as a whole under his rule, and he had to pick a replacement that would keep it that way and that he trusted.

He got many groans of pain from the girls he had laid a beat down on.

Kuesu glared at Himari, which was returned by the cat girl.

'I should have killed you long ago. Your in my way to Na-chan.' Kuesu thought as she saw how close Himari was to Naruto. Even though he treated the other girls great, he seemed to have a certain fondness for Himari just like all Uzumaki main branch members had for their guards.

Himari saw that glare and figured out what it was for. She smirked in victory as her thoughts turned serious, 'Your rigid hatred of Ayakashi would not be a good influence for the Young Master, I will not intrust him to a foolish woman like you Kuesu Jinguuji! I am his sword and shield, and will defend him from everything that will cause him harm. Even if I have to sully my hands to do it.' Himari thought as her eyes narrowed, and with that Naruto finished preparing his Shunshin and they appeared in the office.

Already in there was Tsunade Senju.

"Baa-chan, what do you need that would interupt my training." Naruto said as he sat on his clean desk.

"I just want to have the emergancy New Moon medical team be given the day off so that they can each start the training of the class of academy students. Speaking of which is pathetic in what they teach." Tsunade said as Naruto blinked and looked at the calenber Shizuku had made for him.

"Yeah they can have the day off, am now that you mention it I would like for you to replace the teacher at the school so that you may change the program." Naruto said seriously. He had been meaning to change the academy anyway.

"Sure thing." Tsunade said as she walked out of the room.

[Later that night]

"Young Lord would you be so kind as to bathe with this young kitten." Himari said before being tackled out of the way by Shizuku.

"Cat, go sharpen your claws on the couch... Ya'know." Shizuku said before turning to Naruto, "Naruto would much rather like to play with his snake in the tub... Ya'know." She said as she pulled down her shirt slightly.

"No way, he would rather bathe with his maid." Lizlet said.

"Wrong! Bathing with you Lizlet is like bathing with my Sexy Jutsu, it is just way to weird and will take some getting used to." Naruto deadpanned as he watched her go to the corner and sulk. He had been suprised by how her new status and Jinchuriki changed her powers. Instead of sand like Gaara had gotten, she had the power to control grinded leaves and other tea products. It seemed that the chakra changed slightly to fit her body.

Just like Shizuku could now use Illusions to add to her Water, and small Ice powers.

"Naruto prefers sending time with me, seeing as I am the best of both worlds. A loli, and a vixen." Tama said before Tenten burst in through the door.

"Out of food, feed me!" Tenten yelled as she tried to run to the table to eat, but was stopped by Naruto's out stretched foot connecting to her face.

"Bad Tenten." Naruto said he pulled out some leftovers from the fridge and gave it to her.

"How unlady-like of you." Kuesu said as she teleprted into the house. Naruto was starting to get annoyed at how little space he seemed to have as they all crowded around him for one reason or another.

"Teleporting into someone else's house is rude Kuesu." Naruto said before she blushed and looked away.

"I am just making sure my fiance is okay while being surronded by these beasts." Kuesu said before being bonked on the head.

"Stop trying to start something." Naruto said as he pulled back his ladle. The Ayakashi in the room giggled or smirked at her before he turned his face to them right after. "Did any of you even bother to check who is on the bath schedule today?" Naruto asked as everyone stopped and looked at the bathroom door.

Himari cheered as she read her name as partnered with Naruto, and Shizuku hissed when she saw she was with the boob monster Lizlet. Lizlet shivered in fear as she remembered what Shizuku did to her the last time they bathed together. She had never been molested so bad in all her years.

"Hey Himari, before the bath I need to borrow Aya for a second." Naruto said as he reached into Himari's chest and pulled out an letter. He tossed it in the air and before it hit the ground and in a flash of light a girl in a white kimono with light blue hair and light green eyes appeared.

"Yes Master Naruto." Aya said with a small smile. Aya was a demon that served as secret message carriers and storage units for the Uzumaki family, and she was happy with her job. Naruto never put those pesky stamps on her over her special place like Himari did.

"Can you give me my 'special' items." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. The others were confused as to why he had his eyes closed until Aya opened her mouth, and they wanted to close theirs to but they couldn't from the sheer grossness of it.

*BlargleBlurbGaGUrpHuapgak*

Out of Aya's mouth came blue/green foam, as well as half a dozen different kinds scrolls inside the foam.

*Blurg*

Tenten stopped eating and pushed the food away, Kuesu paled and jumped away from the floor around Aya, Shizuku covered her own mouth and shivered from sickness, Himari was slightly used to it but shivered, Lizlet had sweet tea dripping down her body, and even Tama was grossed out. Eating gross things was one thing, but seeing them come out of somebodies mouth was another.

"I lost my appetite." Tenten said as Naruto reached into the foam and grabbed a blue scroll labled 'Himari' on it. She had killed things that weren't as gross as that.

"That is the nastiest thing I have ever seen." Kuesu said as she held back the urge to vomit. She had a weak stomach for people throwing up.

"You Know, that is most likely the only thing that I have never, and will never eat." Tama said as she looked away from the sweet smelling foam.

"Now I have to clean the floor again." Lizlet said as tears, made of camomel tea, rolled down her face. Normally Shizuku was the one that kept the house clean, but this was something she felt would be forced onto her.

"That... was pure evil of you Naruto... for not warning us... Ya'know." Shizuku said as she turned away from the foam.

Himari just paled when she saw the scroll with her bath time supplies in it. As a Bakeneko she had to have semi-regular flea and tick baths or she might get them. That meant she would need to be given a bath in cat form before she could try and tease Naruto.

"Mroar!"

"Get back here!"

The sounds of crashing could be heard, and after that splashing as Naruto forced Himari into the tub for yet another bath night.

She realy hated baths in cat form.

With all the crazyness nobody noticed Green eyes glowing in the dark peeking through the window as a fanged grin glowed in the night.

'An Uzumaki still lives, I was lucky I had felt the fabled Light Ferry being used earlier or I would have never fond this feast.' The mystery person thought as they watched things play out, 'I must be patient and wait for the right moment to strike.' The person thought as the vanished into the night.

A new threat was in Konoha, and it was after Naruto.

**Chapter End.**

**I hope you like it, I am not really good at fight scenes. They normally confuse me because it is hard to write what is going on in my head.**

**This was mostly a training chapter so that Naruto got used to fighting multiple tough opponents. Even though they held back on him slightly, without the Killing Intent this was a spar.**

**Who is this new mystery person, and if you figure it out please don't put it in your reviews that ruins the suprise of it.**

**I noticed that in both the Manga and the Anime that Naruto seems to get stronger after every fight he has and decided to make it a power of the Light Ferry. Oh, and I hope you all like the little explaination of it.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE LONG REVIEWS, BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE**

[Omake] Questions

_**Question from **__**Bloodyninja88**__ - Hanabi - so what was the recation among the mambers of your clan after hearing about your engagement to Naruto._

"Well it was different by gender. Most of the women bar a few were both excited for me, and jealous of me at the same time. Though they never did anything about the jealousy part. The men were just happy that Naruto was going to be making a seal for the main branch as his part of the bargain. The Branch family though I am not sure of their reaction, but I hear it was loud." Hanabi said as the ten year old looked stoic.

_**Question from**__** Kamen Rider Arashi**__ -__As a quick heads up I went for the most unique question possible and it came out very perverted so my apologies: Since I believe all of you are virgins what is your dream 'mating' position? And would you, Naruto, try mating with your demon girls in all of their forms-human, half-demon, full demon? _

[Each girl will not know or see the others during this question]

Kuesu

"My dream sex position with Na-chan would have to be Cow-girl style, followed by doggy style before cuddling." Kuesu said as she rubbed her thighs together, the blush on her face was hidden from view.

Tenten

"I would have to say missionary would be my favorite, or standing hang-doll would be a close second." Tenten said boldly as she pounded a fist to her chest happily. Showing how open she is about her fantasies.

Lizlet

Lizlet blushed and looed away as she answered, "69 as foreplay, followed by the 'Erotic V' as a finisher." She said before her face went fully red.

Shizuku

"Underwater Cow-girl... Ya'know." She said without blushing or stuttering. She wasn't even slightly embarrassed over her choice of position being known.

Tama

"I would prefer for him to show his strength and dominate me in the position of his choosing, otherwise it wouldn't be as fun." Tama said simply as she glared at the person asking the question.

Hanabi

"What is sex?" Hanabi asked in confusion.

Himari

"I want it to be rough with him behind me and myself on all fours." Himari said as she refused to call it doggy style, with herself being at cat and all, "Then I want to be taken standing up in the shower as hot water rushes over us, and then I want it while he sits on something and I ride him." Himari continued as she drolled at the different idea's, "Then some cuddling." Himari finished as she wiped her droll.

Naruto

"Your asking if I would do them in all their forms? Well it depends on if it is possible to do it in the forms. Tama's full form is the size of a small mountain, and Shizuku's is made of water. Yeah I would do them in all their forms if it were possible as long as it was beastiality, or impossible. I don't think I have even seen Himari's true form now that I think about it. Lizlet's true form is a cup of tea though so I don't even know where to start there." Naruto said as he put his hand on his chin in thought, "I would try it in all the forms if possible though if they asked me, you just can say no to those faces. Still no animal forms though."

_**Question from **__**The DarkEnd Dragon **__- Himari - Himari do you ever go into heat and if you do how do you take care of it?_

"I am offended you would even ask me that! If you must know I go into heat every Full Moon when my lust is awakened. The Young Lord usually pleasures me though with his skilled hands, and if he can't I have to use my own for the rest of the night." Himari said with a glare and a blush. Talking about going into heat was starting to get her horny, she would have to go find her master.

_**Question from **__**Duanemaster**_ _- Tama - Does eating naruto's flesh turn you on, and would you go into a frezy if you had to much, either carnivorous or sexual._

"Yes, eating his flesh turns me on greatly. For my kind the eating of a small part of your lover is an extreme aphrodisiac, and I would go into a sexual raping frenzy with him if I ate to much for possibly days at a time." Tama said as now emotion was displayed on her face.

_**Question from **__**DarkVampireNegi**__ - Kuesu - How do you feel about the fact that Naruto consorts (has relationships) with ayakashi knowing that you will have to deal with it if you ever get married to him?_

"I hate it, I hate it that my beloved even talks to those filthy demons instead of slaying them. Though I will learn to deal with it for him because he can't help it in his Uzumaki nature to be around such filth as them. I love him more than I hate them, and killing them would make him angry at me." Kuesu said, starting at rage, then ending in depression at the thought of him hating her.

[Omake End]_  
_

_**Please leave more questions for the characters, any and all will be used if I can**_


	15. Ch15 Drunken Demon Slayers, and Bonding

**I don't own Naruto or Omamori Himari.**

**I feel that I should explain some stuff people may have forgotten. Naruto has not become uber strong in so little time, he has also trained harder at a younger age with books that told him Uzumaki styles that appeared before him mysteriously. (Himari) At the end of the academy he was Low-Jonin in level, yes he has grown in power, but he isn't truly getting stronger he is just learning to use his power better than before. I would put him at Kakashi -level in normal power now. Also Naruto doesn't like to use Kurama's chakra so I don't count it to often. Also after being Hokage for a few months he HAS been able to read and copy the Forbidden Scroll. So expect a lot of new attacks.**

**Also he can go Kage level for ten or twenty minutes if he uses the Light Ferry on his whole body.**

**Naruto already has Mastered the Uzumaki Taijutsu from a young age without knowing so he doesn't need to go through the katas, and Naruto has also worked on chakra control from a young age so he doesn't need to much help with that .Kakashi has also already taught Naruto how to master his affinities so that is all good with help from Shizuku on that. The Rasengan is the ultimate shape manipulation so that is good. Naruto likes close combat better so he does not do Jutsu as much that isn't close range, but he does have a few long range. **

**Without Sasuke around Kakashi was a better teacher to Naruto.**

**Story Start. (Shorter Filler Chapter)**

Naruto was happier than he had been in weeks, and it was all because in two weeks he would no longer be Hokage. He had been doing the job easily enough and Iwa had finally backed off with Konoha's rise in military power. He had also decided that Tsunade Senju would replace him as Hokage, the two had grown pretty close when they weren't trying to bite each others head off. She had even given him her necklace, and what was more was it was a great focus for the Light Ferry. Tsunade had tried to put up a fight about not becoming Hokage, but Naruto told her that he would be happy to help her in whatever way her could. Also Taki had responded to his preposal and would be sending Fu in a year after she had studied Konoha history and ethics more. Something he was gratefull for seeing as he wouldn't have to do it.

It was bad enough he had to tach that all to Lizlet, and as much as he like the weird maid girl he had to admit she was scatter-brained most of the time when tea wasn't involved. She was still one of his most trusted people though, even though she had tried to kill him early in their relationship. Even after he had released her from his command and crimes she had continued to serve him faithfully. That didn't mean she was good at it though, so Naruto only asked her to do the most simple things or stuff that involved tea. He didn't want to take advantage of her though, she was the most innocent of all the people around him. That was saying something since she had the 'most perverted' body according to Kuesu.

Also Naruto was happy that so few rogue demons had appeared. He hated having to add to his slaying count, which was at 17 demons slain. Most have been pretty low-level but their was the rare medium level that showed up. They seemed to like to surrond his student Yakumo due to the absence of the Ido demon she used to have. Speaking of which, she had finally gotten her body strength to the level of an academy student. That would be considered pathetic to many people, but to the physically disabled like Yakumo that was a huge leap.

Though with every good things there seemed to be a bad one.

Himari had started to get more vicious around Kuesu to the point her eyes would turn red once she was around her for too long. Kuesu didn't help the situation by mocking her much either, and Naruto was at wits end thinking of what to do about it. The only silution he could think of would be to force them in a small closet together for a few hours... or days. Both Naruto and Kasuri were starting to get sick of Kuesu's treatment of Ayakashi, but they were both from families that had the most tolerance for Ayakashi though. At first Naruto and her had a rocky relationship, but when they had started to train together for the coming battle they had bonded like warriors.

It helped that they were both usually surronded by immature idiots, or horny people. She seemed to like the fact that Naruto was able to guess her age correctly as well. Most people thought she was in her mid-twenties when she was 19, it was just the damn preistess clothes she wore that made her look older. They were also able to bond over sealing methods and skills. Both being natural seal masters they had learned quite a bit from each other that would make Minato Namikaze, and Jiraiya of the Sannin green with jealousy.

Naruto still wasn't sure how he felt about Minato being his father. He had been readin the Third's book and had learned about it through that. He had yet to tell anyone he knew who his father was, even Himari was in the dark about it until Naruto learned if he hated the man or not. Right now though he could tell that he would most likely never be fond of the man. He had amazing respect for the man though, being so strong wothout having a clan to fall back on is amazing. Naruto was always one that respected strong people, and he hated those that were weak and didn't do anything about it.

"Na-chan, do you want me to scrub your back?" Kuesu asked happily, and for good reason. Naruto had said that today would be a good day for the Demon Slaying trio to bond together, and though Kasuri was here too she wasn't an Ayakashi so all was good. They were at the private Jinchuriki Hot Springs and the two girls were suprised at how amazing it was. Sure when the original 12 families all lived in The Land of Eddies Demon Slayers would bond over a nice hot soak regardless of gender.

When you fight Demons to the death almost every day getting naked around other demon slayers was the least of their worries, and it appeared that this was still the case. Neither Kasuri or Kuesu had any arguements when Naruto told them of his secret spring.

"I don't need my back scrubbed Kuesu, but thanks for the offer. How do you girls like the water?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"It is an amazing Hot Springs. I had never thought I would have ever found a Hot Springs in the country that could rival the ones in the Land of Steam." Kuesu said as she let herself float in the water. Kasuri smiled as she closed her 'beast eye'.

"I too, must say that this is the best bath I have ever had. Most of the time at the shrine we use a bucket filled with cold water, and a wash rag. It is a pleasent change of pace to be able to enjoy bathing, and I would like to thank you for letting us use this bath." Kasuri said formally, and old fashioned. She bowed her head slightly so she had missed the eye twitch Naruto had, and didn't see him use a hand and make a small stream of water hit her in the face and knock her out of the water onto her back. She got back up and spit out some water before giving Naruto a 'what was that for' look. Naruto's eyes went over her nude form before meeting her eyes.

"That was for speaking so formally to me when I have asked you to relax. After all your family will be moving into the shrine in Konoha soon anyway, and as your friend I would prefer you to at least learn to lay back and enjoy yourself." Naruto said seriously, with an underlining amount of teasing. His words were true though, her family only had 14 members in it and with Iwa on a demon slayer's massacer it would be safer for them in Konoha.

Kasuri nodded as she got back into the water.

"So have either of you ever traveled to any awesome places before!" Naruto asked excited that he might here of some cool things.

"The best place I have ever traveled to would have to be Demon Country to go visit the Demon Slayinhg family that lives their. I was a little annoyed that they only had a spoiled heiress as their future head, though their bell did react to her." Kuesu said with an annoyed tone at the end. That little brat Shion was the most annoying girl she had ever met that was human.

"You met Shion too huh? I would have to say that the most 'awesome' place I have been to would be the Sky Country Ruins. The whole place was surronded by a thick layer of the purest chakra I had ever felt other than your Light Ferry, and I felt evil chakra there too. I would go back later to investigate, but I had more important matters to attend to at the time." Kasuri said as she got one of the bottles of Sake and poured herself a some. She had made sure to add emphasis to the word awesome like naruto had said it.

Naruto blinked at the name of another Demon Slayer but stored it for later.

"Those places do sound nice, but Mount Myoboku is the best place I have traveled." Naruto said with an eye twitch. Jiraiya had finally tricked him into signing the Toad contract a few days ago, and he ended up being reverse summoned by Gamabunta. The Boss toad tried to harrass Naruto, but Naruto used as much of the Light Ferry as he could to lift Gamabunta over his head and toss him. Needless to say Naruto had earned the right to summon the Toads.

"Isn't that the Legendary Toad mountain in the summon world?" Kuesu said as she recalled something from a book she had read. Kasuri blinked and then remembered her own passed down summon animal, and felt jealous Naruto got something cool like toads when she was stuck with Ferrets.

"Yeah, I was only there for a few hours though. Do either of you have contracts?" Naruto asked as Kasuri blushed and looked away, and Kuesu just nodded. Most demon slayers were contracted to certain animals, but then again it was common for clans to have summon animals allied with them.

"My family is contracted with the Ferret Clan." Kasuri said. Naruto nodded as he weighed their purpose, if he had to guess they were focused around spying and letter delivering.

"My people have a contract with the Bear Clan, though I have yet to sign the contract." Kuesu said with a pout. Her mother wanted her to wait to sign it until she could create a high class spatial spell.

Naruto could see that her contract was pretty usefull in battle. Bears were strong even when they were just animals, giant bears had to be ultra powerfull.

"Bears and Ferrets can be cool, Kasuri mind pouring me a cup of Sake?" Naruto said, making sure not to look in her eyes when he lied about Ferrets being cool.

"Sure thing Naruto." Kasuri said as she poured him a cup and handed it to him, and one to Kuesu as well. They drank in silence for a few minutes before they each had a refill.

[Seven Cups later]

"Then we *hic* totally sealed *urb* the demon inside a *hic* toilet." Kasuri said as she got closer to Naruto and waved her arms around.

"That is *hic* nothing... Once I *hic* castra-tra-ted a demon with a *hic hic* wooden spoon." Kuesu said as she had trouble saying castrated. She was standing up as she used her powers and summoned a wooden spoon, and started to swing it around. She had a drunken blush on her face as her body swayed and her boobs bounced with each step.

"Oh yeah, well *urp* there was *urk* this time that I *hic* used my spoon *hic* I mean sword, and I *urp* shoved the blade *hic* up it's ass and sealed it *hic* inside a porn magazine." Naruto said as he tried to stand and fell right back down. Everyone started to laugh as they drank more Sake.

[Ten More Cups later]

Kuesu was stumbing all over the Hot Springs as she tried to get to Naruto, who was feeling up a giggling Kasuri.

"Na-chwan, wu need to get wup am ake a ook at theese." Kuesu said as she put her breasts on Naruto's head and giigled like an insane girl.

Kasuri just kept giggling as she ran her hand on Naruto's body. Every time she tried to say something she would break down in laughter, or she would fail at talking.

"Whablfab, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled in joy as he moterboated Kuesu's boobs, and squeezed Kasuri's boobs. Kasuri broke down laughing again and swung her legs around wildly with tears streaming down her face from laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahaha (snort) hahahahaha!" Kasuri laughed as she wrapped her legs around Naruto and Kuesu and they all fell into a pile out of the water.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto said with a big drunken grin as he was in between their bodies.

"Bwu wanda hab a goob tibe." Kuesu said as she rubbed up against him. It wasn't even five minutes later until all three of them got up and stumbled back into the changing room. Kasuri grabbed Naruto's pants and Kuesu's top, while she grabbed Naruto's shirt and her own bottom. Naruto drunkenly grabbed Kasuri's clothes and they all got dressed in the wrong clothes.

Kasuri fell face first as she laughed at how weird everyone was dressed. Kuesu gave her a drunken glare before she stumbled and landed on her, and Naruto went over and tried to help them up as they walked out of the Hot Springs and went down the road to Naruto's place.

Thankfully they didn't come across anyone that saw them as they made it to his apartment.

"Hibariiiiii!" Naruto yelled through the door, and the door was opened up not even a second later as Himari came out. She had to hold in a laugh as she laid eyes on Kuesu, but she helped the three of them in the room as Kuesu passed out the second they got inside.

"Are you okay Young Lord?" Himari asked with a chuckle at Kuesu snoring.

"Hikagi, dib I eber tell you tit you are smexy." Naruto said as he dropped a passed out Kasuri onto the couch and fell into Himari's bust and sighed happily. Shizuku and Lizlet came into the room and rushed to the drunken Naruto.

"How drunk is he?" Shizuku asked as she covered her nose. The smell of three people drunk off their asses was overwhelming, and she had to have a small chuckle at how they were dressed as well.

"18 cups of high quality sake." Lizlet said automatically, before she closed her mouth and looked away.

"How do you even know that? Never mind, I don't want to know." Himari said as she felt Naruto pass out as well.

[Next day]

"Urk, uuuuhhhhhhh what happened last night?" Naruto murmured as he cursed at the sun for burning his eyes in the morning. Naruto moved slightly and saw that he had Kuesu in his left and Kasuri on his right, and they were all wearing the wrong clothes. Then it all came back to him as he felt his face burn at the thinsg he did to the girls. Naruto felt the girls stir as Himari came into the room silently, Naruto used the Light Ferry to increase the healing of his hangover until it was gone. He as suprised that he was able to get drunk, apparently being a Jinchuriki didn't mean you could avoid making a fool of yourself when drinking.

"I hope you learned your lesson Young Lord." Himari said with a sly grin that dissappeared when Naruto glared at her for talking to loudly.

"What the fuck happened?" Kuesu asked as her eyes opened, and then shut painfully as she felt her own hangover take effect. Kasuri was next as she opened one of her eyes and blushed at the position they were all in. She quickly wiped the droll off her mouth and looked away from Naruto, she would be lying if she had said she wasn't slightly attracted to the younger boy.

Kuesu covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom, and making a shadow clone to follow her and hold her hair back Naruto explained to a reddening Kasuri what happened. Several times she banged her head into the wall from her stupidity, then screamed in pain as her hangover caused her even more pain.

*BOOM*

Naruto ran to the bathroom and saw the corpse of an Aka Manto, a spirit that haunts toilets and attacks people who use them. Naruto wanted to get onto her for killing it, but he honestly could not blame her on this one. When a nude, red skinned demon jumped out of the toilet your first instinct is to kill it with a fireball, or in her case shooting lightning at it. The clone memories he had gotten told him she could use more than fire like he first thought.

Then Naruto realized something else.

"Damnit, now I have to buy a new toilet." Naruto said as he glared at his destroyed bathroom, and then at the corpse. Finally he glared at Kuesu for going overboard, but she was rolling on the ground in pain as the noise made her hangover worse.

"What should we do about the corpse." Himari said as she looked at the bathroom in annoyance, even she couldn't fault Kuesu for killing this one. Nobody wants to have something jump out of the toilet. If something jumped out at Himari when she was using the restroom something was going to die painfully and slowly.

...

...

...

...

"I don't really know on this one... burn it?" Naruto said as Shizuku came in and glared at the corpse as well.

"What happened... Ya'know?" Shizuku asked in anger at being woken up.

"Drinking, Kuesu, vomit, toilet, and killing." Naruto said as he simply said what had happened in only a few words.

"You all drank too much, Kuesu had to throw up, a demon jumped out of the toilet, and she killed it... that is stupid... Ya'know." Shizuku said as she facepalmed at the story. Though now that she though about it, she would kill anything living in a toilet as well.

"What happened in here... oh the witch is here." Lizlet said as she charged into the room naked, and holding a broom.

"Long story short, we drank to much and when she had to throw up a demon jumped out of the toilet. Why are you naked?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He had already gotten used to the fact that when it came to Kuesu Lizlet seemed to have some sort of backbone.

"I was inside my tea cup, and when I leave it I don't have cloths. Do you like them?" Lizlet asked as her huge knockers bounced. Then she remembered what she heard, and honestly she would have beaten up a demon that jumped out of the toilet too. That was just weird to live in a toilet.

Naruto nodded and got back to thinking before another interuption appeared.

"Urg... what happened in here?" Kasuri asked as she took in the damage, and figured it out when she saw Kuesu and the dead demon. "Never mind, I don't want to know." She said as she noticed Naruto was still in her clothes, and she was in part of his.

What a wild night.

Suddenly Naruto's door was kicked open by Tenten as she ran into the room.

"What the hell happened!?" Tenten shouted as she saw Kasuri twitch in pain.

"We got drunk last night, and a demon jumped out of the toilet when Kuesu had to puke. Needless to say, she blew it up in a storm of toilet crushing justice." Naruto said as he started to get sick of explaining what had happened to everyone. It was bad enough his toilet was broken, now he had to tell everyone why it was like that.

Tama was the next to come in the room as she could not resist the urge to ask.

"What happened in here?" She asked in confusion, it wasn't everyday that the toilet was blown to pieces and a demon slayer was clutching her head on the floor.

"Master and the other demon slayers got hung over, and the foolish girl needed to throw up. Then this demon attacked her from the toilet and she slayed it, and this leads us to where we are now." Himari said as Naruto felt his whole head twitching.

"Do you mind if I eat the corpse?" Tama said as Naruto gave her the go-ahead. He had no use for it, and now he wouldn't have to feed her breakfast today.

"Whay don't you two have a hangovers?" Kuesu asked in pain as she looked at the other two demons slayers in the room.

"I have had them before and gt used to it." Kasuri said simpky as her hangover completely faded away.

"Uzumaki healing facter + Kyuubi chakra + Light Ferry." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Please someone end it." Kuesu whispered in pain.

This was how the first monthly Demon Slayer Bonding Day went, and many more were to come.

**Chapter End.**

**This was basically a filler chapter to pass the time until Naruto isn't Hokage anymore. Also between Kakashi and Tsunade I decided she would be Hokage. She gave him the necklace because he truly was destined to be a great Hokage.**

**The Kyuubi has never been proven to stop Naruto was getting drunk, so I decided that it didn't not it from happening.**

**This was a mostly comedy chapter to further the bonds between the demon slayers. There will be a few more on the Ayakashi soon.**

**Not every chapter will be serious or action packed, sometimes a break from that is needed. **

**PLEASE LEAVE ME LOTS AND LOTS OF NICE LONG REVIEWS PLEASE. BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

**The more reviews I get the better a certain chapter you are all hoping for will be.**

[OMAKE] Questions

_**Question from **__**Vandun**__ - Naruto - Do you have any fetsishes you would like to try out with your mates depending who they are?_

"Honestly I don't think I have any besides fucking them all until they pass out, and then keep going." Naruto said as far away all the girls in his harem had nosebleeds at the same time.

_**Question from **__**DarkVampireNegi **__- __Hm alright next question for all the girls. Would any of you be willing to be with (be in a sexual situation) the other girls with or without Naruto being in it?_

[Himari]

"Not without the Young Lord there, and he askes me too." Himari said seriously.

[Tama]

"Maybe, and most likely yes if Naruto is involved." Tama said half serious.

[Kuesu]

"No." Kuesu said simply.

[Lizlet]

"I don't really know, maybe if master asked me." Lizlet said with a pout.

[Anko]

"Hell yes!" She yelled happily.

[Hanabi]

"What is sex damnit!?" Hanani yelled in confusion.

[Shizuku]

"I would molest some of them, but not full blown sex... Ya'know" Shizuku said as her tongue circled around her head.

[Tenten]

"Only if I can use my whips." Tenten said with a perverted giggle.

[Kasuri]

"No." Kasuri said with a blush showing that she had though about it before.

_**Question from **__**xxBloodyFatexx**__ - Tama - if Naruto can use the full biju mode... one day like how killer bee uses. Will you matewith him in your full form the one that is the size of a mountain?_

Tama blushed heavily at the thought of mating at her full power, and then she was knocked back by a huge nodebleed just after she muttered a quiet yes.

_**Question from **__**Killmekos **__- Tama - If the Kyuubi turns out to be female and tries to seduce Naruto, how wouldyour relationship with her go?_

"Why should I care, it isn't like she would even be a real Kitsune. As a chakra beast though it has no real gender so I will cross that bridge if it comes though. I might have to claim him as mine though." Tama said with a heavy glare as her killing intent killed small animals around her.

_**Question from **__**Kamen Rider Arashi**__ - Naruto - Regardless of her trying to kill you, Naruto, do you not think your possibly abusing Lizlet's position as maid a bit? After all she kinda does have a good excuse for trying._

"I honestly have not asked her to do almost anything, and I try not to push the line. Even if she had a good excuse for trying she was still a citizen of Konoha that broke the law by trying to kill me, and I could not let them kill her for it so I took the less evil of the choices, and she tried to kill me without getting to know me as a person. She still has her basic freedom. Also she was free to go awhile back, but decided tha she would willingly become my servant." Naruto said as he shrugged, "Oh and how she is treated by the others has nothing to do with me, and I would not hurt her on purpose if I could help it." Naruto finished as he glared at the thought of abusing her.

_**Question from **__**yukicrewger2 **__- Naruto - Naruto, have you ever thought of using a clone to do one of your girls "spit-roast?" (that is to say one doggy, or kitty and the other oral)_

"I haven't though of it until you brought it up, but it sounds fun so why not." Naruto said as his noce bleed from the thoughts he got.

_**Question from **__**yukicrewger2 **__-Himari - Himari, would you consider a threesome between Naruto, yourself, and one other of Naruto's future wives. if so, who would it be?_

"If the Young Master commanded me to do so, then glagly. I would perfer it to be the snake over the other women after the Young Lord." Himari said stiffly.

_**Question from **__**yukicrewger2 **__- Hanabi - Hanabi, if you got to choose who Naruto's other wives would be out of the mortal/human members of konoha, who would you choose._

"Nobody, I don't want to share him with anyone else!" Hanabi said like a child. Which she was.

[Omake end]

**As always please leave me a question for a character at the end of the review**


	16. To unfreeze a heart, with Hanabi DADDY

**I do not own either Naruto or Omamori Himari, but I wish I did.**

**My family was sick with a stomach bug, so sorry for the late update I had to help them out.**

**This is a bonding chapter with Hanabi. As well as a mission chapter that deals with killing a demon in a different way. Surprise at the end of the chapter.**

**Story start.**

Naruto was walking down the road proudly wearing his Jonin vest. It had finally been two weeks and Tsunade was finally Hokage, which meant he didn't have to do it anymore. Since Naruto was all caught up on the paperwork though Tsunade did not have as much to do as him on his first day. That did not mean though that Naruto was going to tell her secret to doing paperwork.

"Young Lord, where are we headed?" Himari asked in confusion, and in happyness seeing as she was alone with her master today. Her Master seemed very happy today for some reason and she had a feeling it had to do with how he wasn't going to be stuck in that office anymore.

"You and I are getting a mission, just the two of us and Hanabi. Today is the day at the academy where a ninja can take a student on a low level mission, and we are going to take Hanabi on a C-rank investigation mission to a small town a few miles away from Konoha." Naruto said with a smile, he remembered this day fondly. One of the Jonin in the village took him on a mission to this exact same town before.

If he remembered correctly the Jonin was actually Yugao Uzuki before she had entered Anbu.

"Why must I come along?" Himari asked in confusion, this sounded like a tradition for ninja. Even though Himari had been on many missions before she still wasn't a ninja, and she had no plans to become one unless she was wearing an Uzusho headband like Naruto did around his neck. As a pure breed cat of the Uzumaki family's protectors she had to much pride to wear the headband of another village.

"Because there had been demon sightings in the area, why do you think I was the one given this mission and not one of the experienced Jonin?" Naruto asked as Himari smiled widely at the news they were demon hunting, the demon that stupidly popped out of the toilet the other day did not count since Kuesu blew it up. How retarded did you have to be as a demon to try popping out at a demon slayer in their own toilet. It was bad enough the demon had to haunt toilets.

"I completely understand Young Master, it would have been foolish of the Senju to send anyone else but you on a mission as important as this one. It just goes to show you that she will be a decent Hokage for placing faith in you!" Himari said excitedly, there was no way that Tsunade would be stupid enough to send a non demon slayer when there was a high chance of demon contact.

"Haha, I hope that she would be a good Hokage. After all I picked her as my replacement until I want to retake the position, and it would look bad on me if she sucked as Hokage." Naruto said as he laughed at Himari's statement. It honestly wasn't a hard choice to pick her, she was the only person besides him and Jiraiya that had hung around the third Hokage enough to know everything about the job there was.

"BOSS! Fight me!" Came the young voice of Konohamaru as Naruto swung his arm and smacked the boy on the head hard enough to send his flying. This happened every time that Konohamaru had seen Naruto so it was a pretty common sight to see Konohamaru getting his ass handed to him by Naruto with a single attack.

"That boy will never learn will he?" Himari asked as Naruto chuckled as his self proclaimed 'rival' ran to him again.

"Good attack Boss, you were able to sense my sneak attack like a true elite." The boy said as he rubbed the blood from his nose.

"Even a Genin would have seen you coming Kono-chan." Naruto said using the nickname he gave the young boy, and he laughed again when they kids shoulders slumped in dissapointment. His Boss had told him that the day he became a Chunin was the day he stopped calling him 'Kono-chan' and it made him even more excited to be a ninja.

"What are you doing at the academy Boss, are you here to take me on an awesome mission to slay an eight headed snake, or rescue a princess!?" Konohamaru asked in excitement, which was quickly brought down by Naruto's next words.

"Your class does not even do that for two more years Kono-chan. I am here to take Hanabi-chan on a mission, but I will tell you what though. I will take you on a mission in two years as well, and who knows I might even become your Jonin-sensei if you are lucky." Naruto said as the young boy started jumping around at the idea of his Boss teaching him.

"Boss is gonna teach me, Boss is gonna teach me, Boss is gonna gack!" Konohamaru yelled before he felt a demonic presence behind him, and sure enough when he turned around he saw a pissed off Iruka who grapped him by the colloar and dragged him away kicking and screaming.

"That kid doesn't know the meaning of stay out of trouble." Naruto said as Himari gave a sweet giggle at the scene she watched.

"He is a lot like you were as a child, but you were at chunin strength at his age so there is much difference between the two of you." Himari said, making Naruto remember that she had watched him in their childhoods even though she never showed herself out of cat form.

"True, but the boy has heart." Naruto said simply as they walked into the academy classroom 201 and saw a few more Jonin in the room taking their kids or little friends away.

"Naruto-sama you came!" Hanabi said happily as she dove into his chest, and those that knew Hanabi in her classroom were stunned to see the stoic girl shout like that.

'She actually has a Jonin as a fiance!' Some of the kids thought in shock, and they had always thought she was lying about being engaged to a handsome high level ninja. Then they remembered that he was also the Hokage for two months, 'her fiance was the Hokage!' They thought in even more shock.

"Are you ready Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"Mmm meamy." Shje murmered has she rubbed her face into his chest. She meant to say I'm ready but it was muffled by his chest.

"Grab my shoulder Himari, lets show Hanabi-chan what the shunshin is like." Naruto said as he started molding the chakra for the technique, and once Himari had grabbed his shoulder and in a swiral of water they dissappeared from the class.

[At the front gates]

Once the trio had arrived at the front gates Hanabi ran to a nearby bush and emptied her guts. That was actually a rather common thing when you used the shushin before you had at least chunin level speed or had been in the move before. Himari had been dizzy the first time she had done it, and Naruto had cheated by doing it with his eyes closed so he hadn't gotten any bad things as a result.

Hanabi had come back a few minutes later a little paler than before, and before the two new gate keepers could comment Naruto gave them a death glare that said 'say anything and it may be the last thing you do before I have you neutered with a fork and use the fork to feed you your own balls' and they shut up.

"Are you ready for your first time out of the village?" Naruto asked with a grin, and one that Himari had as well behind him. Hanabi nodded eagerly and they all took of towards the direction the reports came from.

"Young Master, what are the signs that this is an Ayakashi?" Himari asked as they took a break twenty minutes later so Hanabi could catch her breath.

"There have been random snow storms, men dissappearing, ice covering the trees, and reports stating that a pale skinned nude women with black hair has been seen drifting over the snow when it appeared, leaving no trace she was there." Naruto said seriously, and to him that sounded like a human-soul born Yuki-onna, instead of the ones born in the Yuki-onna village in winter country. A human-soul born Ayakashi is the result of strong amounts of emotion clashing with a human soul in the area they died, and as a result they become Ayakashi that terrorize humans. Unlike natural born Ayakashi these are often hostile and only use instinct to think.

"Yuki-onna?" Himari questioned curiously.

"Yes, and if I am correct a human-soul born one. Which means she will only be after men and children, which means that either Hanabi or I will be the bait to trap her. If we can not reason with her then she will be killed with no mercy. I have never failed a mission, and I don't plan on failing one today." Naruto said plainly, in his opinion human-soul born Ayakashi needed to be killed so that they could be released from their suffering. It was horrible how they gave up their humanity just to live and torture themselves further.

"What is a Yuki-onna?" Hanabi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A Yuki-onna is a type of snow women with the power to control ice and snow. They have been known to be able to create snow storms in seconds and freeze men solid through a kiss, or even just a finger. They normally are nude due to the fact they have snow white skin, but some have worn white kimonos. The easiest way to spot them is their lips and hair. A human-soul born will have blue lips and black hair, while a natural born will have pale blue lips and a shade of blue or purple hair with pupiless eyes. Be very carefull when you cross them, and never make direct contact with their hands they are the coldest part of the body. Also if they are carrying a child in their arms do NOT touch it, the child is a trap and will feeze you as well." Naruto stated seriously and without leaving out anything he felt was important.

"Couldn't either of you use a fire jutsu to melt her or the ice?" Hanabi asked as they both looked away.

"I can't use any techiques outside of my species." Himari said carefully.

"I don't have any fire jutsu, seeing as I sucked at them along with lightning jutsu." Naruto said as he looked up. Naruto was a primarily close range fighter when he wasn't carrying Shizuku or using water jutsu, and he had very few long range techniques since he truly liked the close to mid range much better. Most of his jutsu were close range as well, adding to his Nin-Ken-Taijutsu jutsu fight style. Uzumaki were never really good at jutsu outside of their affinity, or that used low levels of chakra so they had made one of the strongest Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles that went well with their Wind and Water affinities and the Light Ferry if you were from the main branch like Naruto was. Wind and Water were the most popular affinity in the Uzumaki.

Ever since a young age Naruto had been getting books on the Uzumaki styles without even knowing about it. He was also lucky that he didn't have his fathers lightning and fire affinity or it wouldn't have been well. He might have had them, but when his mothers Uzumaki DNA took over almost all traces of his dad were removed to turn him into a true pure blood Uzumaki. A female Uzumaki's child will always become a pure blood, and a male Uzumaki's child has a 25 percent chance of becoming a pure blood.

A DNA test would show that he had only Uzumaki DNA.

He would have to thank Himari for secretly giving him the Uzumaki teachings all these years. Even if he didn't know what he was back then, it truly helped him become what he was today.

A proud Uzumaki Family Demon Slayer.

"You don't know ANY fire jutsu!?" Hanabi asked in shock, she had thought everyone in Konoha knew at least one.

"Uzumaki can barely do any jutsu outside of their born affinities, as it is I can barely do three earth jutsu and they are low rank. Like nearly every Uzumaki I was born with Wind and Water affinities. Not that fire jutsu would help against a Yuki-onna, they can shield themselves from the heat of anything bare an A-rank Fire Jutsu. If we had a fire based Ayakashi with us though this would be as easy as stealing kunai from a Genin." Naruto said back with a tone at first, before calming down. He was still learning to control the temper he got from his mother, and since they had the same hair color he did not want to get the same damn nickname she had. People already called him Tomato, and habanero was not much better.

Hanabi held her hands up in surrender, she knew more than anyone that some clans got offended when you brought up their short comings. The fact they had trouble with elemental jutsu outside their element must have been a weakness of the Uzumaki they did not like. She could understand since she hated that she was forbidden from using anything but her clans fighting style and jutsu. At least Naruto had the choice in his style, and he just made the choice to only use the Uzumaki Whirlpool Fist style.

She could respect that.

"So how are we going to beat her then if we can touch her?" Himari asked not for herself but as a test to Naruto. He seemed to think about it for a few minutes before getting and answer.

"Suprise attack from behind in a pincer formation while Hanabi or I distracts her, though how well do you do in the cold Himari?" Naruto asked as Himari shivered and shook her head, as a cat she hated the cold a lot. Naruto nodded and took of his Jonin vest and shirt before giving her the extra shirt and wearing only the vest, he had to admit he rather liked wearing it without a shirt anyway. It looked so much cooler when his chest was visible from the unzipped vest, so not wearing it did not bother him.

"Young Lord, are't you not going to get cold now!?" Himari asked in a near shout.

"I have Wind and Water affinities, the elements that combine to form Ice release so I have a natural high cold resistance. I can also circulate my chakra around my body to stop the cold from getting to me, something that you can't do. Anyway you are at more risk of being useless in the cold than Hanabi is with her heated clothes." Naruto said with a smirk that told Himari not to argue with him. Hanabi smiled as well at the view she got of his chest.

It wasn't longer before they set off again and came to a snow covered village, and that was strange by itself since they lived in a land that was warm even in the winter. In front of the village were a group of men carrying weapons frozen solid as the Yuki-onna appeared from behind the men and looked at them in fright and turned into a small blizzard to escape.

"Himari check the casualityies for anything they have in common, lets see if she is attacking at random or everything she can see." Naruto ordered as he and Hanabi went to the mayor of the town with a quick run. When they made it to the mayors office they saw an elderly woman behind the desk waiting for them. Himari caught up a few moment later with her right hand frozen.

"What happened?" Hanabi asked at seeing the frozen limp.

"I touched the frozen people, it should melt once we kill with demon though." Himari said with a scowl.

"Are youy the ninja that have come to help us?" The old woman asked with hope.

"I am, the younger girl is my student for the day Hanabi Hyuuga, and the girl with cat ears is my servant Himari. I am Naruto Uzumaki Jonin of Konoha no Sato here to eliminate the Yuki-onna terrorizing your village." Naruto said as the women looked like she was suprised to see an Uzumaki alive.

"Welcome Uzumaki-san, I am most happy that you are here to help. For the last few weeks that damn woman has been freezing the men and children of the village, and killing every women she comes across. We have already lost have of the people in the town, and when we try to leave she killsthem as well." The Mayor said as tears flowed down her wrinkled cheeks at the loss of life. Her own son had been frozen by the damn woman with his wife and child.

Naruto knew then and there that there was no redemption for this demon, she had gone to far with how she was killing the people here.

"Do not worry, as a demon slayer of the Uzumaki family I will make sure the people who have fallen to her will be avenged by bringing her dead body to you." Naruto said as he took the chance to increase her knowledge and the popularity of the Uzumaki. If he got his name out there more then it would bring hsi family more missions in the future.

"Thank you young man." The mayor said with a teary thanks.

[A few hours later]

"When is she going to show up!?" Asked and angry Himari as she and Hanabi watched as Naruto was sitting in the middle of the snowy area. Hanabi was holding a bow and arrow that was glowwing white, due to the fact that Naruto filled it with the Light Ferry.

"Byakugan!" Hanabi said as she checked the area for what felt like the hundreth time in the last few hours they had been here, and she saw nothing like always. "Nothing at all, I don't think that she is here yet." Hanabi deadpanned. Himari twitched in anger that was caused by the cold, the reason Bakeneko lived in the Land of Fire was because it was hot and humid like they wanted.

'I'm starting to feel a little cold for some reason.' Naruto thought as he felt the air get colder, his eyes scanned the area and still saw nothing. He also tried to reach out with his senses but since the demon was the cause of the snow he couldn't pick her out in it. Looking over to Himari and Hanabi out of the corner of his eyes he saw that they were in a daze. His eyes opened in realizatio, 'ILLUSION! The Yuki-onna is fooling their eyes by clouding them with a layer of camoflage and the snow is helping her. It doesn't hurt that the Byakugan can't see Yokai like chakra.' Naruto thought in shock, this demon had the ability to think much better than the others he had killed.

"You~ cheated~ on~ me~ Hakuru~!" Came the drifty voice in the snow, looking to his left he was able to make out blue lips and a few strands of black hair.

"Sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he stared at the nude girl in front of him, even with her beauty Naruto couldn't help but be discusted by her for her inner uglyness. A person that willingly gave up their humanity for a feeble attempt to prolong their suffering was allways ugly in his eyes.

"Hakuru~ why~ did~ you~ leave~ me~!?" She said in a ghostly voice, and if she had been anyone else Naruto may have felt sorry for her. The line across her throat told Naruto she had tried to slit her own throat before she became like this.

"Sorry but I have never cheated on you." Naruto said as he unsealed his giant sword and ran the Light Ferry along it's edges. He was at least going to kill her quickly, since it looked like Hanabi and Himari had finally noticed something was wrong.

"Don't~ worry~ Hakuru-kun~ I~ will~ freeze~ you~ and~ then~ we~ will~ be~ a~ happy~ family~ again~." She said as she looked at the frozen children with a loving gaze. Naruto felt saddness and some rage at how far her dillussions went, and then she lunged at him. Though after facing opponents that were high-jonin and even rookie kage levels in speed this was a snails pace. Trapping her in the circle in the middle of his sword he thought he would at least give her one last good memory to see her off. So creating a shield around hand and head he pulled her close and gave her one final kiss on the cheek. Her skin started to shatter as her face broke out in a smile, and tears of joy feel down her face as she was finally put to rest. Without her regrets keeping her as a Yuki-onna she died as her body turned to ice and became purified yokai ice shards.

The snow storm started to fade, and all the dead people thawed and landed on the ground. Now they could be properly buried by their loved ones. Hanabi and Himari came forward with tears in their eyes at the truly romantic scene they had witnessed. Even as a ninja trainee and Ayakashi they were still girls.

"Young Lord that was truly a beautifull way to slay a demon." Himari said as she hugged in and sighed at his body heat. Hanabi attached herself to his waist as her head was in his stomach. Naruto patted them both on the heads, and nobody noticed some of the ice shards turning purple or collecting to form a double of a different girl with strange clothes and purple hair. The Young Girl looked around and her eyes settled on Naruto.

'Daddy?' She thought before she fell asleep in the snow, and naturally became one with it.

"Why did she die from a simple kiss on the cheek?" Hanabi asked in confusion.

"A Yuki-onna that was once human only becomes oen through great sorrow from the betrayal of their lover. I just made her think that her love had returned to her, and she lost that sorrow and had no reason to stay an Ayakashi. Since she was already dead when she lost her sorrow she truly died again." Naruto answered softly. Hanabi nodded and they all went to the Mayors office to report that the demon was 'dead'.

[After they left the Mayors office]

"That went rather well." Himari said happily.

"Of course, now they can live in peace until the next problem they have. So Hanabi what did you learn today?" Naruto asked.

"That there are multiple different ways to complete a mission other than violence, and that I can't see Ayakashi using the Byakugan." Hanabi said stoicly at the chance to show what she had learned from the experience, now she just needed to write a report on how the mission went for class.

"Good, and Himari what did you learn?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Not to drop my guard because of the cold." Himari said as her ears flattened to her head.

They never noticed a small girl following them as the ground she walked on turned to ice.

They also did not notice green eyes and a fanged grin from the trees.

'Almost time to get my next target.' The possible enemy thought as it dissappeared.

[Next day in the village]

Naruto groaned as he felt a cold weight on his chest when he woke up. At first he thought it was Shizuku or Tama due to the small size, until he saw he was surronded by Shizuku, Tama, Himari, Tenten, Kuesu, and Kasuri. That and they all looked angry at something, maybe the fact the room was covered in ice.

"Mmmm, Daddy is so nice." A small voice came from his chest, and he slowly looked down to see a five year old girl with purple hair, purple eyes, and pale skin with very light blue lips on him. Then the most important part of what she said kicked in.

'Daddy.'

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

**Chapter end.**

**Naruto is no longer Hokage, and Tsunade has taken his place... for now. Also we go into the different ways that Ayakashi can be made. Also we see some Konohamaru in this chapter.**

**I remember in the manga it say that Itachi took Sasuke on a C-rank boar hunting mission, so I thought 'why not have Naruto do the same with Hanabi'. Not all missions will be the same as cannon, and since naruto is the only Uzumaki in the village he will mostly be going on Demon slaying missions when they have then.**

**It would be pretty boring if all the missions were the same, so even when Naruto goes on popular missions he may go alone or with different people. Also the gates will not open for months so it will not be the focus until it opens and they have to seal it. So until then Naruto will be training, going on missions, and bonding with his girls.**

**Every other chapter will either be a mission, or bonding, or getting ready to become a clan. Also the Lemon with Himari will be during a mission chapter.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME NICE LONG REVIEWS, I TRULY LOVE THEM. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

[Omake] Questions

_**Question from **__**DarkVampireNegi **__- Naruto - __If or when will you be planning to explain to Hanabi what sex is, or will you have one of the girls do it for you?_

"I will personally be explaining to Hanabi in extremly vivid details what sex and sexual activities are and do. As well as give her a well thought out speak on what is and is not good to do in a relationship. Though if I can not do it I would have Shizuku or Tenten do it, though maybe not Tenten since she would just show Hanabi a movie from her porn collection." Naruto said with a pure evil grin, he was going to explain sex the way that female Anbu explained it to him when he was a kid.

That included a visual, whicj one of his girls might help with. He was going to leave her just as tramatized as he was at her age. It was like a right of passage.

_**Question from **__**Kamen Rider Arashi **__- Hanabi - With all the other fighting styles Naruto and his other companions use does it make you wish to expand your own fighting style from just the Academy 3 Jutsu and Hyuuga style Taijutsu?_

"Not really. Naruto had measured and tested my body type to see if the Juuken was the best match for me, and unlike my failure of a sister I am perfectly matched to my style.I may take some time to learn a jutsu or two through, it never hurts to be prepared." Hanabi said with a blush when she remembered how a person would find out if their style was good for them. Lets just say it involved being naked and having her ass handed to her over and over again. Then having every part of her body measured and weighed.

It was the single most embarrassing thing she had ever known. She had no idea what was coming to her later.

_**Question from **__**Bloodyninja88 **__- Everyone - This question is based on the Aka Manto since he never got to ask it... to Naruto and all his girls do you want Red paper or Blue paper?_

"No paper." Naruto said with an eye twitch. As a demon slayer he knew almost everything about basic demons like that one.

"No paper, what a foolish question." Kuesu said for the same reason.

"No paper is the obvious choice." Kasuri said as her demon slayer training came in.

"Ummm, blue paper?" Hanabi said, not knowing what it meant.

"Red paper!" Anko shouted.

"No paper." Tama muttered annoyed by the stupid question.

"No paper." Himari said as her face went green.

"I would say no paper... Ya'know." Shizuku said with an eyetwich.

"Blue paper." Lizlet said with a happy smile, she had now idea what the question meant.

"Blue paper." Kurotsuchi said with her straight jacket on.

_**Question from **__Callmebaka __- Shizuku - what dou you think about a certain snake-like pedophile called orochimaru?_

"He annoys me greatly, as a proud loli seeing someone using snakes to capture boys is to much disrespectfull to my kind... Ya'know." Shizuku said as her hair got longer, and water appeared around her arms.

[omake end]

More questions please, and next chapter is a double OMAKE to celebrate something special.

**PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME NICE LONG REVIEWS, I TRULY LOVE THEM. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	17. Chapter 17 Iced Tea

**I am getting sick of having to put this on every chapter but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR OMAMORI HIMARI I wish I did but I don't.**

**Slightly shorter chapter because I am going to be busy for the next few days with a wooden carving I have to work on for a friend. We do this every three months together so I may not even be at my computer for that time. As much as I like updating and reading reviews traditions with my friends will come first. So I am updating this to tide you all over for now.**

**Sorry again, and don't flame me over this please, but I have a life outside of fanfiction too.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto felt himself be pulled out of his bed and tossed into a nearby wall by Kuesu.

"You never told me that you had a daughter with a fucking demon!" Kuesu shouted in a moment of stupidity and pure rage. If she had been thinking straight she would have realized that the young Yuki-onna was five years old in body type, and that meant Naruto would have had to sleep with someone when he was ten or twelve to have had her.

"Don't touch Daddy like that!" The nameless girl shouted as Kuesu felt her arm freeze, and before she could do anything to the girl the small child was at Naruto's side.

"Naruto, I think you should explain why you have a daughter, or something bad might happen to you the next time you take a shower... Ya'know." Shizuku said as everyone glared at him, except for Himari now that she remembered what happened to purified Human-soul born Ayakashi. She had realized that this little Yuki-onna was a nature born demon that imprinted on Naruto. A nature born demon was one that was created when a human-soul demon was purified, and they were alligned with a powerfull element. This girl not just a Yuki-onna she was the element ice itself, and since Naruto had purified her 'mother' that made him her father. It did not hurt that he was the first thing she saw. Himari could even since traces of her masters Light Ferry inside the childs body, making her even more naturally powerfull and unsealable.

"I have no idea how this happened, and I am a virgin so I don't know how this could even be possible!" Naruto shouted in his defence.

"The Young Lord is correct, he had not even got his first erection until he had turned twelve years of age. This girl is a nature born demon that was birthed through the purification of the demon the Young Master had killed through kindness yesterday. This child also carries the Young Lords blood in her though from what I smell, so by all counts she is his legitamite daughter." Himari said showing that she was smarter than people gave her credit for, and once they had all looked at the child glaring at them they saw some things about that were Naruto's.

She had his rounder face, the same eye shaper, her nose was very similar, her hair was kinda spiky and if it had been shorter they would bet that it would look the same. They could all feel a small portion of the Light Ferry in her body, that must have been from him kissing her 'mother' when using the Light Ferry.

The Main Branch of the Uzumaki now had it's second member.

"I don't want to know how you knew the first part cat, but if she is a member of my fiance's family I guess I can live with her being around." Kuesu said with an embarrassed blush as her anger faded.

"Name?" Tama asked simply.

"Yeah you do need a name don't you?" Naruto asked his apparent daughter, as he held her up in the air happily. He may not be totaly ready for a child, but he was happy he finally had some flesh and blood family, even if her birth was a strange one. He would welcome her with open arms, and after all, she was going to be an extremely powerfull Ayakashi one day due to her being Nature born with demon slayers blood in her veins. Though the demon slaying blood in her was just strong enough to make her power more potent than it already was.

"What will you name her... Ya'know?" Shizuku asked as Kasuri glared at, what in her opinion was, an insult to demon slayers. In front of her was the forbidden crossbreed of Slayer and demon.

"Kori-ko Uzumaki, you are a proud child of ice and Uzumaki and your name will show as much." Naruto said to the giggling girl as Kuesu's arm unfroze. The others in the room had to think that her name was fitting, Ice Child of Whirlpools. She was born through ice and an Uzumaki so there was no better name for her.

"Fitting." Tama said as she left the room to go to sleep more. Kasuri was the next to leave, followed by Shizuku. They had no reason to stay when they could be sleeping, and it wasn't like any of them could let the girl sleep with them since they were all sensitive to the cold.

"Kori-ko... Uzumaki is... my name." Kori-ko said as she fell asleep on Naruto, and he had to smile at what he now understood was his daughter's sleeping smile. Then that smile turned into fear as he remembered he would need to get her registered as a resident of Konoha, and that meant that he would have to go to Tsunade about her.

'I am so fucked.' Naruto thought in horror, 'but at least I have a daughter.'

'The Young Master will make a great father, and that is a great trait for when he has me bare him children.' Himari thought as she turned into a cat and layed on his pillow next to his head.

[A few hours later]

"Eat your breakfast Kori-ko, we have a big day today." Naruto said as he gave the young girl flavered shaved ice, he had heard that Yuki-musuko (young yuki-onna) had to eat ice in order to stay healthy.

"Okay Daddy! Dattebaho!" She yelled as she shoveled in cherry flavored ice in her mouth. Naruto banged his head on the wall when he heard her speak that one cursed word. His mother had Dattebane, he had Dattebayo, and his Kori-ko had Dattebaho. The Uzumaki curse would live on forever it seemed.

"What do you have planned today Young Lord?" Himari asked as Shizuku looked on curiously. Lizlet was busy gushing over the child, and did not notice what was being said.

"Well I figured today I would hang out with Lizlet and Kori-ko, and I need to get some papers for her. Then I would need to set up a meeting with the council in a few months to apply for clan status. Then we may go to get ice cream." Naruto said as he placed his hand on the side of his head.

"Ice cream ice cream we are getting ice cream!" Kori-ko and Lizlet started singing together, and Naruto face palmed at the maturity level that Lizlet had. It seems he had been dealing with a child in a grown womans body, or as Kuesu would put it a 'cows' body.

"Should I assist you in this endeavor Young Master?" Himari asked as she looked at him in hope. It almost made Naruto bring her along, but he had something more important for her to do.

"Sorry but I have something I want you to help Shizuku with today, I have already completed forms 1 through 79 of the clan acceptance papers. I need you and Shizuku to start signing the rest as thrid body dependants, or as servants in your case. As clan head I would not be able to sign all the forms or they would be considered null and void. I would rather have Lizlet out of the apartment when you were doing this, and you know how important this is." Naruto whispered with care so oly Shizuku and Himari heard. Out of everyone in the village they were the ones he trusted the most to be able to have his back in any situation. Lizlet on the other hand was horrible at everything that was not tea related, but that could be blamed on her nature as the spirit of a tea cup.

"I understand." Himari said as Shizuku nodded her head discreetly.

"Oh and we will be needing to make some new house rules now that a child is here, and number one is no nudity." Naruto said looking at Shizuku in the face, and getting her with a stare to cold it could freeze Amaterasu's tit milk solid. (She is the sun goddess)

"Lizlet you are going to wear something other than maid clothes today, even if I have to make you wear mens clothes to do it." Naruto said as he walked back to the table with a napkin, and wiped the cheery syrup flavoring of his daughters face. Now that he got a good look at her he had to admit that if she had red hair, and tanner skin she would look just like him. Looking closer he could see small strands of red in her hairs, and looking closer at her glowing eyes he saw that they had his own blue/purple in them mixed in with her species special purple. The traits were hidden since red was a part of purple it just blended, and her eyes already glowed with the same light his did.

People always mistook his eyes for blue when they were actually a mix of blue and purple like his mothers, they had also changed when his hair had turned red. It was just part of his Uzumaki looks. Though he did not really care all that much when they were mistaken for pure blue. The purple was rather hard to see, and it got harder in the sun.

"Lets get you dressed little lady." Naruto said jokingly as he picked her up and took her to a room that he kept his mothers old clothes in. That Third Hokage had saw fit to give them to him incase he one day had a daughter. Getting out a box that said five on it he saw a smaller version of his mothers genin outfit, and Kori-ko fell in love with it.

"Help me put it on Daddy!" She shouted like any normal five year old as Naruto changed her out of her dirty white kimono in favor of his mothers old clothes. It did not take him long to get her changed, and then with that done she latched onto his back. Similer to how a monkey stays on their mothers back, and then Lizlet came out jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Onward!" Kori-ko yelled as she dug her feet into his ribs, and Naruto had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Lizlet, try and keep up." Naruto said as he hopped out the window, like a ninja boss, and started to roof hop. The screams of his daughters joyous laughter ringing through Konoha as Lizlet followed closely behind.

"Master wait up." Lizlet yelled as she used most of her super strength to keep up.

"Don't let her catch us DATTABAHO!" Kori-ko yelled happily. The air arround her started to get colder at her show of emotion, and frost started to form on her hands.

"Gottcha!" Naruto said as he sped up, and started jumping higher and doing flips. She seemed to enjoy it quite a bit if her screams of joy were any indication.

"Hahahahaha!" The young girl shouted in glee.

[Five in minutes later]

"Yo Granny, you in today?" Naruto asked as he and Kori-ko came in through the window, and he groaned when a paper weight smacked him in the head. Once he had looked in the office he saw Jiraiya and Kakashi in the room as well.

"What do you need brat?" Tsunade asked, nobody had noticed Kori-ko yet due to her being hidden by his back. That and coming from a species that had many stalkers they were naturally adept at hiding their presence. It turns out she was shy around humans.

"Oh just some stuff I thought would come in handy. A bigger apartment, some more clan papers, and some citizenship papers for my daughter." Naruto said in fast pace, and mumbled the last part.

"What was that last one?" Jiraiya asked in confusion. Tsunade had already gotten some papers for the first two, since Naruto had been good about his paperwork and there was not a civilian council to make more of it she did not have to much work to do.

"I need some citizenship papers for my daughter." Naruto said a little louder as Kori-ko popped up from over his shoulder.

"Ohohoho my boy, I always knew you would follow in my footsteps as a ladykiller. Her mother must have been a beauty." Jiraiya said as he gave a pervy giggle, and his nose started to bleed.

"Kushina-san would be so happy that she has a grandchild." Kakashi teased the blushing boy, and it seems Tsunade was the ony one taking this seriously as she glared at the boy.

"How did this happen?" Tsunade attempted to order with a glare. She seems to have forgotten that out of the two of them Naruto would win in a fight due to him being the more practiced of the two, while Tsunade had been lazy in her time away.

"Calm down, I am a virgin. She was born when she came into contact with my powers when she was being made from the remains of a purified human-soul born demon. I was just as suprised as you were since the chance of this happening was extremely low." Naruto said as his daughter played with his hair.

"Can you explain this in better detail?" Kaashi asked in clear confusion.

"You know that a human-born demon is made when a human kills themself or is killed when they hold strong regrets or attachment. In most cases these become basic Oni or Hannya depending on gender. In rarer cases though they would allign with an element during their death. If they are strong enough and have a big enough connection to their element when a human-soul born demon are purified their remains will form a new being called a Nature-born demon. These Ayakashi are usually the ones that give birth to the original Naturally-born Ayakashi, and they are the purest form of their element. Unlike what most think they have almost no connection to the demon that they are made from, other than the same element." Naruto explained while the others looked at her in shock. The original of a species were usually the most powerfull of the race they start, seeing as their children are made from diluted blood. Right in front of them was a girl that would become the most powerfull Yuki-onna in the world.

"How is she you daughter though?" Tsunade asked in annoyance as a headache started to form.

"The Ayakashi she was made from had come in contact with my Light Ferry and chakra, so her purified remains had pieces of me in them. Through that chakra and power she was able to copy parts of my DNA and add it to her own to strengthen her. So when she was being made she had attached her still forming DNA to mine, this is something that has never happened before so I was suprised as well. It does not help that my DNA was in her so she recognised me as her father, and I was the first person she saw. In all rights I am this childs father in DNA and in who she is bonded with. The fact that she naturally has a little bit of my Light Ferry making her ice more powerfull means that I can't ignore her as a family member. In all rights this is my first child, and the heiress to the Uzumaki when or if I pass the title on. So everyone give a warm welcome to Main Branch member and heiress Kori-ko Uzumaki, my daughter." Naruto said as everyone looked at him in shock, and then at her in shock. Jiraiya was the first to recover as he let out a chuckle.

"It would figure that only you would be able to make a child without even doing the fun part of the proccess. So who are you naming the god parents in case you are incapacitated, we must have that if we are going to make her a citizen. All children to a ninja family must have godparents since this is a dangerous job." Tsunade said as she started to write on a form.

"Kakashi would you mind being her godfather?" Naruto asked the stunned man seriously, and Kakashi could feel his eyes tearing up. Naruto was trusting him with his own child, just like his father had trusted Jiraiya as godfather. He had never thought he was as close to Naruto as Jiraiya was to Minato-sensei, and he was touched.

"Sure thing Naruto, I would be glad to be the godfather!" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"And who is the godmother?" Tsunade said as Lizlet came into the room.

"Your the godmother obviously." Naruto said without batting an eyelash.

"What makes you think I am going to do that?" Tsunade asked in annoyance.

"You love kids." Naruto said simply, and she sighed as she wrote her own name down as godmother.

"Godparents for Kori-ko Uzumaki are Kakashi Hatake and Tsunade Senju, does she have a middle name?" Tsunade asked as Naruto looked away.

"Same middle name as me." Naruto said as everyone looked at him in suprise, they never knew he had a middle name. Even Jiraiya had been clueless to that fact.

"You have a middle name? What is it?" Lizlet asked suprising those that didn't know she was in the room.

"Eddy, the same as my homeland." Naruto said with a blush, his name was kinda embarrassing.

"Maelstrom of the Swirling Whirlpool, I have to say your family is rather good at naming children. Your daughter is Ice Child of the Swirling Whirlpool, and your mother was named after the wife of the storm god, Kushinada. I kinda want to laugh at how you all match since ice is made up of Water and Wind, the elements that make up maelstroms and storms, and the popular affinities for Uzumaki's to have." Tsunade said with a snort at how their seemed to be a pattern with the names in the family.

Who knew that the rowdy Uzumaki family were so sentimental.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Naruto asked as Kori-ko braided his hair, he had been growing it out so that he could continue the tradition of the Uzumaki family head having long hair. Every clan head had long hair for hundreds or years, not that he had thought about in every photo of an Uzumaki they always had long hair too, even the men. (True fact)

"Whe would you say she was born?" Tsunade asked looking at the girl.

"Yesterday, so I would say October the Third." Naruto said as he thought hard about it. There was something coming up that he just couldn't remember, but what was important about October to him.

"Happy Birthday to me!" Kori-ko yelled happily.

'I wonder how she know all this stuff.' Naruto thought, before shaking it off.

"Happy birthday Kori-ko-chan!" Lizlet said before she was frozen solid by Kori-ko.

"Iced Tea." Kori-ko muttered, and Naruto started to crack up.

"Unfreeze her Kori-ko." Naruto said once he stopped chuckling.

"Okay Daddy!" She said as the ice shattered to reveal an unharmed Lizlet, other than the fact she was shivering like crazy.

"C-c-c-c-co-ld!" Lizlet stuttered as she wrapper her arms around herself.

"So what are you going to do with your kid?" Jiraiya asked him seriously as Naruto got the braids our of his hair.

"Well first I was going to have Tsunade here give her a check-up, and then take her for some ice cream." Naruto said as the room got colder.

"Bring her here brat." Tsunade said as she gestured to her desk. Naruto picked her up from his back and looked at her.

"You will be a good girl for Granny right?" Naruto asked his daughter as she shyly nodded her head. She willingly let Naruto put her on the table, and when Tsunade's hands glowed green and touched her stmach the only sign she did not like it was the table starting to freeze. Tsunade's face took on a look of amazement as she let her chakra go through the girl.

"Amazing! This kid has both Chakra and Yokai, though she has small reserves of chakra they will grow to be at least jonin level when she is twelve. She also has amazing levels of purified Yokai, almost at Uzumaki chakra levels when they are her age. All the vitals are normal for her race, and being a portion human is making her immune to this countries high heat. Her affinity to ice is amazing, I can feel her trying to freeze my chakra my chakra on contact. Her DNA is showing that you ARE the father brat, and I can't find any known DNA for her mother. It seems that you were also in the right about her one day awaking the Light Ferry, but hers will not be as strong as a pure blood Uzumaki's like yourself." Tsunade said with droll escaping her mouth at the medical advances this could lead to.

"Is she healthy?" Lizlet asked as Naruto was stunned by what he heard.

"Yes, this girl is very healthy, but you should continue to feed her ice and things that have ice in them. They will help her grow and stay healthy." Tsunade asked as Naruto lifted his daughter up and placed her on his shoulder.

"I bet she will be a real beauty when she grows up... OW!" Jiraiya yelled as Lizlets foot impacted his balls in a collision of pain.

"Thanks Lizlet, and no perving on my daughter if you want to live passed 60 pervy hermit. You are better off peeking in the bath house." Naruto said as he jumped out the window with his daughter, leaving Jiraiya holding his balls crying in pain as the others in the room laughed at him.

'Why?' Jiraiya thought as tears ran down his face from the super powered kick.

Life was unfair.

**Chapter end.**

**Sorry for the short update, but this is a slow chapter meant to explain his 'daughter' and how she was made. Kori-ko is not Mizore from rosario vampire, she just has similar looks but she has some of Naruto's looks as well.**

**NO she will NOT end up with her father.**

**The stalker will not show herself just yet, and next chapter will hint to her identity more.**

**Yes, and next chapter goes over a characters birthday, and a festival chapter. With some suprises for later happening.**

**Kori-ko is my own Original Character that I made, so no giving her hate people she has a semi-important part of the story.**

[Omake] Where is my ice cream?

"Hey Himari did you eat the last of the ice cream?" Naruto asked as he opened the fridge and found none left. All day he had been dreaming of eating this damn ice cream, and when he got home it was gone. What was the point of being a Jonin if you never got your damn ice cream.

"No Young Lord I have not eaten it." Himari said as she sipped on some ramen broth.

"Hey Shizuku did you eat the last of the ice cream, I could have sworn I had five gallons of it left?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"No... I hate cold stuff... I am a snake... Ya'know." Shizuku said as she drank some hot coffee.

"Tama how about you?" Naruto asked, and he knew he had the culprit since she was on the floor holding her head in pain as his daughter laughed at her. Five tubs of the good stuff laying around them. He couldn't really get mad at them so he just enjoyed watching Tama squirm from her brain freeze.

"Aunt Tama is funny! DATTEBAHO!" His daughter yelled in happyness at others pain.

"What did you learn?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Ice cream equals pain." Tama moaned in pain.

It sucked to be her today.

[Next Omake] Questions

_**Question from the **__**The DarkEnd Dragon**__ - Everyone - __What do you think of the little girl... What would you do if she called you Mommy?_

"I would be very pleased if the Young Mistress called me her mother." Himari said with a giant blush, and she looked away to hide it.

"I would not like it, and would ask her not to call me as such." Kuesu said rather kindly for her usual self.

"I would perfer Big Sis Shizuku... Ya'know." Shizuku said with a wicked grin.

-no comment from Kasuri -

"I would lick her." Tama said seriously, and not in a hungry way at all as she snacked on some dead Oni.

"Squueeeeeeeee!" Lizlet shouted as she fainted from happyness.

"I have no comment on this." Hanabi said as she walked away.

"Bwahahahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" Anko sater laughing evily at the thought of corrupting Kori-ko.

_**Question from **__**DarkVampireNegi **__- Everyone - What do you plan to do if someone else gets Naruto's virginity first?_

"Someone has stolen the Young Master's virginity! I'll rip them to shreds!" Himari shouted as her claws grew in length and she started to rip everything to shreds.

"... I will kill them... Ya'know." Shizuku said with an insane glee.

"As long as it isn't a dirty beast I am fine with it." Kuesu said with an angry glare.

"I don't care at all, though I would perfer it be the snake." Kasuri said with a hard look.

"I would give them a Tea Driver to the neck." Lizlet said with a pout.

"I already saw it coming." Tenetn said with a twicth.

"I would turn into a giant fox and eat them in one bite, then cough them back up in an hour." Tama said as her fanged smirk and glowing blue eyes creeped people out.

"What are you talking about?" Hanabi asked, she had yet to get the talk from anyone.

_**Question from **__**Bloodyninja88 **__- Naruto - so how have the girls been treating you now that your the proud father of a Yuki-onna?_

"Honestly the only one that treats me any different except for Tenten, and she keeps asking me if I am tired. Himari is always helpfull though with her knowledge of Ayakashi." Naruto said as he drifted off to sleep, he was beat.

_**Questions from **__**Saito Uzumaki**_ _- Tama-if you and Naruto had children, how many would you want?_

Naruto-If one of the girls got pregnant before you or she were ready, how would you handle it?

Tenten-would you be greatly turned on if naruto tied you up and started to use weapons to sexually stimulate you?

[Tama]

"I would want at least one every tens years, maybe two every ten if I want. I never want to run out of children, I have gone to long without them and now I have a mate to give them to me. I have been waiting for over 1789 years to have children." Tama said with an insane smile, and then she got up to go search for Naruto.

[Naruto]

"Well, first I would most likely faint. The when I woke up I wouls support her the best I could, and even if that meant I had to stop doing missions for the entire time. I would raise that child with all the love I did not get as one." Naruto said with a serene smile.

[Tenten]

'Must... not... finger myself... to that... idea.' Tenten thought as her fingers started to head to her damp shorts, "I would be very turned on, well gotta go by!" Tenten yelled as she ran out of the room, and her screams of pleasure were heard a few moments later.

Tenten was a pervert.

_**Question from **__**Kamen Rider Arashi **__- Everyone - Have the ideas for names for your future children come to mind yet?_

"I already said what mine would be." Himari said as she turned into a cat and ran off.

"Mizuna, Michuru, and Kuromizu... Ya'know." Shizuku said with a happy smile.

"Ummm, I haven't though of names yet." Kuesu said with a nervous blush.

"Muramasa, or Ninenine." Tenten said as she blushed.

"I can't have children because I am a spirit." Lizlet said sadly.

"Hizashi, Hibaru, Hikari, Hibiki, or Hibaba." Hanabi said, not noticing the pattern she was using.

"Bluze, Douji, Dotone, Azarune, Akanume, Naruko, Tazamune, and Konome." Tama said with a hungry look.

"How should I know." Kasuri said as she looked away.

"Anko Jr. or Naruto Jr." Anko said with a dull look.

[Omakes end]

**PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE LONG REVIEWS, BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE. PLEASE NOTE THAT FOR A FEW DAYS I WILL BE BUSY.**


	18. Ch18 Am I sad or Happy?

**I am honestly starting to F***ing hate having to put this in front of all my chapters, and I really wish that I owned Naruto and Omamori Himari, but I don't because Sasuke would have died if I did own it.**

**My wood carving was finished early due to some issues, and I am rather happy with the Rias Gremory I carved, now I just need to paint it and it WILL BE PERFECT! I am so tired right now from all the work.**

**Though I am glad to be back in my own home, and that means I can work even harder on this story. It makes me feel good knowing that I have loyal fans who read my story. **

**Once again, glad to be back and I would like to give a shout out to ****Bloodyninja88**** for helping with monster data.**

**Also Naruto still has lots of enemies, and Nagato will be the one coming for him personaly when the time comes. Nagato is on par with Tama due to his Uzumaki lineage and the Rinnegan, but he does not have the Light Ferry but is still strong enough to kill Ayakashi. He is an SS-rank ninja who can wipe out villages after all.**

**Story Start.**

It had been a few days since he had gotten his new daughter registered in the Konoha citizen data files, and things had been doing great. Naruto had managed to get a great new house with seven bedroom and two bathrooms. It turns out he was right about being able to buy a house with the money he had gotten from betting on Choji beating Neji. Now everyone that needed a room had one.

Shizuku's room was imbedded in the ground so they were able to fill the middle of hers with water, and Naruto had put seals on the room so that it's condition would remain perfect even if the water. He had also made sure that the room was water proofed so that the water didn't erode the floor, or flood. Her room looked like it had a warm pool in the middle of the room, with all her furniture in the area around the pool. Also she had a sunroof so she could relax like a snake would.

Lizlet did not need a room since when she slept most of the time she automatically went back into her tea cup, but her cup was store on a very nice pedistal. So she was happy with that, and she kept her clothes in a closet in Tama's room. Her having a room was not the most cost smart choice so he at least made sure she had a nice place to sleep.

Kori-ko's room was a tricky one, and he had worked hours making permenant freezing seals to keep hers cold. This was so she wouldn't have to keep freezing it everyday, and even though she did not mind the heat didn't mean she liked it. She had been rather happy with it, and Naruto had placed a small cold barrier seal on the room to keep the cold in when the door was opened. Hers was styled like a childs would be, with little shuriken on the walls. She still perfered to sneak into his bed, and he didn't mind that but he made sure she knew that her room was always there for her.

Tama's room was the easiest to design, and since she was the only one that snuck into his bed the least he was rather happy she liked it. Hers was made with heater seals lining the paint inside the walls, keeping her room nice and hot like Shizuku's. Her bed was the largest thing in the room, and was covered in drapes that hide her when she slept. A simple wooden dresser was next to the bed, and it had little foxes etched into the wood. The room was a painted so that it started blood-red at the botten and turned golden at the top. He had to hand it to Tazuna, he sure knew how to paint.

Himari said that as his bodyguard she would not need a room, and would stay in his room using an extra Fuuton next to his. Naruto's room was more traditional in the sense that it didn't have a bed, since he had always liked fuutons much more anyway. His room had been based on traditional Uzumaki clan head style rooms, and had a shelve to keep his awards and battle trophies. To the side there was also a desk to do his work, and on the other side was a small table to do clan business meetings at. Others tried to argue with Himari sleeping in the room, but he told them that he was allowing it. It was tradition for a Main Branch member to have their cat sleep with them in the same room.

That left him with three unused rooms that were blank at the moment, and one was taken by Kuesu and Kasuri.

Naruto had to hand it to the old bridge builder, he sure knew how to build a house. This was almost exactly how Naruto had pictured it. It was also located on the land his mother Kushina had bought years ago, so he had plenty of room to build many more houses. The area was in an unused training grounds so Naruto had whole acres to do with what he wanted. So with help from Shizuku and Tama, Naruto had created a small whirlpool filled area around his land to keep non-friendlies out. His Rasenwhirlingan had come in handy here. He had also done this as a tribute to the Land of Hidden Eddies, which was his homeland. It was on an island surronded by whirlpools as well.

The best part was that the house was cheep because Tazuna built it for him as a 'thank you' to his countries hero. All he had to pay for were the supplies, and that was easy. He even had Shadow Clones help with the project for the last few mothes anyway so it was easy.

He was now one step closer to re-starting the Uzumaki family.

All he needed to do now was petition a vote with the ninja council and get six clans vote, and then get the Hokages stamp. He had not done this when he was Hokage since it was like cheating his dream in his eyes, it would be like he did not have to work for it. An Uzumaki always at least tried to work for what they had.

Then after that he would have to build a new mask shrine to hold all the masks from the old one. He could not let the Shinigami Power mask, or any of the other sealed away Uzumaki's be used. There was no telling what kind of horrors that they would unleash. Not even Naruto would tyry and use these masks, since it was like spitting on their wishes to use their powers.

On another note Tenten seemed sad that he was moving, and Naruto had a feeling she was going to be using his guest room a lot in the future. He had already given her a key to get passed the whirlpools, just like all the other members of the house had. The key was a seal on the right palm that was only visible when the user made the Dragon sign in front of the whirlpools.

Today though the only people in he house was Naruto for some strange reason. On the kitchen table were notes from everybody telling him that they were all busy today, and that he should do something without them. Maybe he would see if anyone from his graduating class wanted to hang out, or train. At least he knew that his daughter was in good hands since Himari's note had said she would be dropping her off with Kakashi. Naruto knew he coul trust her with the masked man.

"I might as well see what the Hyuga or Yakumo are doing." Naruto said as he ate a small (for him) breakfast and set off. Stopping in front of the house he made the dragon sign and one of the whirlpools dissappeared, allowing him the cross the water. He was thanfull that Tazuna had studied on Uzumaki buildings, and had agreed to do this in the first place. His house was far enough away from Konoha that he would rarely have to deal with people that weren't trying to come here. "Well that just goes to show you what an old man and several thousand shadow clones can do over a few months." Naruto said to himself.

For some reason he felt he was forgeting something about today, and it was really starting to bug him.

"Oh well, I'll figure it out later." Naruto said as he used the Shunshin to get to the entrance of the Barbaque place, and he had timed it nicely seeing as team ten was still there, "Hey Asuma, you mind if I sit with you guys?" Naruto asked the older Jonin, and the bearded male nodded and gestured to a seat next to Choji.

"Uh, troublesome Tomato." Shikamaru said without any malice in the words.

"Hey Naruto, how are things?" Choji asked nicely. Naruto had always liked the round boy, he was such a nice person it was hard not togrow fond of the people in his clan.

"Good, it is much easier doing Jonin paperwork than the stuff I had to do in the Hokages office." Naruto said with a shrug, less paperwork was good to him. Even though that would soon multiply given the damage Himari was known for causing to her surronding on accident, "what were you guys talking about before I showed up?"

"We were asking Asuma why the red swirl on everyones vests are gone." Ino said with a small look of disdain.

"That would be my fault, that swirl was my clans symbol and I was sick of people using it when they did not even pay proper respects to the clan. So using my influence I had it retired, and only the people I aproved of may wear it." Naruto said as Asuma twitched in guilt, right now the only Jonin that were still allowed to wear the symbol were Guy and Kakashi. They were the only ones that regularly went to the Uzumaki grave shrine and payed their respects.

"Why would you care if they used your clans symbol?" Ino asked in ignorance.

"How wouold you like it if I came to your families flower shop and destroyed it, and then stepped all over the remains. Every person that wore that symbol was like watching them walk over my peoples graves with every step they took, and the real reason some people wore it was so they could make themselves look more important." Naruto said with a vemon-like tone. Everyone at the table flinched at the image of the same happening to their clan. "On a lighter note though I noticed that the village seems more festive today, isn't the Kyuubi festival suppost to be tomorrow?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Um Naruto... today is the Kyuubi festival, I think you should have checked your calender." Asuma said seriously, and he had reason to be. Today was a day that most people hated to see Naruto.

"Happy Birthday you troublsome Red-head." Shikamaru said lazily, and Naruto suddenly remembered that today was his birthday.

'I guess I forgot with all that has been happening lately.' Naruto thought sadly.

"Todays your birthday!?" Ino and Choji asked in sync. They were both shocked that Naruto had been born on that unlucky day. They had thought that all the babies born on that day had died from Chakra Poisoning, and in fact every baby less than a year old had also died. That meant that Naruto was the only person his own age in the village. Well, except for the people who moved into the village after it happened. It would explain why the first time Naruto had tried to become a Genin that was the smallest class in history, with only 10 people in the whole class.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot. I have been pretty busy, hahaha." Naruto laughed nervously.

"What could you possibly be so busy with that you would forget your own birthday." Shikamaru asked fully seemed like he had figured it out, and had to resist a chuckle.

"So the rumors in the Jonin lounge were true, congrats Naruto on becoming the happy father of a small girl." Asuma laughed heartally.

"Your a dad!" Ino shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the building.

'She just had to yell, and fuck you Asuma.' Naruto thought wioth an eye twitch, "Yes I have a daughter, which is more than I can say for you Asuma. It must suck being a virgin at your age, and single. Kurenai not going on dates with you anymore." Naruto taunted the older male, and he saw Asuma turn red in embarrassment.

'How does he now all that.' Asuma thought in annoyance.

"Your a virgin!?" Ino yelled even louder, and the whoel resteraunt laughed at Asuma this time, and Naruto made this his chance to escape.

[A few hours later]

Naruto was peacefully enjoying the silence of training ground eleven when an annoying voice reached his ears.

"Dope, this is our area so leave or I will kill you." The annoyance that was Sasuke Uchiha made itself known as Naruto ignored him.

"Naruto-BAKA leave the training grounds if you know what is good for you!" The sound of the rabid pink haired fan-girl shreaked as Naruto winced in pain at her loud voice.

"Who are you two calling 'dope' and 'baka'? It seems you two have forgotten that I am much better than both of you combined, and have you also forgotten Uke-chan that in our last fight I completely devestated you. You only have one sharingan eye left, and it would be a 'shame' if you lost that one as well. After all, you don't need eyes to be a sperm bank, or arms and legs for that matter. As the Ex-Hokage I can easily make that happen, or did you also forget that I am a Jonin while you three are Genin." Naruto said as he watched the boy from Danzo's root program back away from his teammates.

"I am an Uchiha, and your last fight with me was a fluke. I can beat you with only one eye anyway, no 'fake bloodline' can beat the sharingan." Sasuke said arrogantly, and he said it as if he truly believed it. It seems that Itachi had broken him long ago, but then again Naruto hated the Uchiha clan as a whole so he wasn't going to feel sorry for Sasuke. They were a clan of traitors anyway, so why should they keep a flight risk.

"I beat it last fight without breaking a sweat, what makes you think I can't do it again now. Even more, it would be considered treason for you to attack me, your superior officer. A crime I can kill you for, and you seem to have fogotten another fact. You also seemed to have forgotten that I am the last of the famous Uzumaki family, and I am considered more important to the village than you are. After all, your mother may be in a coma but she still very much alive. Having a medic of Tsunade's level in the village would make it easy for the village to obtain and egg from her and get a woman to volunteer to carry the baby." Naruto said as Sasuke grew red with rage at the thought of a non-Uchiha carrying an Uchiha baby.

'Not that I would let them use Mikoto like that.' Naruto thought as an after thought, after all the money he had spent keeping her alive he was not about to let her be used like that. She was his mothers best friend so he owed it to his mom to let her live, and she had shown signs that she would wake up in a few more months.

Sasuke did not know that though, and it was only the fact he did not have the civilian council to support him anymore that he didn't try anything further.

"Lets go, I don't want to sully myself any further by talking to this trash." Sasuke said as he left, and Sakura followed him around like a puppy.

'This man is not to be messed with.' Sai thought before leaving in an ink Shunshin.

'I better report this to Danzo-sama.'

"Weird kid with a creepy smile." Naruto said to himself as he saw Sai leave. Naruto had heard that Danzo had some pretty weird kids working for him, but he never thought it was true, "I might as well go." Naruto said as he got up and went to the Ninja Graveyard. When he had gotten there he stopped in front of a grave with and Uzumaki swirl on it.

**[Naruto The Movie 1 OST - Yukie Fujikaze] Warning sad scene -**

"Hey mom, I know its been a few months since I last came, but I just wanted to let you know that I am really close to restarting the Uzumaki family. Your little boy is growing up, and had even become Hokage for awhile. At least one of us got the hat for a little while, and guess what... You have a grandaughter now. Her name id Kori-ko Eddy Uzumaki, and she even has our verbal tic. I wish you were here with me, and it is so unfair that my birthday is the day you died." Naruto started as a few tears started to fall down his cheeks, "I am a Jonin now too, just like you but it doesn't mean much since you weren't there to see it. It also might be hard to believe but even through the bad times I like the way my life is turning out. Sometimes I feel that you can see me and I onder what you would be. Happy, sad, or would you be angry at how my life has been, and would you be proud or dissapointed in the choices I have made." Naruto said as more tears joined the ones from earlier. Naruto got on his knees and placed on hand on the grave, and another on his head.

"Can you see this mom, I have your hair now and soon I will have the same style as you and the others in the Uzumaki family. People even call me Tomato like they did you, but I don't rampage like you did. I stopped an invasion from three villages with my traps, and I wonder how proud would you have been. I even beat the Tamano no Mae, and I have to wonder if you would have beaten me for making that deal with her. I have a feeling you would, and then treat me to ramen for being so brave. *Drip* I got my cat bodyguard just like you had, and I even wear your Uzu headband around my neck and the Uzumaki traditional clothes. If you were alive would you have taking me on missions, or would you be my sensei?" Naruto said as it got to painfull to keep his eyes open as tears freely fell. He had been holding in his emotions for so long now, and it was all starting to catch up with him, "I have an aprentice named Hanabi, and I am suppost to marry her one day. She is a Hyuga and will be beautiful one day, though she is pretty young I think you would like her." Naruto choked out as he felt the lump in his throat thicken.

"I met the Kyuubi a few months ago and it didn't seem like such a bad guy, just really angry. I was suprised at what he looked like, he was kinda like a long tailed bunny. Your grandkid is a main branch Uzumaki like us, and has nature-born Yuki-onna blood in her too. She has no mother, and I hope you agree with me making Kakashi her godfather. She is like a bright sun in a dark world with how innocent she is, and I don't want to force her to be a demon slayer. Would you be mad at that?" Naruto said as he freely cried for his dead mother, all the emotions he had been holding back had finally broke through fully.

"I miss you so much!" Naruto said as he just stopped talking and let silence reign, with only the *drips* of his tears making noise.

A little while later Naruto got up and decided to leave. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep through the day. When he got home he noticed that the lights were off and guessed taht everyone was still out, and so with a sigh he unlocked and opened the door.

"**SUUPPRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!**" Everyone yelled as soon as Naruto opened the door, and in a daze he realized his friends had thrown him a party. Naruto smiled when his daughter gave his legs a big hug, and only Himari and Tenten noticed his eyes were light red and slightly puffy from crying earlier.

"Suprise daddy!" Kori-ko yelled again, and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek when he picked her up. His smile turned goofy at the sweet gesture, and some people laughed at his face.

"Thanks everyone, and thank you sweety for being so nice to your old daddy." Naruto said with a chuckle, his mood earlier totally gone as he felt happy again.

"Happy Birthday Young Lord, and I hope you have many more." Himari said as she put a kind hand on his shoulder. Kori-ko pouted at Himari taking her spot light, and snuggled into her dad's neck some more.

"Naruto, have a Happy Birthday... Ya'know." Shizuku said before going off to the punch bowl, it was lime flavored. Her favorite.

Kuesu went up to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Na-chan, and I hope that we are married for the next one." Kuesu said with a grin, and a laugh. She was pushed away by a beaming Lizlet, and Naruto was given a tea flavered kiss by the girl.

"Happy B-day Master!" Lizlet said before Shizuku's tongue stretched over and dragged her away by the neck. Tenten was the next to come up as she gave him a cheeky grin and punched him in the arm.

"You feel better now Birthday dude?" Tenten asked before she smiled when he nodded his head, "good, don't want you to be depressed today." She said before she walked away for the next person to come up. Kakashi was the next as he placed a party hat on Naruto's head, and a matching one on his daughters head.

"The graveyard?" Kakashi asked quietly, and got a light nod in response. With his answer he gave Naruto an eyesmile and pat on the shoulder before he walked away. Then Tama's adult form walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Birthday Mate, and you better have many more or I will cut off your head and bring it back to life." Tama said as Naruto translated it into 'Happy Birthday, and have many more because I love you' and that was pretty close. She doaged of few ice blocks from Kori-ko and walked away.

"Well wishes Naruto-dono, I hope you are having a good evening." Came a voice from behind him that turned out to be Hiashi and Hanabi, with her giving him a smile.

"Nice of you to show up." Naruto said back as the two Hyuga's left to go put their gift on the table and join in small talk.

Kasuri was next as she gave him a smile, and a pat on the back.

"Happy Birythday Naruto-san." She said as she added the -san ro make him feel older, and he just laughed it off as he smiled at everyone. He gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead, and let her giggle in his arms.

'This is the best Birthday ever.' Naruto thought with a serene smile.

He felt like all his troubles were gone.

It felt amazing.

**Chapter End.**

**I ended up finishing early, and I ended up coming back. Kidding, the forrest me and my friend usualy carve at was taken down to make houses. So we ended up going to his house and making the carving. Because of that I was able to continue writing on my laptop even though I was working.**

**It makes me kinda sad though that the forrest I loved was torn down.**

**Though now I can work on this some more, and if this chapter gets 100 nice long reviews I have a suprise in the next chapter. I am so close to my 500th review in this story, and that is something to celebrate for me.**

**I would also like to thank all the people that reviewed every chapter. You know who you are, and I would mention names but that would be unfair to those that read the story from the begining. Also I would like to thank ****Kamen Rider Arashi**** for inspiring me when I had writers block.**

**As usual I will ALWAYS end the chapter with a question section.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME NIVE LONG REVIEWS, I LIKE THEM AND THEY LET ME KNOW YOU LIKE THE STORY TOO.**

[OMAKE] Questions

_**Question from **__**curious 37465 **__- Naruto and Lizlet - __Naruto, do you think you might be interested in finding a way to have children with Lizlet?  
And Lizlet, if you could be given the ability to have children would you want them?_

_[Naruto]_

"Yeah sure, but right now it is impossible until I can match her weak Yokai to a sealing frequency, and tie it into a false egg source. Then I would need to find a way to make her body biological." Naruto said as he started to rample on and on about the different seals it would take to do it.

[Lizlet]

"Yes I would love to have children, but with my false body I can't." Lizlet said sadly.

_**Question from **__**Vandun **__- Naruto - The Uzumaki clan is rather traditional, are their any other specific clan traditions you will continue?_

"I would like to continue as many of them as possible, but the ones that are the most important are the first kill tradition where you slay your first demon. Also the adulthood tradition, where you must swim in a whirlpool for a full day non-stop without chakra. Then I would re-start the tradition where all young Uzumaki had to meditate for a week straight without moving." Naruto said as he listed off his favorite traditions that he had already completed.

_**Long Question from **__**Saito Uzumaki **__- ... a lot - Naruto-If you had the chance to meet your parents, what would be your first reaction to each of them?_

Kuesu-Granted that you are his fiancee, why do you feel the need to hate the other girls who give Naruto love?

Hanabi- Since finding being offered to Naruto as his wife, what is your relationship with Hinata?

Himari-Does your lust for demon hunting impair your judgement somtime; regardless of Naruto's orders?

Everyone-If you had the opportunity to take back any mistake you made, what would it be?

Everyone- If Naruto was forced to leave for an unknown long period of time without having any contact, how would you girls react? And Naruto how would you handle the situation?

[First question]

"I would hug my mother and tell her how happy I am being her child. Though I have a feeling I would bash my father in the face until I was satisfied, and then tell him thanks and that I respect him as a ninja." Naruto said with an serence look.

[Second Question]

"If they were human, or at least half human I would have no problem with sharing him with them. It is only those dirty demons that I can't stand, they will only break his heart and betray him. Then I will kill them all and confort Naruto." Kuesu said as she grit her teeth in anger at the thought of her beloved one being heart broken. Then her nose bleed when she pictured how to make it better.

[Third Question]

"I was never one to talk to my sister, but our relationship has been strained at best and abysmal at worst. I get the feeling she wants me dead." Hnabi said with a dark look.

[Fourth Question]

"As ashamed as I am to admit it, yes, my lust for blood has impared my judgement in following my masters orders. Everytime it happens I punish myself every time." Himari said as she gripped her fist so hard blood fell to the ground.

[Fifth Question] (this question affects the story so not everyone will answer it)

"I would have failed a year at the academy so I would be in Naruto's year." Tenten said with a quiet glare.

"I would have made contact with the Young Lord sooner." Himari said as she looked at the ground in shame.

"I have no mistakes I would take back." Tama said as she left.

(No more spoilers to future chapters - sorry)

[Sixth Question]

"As a ninja I would accept it, but I would cry a little." - Tenten

"I would get depressed and bawl like a kitten, and then I would refuse to leave room." - Himari

"I would stalk him without telling him... Ya'know." - Shizuku

"I would scream at anyone that tried tostop me from stopping him from going." - Kuesu

"He would never leave like that." - Hanabi

"If it must happen it will." - Kasuri

"He needs tea so I would sneak my cup in a scroll on his, and teleport to it later." Lizlet

"Daddy... waaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" - Kori-ko

_**Question from my friend **__**Bloodyninja88 **__- Himari- how would you react to a Inu (dog) based demon being in your masters harem/ trying to win his heart?_

Tama- a few chapters ago you ate a demon that lived in a toilet, so i was wondering if there was any type of demon you would not eat?

To all of Naruto's human girls- if you were turned into a demon which type would you prefer? (and you can't say none)

[Himari]

"I would kill her before she could try, and then eat the remains of my sworn enemy." Himari said as a dark aura appeared around her anjd her eyes turned red.

[Tama]

"I hate bitter flavored demons, so I would sat Hellhounds are the only kind of demon I refuse to eat. I tried once and had horrible indigestion for two weeks. Never. Again." Tama said with a shiver. She hated indigestion more than anytrhing in the world, right next to unicorns... the smug basterds.

[Tenten - Hanabi - Anko]

"I would be a dragon, then I would be able to eat Himari in one bite." Tenten said with a big smile at the thought of getting rid of the competition.

"I would be a Tengu. so that I could fly free in the sky. Without any cage keeping me on the ground." Hanabi said as she thought about the caged bird seal.

"I would be some kind of monster with tentacles." Anko said with a huge nosebleed.

_**Question from my friend **__**Kamen Rider Arashi**__ - Naruto - Concerning Lizlet's answer to my last question (Naruto) if you could find a way for Lizlet to be ABLE to have a child, would you? Or at least to make the effort to see if its at all possible wether via Fuinjutsu, Demon Magics, or other otherworldly methods?_

"Of course I would, and if bringing the dead back with seals is possible than getting a girl knocked up will be a piece of pregnant cake. Big and filling with lots of icing." Naruto said with a grin.

_**Question from my friend **__**DarkVampireNegi**__ - Kori-ko - Kori-ko how do you feel about Naruto having so many women around him?_

"I don't get it, is it bad for the pretty ladies to be around daddy? I want him to me though." Kori-ko said with a pout.

[OMAKE END]

_**I would like to thank every person that asked a question, now if you excuse me I had an exquasting day and need sleep. Please continue to send me questions, and nice long reviews. But no flames please.**_


	19. Ch19 Presents, Uzumaki, and Zombies

**I will say it again even though I hate it, because I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari. If I did Sasuke would have died a long F***ing time ago, and Hinata would have been Naruto's teammate instead of Sakura.**

**I did not like updating on Saturdays, and that is all I will say on the subject. My TGF (Tsundere Girl Friend) is starting to get jealous of how much time I spend writing. I would like to thank ****Bloodyninja88**** for helping with the creature data again, as well as everyone that left me nice long comments.**

**Two stories I suggest you read are ****The Ninth Sekirei Piller**** by ****Arthain**** and ****The Devils Dragon**** by ****SoulReaperCrewe**

**Story Start.**

Naruto whistled a happy tune as he walked to the Hokages office to get his mission, yesterday had been his first Birthday that wasn't just him, Tenten, and the Old Man. It was heartwarming that in less than a year he had made so many friends he could count on, and he would be lying if he said the gifts were not awesome. Usually he always ended up getting new shuriken from Tenten, and a book on something from the Third it also turns out that Jiraiya had been the one to secretly give him his toad wallet Gama-chan, which he had lined with amazing stomage seals to hold ALL his money and a summoning seal so he would never lose it Gama-chan was his own portable bank.

Some of the gifts from the girls and his friends had been amazing, and some not so much.

Tama's had been thoughtfull, but rather gross. She had hand-made him a flute that was made from the bones of a freshly killed Unicorn, and apparently it had the power to attract fairies to it when it was played. She called it a flute while Naruto called it an Ocarina. He had played it and he had to admit it sounded beautiful.

Shizuku's had been modest and nice, but he was kinda wary to use it at all. She had gotten him a 'Shizuku Slave for a Day' coupon, so he had to think carefully when he was going to use it, or it would be a waste.

Lizlet's were new plates that were painted and glazed to look like the Uzumaki family symbol. Hers was one of his favorite gifts to use.

Tenten's gift were kunai made from chakra metal, and it would come in handy.

Suprisingly Samehada had given him something, it had turned some of its scales into sharks and let them loose in the water around the house, and by some he meant several hundred chakra sharks were now infesting his whirlpools.

Kakashi had gotten him a book on the different ways to have sex. A gift the girls were happy about.

Himari's gift was the most sentimental to him. She had given him his the scarf his mother had made for him when she was pregnant with him. It was Uzumaki tradition for one of the parents to infuse their own red hair into a scarf for the first born child of the family, and it was to be woven with many different protection seals. It usually took a full six months to make, and was to be given when an Uzumaki turned 17 to show they would remember where they came from. He had shed a few tears over this gift.

Once that gift was given Kori-ko had given him was a hand drawn picture of the two of them as stick people, and it had red crayon for his hair and purple for her. Her stick figure had a big smile, while Naruto's was smirking like he did when he had pranked somebody. He had placed this piscture in a frame and hung it in his room.

Tsunade's gift was the most evil of them all. She had gotten from a case of sweet sake, and it turns out she had heard of what had happened the last time he had gotten drunk. What stupid demon hides in a demon slayer toilet anyway!?

The girls had ended setting Jiraiya's gift on fire. He had gotten him a set of his smutty books, and they had been used as old pervert had cried when he watched his books being burnt to ash.

Kasuri had given him a charmed pair of two-way mirrors. When energy was apllied to them the mirrors would connect and allow people to use them to talk to each other, and they were made from indestructable energy conducting metals and crystals like all her mirrors. He would always keep one with him and place the other above the fireplace in the living room in case of emergancy.

Kuesu had given him 'ever-flame' a forever burning fire that could change from hot to cold on command. It was currently being used inside his fireplace, and would always cast a nice light with it's deep purple flames. It didn't even need to be fuels by anything for it to keep going, and it never got smaller or bigger.

Hiashi and Hanabi had gotten him traditional Hyuga dress robes for some reason.

Yakumo had even shown up and gave him a painting of Naruto sitting on a throne shirtless smirking with the Uzumaki symbol in the background, behind the throne were his two swords in a crisscross pattern, in Naruto's hand was a wine glass, and his legs were crossed in a 'king' fashion**. **In the painting Naruto was radiating a sense of barely controlled power, and his eyes glowwed with and unkept shining light. On Himari and the girls insistance Naruto had put the portrait in the living room hanging on the wall above the fireplace for everyone to see and respect. He had to wonder how Yakumo had gotten his abs just right, but he put that down as her being a great artist.

Anko had tried to give him whips, but was forced to do something else by Himari. She ended up giving him a snake-skin ninja tool pouch.

Ayame Ichiraku had come and given him a glazed Ramen bowl that looked like a whirlpool. A rather nice gift to give an Uzumaki.

He was honestly just happy that they remembered his birthday.

"I'm glad that Himari agreed to look after Kori-ko while I go on a mission." Naruto said with a smile. It was nice to know that he could leave her in the care of others without worrying about her safety every mission. It was the only reason he felt he could still go on missions, and it gave the girls a chance to bond with his little girl. Naruto made it to the Hokage's office a few minutes later and saw Hinata, Kiba, and Shino there. "Am I interupting something?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as Hinata blushed.

"No brat you weren't, as I was telling team 8 there has been dissappearances in Nakobo town near here for awhile, and we lost contact with the people stationed there. Seeing as Kurenai is suffering from chakra exhuastion at the moment Naruto will be leading this mission, and I suspect that this may just be bandits but it mat fall under his catagory." Tsunade said with a hint at demons being involved.

"Why is Naruto leading this mission, we can handle bandits on our own thank you very much!" Kiba said in a true fashion to his clan.

"I am a Jonin, and you three are genin with only Shino being considered for Chunin. I have killed hundreds if not thousands of enemy ninja in the last invasion with my seals and clones, and I have taken more A-rank mission then your previous sensei has. I was even Hokage for a few months, so please tell me any reasons why you should be leading the mission instead." Naruto lectured seriously. Kiba shrank back a little and shut up now that Naruto had brought up a good point. With a nod of his head Naruto turned to Tsunade, "are there any eye witness reports on what has happened to the town, or are we going in blind. If the latter is the issue I would like to request anouther chunin or jonin join on the mission." Naruto asked curiously.

"All we know is that the people only dissappear at night, and that more dissappear every night. Before the ninja investigating vanished he had reported that he could hear moaning every night from his room, and at first he thought nothing of it but I would like to hear your opinion on the matter." Tsunade said with her fingers linked together.

'At first glance it would seem like bandits, but if more were lost every night then that would mean that they are increasing in number. People would not join their kiddnappers so readily and in a single day, and bandits would have trouble doing the kiddnapping at night. This would mean either a creature with night vision or no sight at all would be causing it. It may be some kind of un-dead being controlled to only attack at night, but what would do it. The moaning just makes me sure that it is some kind of uninteligent undead. The only thing that would control those though are smart undead.' Naruto thought before looking up, "I think this would fall under my speciality, but if I'm right then it will be an easy mission. If I'm wrong and it is bandits then it will still be easy. I think that we are dealing with a viral form of the same disease that was in Tanzaku Gai two decades ago." Naruto said as he hinted to Tsunade about project Z.O.M.B.I.E. and she grimaced at the reminder of the disease that hard to stop. She had thought that all information on that had been destroyed, but it seemed that Naruto knew somehow.

Project Zombie was an attempt to discover a way to prolong the lives of people who were going to die long enough to get them to a hospital, and it was inspired by the undead creatures that one of the demon slaying families had exterminated called zombies. The project had failed and ended up turning a third of the population in Tanzaku into weak imitations of the original zombies. Original zombies had five times the physical strength of humans, but the imitations could only use civilian level strength.

If someone had re-introduced the Z.O.M.B.I.E. project back into the area they may need to prepare a mass funeral for the villagers in the infected village, because the only cure they could use was the blood of a Demon Slayer, and they didn't have enough of those for that to work. Only Tsunade knew about the cure, and she was not about to tell the genin in the room but it looked like Naruto may have known about it.

"U-u-um w-w-hat sickness a-are you talking a-about?" Hinata asked in a stutter.

"This is secret information so whatever you hear in this room must not be told to anyone or you will spend time in jail. About twenty years ago we had tried to make a drug to prolong death frominjury so that people could get treated better, but it had failed and one of the animals had bitten a man working on the project. At first it didn't seem that bad until he had died from the bite, and when we had tried to help him he started moving again and bit the girl helping him at the time. Everyone in the lab eventually became infected and wondered into the city biting more people, only I and Orochimaru at the time had remained unbitten. This was before his turning traitor. Every person bitten would become a zombie, and then hunt for more people to bite. The only way to re-kill them was to destroy the brain, and if someone had started researching it again then we may have a threat on out hands." Tsunade said with a frown, while Narutoi silently prayed for the people who died that way. Team 8 paled as they heard the description of the virus.

"Why are we doing this mission then if we are only genin?" Shino asked with a tremble in his voice.

"Normally I would send Naruto on a mission like this alone, but you are a tracking team and he has little skills in that area. If we are correct then you will be finding the virus and letting naruto destroy it, and the 'zombies' that are left." Tsunade said with another grimace.

"W-why us t-though?" Hinata asked without confidence in herself.

"All the higher ranked ninja are on missions right now that can help, and Shino do not let you bugs touch these creatures or you and your bugs will be infected. Kiba the same goes for your dog." Tsunade answered seriously. Then she reached into her desk and gave them four shots in a case. "These are one-shot antidotes and only one will be given to Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. Don't waste them." Tsunade finished.

"W-why doesn't N-naruto get o-one?" Hinata asked.

"The cure to this is the potent blood of a demon slayer with purification powers, and my blood is the most potent in generations of Uzumaki's. I am a demon slayer that has a purifying power as well so even if I'm bitten it isn't like I can be infected." Naruto said as he remembered that even if he could be infected the Kyuubi would just fix it right up for him.

Sometimes it was awesome being a demon slayer.

"That is so not fair!" Kiba complained before being smacked in the face by a paper weight.

"Life is unfair. Now get out of my office!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed an empty bottle, and seeing this Naruto grabbed Hinata and Shino then used the Shunshin to appear at the gate.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san." Shino said simply, as Hinata looked like she was on the verge of fainting from him touching her.

"W-why d-didn't you g-get Kiba-kun too?" Hinata asked as the sound of screaming filled the air.

"Five - Four - Three - Two - One." Naruto said as Kiba crashed into the ground with a great cloud of dust.

...

...

... (Good shot Granny)

"I hate you guys." Kiba said as Akamaru let out of pained arf.

"Love you too idiot." Naruto said sarcastically as he grabbed Kiba's ankle and pulled him out of the ground with a heave. "Now it is at least a half days travel by civilian pace, so we are going to tree hop the whole way there. It should only take a few hours that way if we move at genin pace, or can you all manage chunin speed for two hours?" Naruto asked and got nods.

"I can easily do that!" Kiba boasted before Akamaru barked at him.

"I too can manage at Chunin speed for an hour or two." Shino said blandly.

"I th-think I can." Hinata stuttered as she touched her fingers together. Naruto had to admit that was cute, but clan laws forbid that he ever get with her so he just mentally shrugged it off. Anyway he wasn't really into shy girls, he liked them feisty and not just cute. Anyway he was marrying Hanabi eventually so Konoha charter forbid him from marrying her sister Hinata.

"Good, and you all have enough kunai to last a battle? The report says it happens every night so we will be fighting tonight. Normally we would wait a few days to study the foe but we don't have that pleasure this time." Naruto said seriously, and it was true. In most cases it would be best to find out information, but this time they had to not be seen until whatever attacks the town comes otherwise they risk alerting any enemy to their presence.

"Gotcha!" Kiba yelled as Naruto facepalmed at his loudness. He wished that Hana was able to be the tracker, out of everyone in the clan she was the only one he was able to have an actual conversation with.

"I have suffecient equipment Uzumaki-san." Shino said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Hinata shyly nodded her head to the statement.

"Then lets head out, time is a wasting." Naruto yelled loud enough to scare them into running, "hahaha works every time." Naruto chuckled as he followed behind them. Once he had caught up he decided to try and make some small talk.

"Hey Hinata, how have things been with your clan? I heard that Hiashi had gotten the replacement seal I sent and has started to use it on all the clan members." Naruto asked curiosuly.

'N-naruto's t-talking to me!' Hinata thought with a blush, before answering, "F-father h-has placed y-your f-free bird seal on al-all the M-main branch members, b-but he still is using the C-caged bird s-seal on the branch members." Hinata said shyly as Naruto's 'Free Bird Seal' was showing on her forhead. Instead of the usual symbol in the middle it had a small swirl like all Uzumaki seals, and next to it on either side were black triangles. Upon death it would seal away the Byakugan, while also using a sticking seal to keep it inside the head of the ninja using it incase someone tried to steal it from a living Hyuga.

"Thats good I guess, small steps at a time." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Hey Naruto, is it true that you slay demons?" Kiba asked interupting the conversation, not that either of them really cared.

"Yeah, most missions deal with involve either slaying or getting them to calm down. Not all Ayakashi are evil you know, and in fact if your clan has has dealing with Dog Ayakashi in the past that granted your dogs the gist of intelegance and power. Why do you think that your mother dog Kuromaru can speach human tongue." Naruto said and brought a pretty good shock to the dog loving boy.

"Akamaru's an Ayakashi!?" Kiba asked in shock, but was quickly calmed by Naruto's next words.

"No, like all the dogs in your clan he was just gifted with the power to learn how to use chakra by Ayakashi. At best he would be considered a familiar to your clan." Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"How do you know that?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"My family has knowledge when any clan has dealing with demons, it comes with the job of slaying them. If your clan had been making a deal with the darker demons then we would have wiped you out already, and you would never had been born." Naruto said with a shrug. Inu Ayakashi were some of the most human friendly around, and only the feral ones ever attacked unprevoked. It was one trait that even Himari respected about them, when her people were savage killers instead of what they were today.

Kiba gulped and turned his eyes to the front.

"Is there any information about my clan haviing deals with Ayakashi Uzumaki-san?" Shino asked curiously.

"Not really, the only time you guys have ever talked to an Ayakashi was when they were insect types, and your clan only ever studied them. Yokai is like poison to your bugs, so you seem to avoid them." Naruto said with a shrug. Shino seemed happy with the information, but sulked at how uninteresting it was.

"H-how ab-about my clan N-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a barely there voice.

"Never, your clans eyes are all your own with no outside influence." Naruto said surely, the Hyuga clan had made it a point to avoid Ayakashi since they were immune to their Byakugan and Juuken.

"Oh." Hinata said rather sadly, she had been hoping that she could have something to connect her to Naruto.

"What about your clan Uzumaki-san?" Shino asked suspicously.

"Yeah, we ahve had louds of different contact with almost every kind of them. We had to since we killed lots of them, and we have them as vassals to the family. Unlike other demon slayer we Uzumaki never killed an Ayakashi unless we had to. It would be wrong to kill someone who has never done a person wrong, and that is why Uzumaki are respected by most Ayakashi at least a little. They can't blame for killing the ones that cause trouble since they kill their own kind as well. It are the other demon families that they hate with a passion." Naruto said with a laid back smile.

"Other families? Am I to assume that there are more than just the Uzumaki then?" Shino asked with curiousity lacing his tone.

"Yeah, in total there are twelve, but they were either slaughtered, died out, sealed their powers away, or there are only a few left. My family was just considered the strongest, so we got to keep our name." Naruto said as he fasinated Shino even more.

"Name? I noticed that you don't call them a clan, why is that?" Shino asked, getting more like a child with all the questions. Not that Naruto really minded as long as he did not ask anything secret.

"Yeah because originally the twelve families used to be one clan with many different abilities, but eventually their was a rift that made them split apart. As the family with the most diverse and powerfull ability, and the most powerfull chakra and body my family got to keep the Uzumaki clan name. All the others changed their names to match their powers to a certain degree." Naruto said to Shino and the others as were amazed at the history.

"What happened that made them want to split?" Kiba asked with a passion.

"Sorry, but I can not tell you that. It is a family secret." Naruto said coldly, and then he got a look at their surronding and noticed they were almost at the location. "Stop, we are making camp here, and then I want Akamaru and Kiba to sniff the area out for the smell of rotting flesh. Hinata activate your Byakugan and tell me what you see, and Shino contact the bugs near here and see what they know." Naruto commanded as they dropped out of the trees. Hinata placed her hands in the seal she used to activate her Byakugan.

"I c-can't see anything out of th-the ordinary." Hinata whispered seriously for the situation.

"Crap, then we are dealing with zombies." Naruto cursed as he bit his lip in frustration.

"Shit! Really!" Kiba almost yelled before Naruto smacked him in the head for being loud.

"Shut up Kiba. Zombies of every kind track their prey through sound since they are blind, and don't talk above a whisper from this point on." Naruto ordered in a whisper, and Kiba paled at the thought that him yelling could kill them all.

"The dung bettles around here have told me that there have been moaning men and women with flesh ripped of them in a cave west of here." Shino said as Hinata focusted on west and still saw nothing.

"I can't see it." Hinata whispered in suprise.

"Hinata, zombies are dead so they don't have chakra for you to see with the Byakugan. I asked you earlier just to make sure it was not bandits. I want you to stay here with Shino and make sure that nothing goes past us." Naruto ordered as he went towards the cave with Kiba and Akamaru. "Do you smell anything Kibbles?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Don't call me that! Yes, inside that cave is the most putrid smell I have ever smelt right under the Akamichi bathrooms after Chili night." Kiba said as he and his dog shuddered at the memory of THAT D-rank mission to clean them.

"Arf!" Akamaru said as Naruto thought the idea over. He had gotten so used to understanding animals and non-speaking demons that Akamaru was starting to make sense to him.

"Good idea, you and Kiba go back and tell Shino to head back to Konoha and request a quarintine for the area." Naruto ordered silently, while Kiba looked at him strangely.

"You understand him?" Kiba asked in suprise.

"Only a little, but go and head back to Konoha. You might get in the way if you stay." Naruto ordered with a cold glare. Kiba gulped and decided to leave, then he heard Naruto say something else. "Good job Kiba, you have a pretty good nose. You should be proud of it, and once we get back I am going to recomend you for the tracker-nin corps." Naruto said and Kiba smiled widely at the man in front of him and ran off.

Once Kiba was gone Naruto brought Samehada and quietly made his way next to the opening of the cave. Samehada was the better choice for Zombies due to its size, and woud hit more with less aiming.

At the entrance of the cave Naruto started to place his Uzumaki special explosive notes, and used wall walking to get on the roof of the cave. Silently he walked over a small group of Zombies and had Samehada quietly chomp their heads off and lower them to the floor. Every five steps Naruto would place another ten notes.

*Moooooooaaaaaaan*

More Zombies started to file out of the cave and met the same fate as the ones from earlier. Honestly Zombies were like beginer demons to any demon slayer, even normal people could kill them with a well placed headshot.

Once Naruto had gotten to the end of the cave he saw something that grossed him out. In a jar at the end was a brain that was glowing a faint purple, and Naruto felt something tug at his mind.

**"Welcome Demon Slayer to my lair. I hope things have been to your liking."** He heard in his head as he guessed the brain was the reason, **"Yes Young One, you are correct in that guess. Quite a well thought out guess for one so young, though I should expect nothing less from an Uzumaki that has managed to get rid of all my warriors." **Naruto heard the brain telepathically say.

"Your warriors were pathetic, you are putting to much stock in Zombies of this level. You should have gotten at least ten mutated corpses to make the forces stronger, and now you are going to die for your mistake." Naruto said as he sealed Samehada in his wrist, it would be possible for the brain to make it turn on Naruto since it had a simple mind. He then made a Rasengan from the Light Ferry and slowly watched forward.

**"Wait! I can help you! Just give your body to me and I can make all your dreams come true, your clan the Uzumaki will rule the world one day!"** The Brain yelled as Naruto felt it try and control his mind, but since Naruto was using the Light Ferry all outsde influence so it was for nothing.

"Not interested. Rasengan." Naruto said as he slammed it through the jar and started to tun like hell from the cave, and once he was out he made a handsign to blow the place sky high.

*BOOOOOOOMMM*

'Ending the day with a bang!' Naruto thought gleefully at the mission complete, he was lucky that it was still daytime or the mission would have gone worse. Naruto always loved to make his missions as easy as possible.

What!? He did not like risking anything more than he had too when things could go wrong.

He was a Ninja after all.

**Chapter end.**

**This was an interaction chapter for Naruto and some of his classmates, and it was on a C-rank mission. Not every mission will include Naruto with his girls. I am not bashing Hinata in this story, she will get a little creepier with her stalking but nothing major. As much as I love NaruHina in this story I just can not see it happening.**

**I only bash Sakura and Sasuke, and some council bashing. Though I won't bash Sakura forever, she will always be a bit of a bitch, but it will be within reason. Sasuke on the other hand will get the hell bashed out of him. I hate that stuck up prick. **

**Sorry for the rant.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME NICE LONG REVIEWS, THEY MAKE WRITTEN THIS MORE FUN. I ONLY DO THINGS THAT ARE FUN TO ME MOST OF THE TIME, SO NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

[OMAKE]

_**Question from **__**Kamen Rider Arashi **__**my good friend - **__Naruto and everyone - _  
_Question 1: Naruto-Have you thought of revising your dragon Jutsu (the one used in collaboration with Shizuku vs Sasuke) with just your Light Ferry? Namely a large light dragon seeker attack._

Question 2: Everyone besides Naruto-What are your true and honest opinions concerning Kori?

Question 3: Naruto-Do you intend to talk to Hinata regarding be wed to her little sister at some point?

[Naruto]

"Huh, I never thought about doing that, but I am not strong enough to do that on my own yet. I had prepared for a month before to do the multi water dragon jutsu, so until I can do that without Shizuku I will hold off on experimenting." Naruto said with a nervous grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

[Everyone]

"I am truly happy that Mistress Kori-ko was 'born' she is bringing a lot of happyness to the Young Master." Himari said with a serene smile. Her love for her master extended to even her master's daughter.

"I hate that girl, but I will not act out on it." Kasuri said with regret.

"I like the girl, but I wish she would stop freezing me solid every chance she got. Then she always says 'Iced Tea' right after. It erks me." Lizlet said with a twitching eye.

"I have no feeling good or bad about her, other than she will be a fine demon slayer one day." Kuesu said with her arms crossed.

"She is my best friends daughter, I love the brat to death. I hope that one day she can call me 'mommy', and we can be a big happy family." Tenten said as she squeeled at the thought.

"No comment... Ya'know." Shizuku said with a blank look.

"I do not know what to feel about her." Tama said plainly.

"She is like a little sister to me." Hanabi said happily.

"I will corrupt her in the ways of seduction!" Anko shouted in joy, and insanity.

[Naruto again]

"Until she talks to me first, or causes trouble I don;t see the need to bring it up." Naruto said simply.

_**Question from **__**AzureKing**__**'s oc **__- (Due confusion I can only use the last question) Himari - __Himari if all the clans never existed will you still fall for Naruto and be honest! __**Sorry about the other three, but they confused me and I did not want to mess them up.**_

"I can honestly say that I would always fall for my Master Naruto no matter what, if I was reborn in another world I would always return to Naruto. He is the bright light in my dark world, the loving heart to my blood covered soul, and if he died I would slit my on throat to be with him. Not that I would have too since I would die anyway without him." Himari said as she closed her eyes as she imaged them falling in love, and then her getting pregnant.

_**Question from my friend **__**Saito Uzumaki**__ - multiple - Naruto-...will you ever Kill Sasuke or Sakura? Or at least fatally injure them?_

Kuesu- Though it is unlikely, what would you do if Naruto broke his ties with you because of your hate for the demon girls?

Girls in Harem-Do any of you ever feel as if you do not deserve to be with Naruto? That he should deserve better?

[Naruto]

"I would kill the both of them the first chance I got where it would be legal." Naruto said with a glare. That was all he needed to say on the subject in his opinion.

[Kuesu]

"I would go on a murderous rampage from all the bottled up hate I repress daily that only naruto's presence had been helping me deal with. My hatred of filthy demons stems from my families natural inner hate that is only fixed by the presence of the Light Ferry's presence." Kuesu said with a near insane smile that could kill puppies.

[Girls in harem]

"What can be better than the most powerfull true fox in the world, we are soulmates and that makes him my equal." Tama said as she stated the truth in her mind.

"Yes, the Young Lord deserves someone with hands that aren't soaked in blood, and it is why I stick with him so closely. He wants me near him and I can't deny him." Himari said sadly. She loved him with all her heart.

"I don't know, I have never thought about before. I guess that he needs someone that can stand by his side." Tenten said sadly, and then perked up when she thought about getting stronger for him.

"He is my dream man, and I am his dream girl. He has just nit realized it yet." Kuesu said with a slightly arrogant tone.

"A demon slayer is best put with a demon slayer." Kasuri said simply, and her eyes were closed with a small smile on her face.

"I am unworthy of him, but I will work to make myself wirth his attention... Ya'know." Shizuku said with a twitch of her eyebrow.

"He is my Master, but if he wants to take it to the next level who am I to deny him." Lizlet said happily.

"Of course he deserves someone better than me, our ages are six years apart. I am eleven, he is seventeen." Hanabi said with a glare.

_**Question from my friend **__**DarkVampireNegi**__ - I have three questions this time the first one is for everyone. What are you most afraid of? _

_The second one is for Naruto. Naruto how do you feel about being betrothed to Kurotsuchi._

_And the third question is also for Naruto. Would you be willing to accept political marriages in the future from other villages if needed?_

[First question]

"Deep Water." - Himari

"Earth Jutsu, being made of water those are fatal to me... Ya'know." - Shizuku

"Being alone forever." - Tama

"Bad luck." - Kasuri

"Lemers." - Kuesu

"Running out of weapons." - Tenten

"Ghosts." - Naruto

"Frogs." - Anko

"Fire, and shots." - Kori-ko

"My cup breaking." - Lizlet

"The caged bird seal." - Hanabi

"Minato Namikaze." - Kurotsuchi

[Second question, and Thrid question]

"I was the one that gave her those option without thinking I was on the list, so it is my fault that this happened. I will never go back on my word, for that is my Ninja way. I will never take back what I say without it being truly needed." Naruto said with a little regret, "I am not to fond of the idea though." Naruto finsihed with an annoyed look.

"I might if it was needed, but I don't like it very much. I would perfer to have ,my relationships based on love and understanding." Naruto said with a semi-dark glare.

_**Question from **__**Bloodyninja88**__**my friend**__ - Question for the demon hunters (including Shion)- there are old legends that if some one kill's a thousand demons they would turn into a demon themselves, if this were to happen to each of you what would you do and what type of demon would you prefer to be._

and another question to all the girls- did you have a hard time setting up Naruto's party considering what day it is.

[First Question]

"Well I would like to point out that only happens to the Main Branch of the Uzmaki family that have the Light Ferry, and they don;t turn into demons. Though I may be wrong since naruto won't tell me about it. I would turn into a Draconian Witch, since they are the closest to human." Kuesu said annoyed, "and then I would kill myself for being a filthy demon."

"I would become a Tengu, and then fly away from all my troubles." Shion said happily.

"I would become a possessed mirror, and then relax for all eternity." Kasuri said with a happy sigh.

"I guess I would choose a Shinso Vampire, because they are some of the strongest monsters in the world." Naruto said with a grin.

[Question number two]

"I can answer for everyone when I saw that it took every single one of us to get the meager party we had managed, but it made the Young master happy." Himari said as everyone in the room nodded.

_**Question from **__**Vandun**__ - Naruto - do you plan to visit Uzushio anytime soon to possibly recover any clan artifacts?_

"That will have to wait, since the whole island had a flooding seal on it that would activate if they were wiped out, but I will do it." Naruto said sadly, but then stubbernly at the end.

_**Question from **__**curious 37465**__ - multi - Kuesu, in another dimension you once used a spell to turn himari into a child form, do you think you may do something similar here for fun?_

_Himari, if you are able to control your human forms appearance, to an extent, is there a reason you give yourself such big boobs?_

_Naruto, I know you currently pride yourself on your taijutsu, but since your light fairy can strenthen anything have you ever considered learning either your families kenjutsu style or learning Himari's, if only to give youself a little boost?_

_Shizuku, we know you can shange your hair to an extent, and your body is technically made of water, so can you do like Tama and give yourself an adult form?_

_Lizlet, what do you think about coffee?_

_Naruto despite the size of your harem already is there any one, like say Ino or Hana, that you might consider adding to your "little" family?_

[Kuesu]

"Oh yes, that sounds like quite the plan you have right there." Kuesu said with a wicked grin at the thought of humiliating Himari.

[Himari]

"Huh? My breast are the natural part of the human form of my species, and though I can make them smaller I currently have them at max because I like them this way." Himari said as she squeezed her boobs with her hands. She liked them big and anyone who thought she was cheating was going to be cut down.

[Naruto]

"Hey! I will have you know that I do in fact know Kenjutsu and ninjutsu, but I just like beating things with my hands more. I use a sword all the time as well, and I am pretty good at it, not at Himari's level but pretty damn good." Naruto said angrily as he showed traces of his Uzumaki temper.

[Shizuku]

"I am a proud loli, and just because I can chyange my form does not mean I am going to. Yes! I can change my shape slightly to become adult-like, but I still have a flat chest for some reason." Shizuku said in irritation at her lack of breasts in adult form.

[Lizlet]

"Fuck! COFFEE! I HATE coffee, and can't stand the smell, or how people drink that unhealthy mud over tea, and if someone tried to use a tea cup to drink that SHIT I might kill them!" Lizlet yelled in rage. She had hidden that for a long time now, and it felt good not to hide it anymore.

[Naruto again]

"Not really that I know of. I dont add to my harem because I want to or by choice in some cases, and I won't force a girl to do what she doesn't want to unless I have no choice." naruto said with a grimace.

[OMAKE END]

_**PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE LONG REVIEWS, BUT NO FLAMES. ALSO TRY AND AVOID ASKING MORE THAN ONE "EVERYONE" QUESTIONS AT A TIME.**_

_**PLEASE CONTINUE TO SEND ME PLENTY OF QUESTIONS THOUGH.**_


	20. SHORT CHAPTER - KUSHINA ALIVE? NO FLAMES

**I was put in a headlock for my last chapter by my TGF, and I still hate having to say that I do NOT own either Naruto or Omamori Himari**

**Warning - this chapter will be centered around Naruto's girls this chapter so it will be shorter.**

**Short chapter because I have volunteer work tomorrow. I hope you all understand it is the Salvation Army.**

**Also don't tell me what to do with Kushina, I am not changing my plans on it. YOU are not me so you don't know what that plan is.**

**everyone HAS A BAD WRITING DAY ONCE IN AWILE, I AM NOT SHOUTING. MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK**

**Story Start.**

It had been half a month since Naruto had taken Kiba, Shino, and Hinata on the simple search and destroy mission. With the brain destroyed then their would hopefully be no more zombie attacks in the area, but the area was still under lock down to make sure that nothing got in or out.

Naruto and his team had gotten back to the Leaf easily enough, though Tsunade was a little angry he did not bring back the brain to study. She understood that anyone other than Naruto or an Ayakashi would fall victim to the brains mind control. Even Orochimaru would be vulnerable to a mind based attack by a alchemists brain.

In ancient times the brains of genius' were saved into jars filled with special fluids to keep the brain alive and active.

Since that mission Naruto has been training himself into the ground every single day to the point he was starting get sick.

Here we find Naruto passed out on the ground that was littered with cracks and craters. Sweat was pouring off of him as Himari came and lifted him over her shoulder.

"Young Lord, oh how I wish you would let your body rest from your training." Himari said with a sigh as she walked back to the house, and placed him in their room. Shizuku gave her a cold rag to place on his head as they left him alone with Lizlet looking after him. They went into the living room and starting to sit at the table.

"Naruto is pushing himself to hard, and at this rate he will destroy his own body or burn out... Ya'know. Cat is there something wrong with him... Ya'know?" Shizuku asked curiously, and expertly since Himari knew more about Naruto and the Uzumaki's in general.

"The Young Master is worried over something that is affecting the demon slayers, even the witch and Kasuri-dono have been increasing their training, Every time I try and remember what is so important I feel blank spot in my memory. Like the knowledge was sealed away from me, and that the Young Master was the one to seal it." Himari said nervously, and with good reason. Her Master had gone up against the Tamano no Mae without a trace of fear, so anything that had him worried was a big deal.

"I am feeling those same blank spots in my memory as well... Ya'know. I think the demon slayers here have been keeping something secret from us these last few months, and the Fox seems to know abouyt it... Ya'know." Shizuku said to a grinning Tama.

"I know about what will be happening soon, and it does not concern the two of you. You would only get in the way, even the turtle in you snake would not help in this case. I warn you about seeking out this information though or the very man you love may have to end you lifes." Tama said ominously, and truthfully. Only Ayakashi had had full control over their instincts like could resist the Gates of Hell's temptation to corrupt even the most innocent of Ayakashi.

"How bad could it possibly be?" A quiet Tenten asked in slight fear.

"The demon slayers are about to go to a war, and none of us can help them or we may be forced to be killed by them. Even the low level demon slayers would be killed by what worries my Mate, so to sum it up the fate of society depends on the battle skills of those three demon slayers." Tama said coldly, and as much as she would like to help them fight she knew that this was not her battle. With the Gates opening there was a chance that Shuten would free himself, it was that traitor that caused her to be partially stuck in her child form by telling humans her weakness so many years ago. He on par with her in power, and she had yet to collect all her fragments to restore her power all the way. She had learned that even if she gets all nine of her tails back she would still be at only 70 percent strength at most due to her missing three of her fragments.

Only Naruto could defeat the Shuten the 'king' of Hell's gates.

One of the legendary three demons like herself.

"WAR!? Naruto-kun is fighting a war with only the Sex-crazed witch and mirror girl!? Can't we help him at all?" Tenten asked in fear for the man she loved.

"Normal humans would just die, and Ayakashi of the cats level would just end up being forced to submit to their killing instincts. If only one of knew that **Summoning : Impure World Reincarnation** then we could get my Mates mother here to help." Tama said as the people in the room looked at her in slight anger at the thought of calling back the dead.

"I know how it works, when Tobirama-baka was a kid he found my lake and asked me to teach him the proper ways to use Water from the air...Ya'know. I have seen him use it enough times that I have it commited to memory, but we would need a living human, and Naruto's mother's DNA for it to work... Ya'know. I can use the turtles chakra to start the jutsu, but that is all... Ya'know." Shizuku said as the others looked at her funny, "What!? He wasn't a demon slayer so I had no problems teaching him about the beauty of water... Ya'know!" Shizuku shouted at them.

"Well getting her DNA would be the easy part, the hospital keeps blood samples of every ninja from the last twenty five years in their cold storage. It is required for ninja above chunin level to keep their DNA stored in the storage, just like all Jonin baring the Hokage are required to give sperm samples to the Mediacl corps to make sure our ninja are fertile." Tenten said as she showed why she was female ninja of the year.

"I can get us a body easily. Though I would like tyo get Naruto's 'sample' for safe keeping." 'And to make sure I can get pregnant on a moments notice.' Tama said and then thought to herself.

"Sorry, but as a temp. Hokage Naruto is not allowed to give a sperm sample, if it was stolen then bad things could happen." Tenten said awkwardly.

"Are you even listening to yourselfs!? You are thinking about bringing back Lady Kushina in such an evil manner, and I am apalled that you would think about tainting her memory by forcing her back to life!?" Himari said furiously, and in barely controlled rage.

"We are thinking about my Mates safety in the future battle, surely he would also love to have his mother back. An S-rank Uzumaki no less to help him gain mastery over his powers, and teach him things you can not. A chance to meet with his beloved mother, the one that he has shed tears over every time he visits her grave. You must not want to deprive him of this chance do you?" Tama said ever so sweetly, in the voice she had used to get thousands to walk to their graves happily.

Himari backtracked and felt her resistance waver, before it was strengthened.

"She had lost the Kyuubi before her death, how do you think she will be without it?" Himari shot back.

"She will have an immortal body, and will not be able to run out of energy anyway... Ya'know." Shizuku said back to her.

"Reanimated corpses can't use the Light Ferry, how about that?" Himari asked back unsurely.

"She will still have all her knowledge of it and will be able to tell that to my Mate. That knowledge will be practically priceless." Tama said as she t=started to smirk.

"It is just wrong! How do you think the Young Lord would feel about you forcing his kin back from the dead?" Himari said, and all of them paused for a second.

"I have seen plenty of demons bring back the dead for many evil purposes, and how would reuniting with his mother. I think he would be happy about it." Tama said as Himari got up and stormed out of the room, unable to listen to this anymore. Perverting the Uzumaki clan like this was against everything in her moral fibers. She was sure that Lady Kushina would hate being brought back in such and impure way.

"Where ya going Hima-chan!?" Kori-ko yelled to the suprised girl, and Himari jumped in shock. She still was not used to the young girls ability to sneak up on anything.

"Young Mistress, I was just going for a walk. Would you like to join me?" Himari kindly asked the young Half-blood.

"Yeah! DATTEBAHO!" The little Uzumaki said as she jumped on Himari's back, Himari did not have shoulders as wide as her daddy's so she was not able to ride one noe of the the same way she did his. With that Himari ran at top speed to the forest around them, with Kori-ko causing the nearby trees to freeze at her happyness. AT her age she had no control over when her powers activated. While she was running Himari decided that she would ask the young girls opinion on the subject.

"Hey Young Mistress, if your daddy got the chance to meet his moomy would he be happy about it. Even if it was in a bad way?" Himari asked while Kori-ko made a strange noise that Himari had connetced with hard thinking.

"You mean Granny Kushi Kushi right?" Kori-ko asked curiously.

"Yes, I mean Lady Kushina. Would he be happy to see her, if even for a moment?" Himari asked a bit harder. Kori-ko frowned sadly at the question.

"Daddy takes me to Granny's grave all the time, and he is always sad when he takes me. I think Daddy would be really really REALLY happy to see Granny again. I don't want Daddy to cry anymore." Kori-ko said as Himari gasped at the fact her master had shed tears over Kushina's grave. He had never let any of the others go with him when he visited his mother grave before, and now she knew why. He did not want to be seen crying.

He was holding in his emotions around them.

"How would you feel about meeting Lady Kushina?" Himari asked, seeing as this concerned her too.

"I don't really care, as long as I have Daddy then the world could freeze over and I would be happy." Kori-ko said stubbernly, and a few trees in the area started to freeze solid with frost covering the ground.

'So am I really the only one who thinks this is wrong?' Himari asked herself with a self hating vibe, before Kori-ko made some ice cubes go down her cleavlage.

*NYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA*

"Young Mistress! Why did you pour ice into my bossom!?" Himari shouted as she reached into her clothes and tossed the ice out.

"Daddy told me if you ever make that face I need to punish you because you were being a bad girl!" The little girl shouted happily.

'The Young Lord is an even worse influence on his own daughter then us getting naked.' Himari thought bitterly, she had just realized Naruto used his daughter as an excuse to get them to behave.

'I know what I have to do now.' Himari thought with a grim look.

[With Akatsuki]

"Report." Said a hazy figure with purple eyes.

Eight figures were each standing on the fingers of a massive pair of hands.

"The one tail is still in Suna, but has resumed Ninja duty un." A blond male said with a smirk

"The Nine tails is in Konoha." Itachi said, "But I would wait until we have a few more tailed beast to go ofter it." Itachi finished as everyone nodded. Itachi was smart enough they trusted him.

"The three tails has dissappeared, and the rest are unknown." A plant-like man said.

"Then we will put our plans on hold for three years, and will reconvene then." The assumed leader said, "I would like for all of you to grow stronger in that time as well." He said as they all nodded and dissappeared now that the rare meeting was over.

[With the girls]

"Have you calmed down Himari?" Tenten asked as Himari entered the room.

"Yes, and I think you should wait and ask the Young Lord if this is what HE wants. You have no right to bring Lady Kushina back without his permission. If he agrees I will have no objection to it, but otherwise I will kill the human you use before you can start." Himari threatened as they nodded in agreement.

"I can deal with that, but I know that he will accept it." Tama said certainly.

"I did not really want to bring her back much in the first place, but I see how it would be usefull. I agree with this." Tenten said with a grimace.

"I don't care either way either... Ya'know." Shizuku said with neutral face. Naruto was the only demon slayer she was fond of anyway, and she was not going to like having to many of them around for long.

"Then it is settled, tomorrow we ask if the Young Lord would like his mother revived by the Edo Tensei." Himari said with a cat-like smirk. She was sure the Young Lord would reject the idea of his mother being brought back to life.

Kori-ko just sat there silently as she listened to what was being said.

**Chapter End.**

**Sorry about how short this was, but I will not be on my computer for a few days because I am going to be very busy with volunteer work. I will still be trying to work on the story but until I know what hours they will want me for I am going to be using my phone to check on this site.**

**Things happen that I can't avoid, but I will push through and continue to write.**

**Akatsuki are still a major threat, but even in canon they only appeared once in regualr Naruto, and then stared as the villans of Shippuden. That is why I am waiting to make them the bad guys in the sequal to this story.**

**"Naruto the Master of the Second Demon Blade"**

**I am honestly not very good with titles, or summaries.**

_**PLEASE LEAVE ME LOTS OF NICE, LONG REVIEWS THEY HELP ME WORK BETTER. BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE.**_

[Omake] questions

**Question from ****Raidentensho ****sorry to say but questions that deal with the future of the story like the ones you have asked are not able to be answered. These questions are to be asked to the characters and not me, what you asked is for me to divulge major mission plots later on.**

**I hope you understand, and will change your question to something that will not be a SPOILER**

_**Question from**__** CyberRutoPrime**__ - Naruto - __What is your take on technology? Also what do you think of artifical beings like clones (not jutsu ones) or, hypoteticaly, robots?_

"Honerstly I am not really a fan of tech and have no plans to become a fan at the moment, and I hate the idea of clones or robts since they disrespect life and everything people wish to learn by making an copy of it." Naruto said with slight amounts of disdain, he was from a trditional people and had inherited a like for it.

_**Question from a friend **__**Saito Uzumaki **__- Naruto and Himari -__Naruto- Do you ever feel as if there is more than one of you? Like with different stories and different paths?  
2nd question- Do you think that Kyuubi is just a weapon that is to dangerous to be used? Or as a being that Society dubbed as a mindless weapon?_

Himari-If another Naruto from another dimension, say from my own appeared; would you be conflicted to face him despite the different yet similar personalities?

"I know for a fact that different dimmension exist with more than one copy of me running around. In this universe there are twenty-six seperate realities wrapped together by a single onse point. Each reality will have an opposite to it. This was discovered and documented by the First clan head of Kasuri's clan." naruto droned on as he explained a rare fact.

"Honestly I don't think of the Kyuubi as a weapon, or to dangerous. I just hate relying on the power that causes me to feel angry and hatred along with it." Naruto said unsurely, he did not like talking about this subject.

"No I would not hesitate to cut down the false Lord. If my Master ordered it then it would be a simple task for me and I would only hesitate slightly at most." Himari said, sure of herself.

_**Question from **__**Zerohero27**__ - Naruto - Naruto if killing 1000 demons makes you immortal what would you do with your immortality?_

"No clue what I would do with all that time. Maybe go dimmension hopping with my 'harem' as you people seem to put it. After I restore my clan and rule Konoha for a while." Naruto said with a goofy grin.

_**Question from my friend **__**DarkVampireNegi**__ - Now onto the next questions. Naruto if you were to put a max number for your harem what would it be? Kurotsuchi what are your true feelings towards Naruto? And now for all of them, would you consider yourself to be submissive or dominant in the bedroom?_

[Question one]

"As a man I would say that bring on all the girls, but as Naruto Uzumaki I say that maybe 13 girls at max." Naruto said with a nose bleed and a blush.

[Question two]

"I like him more than the rest of the tree huggers." She said with a major blush.

[Question three]

Himari - Sub

Kuesu - Dom

Kasuri - Sub

Tenten - Sub

Kurotsuchi - Dom

Naruto - Does not care - perfer Dom

Tama - Sub child - Dom adult

Shizuku - Sub

Anko - Sub with Naruto - Dom with anyone else

Lizlet - Sub

Hanabi - Sub

_**Question from friend **__**Bloodyninja88**__ - Naruto - lets say that there is a outbreak of zombies in Konoha and it spread far to quick for you to stop, what would your plan be to protect your loved one's?_

"Get them all to my house, and then start spamming Rasenwhirpools at the village, but AYakashi are immune to the Zombie virus like myself so I don't need to worry to much about them." Naruto said as his love for destruction became slightly visible.

_**Question from guest Callmebaka **__- Naruto - Please answer honestly cause im sure you know who im talking about. What do you think about a father that sealed a chakra demon inside his own son because some "Child of Propechy" and "for the good of village" bullshits?_

"While I can respect the decision I feel that another option would have been a better choice for the sealing, and while I would seal a demon in my own child I would only do it if they agreed and it was to help them." Naruto said without any emotion.

_**Question from friend **__**Kamen Rider Arashi**__ - Question-Everyone-Lets try a tried and true simple and basic one this time: What's your favorite colors? (Naruto you won't need to answer this if its orange since EVERYONE thinks its your favorite.)_

Tama-Outside of Naruto and demon flesh is there any other, I guess more HUMAN, food you like?

Naruto-Like my question concerning Lizlet, have you ever thought to find a way to remove or heal Kuesu's mind of her hatred of demons?

Kori-ko-What do you like most about your father and your future 'moms'?

[question one]

Himari - Red

Kuesu - Black

Kasuri - White

Shizuku - Green

Lizlet - Blue

Naruto - Red (suprising)

Kori-ko - Orange

Tama - Purple

Kurotsuchi - Black

Hanabi - Lavender

Anko - Tan

[Question two Tama]

"I love cotton candy a lot, and anything sweet or spicy, and sometimes sour." Tama said with a pout.

[Question Three]

"i have considered it once, but her hatred stems from her powers themselves so it would be a real challenge. I hope that she just gets over it though." Naruto said with a sigh.

[Question four]

"My daddy is my fovorite person on earth, and the only girl I would consider my mommy right now is a secret." Kori-ko said as she stuck her ton gue out at the person asking the question.

_**Question from **__**curious 37465**__ - Multi - _  
_Himari, scince I don't know a lot about cat demons do you have any other special powers aside from your speed agility and strenght? Also if you don't like dogs to much then what are your thoughts on kakashi and his summon dogs?_

_Naruto, first sory for my last couple of questions, I either forgot or didn't like of how I frazed it, I suppose in regards to the one last time about adding other girls, what I meant was are there any girls you might hold affection for that you would want to be with? And, you are getting pretty close to have all the clan support you need for reviving your family, do have any preference for who else you want to support you, and after you get all that what is the next step?_

_Kauri and kuesu, what would you do if you suddenly lost your ability to perform as demon slayers?_

_To all the girls, is there anything you wouldn't do if naruto like either asked you to, or you had to in order to help him? _

_Anko, though almost completely impossible, what would you do if naruto abandond you like orochimaru?_

_To all the girls again, do any of you ever worry that naruto might be pushing himself to improve to quickly and that he might hurt himself?_

_Kori-ko is there a reason you keep freezing Lizlet, do like her, dislike her, or do you just find it funny?_

_Tenten, do have any worries about the other girls mabye getting ahead of you in gaining Narutos attention, or do you have a secret plan to catch up?_

_And just for laughs, Lizlet, if you hate coffee so much, what are your thoughts on modern soda drinks, like Pepsi?__** Dude you ask a lot of question (sweatdrop) not that i mind**_

[Himari]

"Sorry, but I am not at liberty to say what my species powers are." Himari said seriously. "I am not a fan of ANY kind of dog... period." Himari finished.

[Naruto]

"I have all the clan support I need at the moment, and all I have to do if finish the paperwork and then I can call a vote to decide if I can restart the clan." Naruto said with a huge smile.

[Kasuri and Kuesu]

"I would work at a shrine." - Kasuri

"I would try and doanything to get my power back." - Kuesu

[Answer is the same for most girls]

"Nothing I would not do." - Lizlet, Himari, Shizuku, Anko, Tenten, and Kuesu

"Within reason." - Kasuri, Hanabi, Kurotsuchi

[ANko]

"I would go insane and kill everything I saw for days before breaking down." ANko with with an insane look.

[Answer in the chapter]

[Kori-ko]

"I just do it because it is funny." Kori-ko said with a giggle as she got off of a frozen Lizlet.

[Tenten]

"I have a scret plan to get Naruto for myself soon enough, hehehehe." Tenten said with a creepy laugh.

[Lizlet]

"I don't mind them all that much." Lizlet said with a sigh.

**Questions that were not answered with be answered later, but PLEASE don't ask too many at one time. Try and limit it to two or three, and if you ask a question for 'everyone' try and make it your only question.**

_**PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE LONG REVIEW, AND QUESTIONS AT THE END.**_

_**ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT LONGER NECAUSE NARUTO WILL BE IN IT. THIS WILL BE CONSIDERED A FILLER CHAPTER.**_


	21. Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow pt1

**I really hate doing this, because I wish I owned both Naruto and Omamori Himari but I don't.**

**If I did then Sakura would have been replaced with Hinata, Sasuke would have died in Wave, and Kushina would have lived to raise Naruto.**

**I would like to place some rules on the questions. First, please try and not ask over Three questions. It is not fair to everyone else with a question. Second, try and pick a character to ask the question to if it is a long one. Third, if you ask a question for everyone please make it simple. Fourth, please don't ask questions that the characters would not know. Like things about the future story events, how are they going to know that? Last, try and avoid spoilers when you ask your question.**

**Example - Naruto how do you plan to beat Nagato in the future? **

**How is he suppost to answer that when he does not know who Nagato is or that he is going to attack.**

**That is all, sorry for the rant.**

**Story Start.**

"What did you just ask?" Naruto asked darkly as he heard what the girls had just asked him. He wanted to make sure he heard them correctly when they asked about bringing his MOTHER back with the same technique that was to blame for the death and disrespect to his grandfather figure.

"We were wondering if you would like us to bring Kushina back from the dead to teach you about your family, and help you in whatever has been bothering you since you don't seem to trust us enough to help you... Ya'know." Shizuku asked with a deadpanned tone. Himari was smirking in the corner at how she was being proven right.

"NO! What the hell is wrong with you!? Do you really think that my mother would like it if she was forced back from the dead this way, a way that would erase her powers and leave her at the whim of someone else!? I want to see my mother true, but not at the sacrifice of another being whose soul would be sent to hell because you used this techinque. Anyway her soul is not in the impure world for it to be used." Naruto shouted at them in a rage, and even Tama was intimdated by it. Shizuku had taken the brunt of his Killing Intent, while Tenten was cowering in a corner, Angry Naruto was a scary Naruto, and she wanted to make sure he did not see her and his anger change on her.

"I told you that the Young Lord would be against such a barbaric plan, and if he does not want to tell us what has him stressed then that is up to him. As his cute kitten I will stand by any decisions he makes." Himari said with a victorious look.

"I stand by daddy!? DATTEBAHO!" Kori-ko shouted from her spot in Himari's arms. As an Uzumaki she was naturally fond of Himari, and was nicer to her than the other Ayakashi in the room. The frozen Lizlet could tell everyone that was true. That girl was in the habit of freezing everything she could, and then maing jokes about it. Most of her jokes were pretty lame puns though. Like Iced Tea, Snakecicle, Frozen Foxtart, and even Pervy Ice Cube when she freezes Jiraiya.

"Can you at least tell us what has you so worried lately... Ya'know?" Shizuku asked in desperation. It was killing her not knowing why the future father of the repopulated Mizuchi was worried, when he was strong enough to hold his own against S-rank threats and surive long enough to escape. His Light Ferry was even powerfull enough to cause a multiple of three times damage to demons, making him a powerfull demon slayer.

"I can not do that, if I did you would try to help me or stop me. You can't be of any help to me in this, and if I told you then you would ignore my warnings and do something foolish." Naruto said with a hint of regret. He did not like keeping things from them, but they each had killing instincts that made the gates dangerous to them and their sanity.

"Why!?" Shizuku yelled back at him, for once without saying her verbal tic.

"Because I care about you all to much to let you get hurt!?" Naruto yelled back as his anger rose to meet hers.

"We care about you too! Why do you think we want to help!?" Shizuku shot at him with a hiss, and a sad look.

"You can't help me with everything! I need to do some stuff on my own! This is a matter that concerns demon slayers only, and I do not want you involved!" Naruto said getting louder.

"Well I want to be involved!" Shizuku glared back.

"If you get involved I would be forced to kill you myself, or Kuesu would do it! I don't want you to die." Naruto started loud and then became soft.

"We don't want you to die either Naruto, and the least you could do is trust us enough to tell us what has you worried... Ya'know." Shizuku muttered with affection. Tama already knew what was going to happen so she decided to leave for now, she had fragments to hunt down.

"Swear you won't try and help me, then I will tell you." Naruto demanded with a hard stare.

"I, Shizuku the last of the Mizuchi, swear not to help you with what has you worried by the blood of my mother... Ya'know." Shizuku said without hesitation.

"I, Himari of the Bakeneko, swear upon the name of my ancesters that not an ounce of assistance will be offered unless you request it of me Young Master." Himari said next, having been silent for the arguement.

"I promise to obey you Daddy!" Kori-ko yelled like a young child. Like Tama, Lizelt already knew as well, being a being that did not have killer instincts she was told by Naruto awhile back.

"I, Tenten daughter of none, and Genin of Konohagakure no Sato here do by swear to not be of any help to you when you go of to battle in the coming days." Tenten said from out of her corner now that Naruto had calmed down a bit. Naruto sighed and took a deep breath, this was going to be a long conversation.

"As you know, long ago the most wretched demons broke free of Hell and caused havoc for five days straight before two demon slaying families sealed them away. They were sealed away inside of the Doorway that would later be named the Gates of Hell, even though it does not really lead to hell. The gate served as a barrier for all the demons who had feasted on the flesh of the living humans and became overcome with the lust for blood and battle. The gates have been getting weaker for some reason, and in three months it WILL break." Naruto said as Himari and Shizuku paled in fear. The gates were the worst nightmare for any Ayakashi.

"Whats the big deal, if we gather all the ninja in the village we can fight them off long enough for you to seal them right?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, the Yokai inside the gate has been festering for to many years, and once the Gates of Hell broke all that putrid Yokai would kill every normal Human around the area and that came close. Ayakashi would be forced to submit to their base desires, and kill or fuck the things or people around them. ONLY demon slayers can aproach the gates safely due to the fact we are mostly immune to Yokai unlike humans. Think of it as a game of evil rock, paper, scizzors. Demon Slayers power are Super Effective against Ayakashi, Yokai from Ayakashi is fatal to Humans, and normal humans used to be the only kind to use chakra before the demons slayers learned it as well making them equal as well. If I bitch-slapped Shizuku in the face with the Light Ferry it would hurt her three times as bad, but if I did the same thing to Tenten it would only feel like she was slapped by a chakra inhanced slap which would still hurt. Anyway if a normal human killed a demon that demon would come back to life in a few years unless the were C-class or do you think Demon Slayers are the only ones that are suppost to kill them. It is because Demon Slayers walk on the line in the middle of the two. Human attacks are only a third as effective to Demons." Naruto said as everyone looked suprised at that information, even Himari did not know that. "If Himari or Shizuku tried to help you two would both become wild savages that may need to be put down. Shizuku would become a rapist due to your desire to restore your kind, and you Himari would kill everything around you because your desire to kill. Tenten even getting close to the Yokai would cause you to slowly melt as your body poisoned itself to death." Naruto finished as they found out why he was keeping these things from them.

"So we really can not help you can we... Ya'know." Shizuku said slightly annoyed by that, and still pale from hearing about it.

"How do you plan on stopping it from opening Young Master?" Himari asked with an unreadable expression.

"Stopping it is impossible, and preventing it from opeing would only allow the Yokai to fester even more. So we are going to let it open and then kill a few demons before sealing them in a new, even more powerfull way." Naruto said, leaving out a few things just in case.

"How many demon slayers are going to be helping you, or is it just Kuesu and Kasuri?" Tenten asked seeing as they were the only other demon slayers they knew.

"Just the three of us, and before you complain while they make the new Gate I will be spamming mass destruction so anyone that gets to close would just be in the way. I figured out that I can throw the Rasenshuriken if I fill it with the Light Ferry, and you KNOW how destructive my special Rasengans cause." Naruto said with a grin as he thought about the mass killing he was going to do. These demons were the scum of their kind, and needed to be wiped out anyway. The less of them there were the higher chance the new Gate would be able to hold them back.

"You can barely aim your giant ass shuriken worth crap, so how in the world are you oing to aim it when you throw it at the demons?" Tenten asked as Kori-ko got bored as started to run around the area as she made the floor icy enought to skate on.

"There will be 10,000 of them, so I doubt I will be missing them anytime soon." Naruto deadpanned, "Now lets change the subject, I am about to go take a mission and wonder who would like to come with me." Naruto said with a glare that spoke volumes, 'we are done talking about the Gate' was being made clear.

"I am coming surely." Himari told him as she turned into a cat and jumped to his shoulder.

"Where is the mission, and what is it... Ya'know?" Shizuku asked him in curiousity.

"The Land of Snow, and the official story is we are guarding an actress, but in reality we are going to be assasinating the dictator there that goes by the name of Doto. The team I will be taking will include Kakashi, Shizune, and Kurenai. There should not be any demons on this mission besides the stray Yuki-onna or snow-man here and there, but they aren't hostile so we have no worries." Naruto said as Shizuku shook her head at going, she still was not a fan of the cold. She had enough of being frozen lately thank you very much.

"I think I'll sit this one out. I need to make sure the Ayakashi in the forest get away from the village when the Gates open now that I know." Shizuku said as she went back to her room to prepare.

"Daddy! I wanna go too!" Kori-ko yelled with excitement as he hopped on his lab, and her foot made contact with 'that' place.

"Grk!" Naruto held back a yell as his eyes rolled up, and you would think that since he has had an arm ripped off this would not faze him. WRONG, the most tender pain/pleasure recepters are located their so this was horrible. Himari was holding in a giggle while Tenten outright laughed at him. 'Laugh now Tenten, I will get you back for it.' Naruto thought as a dozen ideas for pranks came to mind.

"I wanna go! Dattebaho!" She yelled again to get his attention.

"Have you learned how to make Ice Clones yet?" Naruto asked with a fatherly tone, to which she looked away at.

"Not yet Daddy." She muttered as she tried to make one and it was missing it's head.

"Hahahahahaha! Like daughter, like father! You two both suck at clones!" Tenten said as she laughed at the irony.

"Kori-ko." Naruto said without emotion.

"Yes Daddy?" Kori-ko asked with the same tone, while Himari gave Tenten her pity.

"Give her boobs frostbite." Naruto ordered.

"Yes Daddy." Kori-ko said back, and not even a second later Tenten felt her bra freeze solid. Tenten yanked her shirt and bra off, but was still partially frozen. She didn't even care that the only thing keeping her modesty protected was the layer of ice on her boobs.

"W-why!?" She yelled as she tried to get the ice off her small chest when compared to Himari or Lizlet.

"Pranksters. Dattebayo/DATTEBAHO." Naruto and Kori-ko said at the same time. Then Naruto's face turned evil, "and if you want your panties to stay dry you better not mock us so openly over clones." Naruto said with an evil chuckle that was mimicked by his daughter. Kori-ko turned back to him after they had stopped laughing and tried to take advantage of the fun.

"I can go right Daddy?" She asked again as Himari giggled, that girl was exactly like Naruto was at her age is was hilarious. They were lucky that she was not mature enough to eat non-frozen food yet or they might be dealing with two ramen addicts.

"Nope, but how would you like to stay with my friend Lee while I'm gone?" Naruto asked her. The last time he had left her home alone half of it was frozen, AND Shizuku had somehow gotten her into the habit of only walking around in panties. It was embarrassing to come home to a frozen home, and seeing three loli's walking around mostly naked and Lizlet frozen solid nude. He would only leave his daughter with Kakashi, Himari, Tenten, or Rock Lee. Seeing as he trusted them the most to NOT get her into habits that would bite him in the ass later.

"Yeah!" Kori-ko yelled in joy at staying with a friend of Naruto's.

"Then pack a bag of stuff for three days, because that is how long we will be gone for. Himari I know you like being on my shoulder, but for professional and advertisment reasons stay in Almost Human form." Naruto said as she tranformed back into her usual form she took. The only difference between her and a human in this form was her tail and cat ears on her head. Naruto had told her he was a bigger fan of this form so she took every opportunity to take it.

"Anything I must pack Young Master?" Himari asked as she went towards the room they shared.

"Six spare outfits, warm clothes, your sword, and three medical kits." Naruto said with a lazy drawl. It did not take Himari long to come back out with two scrolls in her hands. Like Naruto she always had her weapon in her wrist so it was not nessecary to actually ask for her to go get it.

"Anything else?" Himari asked one last time.

"Do you have Aya with you right now?" Naruto asked as Himari rteached into her breast and pulled out Aya's envolope. Naruto took it from her gently and in a puff of smoke Aya was in her Human-ish form.

"Yes Master Naruto, what can I do for you?" She asked with a light teasing tone, not that Naruto was effected by it.

"I would like you to make sure that my Clan Status Program Meeting papers make it to the meeting, ulike the last ones that 'mysteriously' dissappeared before they could be processed and a meeting arranged. Make sure that they get to Tsunade, and NOBODY else but her touches these papers." Naruto ordered as the seriousness of that hit them all. Someone was trying to make sure that Naruto did not gain clan status. Naruto thinks they may be trying to use stall tactics to keep him from making it. If Naruto waited over two years after getting the application papers he would automatically lose his chance to re-start his clan in Konoha, or anywhere in the land of Fire.

If that happened Naruto would take his girls and leave Konoha to start his clan again. His clan meant more to him than Konoha, because it was his mothers dream for him to make the Uzumaki's legendary again.

"Sabotage?" Himari asked with her ears in an angry position, and a hiss escaped her throat.

"It is the onlt real explanation, and the only people capable of that would be the Messenger Nin, Danzo, Tsunade. I don't really think Tsunade would be responsible for it so that just leaves the other two, and because having the Uzumaki family restarted in Konoha would make it stronger I don't think it was Danzo. As much as I hate him he only does what he thinks is best for Konoha, even if he is a selfish basterd. That means I think the Messenger Nin have a beef with me." Naruto said with a sigh. What he said about Danzo was true, but that did not mean Naruto would not take the first chance he got to kill Danzo. His Root was growing to large, and the great tree of Konoha would become sick when its roots stole to much it needed. A tree with roots to big would starve to death after a few years.

"Are you sure it is not that scum Danzo?" Himari asked.

"Yeah, as much as he wants to control me he would not be a fool and turn me into a flight risk by distancing me from Konoha." Naruto said as Aya went to the 'office' that was Naruto's room, "the man is greedy not stupid, he was able to pull the wool over Jiji's for years. That counts for something, and catching him in the act without proof would end badly." Naruto finished as Aya came out of the room and turned back into an envolope to save energy for later.

"Okay Himari, go meet with Kakashi and the others while I take Kori-ko to Lee's. Don't cause any trouble you hear me." Naruto said the last part jokingly.

"I never cause any trouble Young Master." Himari said with a dusting of pink across her cheeks.

[At Lee's]

"I would be happy to take care of Kori-chan for you Naruto-kun! The youth she has will rise three percent when I done with her!" Lee yelled as Naruto already started to regret his choice, but Tsunade had a meeting with the Firelord, Anko was on a mission, and the others he trusted with her were going to be with him.

"Listen Lee, don't let her eat anything hot or spicy, do outside for to long, take hot baths, or tell you that I let her watch TV for more than thrirty minutes. If anything happens to her I will burn all your jumpsuit and kill every person that makes them." Naruto said darkly, and Lee started to take notes on what to do and not to let happen.

"I understand, and will do my youthfull duty to make sure not a single hair on her head is harmed, if I fail to do this I will run around Konoha three hundred times on my hands, and if I can not do that I will do one hundred push-ups with my tongue!" Lee shouted in exuburance. Naruto was about to tell him something else when the 'actress' he was going to be guarding zoomed by on a horse.

"Whatever, Kori-ko be a good girl for Youth Boy, gottta go, love you, bye!" Naruto said before he gave Kori-ko a kiss on the head and ran after the horse. The second he was out of sight Kori-ko got a wicked idea and snuck away from Lee in the direction of the Hokage monument.

She had some pranks to pull.

[With Naruto]

"Finally, I escaped those basterds!" Yukie Fujikze said as she stopped her horse.

"What basterds?" A voice from behind her said, and she shot around and saw a man with red hair sitting on the back of her horse.

"Sorry kid, but thats none of your business so don't even try asking for my autograph either." Yukie said with a glare that had Naruto laughing.

"I don't even want your worthless autograph, but you will be under my protection so you will be listening to me or I will knock you out and you would not like me too do that." Naruto said airily, like he was not talking to a famous actress. That was a lie though since he was planning to get her autograph for Kori-ko after the mission. She was a big Princess Gale fan.

"I am not going back there, no matter hat you say so I will not be even listening to you." Yukie said coldly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out pepper spray, only for it not to work on Naruto due to him using Wind chakra around his face to block it.

"I never said anything about taking you anywhere, but I am a man of my word." Naruto said as he disappeared and reappeared behind her. WIth a simple neck chop he knocked her out and slung her roughly over his shoulder.

'Are all my guard mission going to have bitchy clients?' Naruto asked himself as he noticed a pattern. It was not long before his teammates for the mission arrived and saw the actress over hus shoulder.

"I see you found our wayward actress Naruto." Kakashi said with his signature eyesmile.

"Yeah, is it me or do all the guard missions that we do together either involve bitchy or horny women?" Naruto asked with a scowl, he swore if he had tried to count the number of women that have tried to get into his pants he would lose count easily.

"Naruto! Language!" Shizune said with a scowl.

"Japanese." Naruto responded simply.

"Smartass." Kakashi comented before being hit by Himari.

"Quiet Dog-sensei, you are the last person to be commenting on being an ass." Himari said while Kurenai looked the young cat-girl over.

"Lets just get going, the sooner this mission is over the better." Naruto grumbled with an eye twitch as he THREW the knocked out actress at Shizune to carry. "You carry her, as the least battle oriented of us you need to stay back and prepare to heal injuries. Rule number six on the battle field is protect the medic, right under number five which is don't get in the way of a rampaging Jinchuriki." Naruto said with an after thought.

Shizune blushed at holding the girl in a gentle way, and averted her eyes. It was times like this she hated being Bisexual, it made being a medic even harder. Himari poked Shizune in the back to get her to follow them.

Nobody noticed the ice creeping up the Hokage monument when they were leaving the village.

[TIME SKIP]

"This girl is a good actress I have to admit, but she could be much better if she actually had her emotions." Naruto said to Kurenai as the watched the girl stop the performance just to get some fake tears. Kurenai just nodded with a dissapointed look, as a ninja they made much better actors than even this girl. When you needed to infultrate somehwere you needed to act as if you belonged there.

"I am amazed though at how she take control of the role, as if she was the actual character. I have met very few civilians that could do this, only high class families are this good at hiding their personality when they speak." Kurenai said neutrally.

"She has much untapped potentail in acting." Kakashi said from behind them, "are you okay Naruto?" Kakashi asked seeing Naruto's pained face.

"Yeah, but we are near a Yuki-onna settlement, and it would be best to take the long way around if we get to close they may view the men on the ship as good breeding material. The yearly flower picking ceremony I read about is in a few days." Naruto said with a grimace, and he ended up covering his nose.

"Why would that cause you pain?" Shizune asked in a doctor style voice.

"You all might not notice it, but the sexual affects the scent the flower field goives off is driving me crazy just being a few miles near it. It should not effect the mission though, I am more worried about the ice berg we are stopping at though." Naruto said as the crew stopped at the strange ice chuck.

Something was about to go down, Naruto's gut could feel it.

**Chapter end.**

**This will be a two part mission.**

**Sorry about the wait, but as I have said before I was volunteering and did not have very much free time to write.**

**The order of the Lemons are this : Himari - Shizuku - (Icha Icha Movie mission) Koyuki - Tenten - Tama - Kuesu - (Lime) Hanabi - Shizuku - Himari - Fu - Seduction Mission ? - Lizlet - Anko - Kasuri - Kurotsuchi. **

**More may come later, and this list is NON-NEGOTIONALABLE and I will NOT be letting you fans have a say in it. This order is based on the storyline and to mess up the order would destroy the whole story to me.**

**Also due to the encouragment of a few friends I will be starting two more crossovers next month I think.**

**"Naruto the Dual Type Kampfer" A Naruto/Kampfer**

**"Naruto the Highschool King" A Naruto/Highschool Dxd **

**I just wanted to let you all know in advance**

_**PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME NICE LONG REVIEWS, THEY MAKE ME FEEL MUCH MORE APPRECIATED FOR WRITING STORIES. NO FLAMES PLEASE THOUGH!**_

[OMAKE] You should know what is about to happen by now.

_**Question from**__**GreyMan19**__ - All the girls - What type of panties do you all wear? If some of you wear any at all?_

[Himari]

"I will have you know that if I was not made to answer this querry I would have gut you for asking such an incasive question." Himari said with a blush and glare, "I have a fondness for white, cotton panties with red bows on the front. Though I also like the ones with the Uzumaki family used." Himari said with a small smile. Nothing was better than the clothes the Uzumaki charmed with the Light Ferry.

[Shizuku]

"I like to wear pink bikini style panties, side ties, and Invisible lace-trimmed thongs... Ya'know. I have also been known to not wear any at all when I can get away with it... Ya'know." Shizuku said with a seductive look at the thought of Naruto drolling over her.

[Tenten]

"I hardly ever wear any panties, and it is a common thing among leaf female leaf ninja to not wear them. We live in an area that is HOTTER than Suna in the summer, so extra clothes will soak up sweat and make moving uncomfortable. I do like wearing blue panties of any kind though." Tenten said with a mild blush.

[Tamano]

"I never wear them unless I am in adult form. I wear clothes that traditionally require a person to not wear them." Tama said neutrally.

[Kuesu]

"I should smite you for that, but if you must know I only wear high quality No-Ride-Up seamless Bikini panties." Kuesu said as her pale skin glowed red.

[Hanabi]

"I usually wear panties that have ties on the side in any color, usually white or black." Hanabi said plainly.

[Kurotsuchi]

"In Iwa I only wore special non-rip leather panties that could conduct earth chakra." Kurotsuchi spat out in annoyance at the required panties she had to wear.

[Lizlet]

"No clue, I can hardly ever even see my feet. Knowing what kind of panties I am wearing is beyond me." Lizlet said as she pointed at her chest, and gave it a wobble.

[Anko]

"Never wear them anymore... period." Anko said as she hicked up her shirt to show mesh boxers. Then she started laughing like a lunatic.

[Kasuri]

"I never wear them, they are useless to me." Kasuri said simply.

_**Question from friend **__**DarkVampireNegi**__ - __For my next question it will be for the girls in the harem. Who is it that you get along with most in the harem?_

"As much as I dislike this fact, I get along with the snake the best." Himari said with a dark look.

"I like the company of Weapon Girl the most... Ya'know." Shizuku said with a funny look.

"Tama is the one I like the most." Tenten proclaimed boldly.

"Funny you should ask... I would eat them all if given the chance." Tama said with a hungry look.

"Kasuri would be my choice." Kuesu said.

"Kuesu, another demon slayer is the best choice." Kasuri said with a light smile.

"Hanabi, that brat is pretty cute." Anko said with a raping smile.

"Himari... I perfer Himari." Hanabi said slowly.

"Hanbi-san is my favorite girl here." Lizlet said with a smile.

_**Question from friend **__**Vandun**__ - Naruto - ever since Kori-ko came into your life has there ever been a time where she caught you in the middle of "special time" with one of your girls?_

"Actually I am suprised she has not walked in on anything as of yet, though if she did I would have to give her 'the talk' sooner than later." Naruto said with an embarrased blush."

_**Question from friend **__**Arai kaji**__ - Naruto and Himari - Naruto- If you could have an animal form what would it be.  
Himari- If Naruto had an animal form that could mate with your cat form, what would your reaction be?_

[Naruto]

"Huh? What kind of question is that, obviously I would pick a Monkey in respect for my Jiji." Naruto said with a tired sigh.

[Himari]

"I would be very happy with it, and would attempt to get him to try it with me." Himari said with a major nosebleed.

_**Question from Researcher Friend **__**Bloodyninja88**__ - Only First question will be answered due to troubles with the second one - Everyone- what type of demon would you like to fight the most, if you would kill it is up to you._

"I would like to fight a Shinso Vampire, and rip out one of it's fangs as my prize." Naruto said with a wicked grin.

"I want to fight Tamano, and maybe even kill her if I got the chance." Himari said as she remembered the size of Tama's breasts.

"I want to kill an Earth Elemental... Ya'know." Shizuku said with a bitter glare.

"I want to fight, and Kill a certain cat." Kuesu said darkly, as her thoughts turned murderous.

"I just want to try and kill a zombie." Tenten said awkwardly.

"Fire people. DATTEBAHO!" Kori-ko said angrily.

"A coffee spirit... TO THE DEATH!" Lizlet shouted in a rage.

"Everything, and then eat it." Tama said with a fanged grin.

"Himari, and then I want to seal her darkness away." Kasuri said with her eyes closed.

_**Weird Question from **__**TacoBeard**__ - Everyone - Cake or Pie?_

Cake = Himari - Shizuku - Tama - Tenten - Kuesu - Kasuri - Hanabi - Kori-ko

Pie = Anko - Kurotsuchi


	22. Land of snow, pt2 of three, and a LEMON

**I am sick and tired of having to write this every chapter, but sadly I don't think you fans want me to get my ass kicked out this site for not doing so... I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari, but I wish I did.**

**Shorter chapter than last**

**Heads up people. Due to my Focus issues I decided that I will be doing a Bi-Weekly story trade off. I will be working on a different story of mine every two weeks, with the occasional update for the others during it. THIS STARTS IN TWO WEEKS FROM NOW!**

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME OVER THIS, IN UNDER A MONTH I PUMPED OUT OVER 100,000 WORDS FOR THIS STORY, AND OVER 200,000 WORDS THIS YEAR - I DESERVE A SMALL CHANGE OF PACE. WRITING IS HARD!**

**Naruto the Copy Sekirei**

**Naruto the Man with Ten-Tails**

**Naruto the Highschool King**

**Naruto the Dual Type Kampfer**

**Naruto the Master of the Demon Blade**

**[The above is the order I am starting the rotation.] This order will not be changing, I will be trying to give each story my attention. I have fans for every story and to not give them attention would make me a bad author.**

**Story Start. [Lemon In Chapter] YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

"Young Lord, why are we stopping the boat?" Himari aske in confusion and covering her nose from the flower scent in the air. She was also a light shade of green from her boat sickness, and fear of falling in the water. Sometimes she cursed her cat fear of water above her head.

"I have no clue, but whatever it is will most likely be a stupid reason." Naruto said as he watched the director come by.

"INSPIRATION! THIS ICE BERG WILL MAKE AN EXCELLENT MOVIE LOCATION!" The director said with a big lopsided grin.

"See, told it was stupid." Naruto said as he wrapped his scarf around the lower half of his face and followed Yukie and the crew off the boat. With a pleased sigh at being off the boat Himari covered her nose again to make sure the smell of the damned Snow Whites did not get to her, she could see her master covering his nose with his scarf.

"Indeed it was, but it is not very nice to make assumptions Young Lord, for all we know their could have been a serious issue that led us to this ice berg." Himari said in a light scolding tone. One that she had used many a times on Kori-ko, Himari had to wonder what the Ice Princess was up to.

[With Kori-ko]

"Get back here brat!" A purple Tsunade yelled, dripping with paint as she chased a laughing Kori-ko through the streets. Up on the Hokage monument each face had a body made of ice under it, and each body looked like a girls. Kori-ko had made the Hokages look like drag queens.

"You will never catch me alive Great-Granny! DATTEBAHO!" Kori-ko yelled as she turned the ground around her into ice, and made ice-ice skates on her feet. She zoomed through the frozen streets off Konoha and randomly unsealed cans of orange paint and placed explosive notes on them, causing them to turn into Paint Bombs.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BRAT!" Tsunade yelled as she slipped and fell on her ice.

[At the academy]

Iruka was having a nice day, the classes had gone well and Konohamaru had not caused any trouble for could think of nothing that could make this better, and then he was suddenly hit with a blue paint can. The same blue that dolphins looked like. He looked everywhere for the culprit, and then he saw a small giggling child under the window.

"Hey You... unff!" Iruka shouted as his legs froze solid, and he was forced to the ground in a dolphin-like position. Then the small purple haired child left, and Rock Lee showed up to help.

"Iruka-san! Have you seen a girl with purple hair and pale skin anywhere?" Rock Lee asked in a panicked voice. He had lost Naruto's daughter in under three minutes of having her, and panic had long since set in.

"Yeah, why? Do you know that troublemaker?" Iruka asked as Rock Lee rushed over to him and helped him up.

"Yes! That Youthfull Spirit of a girl is Naruto-kun's daughter, and he tasked me with watching her for his mission! What direction did she go!?" Rock Lee asked quickly, while Iruka groaned at hearing Naruto had a daughter that liked pranks.

Knowing him, he would have her in the academy and his peacefull job would turn hellish.

"NNNAAAARRRRRUUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO! I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!" Iruka yelled.

[With Naruto and his team]

"I didn't do it!" Naruto suddenly yelled, and then blinked and facepalmed, "damnit Kori-ko of all the hobbies of mine to do when I'm away you pick the one that will put my ass through the grinder because of you." Naruto said with a groan.

"What are you talking about?" Shizune asked kindly, with a hint of worry. Shizune was truly to kind to be a ninja.

"Nothing, but when I get back to Konoha I might have to use you as a meat shield against Tsunade." Naruto said as Shizune sweatdropped at his words.

"Just like a ninja to use others when they please." Yukie said bitterly as she went to perform her acting role, only for Naruto to jump in front of her and block a metal claw.

"Nadare!" Kakashi hissed as three snow ninja were in sight, and from what Naruto sensed the one named Nadare was the only Jonin level ninja. The rest were chunin or genin.

"Everyone Leaf battle pattern Triple Delta!" Naruto yelled as he and Himari rushed to the enemy with the intent to kill. Naruto went after the fat one withg the metal claw while Himari went after the bitchy looking one with slut pink hair.

"Leaf ninja with a spine, a rarity these days." The girl said as Himari felt something stop her sword from hitting the girl, and then Himari felt a semi-powerfull punch knock her away from the girl.

'What was that.' Himari thought in pain as the Yokai in her body started acting up, something about the ninja was starting to force her nature out of her.

"Himari!?" Naruto shouted in worry as he blocked a punch from the fat guy. Every time he tried to use chakra to attack these people something would block it and make it harder for him to use chakra again. Was this messing with Yokai too?

"Ahhh, are you worried about you little girlfriend Uzumaki. You should be, with this chakra armors we have your powers and her are useless against us. Your just lucky you have a freakish amount of chakra in you. Our sensors were able to pick it up miles away, giving us time to prepare a suprise for you. Before you die let me tell you the name of your killer. I am Fubuki of the snow ninja. Snow Note release!" Fubuki yelled as Naruto saw the ground under them glow with seals, seeing Himari trembling from the effort to fight back her instincts Naruto decided to get her out of the range of whatever was about to happen.

So rushing her he kicked her in the stomach hard enough to send her flying at a trembling Yukie.

Just in time too as the right half of Naruto's body froze solid by ice. Just when the two ninja were about to attack him again Kurenai and Shizune appeared in front of him with Kunai drawn.

"Back off!" Shizune said as she pulled back her sleeve and shot senbon at the ninja, only for the same shield that blocked Naruto's attacks to come back up and deflect the senbon.

"What?" Kurenai yelled in confusionas she felt the genjustu she sent at the enemy fail as well.

"Something is blocking all the chakra in a five foot radius of their bodies, and it is messing with mine and Himari's powers. Be careful when going in close, I think it will block everything but Taijutsu." Naruto's left half said. Naruto lived with a Yuki-musume as his daughter, and he was from a clan of people with high cold tolerance. As long as he could breath this ice would not do much but stop him from moving. "Himari! Get the actress back to the ship, and kill any that try and stop you!" Naruto yelled as a sickly purple aura surronded her body as she obeyed his command.

Using his left hand to make hand seals Naruto ended on the Dragon half seal, and the ice cold snow around them was turned into water and made to form a small water dragon. It charged at the enemy ninja and caused the ice around them to crack.

Suddenly a VERY big white narwhale made of appeared out of the water, and then another one crashed into it and the Ice berg started to sink.

"Fall back!" Nadare shouted as he and the fighting ice ninja ran they were gone Naruto felt his abilty to use his demon slaying powers return, and he used the Light Ferry to power up enough to break out of the ice.

"Everyone return to the ship!" Naruto yelled as the four Jonin used the shushin to get their faster. Once they were on the ship the started to talk about what just happened, while they kept their guard up.

"Naruto, why did you get frozen so quickly?" Kakashi asked urgently.

"They had the element of suprise, they had laid traps for us, only Taijutsu was working against them, and something was blocking me from using my Light Ferry correctly. Do any of you know what was happening?" Naruto asked in a slight panic. That second he could not use the Light Ferry was almost to cause him a heart attack. Then when he felt Himari's Yokai go wild he had to do his best to keep his cool.

"They really got the drop on us this time, but next time we won't be suprised. They should have killed us instead of toying around. Now we are going to DESTROY THEM!" Naruto said angrily. Himari was right behind his, but what had people concerned were her red eyes. They would address Naruto's anger later, when the enemy was dead. Naruto might not be a big fan of losing, but he was a gracefull loser. It was a different story though when the reason he lost was his fault. He could have easily killed them with just Taijutsu, but he was slightly panicking because he could not feel the light ferry.

"Yes Young Lord, there days are numbered." Himari agreed, she had been useless in the fight because her Yokai had been out of control and it was hard for her to move.

"Himari-san, what is wrong with your eyes?" Shizune asked with a straight up curiousity.

"Oh, I am still not fully in control of my instincts so some of my more natural traits are showing. Right now I am supressing them to the very minimum, and from what I can tell both the Young Lord and I inhaled the scent of the Snow White when we were fighting so we have lost our normal inhabitions. Please be patient with us, at this moment we have nothing to tell us to stop in our head. Anger us and we might kill you." Himari said as Naruto grimaced at her telling them that.

"We sgould be fine tomorrow, but it would be best if you locked us in a room and placed barrier seals on it." Naruto said with an angry look. He hated being treated with care, like he was a explosive tag waiting to blow.

"That should be fine, they most likely won't attack until we hit dry land. Which will be in two days anyway. I need to go switch the necklace the princess has with a fake anyway. Have fun you two!" Kakashi said with an eyesmile as he shoved both of them into the closest room and placed a locking seal on the door to keep them in.

[Inside the room]

"Damnit this sucks, Himari is there anything you can do to fix this. My Light Ferry does not place my inhabitions back so I'm stuck like this." Naruto said with a sigh as Himari pulled out a bag with a cat face on it, "what are those?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"They are going to help me clear my body of the excess Yokai, and the infuence of the Snow White." Himari said as she popped a small ball in her mouth. "Though I warn you Young Lord, there is Silvervine in this." Himari said as Naruto looked at her like she was insane.

"Your a cat you idiot, don't drug yourself with catnip!" Naruto yelled before Himari went full on Kitten mode as her ears and tail popped out, and she gained a wild (read as high) look on her face. "Damn that acts fast!" Naruto said seeing Himari's purple eyes. Then he was tackled to the ground by the girl, who had somehow stripped down to her under clothes. Whick was just a tanktop and panties. She must have not liked being restricted by clothes.

**[LEMON WARNING - NOT A LIME BUT A FULL BLOWN LEMON SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]**

"Nyaaaa!" Himari nya'd as she started licking his face, and knocking her hands on his chest. Her ass waving in the air as her tail wagged all over the place.

"Down HimARI!" Naruto started before she reached his neck and gave it a long wet lick right in the good spot. Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt himself lose his ability to think, and he reached up and started to squeeze and grip her breasts, much to her pleasure.

"Nyaaa!" Himari said in joy as she burried her face into his neck and nipped at his collarbone leaving a series of red marks. Bringing his leg up, he rubbed along her panty clad crotch in a slightly rough manner. Himari twitched in pleasure as her panties started to moisten with her juices, and by instinct her tail went and started to tease Naruto's member from the outside of his pants.

Naruto's hands moved down and around to her ass as he ripped off her panties and gripped her nicly toned ass, that had a pleasant plumpness to it. Using it he pulled up so that they were face to face and kissed Himari on the lips as both their minds went completely blank, and they relied only on their mating instincts from tyhis point on.

The kiss then went deeper as they played a war on tongues, and explored the caverns of the others mouths. Naruto's tongue was massaging the inside of Himari's mouth as her tongue circled around his tongue, gathering his taste and rather enjoying it as they were bothing moaning into the mouths of the other.

Hands roamed as clothes were ripped away, or taken off. Once Himari's breats were free one of Naruto's hands went form her ass to the exposed breast and teased her nipple with little tweaks, and her boobs with large gropes. Himari nya'd in his mouth a few times as she grinded her womenhood to his member on instinct.

Wrapping an arm around Himari Naruto propped them up against a wall as Naruto stopepd the kiss and sucked on her neck, slowly going down a trail until he reached her nipples. Taking the hard nipple in his mouth he let his tongue lightly roll around it, and lightly scrapped it with his teeth. Himari grabbed his head and placed it deeper into her boob, and let out pleased Nya's.

She continued to grind into him from their position, as her juices coated his dick. The happy groans Naruto let out sent pleasing vibrations through her body, and she stopped Naruto and started to lick down his body until she got to his well hung crotch. Something he got from both being a Jinchuriki, and an Uzumaki. It was a trait meant to help reproduce, and help it would.

Himari licked her lips before running her tongue along his length, and then stopping at his head and licking it before going back to running it along the length. She tasted herself on him as she ingulfed the head, and nearly Nya'd as Naruto used his leg to tease her crotch again.

Swirling the cock head around in her mouth with her tongue Himari started to bob up and down his cock, and slowly got further with every three or four bobs. Every time she went down they would both make a noise of pleasure. Naruto from how it felt, and Himari from pleasing her master and his rubbing.

Then after minuted of bobbing she felt six of his nine inch hitting the back off her throat, and from there she just kept going and hit the back every time while her tongue reached out to massage the underside of the cock.

Once it was wet enough Himari stopped sucking and turned around so that she was on her hands and knees with one hand spreading the lips of her womenhood. Her own juices going down her leg, and arousing Naruto to the point the erection strained painfully.

Getting behind her Naruto positioned himself at her entrance and pushed forward slowly, stretching her with his girth. She mewled in pleasure, she was like all her race so she was born without a hymn. He then started to move faster into her as he gave her pussy a pounding, going from civilian speed to ninja speed quickly as Himari moaned in joy.

Though both being virgins they did not last long as Himari came, and Naruto filled her womb with his seed. Feeling their minds start to return the fell asleep right their on the floor. Completely unaware that Yukie had heard them from the next room.

**[LEMON END - THEY ARE VIRGINS THEY WERE NOT GOING TO LAST LONG, EVEN WITH SUPER STAMINA]**

[next morning]

'Mmmmm, that was a great sleep.' Naruto thought to himself as he felt Himari snuggle up into him, as they both lay naked on the floor... then the memories of last night exploded into Naruto's head. 'I HAD SEX... WITH HIMARI!' Naruto thought with wide eyes as he looked down at a happy Himari smile at him.

"Good morning... Naruto-sama." Himari said with a smile brighter than he had ever scene, and she had a glow about her that only girls who had sex had.

"You... called me by my name, that is the first time you have ever done that." Naruto said with a small blush.

"You are truly a man now Naruto-sama, you have had both your first demon and human kill, taken your first drink, awakened your powers, you are a Jonin, and now you have taken your first woman. You are truly a man now, and the honor of being your first shall always be with me. Calling you Young Lord would be wrong of me, so now I shall address you as Naruto-sama." Himari said with her smile widening.

"So are you...?" Naruto trailed off leaving the question open.

"No Naruto-sama, your seed did not impregnate me this time. It was a safe day for me." Himari said as she placed her hand above her womb, and moaned in slight discomfort at the soreness in her loins. Her memory of last night was clear, and even though she was not in control of her body she remembered everything they did, and everything she felt. Though the back of her throat kinda hurt like with her womanhood.

Naruto sighed and chanelled chakra into a special seal he made, and in a puff he was wearing a new set of clothes. Then he unsealed one of Himari's spare winter kimonos and tossed it to her. Himari thanked him and started to get dressed, and once that was done they went up to the door and knocked loudly. The door was soon opened by a blushing Shizune.

Naruto and Himari groaned when they realized that she had heard everything they had done last night.

They had a lot of explaining to do.

**Part 2 Chapter end - I changed my mind this will be a three part. No Flames, I gave you a lemon.**

**About the Snow ninja 'winning' they had the element of suprise, and they prepared ahead of time. I had a feeling chakra armor might effect Naruto and Himari due to them having slightly different energy than normal. So touching it makes them lose some control of their powers.**

**No Himari is not pregnant, and yes they will go over what happened more later.**

**Neither of them were in full control of their actions at the moment, otherwise they would not have done it so soon.**

**If Naruto and Himari had not tried to use any powers at all they would have DESTROYED the snow nin. **

_**PLEASE LEAVE ME LOTS OF NICE LONG REVIEWS, THEY MAKE IT EASIER TO FIND THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**_

_**Question from friend **__**DarkVampireNegi**__ - Naruto - __My question this time is for Naruto. Naruto on a rule of 1 to 10 how attracted are you to everyone in your harem?_

"Honestly I can't really say it to be exact, but if I were to give them numbers then Himari, Lizet, and Tama would be tens. Kuesu and Kasuri would be nines. Tenten, Kurotsuchi, and Anko would be eights. Shizuku would be a solid seven, her loli appeal is pretty cute. Hanabi is still a kid so three right now." Naruto said as he read the stats off a list.

_**Due to certain reason that involve later chapters in the story **__**Drake the Gunner **__**question can not be answered. no spoilers allowed.**_

_**Weird Question from **__**yukicreger2**__- everyone - __extension of TacoBeard's question. Everyone - Apple or Cherry __**warning - anymore questions like this WILL be ignored and unanswered.**_

Apple list - Himari, Tama, Shizuku, Lizlet, Kori-ko

Cherry list - Tenten, Kuesu, Kasuri, Anko, Kurotsuchi, Naruto

_**Question from researching friend **__**Bloodyninja88**__ - Kurotsuchi - __How have things been going for you since your meeting with Naruto awhile back?_

"You asshole, I have been in an Anbu prison serving a reduced sentence for breaking into the hokage's house. I am fucking lonely, and only the red-head ever visits me. How do you think I am doing, I am counting the days until me and Tomato get hitched so I can leave this joint." She growled at the questioner.

_**Question from **__**Duanemaster**__- __Everyone - what do you do when your alone in the house or just bored?_

"I masterbate... Ya'know." -Shizuku

"I polish, and sharpen my sword." - Himari

"Meditate." - Kasuri

"I am just bored." - Kuesu

"Just bored, or eat." - Tama

"PRANKS!" Naruto and Kori-ko

"Make tea." - Lizlet

"Sharpen my weapons." - Tenten

"Simple, I get sloshed!" - Anko

_**Question from **__**Tacobeard**__ - kori-ko - __what is your favorite flavor of icecream?_

"Ummmm, I gotchda say it would be vanilla flavored. Dattebaho." Kori-ko said with a toothy grin.

_**Question for friend **__**Kamen Rider Arashi**__ - __Question-Naruto-Have you thought to teach Kori-ko ice techniques similar to Haku's?_

Kuesu-With the way your power and hatred for demons causes tension among Naruto's other housemates, do you feel any such problems when near Kori-ko?

Tama-Have you ever considered seeing if Naruto would help you reclaim your fragments alongside helping you regain your full power?

[Question 1 ]

"Who the hell is Haku?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. **(Naruto never saw Haku's ice jutsu in this story, remember?)**

[Question 2 ]

"I am affronted you would think such a thing. While I must admit that I am... disturbed by the filthy blood the girl has, she still has my Na-chan's demon slaying blood coursing through her veins. I feel no hatred when I am around her because of that. Half-bloods between human and demon are rather excepted by most demon slayers if they have true thoughts." Kuesu said with a neutral expresion.

[Question 3 ]

"He can only help me gain the last fragment, and full my powers to full capacity." Tama answered simply.

_**Question from **__**CyberRutoPrime**__ - __For Naruto: If you could find a way to revive your Mom (NOT Edo Tensei), how far would you go to acomplish it?  
Kori-ko: Whats your favorite thing to do with your Daddy?_

[Naruto]

"I would give up being a ninja if I had to." Naruto said seriously.

[Kori-ko]

"Umm, Um, ummmmm. I love it when daddy plays with me, and when he takes me pranking." Kori-ko said with an almost shy tone.

_**Question from **__**Adv Satoshi**__ - __Ask for Naruto - What is your more beloved (live) person? Ask for the named person - What is your reaction and opinion for this_

"Kori-ko and Himari, one is my daughter who shared my blood, while the other is the first girl I fell in love with." Naruto said with a serene smile.

"I love my daddy!" Kori-ko yelled.

Himari just cried happy tears as she smiled.

_**FinalKingdomHearts, your question is under spoiler so it will not be answered at this time, but will be shown later in the story. Try asking somethin that will not be too important to the stroy, and read the rules of questions again.**_


	23. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE REDONE LATER- SHORT

**I have not, and will not ever own Naruto or Omaori Himari, unless I win three billion dollars tomorrow and buy the rights that is.**

**Sorry for the late update, but a storm knocked out my power for a day, and the internet coneection for another day. The good news though is that this is the last part of Ninja Clash in the land of snow.**

**Also preview Summaries for the up and coming fics.**

**Naruto the Highschool King**** - Naruto / Highschool DxD crossover - Ten Years ago Naruto had met his cousin Rias Gremory and made her a promise in secret that he has never told anyone. Now that he has awakened his Devil Heritage, and used the Power of Destruction he will keep that promise. As a true King. So follow Naruto and his peerage as they move from Konoha to Kuoh Academy. Semi-DemonGodlike Naruto, Harem, Devil Naruto without being reincarnated.**

_**Poll to decide Naruto's Peerage, not harem.**_

**Naruto the Dual Type Kampfer**** - Naruto gave his life to end the war, and how is he repayed? By getting stabbed in the back and killed by those he sought to protect. His soul though is to strong to keep down, and reborn into a new world of Reds and Blues, where highschool girls fight in a secret war. How is he suppost to deal with his new life as a White kampfer? It is bad enough he has a new crush, but now he has even lesbians trying to get in his pants. When will things ever be simple for Naruto... the Kampfer with two braclets. The only dual type. Naruto, Harem, no Harem for Natsuru.**

**I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AGAIN, AND I WILL BE REDOING THIS CHAPTER AT A LATER DATE SO NO FLAMES OVER IT. THIS IS THE FIRST DRAFT OF THE CHAPTER, NOT THE FINAL DRAFT.**

**I WILL BE ADDING THE OMAKE LATER.**

******Story Start. Final Part, but short. **

Naruto grumbled to himself as he walked through the snow to find Koyuki once again, and this time he had full plans to 'scold' her for running away again. Once he and Himari had left the room they had heard from Shizune that the girl had dissappeared, and Naruto was startinbg to get pissed off. She had made it to Naruto's list of things to do on this mission, and that was not a good thing.

At least he now had a plan to kill the Snow Nin. Using a GIANT sealing scroll he made an explosive note large enough to blow up a whole village. That and he sealed ten dozen explosive notes inside a giant shuriken. The second it hit anything it would blow anything in a forty meter radius straight to hell.

Going through a cave Naruto found the spoiled actress laying on the ground.

"You are really more trouble than you are worth, and you know it too don't you?" Naruto asked as he picked her up and placed her on his back.

"Why do you keep helping me? You should just leave me to die in the snow." Koyuki said with a small, but weak, glare.

"My duty is to protect you, and I have full plans to do so. No matter where you run to I WILL find you, and then I promise to knock you out and drag you back everytime then I will do it. That and if you died the Yuki-onna in the area would revolt and kill all the citizens in the country. They were big fans of you and your father you know, and finding your corpse would send them over the edge." Naruto said as Koyuki felt a certain warmth in her chest.

"What would you know about duty." Koyuki said spitefully.

"I am a Leaf Jonin. In war it is my job to be on the frontlines dying just so my people are safe, and I am the last Uzumaki with the Light Ferry besides my daughter. If I die who will be there to teach her the ways of my people. I was even the leader of my village for a few months, and look at how I turned out. You may be a princess, but you have never had to do anything for the sake of a country before, and I honestly think that a Yuki-onna shouold be ruling your country." Naruto said with a light smile at the mention his wonderful daughter.

[With Kori-ko]

"Freeze, freeze!" Kori-ko shouted as a whole lake was being frozen by her, and a semi-frozen Rock Lee behind her looking on his horror as his jump suits sank to the bottom of the lake. The village behind them was covered in a thick layer of snow.

Rock Lee would have cried for his jump suit, but he had ran out of tears crying over his frozen eyebrows.

Life was starting to suck in the leaf village.

[Back with Naruto]

'This boy... I wish I was more like him.' Koyuki thought as some more life flowed through to her eyes.

"Where are we anyway?" Naruto asked as they walked through the cave.

"This is the old abandoned train tracks, but it froze over a few years back." Koyuki answered as Naruto unsealed his explosive scroll, and started to stick it to the wall, "what are you doing?" Koyuki asked with muffled curiousity.

"Stress relief." Naruto answered simply as he noticed chakra running through the tracks. Koyuki's eyes widened in horror as she saw the lights of a train.

"TRAIN!" She yelled in panic.

"Fuck this shit!" Naruto yelled in annoyance, he still had little control over his actions at this moment. That and he could sense the pink haired bitches chakra on the train. "Uzumaki Barrier Style: Pentagon!" Naruto yelled as a five point barrier surronded them. Then placing his hands in the release seal. "Katsu!"

Then the world turned red.

[With the others]

"HOLY SHIT!" Sandayu yelled as they all saw a whole mountain blow up, and scorched bodies fly out of it. Kakashi facepalmed at his ex-students habit for wanton destuction.

"Naruto-sama... good job." Himari muttered as she watched the beautifull explosion. Only Naruto would blow up a whole mountain just to kill a single person. Himari brought out her sword as she deflected the rocks that came at them.

"I hope he is okay." Shizune said in worry.

"Knowing him he will be just fine, and I would be more worried about people who have to draw the maps for the region. Seeing as they are now missing one mountain." Kakashi said as they all looked at a smoking crater. Literally in the place of the mountain was a crater with a white shape in the middle. Was it him or did all the Hokage have the power to create mass destruction on a whim.

Then again not many of the Kage in the world could blow up a mountain.

All of them went down to the crater to check out what had happened, and they saw a rather happy Naruto holding a pale Koyuki on his back.

"Was blowing up the whole mountain really needed?" Kakashi asked as Naruto turned to him.

"Yes, and it got the job done didn't it? There is the barely breathing body of Doto and his snow traitors right there. With that the princess is safe, I got my stress relief, and I can claim I blew up a mountain. Everyone wins... except Doto... he lost big time." Naruto said seriously while Kakashi and the others facepalmed again. Pulling out a simnple Kunai Naruto handed it to Koyuki. "Kill him, the people of this country need you Koyuki. Kill Doto right now, and your father will be avenged." Naruto said plainly as Koyuki paled even further. Then she had flashbacks of all the good times she had with her father, and felt her anger directed at Doto. Everyone watched as she walked over to the burnt man and...

*Slish!*

She stapped him right in the head as a genuine smile made it's way onto her face. While Naruto was not one for revenge he had to admit in some cases it was okay. The man had to die anyway so why not have the nations princess do it?

"No that thats over why don't go see what all the fuss was about." Naruto said as he pulled out the Hex Crystal and walked off to the area on the map Sandiyu told the team about.

"That boy is insane." Koyuki said with a small smile, with Doto dead she could now relax and enjoy life. That and something about Naruto was changing her for the better, and she kinda liked it. Though everyone agreed with her that Naruto might be insane.

Seriously, who blows up a mountain just to kill a single person?

"I agree to that, Naruto is the most unpredictable ninja I know." Kakashi said as Himari ran off after him, and the rest followed soon after.

[A few hours later]

"So what do you people think it is?" Sandiyu asked the leaf ninja as Koyuki stood in front of an alter with a keyhole for hex crystal.

"No clue, but something this big has to be important." Kurenai said as Naruto and Himari felt things start to warm up, and soon all the ice and snow melted. Feeling a Genjutsu start to take hold he flared his chakra and missed the message that Koyuki's father left her.

Though it must have been nice because Koyuki was crying happy tears, and then she blushed and looked at him...

Damnit not another one.

[A week Later]

"Do you all really have to go so soon?" Koyuki asked with a gracefull smile, after she had given Naruto an Autograph for his daughter.

"Yes, if I am gone for to long Kori-ko might freeze over the whole village." Naruto said as Himari sat on top of his head in cat form. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Shizune had already left to go back to the village a few days back, but Naruto stayed with Himari to make that the Yuki-onna were safe from the new weather. Turns out that their village was still snow covered so it was all good.

"You know that in a few months I am doing a new movie, and I would like for the you to help me with it." Koyuki said with a blush.

"What film is it that you are doing?" Himari asked with a light glare at the pheromones she could smell.

"This!" Koyuki said as she pulled out the first Icha icha book.

Naruto just facepalmed, but agreed to do it in a few months. It was not like it would not help him later in life, seriously if he was in any movie period it would be a major plus in his book of life goals.

Oh well, it was time to go back to the village though.

So why did he get the feeling he was going to crack a few skulls?

**Chapter end.**

**Warning for the next month will be working on "Naruto the Highschool king" by getting the first chapter.**

**Then after that is "Naruto the Dual Type Kampfer"**

**I need a break from this story for awhile, because after 100,000 words I am almost out of ideas to write. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS, BUT I DO NEED ****a break**

**Sorry for the late update but I am so tired lately, and after writing so much I needed a small break. That and I have been really busy.**

**Also for those that read my other stories I am going to be starting my "Questions Omake" for all of them. So if you have any questions for the characters in any of those be sure to leave them in a review on THAT story.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE ON THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I HAVER BEEN REALLY BUSY. THOUGH I COULD USE SOME NICE LONG REVIEWS.**

**I DID MAKE THIS STORY OVER 100,000 WORDS IN A LITTLE OVER A MONTH. GIVE A DUDE A BREAK.**

NO OMAKE THIS TIME, BUT ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT TIME, OR LATER WHEN I REDO THIS CHAPTER IN A FEW DAYS.

PLEASE NO FLAMES, AS SAID BEFORE i HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY


	24. Chapter 24 Back to the Leaf

**I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari**

**Short Chapter. I am trying to get my flow back for this story. If any of you know a good Omamori Himari AMV please PM me it's name after you leave a review to help me get back on track. **

**Story Start.**

"What the fuck!" Naruto yelled as he gazed at the village from the gates with Himari. The two had just gotten back from their extended mission and the first things they see is that the village is covered in snow, the Hokage monuments have bodies made of ice wearing dresses of ice under the heads, the faces are painted, every house are bright colors, and ninja were running around yelling out the name of Naruto's daughter.

"She wouldn't." Himari started before she slapped her own face. Of course she would. She was Naruto's daughter, and would be the first to cause wide spread chaos. It was in her blood to make others life hell, and the look on Naruto's face told her he was conflicted between anger and amusement.

"Kori-ko, you are so grounded when I get my hands on you." Naruto growled as the air around him started to heat up and melt the snow. It was a trick he learned to do with his chakra in the Land of Snow, by using his chakra to make extreme friction with the air he was able to make the air much hotter.

As he started storming through the village the ice and snow started melting, and as the heat started to spread so did the relief the ninja started to feel. Naruto would solve their problems, and hopefully punish the little girl that has been causing chaos.

"Naruto-kun! I am so sorry I lost her, but every time I get close to her something happens to keep me away." Rock Lee yelled in panic as he ran up to Naruto and bowed. Naruto looked at him in annoyance, before he passed him.

"I will get to you later. One job, you had one job and you fucked it up." Naruto said as Himari shivered with a smile at his commanding tone. It was starting to sound like that of an experienced clan head. He was pissed and someone was going to pay.

"Naruto-sama, do you have any idea where she is?" Himari asked as Naruto nodded. Her voice was calming him down somewhat, after all they did grow much closer than they used to be over that mission.

"Yeah, and it would be safe to asume that she is going to have felt my presence in the village. She is going to hide from me for awhile, and the best place for that would be in plain sight." Naruto said as his eyes scanned over the snow, and buildings. Going over to a building that was painted purple he reached into the snow and plucked her out. She had tried to hide in front of a building that would keep her hair color hidden, while her snowy skin would blend in with the snow.

"Hey Daddy!" Kori-ko yelled in false happyness as she tried to play off the miscief she caused. Making herself look as cute and innocent as possible, and it almost worked, but Naruto glared at her with a stern fatherly look.

"You are in so much trouble. You should have covered in roads with ice so that the ninja in the village would be falling all over the place, the buildings should have been painted white so people would be confused, and would not be able to find the right houses. The Hokages should be wearing better make-up, and it would have been funnier to give them all purple hair." Naruto lectured as Kori-ko beamed, but then that turned into a horrified look as Naruto bent her over his knee. "But you also did all this when you should have been a good girl, so I am going to have to punish you. I think three super spanks will do." Naruto said as he coated his hand with the light ferry. His first hit got her right cheek, the next got her left, and finally he ended it with a more powerfull spank right down the middle.

By the end of her punishment she had tears in her eyes as she felt her butt go numb.

"Also you are grounded from going itno the village for a week. Now get rib of all this ice and snow." Naruto ordered as his first daughter of possibly many waved her hand and the ice and snow melted, causing many being to get soaked by the running water.

"Himari, take her back to the house. I really need to see Baa-chan about the mission, and it might be best to get her away from the village for awhile." Naruto said as he TOSSED Kori-ko at the Cat-Girl. Himari caught the girl and ran off with a quick nod. A lot of people would most likely be angry at the little Uzumaki.

[At the Hokage's office]

"Hey Baa-chan. Kori-ko has been taken care of and I will be punishing her strickly, but you need to work on the ninja's training. It is sad that they could not catch a little girl." Naruto said as Tsunade glared at him.

"Did you really have to blow up a mountain just to kill one girl?" Tsunade asked, talking about the mountian he blew up in snow country. Just when you think Naruto was a responsible ninja he causes the record amount of damage with a single attack.

"Hell yes! That girl froze half my body." Naruto yelled in a true, red Uzumaki fashion. He was not going to let anyone other than his daughter freeze him, and even then she was going to get a severe spanking for trying. "Anyway, Doto was on board the train and he died that day as well so my temper made she mission a success." Naruto said as Tsunade sighed.

"You really need to work on that temper." Tsunade said before there was an awkward silence and Naruto puffed his cheeks out in an attempt to not laugh at the irony. "Just go." Tsunade said as Naruto vanished in a Shunshin.

[At the house]

"Naru-chan! Your back!" Kuesu said happily, before she blushed and looked away in embarrassment. That was when she remembered something. "Who took your virginity!?" She yelled in anger as fire surronded her hands.

"How the hell do you know about that!?" Naruto shouted back in surprise. There was no way that was woman's intuition. That was way to accurate to be that.

"I put a spell on that would tell me if your dick was touched by a womans part." She said lowly, and drew a dagger from behind her back. Shizuku suddenly appeared from behind a door and glared at Naruto, she had heard Kuesu shout and was very annoyed. She wanted his virginity. Her hair got longer and her already deathly pale skin turned blueish.

"Who did you fuck?" Shizuku said lowly as a hiss escaped her throat. Water started to form around her and spiral in the shape of a whirlpool. Then both girls turned to the sound of Himari entering the room... with a limp.

...

...

...

'Damnit Himari.' Naruto thought as they both started to sweat at the evil presence the demon and demon slayer were giving off.

"What?" Himari asked with a confused look as everyone glared at her for different reasons. SHe had just put Kori-ko in her room and now she was being glared at. Then she smiled like a cat when she figured out why the were angry. "Oh suck it up, I was just doing what a good servent would do for her master." Himari stated slyly as the two angry girls jumped at her making choking motions.

Naruto watched the cat fight with a grin as Kasuri walked into the room and stared at him.

"I take it they took the news badly?" Kasuri asked nicely.

"How do you already know?" Naruto asked back with a surprised look, and the blushed when she pulled out her mirror and it showed images of Naruto and Himari going at it. Kasuri has the smallest traces of a blush on her face at a very naughty part. Naruto was surprised that he had that.

"I was watching the whole time. It was amusing to see a new way of making an ayakashi submit to you." Kasuri said slyly to the embarrassed boy. They both seperated the fighting when claws and fireballs starting appearing.

"Naru-chan, how could you sleep with this demon?" Kuesu asked angrilly. Himari stuck her tongue out at the white haired girl and made rude noises.

"I guess you can say we were both drunk." Naruto said truthfully, they were in a drunkish state.

"What about the nine times after that?" Kasuri asked, adding fuel to the fire. She had watched them go at it quite a bit in the time it took to get back to Konoha. Kuesu looked like she was ready to kill Himari, and Shizuku had a bland look on her face. Naruto was speechless about the right way to answer that. It was then that his stupid side kicked in...

Sometimes being and Uzumaki was a bad thing.

"Sex is awesome." Naruto stated before he smacked himself in the forehead. That was the second dumbest thing he could have said. Himari nodded with a blush to his statement as she remembered the times they did the dirty tango together. The best was when he was pushing her up against the tree and plundering her into a drolling mess that could barely think. She had a fucked stupid face by the time they were done and he had came inside her four different times in different spots. Two in the butt, once in the mouth, and in her womanhood. She had lost count of how many times she had came. Himari was then hit by hot water in the face as Shizuku was literally boiling mad as steam came of her body.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Himari yelled as she rubbed her face along the floor in circles at high speeds. Naruto was trying not to laugh and bring attention to himself as he quietly went inside the only room he was safe in.

His daughters room. Only those with extreme cold resistance would ever think about going in there. Thankfully he was the only person other than Kori-ko that had that resistance to the cold.

"Daddy? What are you doing in here?" Kori-ko asked as she made snowmen in her room.

"Hiding. Now do daddy a big favor and don't tell anyone I am here." Naruto said as he hide behind the frozen Lizlet... He was going to have to teach that girl how to stop getting frozen because now it was starting to get sad.

"Okay daddy!" Korik-ko shouted to him with a toothy grin. Naruto sighed for a moment at the fact she yelled he was in here and hoped that nobody would come in here for awhile. Now he just had to think up a good excuse about why he was banging Himari. He had already gotten addicted to sex, and even though it would help him repopulate the Uzumaki family it would be a distraction he did not need right now. "Hey Daddy, you smell is lots like Hi-chans smells." Kori-ko said as Naruto also decided to fix her way of speaking, even though it was cute.

"I will tell you why when you are older." Naruto stated quickly. He was not about to give the talk to a mentally five year old. He was not that insane, because he was sure that the girls would kick his ass for that... Anko would laugh if she was here. To bad she was on a year long mission to the Land of Birds.

Sometimes being a ninja sucked.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a pissed off Kuesu and Shizuku, who were both wearing thick clothes.

...

...

...

"Mercy?" Naruto asked as they both got closer.

"Sorry but..." Kuesu started as they got even closer.

"We are all out of that." Shizuku finished as the beating started.

Never a dull moment in the life of Naruto Uzumaki.

**Short Chapter End.**

**Sorry bout tha short chapter but my focus is like so gone lately. Thinking straight for even an hour at a time is a challenge, but at least I updated again. I promise that the next update for this will be the usual length.**

**Please leave lots of nice long reviews, but no flames please.**

**Now before I go I have one question for you all...**

**... Who got horny from reading any one of my stories before? Hahaha**


End file.
